


Desire of Freedom

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dom/sub, Gen, Lime, M/M, Magic, Multi, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 73,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un pays où règne un esclavage injuste, basé sur une magie sournoise, le prince héritier Edgar veut renverser le roi Druitt pour prendre sa place. Diederich, tuteur du prince, et un des membre du complot, se trouve obligé de prendre un esclave pour ne pas attirer les soupçons du gouvernement et du roi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Dans ce prologue: Angst, Aventure et Friendship. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M

Diederich reposa sa tasse. Il repoussa ses papiers, pensif. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau familial accroché au mur de gauche.

_Lui debout dans son uniforme, sa femme assise dans un fauteuil, une petite fille sur les genoux et deux jeunes garçons quasiment identiques posté à droite et à gauche du siège._

Cette peinture avait été faite 11 mois avant qu'elle ne meure, trois ans auparavant. Sa femme s'était mal remise de l'accouchement. Une infection généralisée. Les médecins avaient été impuissants. Malgré tout leur savoir, pourtant grand dans ce pays. Mais rien n'avait pu arrêter la septicémie. Elle était morte en une semaine. Pâle et fiévreuse, ses yeux rouges avaient pourtant gardé leur lumière. Sa main tenait la sienne. Il avait tenté de ne pas s'effondrer, malgré son cœur serré à lui faire mal. A rester fort pour ne pas la terrifier davantage. Pourtant des larmes lui avaient échappé.

Elle avait sourit « _Prends soin de nos enfants Diederich. J'ai été heureuse avec toi. Quand je me suis sauvé de chez moi, jalouse de ma sœur aînée, parce que j'étais amoureuse de mon beau-frère...j'ai failli rencontrer un avenir funeste. J'ai évité le pire grâce à toi. Tu m'as sauvé, ramené chez toi et accueillis alors que tu ne savais rien de moi. Je n'avais que 16 ans et tu en avais 20_.»

Petit à petit ils s'étaient rapproché. Il lui avait offert ces études de médecines qu'elle voulait tant, qu'elle souhaitait tant, et que ses parents lui avaient refusé. Quand elle avait eu 19 ans, près de deux ans après leur rencontre, le brun, mal à l'aise, rougissant de gêne, lui avait demandé à voix basse si elle acceptait de l'épouser. Il devait se marier mais ne voulait pas que sa vieille mère lui trouve une inconnue. Il préférait tenter sa chance avec une amie. Elle avait accepté. Ce n'était pas un amour comme elle avait ressenti pour son beau-frère.

_Mais c'était doux. Le brun était aimable, romantique, prenait soin d'elle._

_Elle était heureuse._

Diederich était discret mais gentil, il était un bon mari, était tendre, et lui donnait l'affection et le soutient qu'elle méritait. Et petit à petit, son idéal qu'était ce beau-frère inaccessible s'était effacé de son esprit. Celui-ci était un fantasme, un coup de cœur, un amour d'adolescente.

_Elle ne s'en serait probablement jamais libéré sans le brun et son attitude douce et respectueuse. Sans leurs enfants._

Elle avait tenu ses fils, des jumeaux dans ses bras. De faux jumeaux. Un petit roux aux yeux noirs. Un petit brun aux yeux bleus ( _d'un beau_   _bleu comme ceux de sa grand-mère_ ). Ils les avaient appelé William et Siegfried.

_Et elle avait comprit qu'elle avait bien fait._

_De fuir. De venir ici._

_Que son bonheur était ici._

Deux ans plus tard, leur fille était née. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux onyx. Sieglinde. Diederich l'appelait sa petite princesse. Elle se montra précoce et intelligente. Elle souriait beaucoup, faisait beaucoup de bêtises au fil des mois où elle grandissait.

Leur petite famille était heureuse. Diederich monta rapidement en grade, devenant l'un des piliers de l'armée malgré son jeune âge. Sa femme s'occupait des gens vivant sur les terres des Von Wolf. Des terres que la famille du brun avaient louées des années avant, en échange d'un tribu annuel raisonnable et une protection certaine. Des gens dévoué au jeune militaire, lui portant un respect et une loyauté inébranlable, à toutes épreuves. Ses richesses, venues de mines de diamant à l'est, faisait de lui l'une des personnes les plus importantes du royaume.

_Trois ans de bonheur._

Et sa femme était retombée enceinte, voulant un dernier enfant. Et était né Lukas. Qui avait une touffe de cheveux noirs et les yeux de son père.

**_Tout aurait été parfait sans cette maudite infection._ **

Il la revoyait, revoyait sa fine main, ses yeux rouges « _J'ai vécu presque dix ans de bonheur avec toi. Je t'ai connu à 16 ans. Tu as été le meilleur homme qu'une femme puisse avoir. Je regrette juste de ne pas m'être réconcilié avec ma famille.»_ Elle avait sourit, doucement _«Ne reste pas seul. Si tu trouve l'amour, n'hésites pas!_ »

* * *

Trois ans avait passé. Trois années où la douleur et le chagrin s'étaient petit à petit dilués en un sentiment triste et nostalgique.

Son cœur était vide, il se sentait horriblement seul. Et triste. Mélancolique. Seul.

_Ses jumeaux avaient 8 ans. Sa fille avait 6 ans. Son plus jeune fils avait 3 ans._

Il se sentait horriblement seul, plongé dans le travail des heures, en manœuvres souvent.

Mais il trouvait toujours un peu de temps pour ses enfants.

* * *

Diederich regarda les jeunes hommes en face de lui. Un blond aux riches habits, accompagné d'un garçon étrange de son âge enveloppé dans un manteau violet.

Son neveu Hermann, âgé de 18 ans était également là. Et le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Lawrence Bluer, du même âge, les avait accompagné.

Ils venaient pour lui transmettre une informations de premier ordre, extrêmement importante.

Depuis quelques années, Diederich était plus ou moins le tuteur du neveu du Roi Alistair Druitt. Il était chargé d'escorter et de conseiller l'héritier du trône. Le jeune Edgar Redmond était un garçon de 19 ans, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux magnifiques yeux pourpres. Élevé comme héritier potentiel du trône tant que son oncle n'aurait pas d'enfants. Roi qui avait 30 ans. Qui collectionnait les favorites et les amants mais n'avait ni enfants illégitimes, ni potentielle femme en vue.

Et cela posait problème à ceux à qui profitait les ''mauvais côtés'' du pays car Edgar était doux, intelligent, cultivé, humaniste.

_Beaucoup craignaient qu'il change totalement le pays._

_Qu'il change tout._

_Et on poussait le roi à se trouver une femme et à engendrer un fils ou une fille pour lui succéder._

_Mais le Roi Alistair aimait trop s'amuser pour s'engager._

_Cependant il commençait à éprouver l'envie d'avoir un enfant._

Edgar était le seul héritier pour le moment. Éduqué et protégé comme tel, vu comme tel par tous, aimé par le peuple également grâce à ses actions généreuses, ses actions en faveur de beaucoup de choses . Diederich avait donc été chargé de le surveiller, le conseiller dans le monde et l'escorter quand il partait en voyage.

* * *

_Quand Diederich avait 23 ans, il avait escorté le jeune héritier âgé de presque 13 ans pour son premier voyage à l'étranger. Pour porter un traité. Le jeune garçon tremblait, tenant les rênes avec timidité, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité._

_«Diederich?_

_\- Oui prince?_

_\- Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'esclaves dans ce pays?_

_\- Cela a été aboli depuis longtemps. Et la magie ou l'alchimie sont proscrites car il y a eu de douloureuses dérives._

_\- Mais pourquoi chez nous ça existe toujours?» L'enfant était très sensible, détestait voir des gens souffrir. Étant quelqu'un de fondamentalement juste, il haïssait l'injustice._

_Le militaire lui jeta un coup d'œil «Tes ancêtres ont mit en place un système basé sur la magie. Une magie **spéciale**._

_\- Mais...»_

_Il avait voulu en dire plus mais un regard impérieux de son ''tuteur'' l'avait fait taire. Un conseiller du roi les avait rejoint. Rapidement le prince changea de sujet «Et comment vont vos fils? Vous avez eu des jumeaux non?_

_\- Ils vont bien._

_\- Et votre femme? Elle est originaire de ce pays non? Ne voulez vous pas retrouvé sa famille? Peut-être celle-ci serait heureuse de savoir qu'elle a des neveux ou petits-enfants? Que leur fille ou soeur est vivante non?»_

_Le brun avait détourné les yeux «Elle s'est enfuit. Ses parents ont du la renier, ils ne m'ouvriront pas. Sa sœur serait sans doute heureuse d'avoir de ses nouvelles mais je ne connais pas le nom de son mari. Juste qu'il est un noble important. Je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Rachel._

_Edgar hocha la tête «Oui. Je comprends. La prochaine fois peut-être._

_\- Pourquoi fais-tu grise mine?_

_\- Mon oncle veut que j'ai un esclave._

_\- Et?_

_\- J'aime pas ça! J'aime rester seul dans mon coin..._

_\- Il n'est pas forcé d'être toujours avec toi.» expliqua doucement l'homme chargé de sa protection, voulant faire passer les protestations du jeune garçon pour un caprice d'enfant tenant à son intimité. C'était préférable devant les espions du roi._

_Cela marcha, le conseiller pouffa devant ce prince adorable et sa moue boudeuse._

* * *

Au fil des années, Edgar avait prouvé que oui, il était bel et bien opposé à l'esclavage et bien décidé à l'abolir dès qu'il serait sur le trône, même s'il le cachait à sa famille, surtout à son oncle. Il jouait les garçons dociles, modernes mais conservant des choses. Personne n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Il était aux yeux de tous l'héritier parfait. Et il cachait ses projets derrière un sourire aimable, et son respect des traditions.

_Cependant la recherche d'une épouse de son oncle l'inquiétait un peu._

_De même son oncle cherchait toutes ses anciennes favorites pour être certain qu'il n'en avait pas eu d'enfants._

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas voir son trône lui être raflé sous le nez.

Il avait fait suffisamment d'efforts comme ça.

Il fallait agir avant qu'il n'y ait un enfant. Edgar ne saurait pas comment régler ce problème, trop gentil pour faire 'disparaître' le petit en question.

Regard ses amis, alliés du complot, il chuchota «Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut le renverser. Je pourrais ainsi bâtir mon idéal. Faire de ce pays un modèle de culture et de richesses, d'humanisme. Un pays qui sera également fort. Et je mettrais fin à l'esclavage. Quand à la magie des sceaux que nous utilisons, elle sera proscrite. Dès que tous les esclaves seront libérés, les sceaux magique de marquage seront détruits avec la formule pour les créer.

\- Hum. Peut-être pourrait-on la garder pour les prisonniers dangereux?» intervint Lawrence «D'un point de vue pratique, les plus grands criminels ne pourraient pas se sauver.»

Edgar sembla pensif «Oui..oui c'est possible. Cela éviterait les évasions. Et on les retirait à leur libération pour ceux qui seraient libérés.»

Diederich haussa un sourcil «Tu as l'air énervé. Un problème?

\- Mon oncle m'a offert deux esclaves, objectivement j'ai rien à dire du plus jeune qui s'appelle Johannes et qui a 14 ans. Mais l'autre a 16 ans et s'appelle Maurice...il a un air sournois et je suis certain qu'il m'espionne pour mon oncle.

\- Mais il ne peut pas te désobéir non? C'est le principe des sceaux.» S'exclama Hermann, fronçant les sourcils «Cette magie est là pour les forcer à obéir si on touche le tatouage, à ne pas se sauver à plus d'une certaine distance et à ne pas nous trahir ou avoir des gestes violents envers nous. S'il raconte tous tes faits et gestes à ton oncle, c'est de la trahison non?

\- Sauf qu'il a le sceau de mon oncle qui lui a ordonné de m'obéir et vu la façon dont il me l'a ''donné'', je n'ai pas intérêt à m'en débarrassé. Heureusement Johannes, Cheslock et Gregory arrivent souvent à le tromper.» Il entortilla une mèche d'or autour de son doigt. Pensif.

Lawrence remonta ses lunettes «Et donc?

\- Mon oncle pense que je complote contre lui.» Edgar prit une pose dramatique «Ce qui est vrai. J'ai donc joué la carte de l'horreur et de la stupéfaction, me jetant à ses pieds et jurant que  _jamais au grand jamais_  je ne pensais le trahir et que cela n'était d'une petite farce que je faisais à Maurice. Un petit bizutage en définitive, ça l'a fait bien rire.»

Diederich but une gorgée de son thé «Tu es sadique en fait.

\- Héhé.» Il reprit son sérieux «Seulement mon oncle a quand mêmes des doutes et par conséquent...

\- Oui?

\- Tout mes proches n'ayant pas d'esclaves doivent en prendre un. Ou plusieurs.

\- C'est un ordre du roi?

\- Non de moi. Mon oncle veut vérifier la fiabilité de ses informations. Des gens importants qui n'ont pas d'esclaves seront taxés d'être des pro-abolition. Il va faire cette vérification dans un mois. Il ne me pense pas assez futé pour prévenir mes ''collaborateurs'. Et il ne peut évidement pas imaginer que mon ''tuteur'' en fait partit. Hermann et Lawrence passeront aussi le message.»

Diederich se massa les tempes «Je vais devoir en prendre un ou deux donc.

\- Oui.»

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir.

Le garçon se frotta la tête «Et je suis allé hier soir au marché aux esclaves. Et je t'en ai réservé plusieurs en ton nom. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller choisir ceux que tu veux dans le lot. Tu les auras donc en exclusivité avant la vente aux enchères de fin d'après-midi tout à l'heure. Y comprit ceux qui pourraient avoir été réservés par d'autres que moi. Je suis le prince, mes amis passent en premier ~»

\- Edgar...» Diederich se frotta le front, fatigué d'avance.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules «Si on doit faire semblant, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Certes.» Diederich regarda son sceau, qui avait été fait pour lui quand il avait prit la place de son père à la mort de ce dernier. «Très bien, je n'en éprouve aucun plaisir mais je n'ai pas le choix.» Il se leva, l'air fatigué. «Allons y.» Il passa sa bague du sceau à son doigt. Et le sceau dans une sacoche. Les jeunes gens se levèrent, et le seul adulte de 30 ans cria «Tanaka?»

Son majordome entra dans la pièce «Monsieur?

\- Demande aux domestique de préparer les chambres au grenier. Je suis obligé d'acheter des esclaves pour donner le change aux yeux de la royauté.

\- Monsieur.

\- Tu viens avec moi. On ne sait jamais.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel des relations/faits du chapitres ici.
> 
> (Je le fais pour ce prologue qui contient beaucoup d'informations).
> 
> \- Diederich, quand il avait 22 ans, a épousé une dénommée Angelina (oui c'est Madam Red) quand elle avait 19 ans. C'était plus un mariage d'arrangement que d'amour. Cependant ils s'entendaient bien. Et ont été heureux ensemble.
> 
> \- Ils ont eu quatre enfants. Deux jumeaux, William et Siegfried (qui sont des OC), Sieglinde (qui n'est pas un OC) et Lukas (qui est aussi un OC).
> 
> \- Angelina/Madam Red s'est enfuit de chez elle à 17 ans parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée que sa sœur épouse l'homme qu'elle aimait. (Diederich ne connaît pas le nom du dit ''beau-frère'', il sait juste que la sœur s'appelle Rachel).
> 
> \- Angelina est recueillis par la famille de Diederich à l'âge de 17 ans, l'épouse et a les jumeaux à 19 ans. Elle devient médecin. Elle a Sieglinde à 21 ans et Lukas à 24 ans. Elle meurt quelque jours plus tard.
> 
> \- Dans cette fic, Tanaka est le majordome de Diederich (et il n'est pas le seul domestique hein)
> 
> \- Le roi du pays est Alistair Druitt, qui n'est pas marié et n'a pas d'enfants.
> 
> \- Son héritier est son neveu Edgar Redmond.
> 
> \- L'esclavage est en place dans le pays, et la magie existe plus ou moins (vous verrez).
> 
> \- Edgar est abolitionniste. Il compte abolir l'esclavage une fois sur le trône.
> 
> \- Il a été forcé, vu sa position, d'avoir des esclaves. Ce sont Gregory Violet, Cheslock, Johannes Harcourt et Maurice Cole. Le dernier semble l'espionner pour le compte de son oncle.
> 
> \- Diederich est plus ou moins le tuteur d'Edgar. Et partage ses idées. Il y a une conspiration qui se construit, visant à renverser le roi Druitt pour mettre son neveu sur le trône.
> 
> Je tiens à signaler que ceci étant une UA, j'ai changé des choses au niveau des relations et des âges.
> 
> \- Diederich a 30 ans.
> 
> \- Tanaka a 45 ans.
> 
> \- Edgar a 19 ans.
> 
> \- Hermann a 18 ans.
> 
> \- Lawrence a 18 ans.
> 
> \- Alitair Druitt a 30 ans.
> 
> \- Madam Red est la soeur "jumelle" de Rachel, elle s'en enfuit à 17 ans quand Rachel s'est fiancé avec "lui" (oui je vous trolle). Si elle était toujours vivante, elle aurait 27 ans. Âge qu'a actuellement sa soeur.
> 
> Information Bonus: Le mari de Rachel a quelques mois de moins que Diederich, et a donc toujours 29 ans actuellement.
> 
> (Et je ne dirais rien d'autre pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore apparus)


	2. Le Noble Déchu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous. Dans ce chapitre: Vincent, Diederich, Edgar Redmond, Tanaka. Ciel et son frère.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Note: Dans cette fic, il y a la 2CT. C'est à dire la théorie que Ciel avait un frère jumeau qui était le "vrai" Ciel. Ici celui nommé Ciel est "notre" Ciel. Et son frère jumeau s'appelle Cilian.

Il faisait tellement froid. Il claquait des dents, ses jambes tremblantes ramenées contre son torse dénudé. Il n'avait qu'un fin pantalon de lin beige et une vieille chemise déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Et il était gelé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Sa cage était relativement grande, le sol était couvert de couvertures et il y avait même un lit étroit de planche de bois. Il mourrait de soif et de faim, on ne leurs avait rien donné depuis deux jours, juste un peu d'eau et de pain, et il avait tout donner à ses fils. Ceux-ci grelottaient dans leurs habits déchirés dans lesquels ils avaient été capturé. Ils étaient blottis contre lui, terrorisés.

L'immense pièce était pleine de cages, où se trouvait des personnes attachées, la plupart parfaitement calmes ou plutôt résignées. Des lamentations se faisaient entendre, encore et encore, des cris et des pleurs. Le gardien frappait les personnes trop bruyantes de son fouet. Parfois certaines étaient emmenées et ne revenaient pas. Vendues. Comme du bétail au marché! La rage envahissait son cœur à chaque fois. La colère brûlait dans ses veines. Il haïssait ce pays, ces gens et ruminait sa vengeance.

Il entendait le mot '' _marché_ '' et '' _vente aux enchères_ ''. Il allait être vendu au plus offrant, comme esclave et il sentait qu'il serait un objet de plaisir. Les regards sur sa personne, sur son corps étaient plus qu'équivoque.  _Il sentait bien qu'il risquait d'être acheté par un tenancier de bordel._

Il se sentait furieux et impuissant. Incapable de se défendre. Et savait que tout acte de rébellion était inutile...et n'aboutirait qu'à la souffrance. Et il avait peur pour ses fils, terriblement peur. Ces monstres pouvaient se venger sur eux de tout acte de rébellion.

_Il fallait qu'il patiente._

… _.Pour le moment._

_Patience, il savait attendre son heure._

Sa rage augmentait dans son cœur, mais il resta calme, attentif, calculateur. Aucun problème. Il allait faire le docile, et poignarder son acheteur dans le dos à la première occasion. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un plan, à une façon de s'enfuir. Ses jumeaux qui avaient à peine 7 ans. _Ils ne pouvaient se débrouiller sans lui. Non._

_Ils ne pourraient pas survivre dans cet enfer._

Une sourde angoisse le tenait. Deux personnes, venues le matin, étaient venus et s'intéressait chacune à l'un de ses fils.

_Et chacune en avait réservé un._

On allait lui prendre ses enfants. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu sa femme. On l'avait arraché à lui et à ses fils trois jours après leur enlèvement. D'autres marchands l'avait emmené avec eux. . Les enfants avaient criés, mais avaient lâché les vêtements sous les coups violents. Morts de peur, ils s'étaient blottis contre leur père, pleurant, tremblant et appelant faiblement l'absente. Et le voyage pour venir ici avait duré deux mois. Deux mois de souffrance, de coups et de privations. Il s'était privé le plus souvent, ne mangeant que peu, pour permettre à ses fils de manger à leur faim.

Ils protestaient mais lui insistait, craignant plus que tout de les voir tomber malade.

_On les nourrissait si peu...on ne les soignerait probablement pas._

Il se mordit la lèvres, levant une main pour se gratter le cou, irrité par le collier de cuir qui le serrait. Ses enfants n'étaient pas attachés mais Ciel était malade. Très malade. Il toussait régulièrement et restait blottit contre son père, dormant le plus souvent. Son front était brûlant.

L'homme sentait lui-même son corps s'affaiblir, des tremblements le parcourir, et des vertiges le prendre de plus en plus souvent. La toux venait le secouer de plus en plus régulièrement.

_Il était malade._

_Il avait de la fièvre._

Il avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir mais il craignait qu'on lui arrache ses fils si il s'endormait. Il luttait contre sa faiblesse, contre la maladie qui le rongeait. Mais il savait que si cela continuait, ses limites allaient être atteinte.

_Combien de temps avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse?_

* * *

Doucement il caressa les cheveux de ses fils. L'aîné des jumeaux leva les yeux. Son père sourit, faiblement «Comment tu te sens?»

Cilian renifla, tremblant «Ciel est malade. Il faut qu'il soit au chaud, il tousse beaucoup! Et il n'a rien bu depuis hier soir. Il ne garde rien!»

Le plus jeune des jumeaux gémit, sa petite main agrippée au bras de son père. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés. Il tremblait. Des traces de griffures et des bleus marbraient sa peau. Conséquences de coups de fouets ou de pieds.

«Papa...» L'enfant se redressa et tendit sa petite main pour prendre celle de son père. Chaude, rassurante. «J'ai peur.

\- Tout ira bien.» il n'y croyait pas lui-même, les chaînes à ses chevilles et la douleur dans son corps signifiaient qu'il ne pouvait fuir, il était trop faible.

_Il allait être vendu._

_Et ses fils...allaient sans doute être séparés pour toujours._

_Non...il ferait en sorte de se sauver et il retrouverait ses fils._

Il ne sut combien de temps passa, combien de temps s'écoula. Ciel dormait, blotti dans les bras de son père. Il faisait de plus en plus froid.

L'homme toussa. Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Les chaînes cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Il ferma les yeux.

Il y aurait une vente aux enchères d'ici deux heures. Et il ferait partit du lot. La simple idée d'être exposé sur une scène, enchaîné, devant des visages avides qui criaient des prix de plus en plus élevé pour l'acheter. Et une heure après les enchères les deux monstres viendraient acheter ses fils qu'ils avaient ''réservé''.

_Et où irait il?_

Il serra les dents. Serait-il violé ou torturé? Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il ne serait pas un esclave. Serrant les dents, la pensée qu'il préférait mourir qu'être la prostituée de quelqu'un le traversa mais il la rejeta.  _Et ses fils? Comment pouvait-il préférer mourir en les laissant?_

 _Comment les retrouveras-tu?_ siffla une petite voix dans sa tête.  _Comment feras-tu pour t'échapper, le retrouver, les sauver et retourner dans ton pays?_ Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait aucun allié dans ce pays.

_Et..._

_Il était si faible..._

Une silhouette se dressa devant sa cage. Il resserra sa prise sur ses enfants. Son cœur battit fortement dans sa poitrine.

«Bonsoir mon joli. Nous allons prendre tes enfants pour les préparer pour leurs nouveaux maîtres. Il faut qu'ils soient propres et bien habillé pour aller vivre chez eux. Dis leurs Au Revoir.

\- Non!» Les petits se blottirent contre lui, terrifié. Et leur père les serra contre lui.

La porte de la cage s'ouvrit et on tenta de lui arracher ses fils. Il refusa de les lâcher. Ne cédant..ni quand son collier se resserra sur sa gorge, étranglant de plus en plus tandis qu'un assistant tirait sur la chaîne pour l'étouffer afin qu'il lâche, ni quand la cane fine de bambou s'abattit sur ses reins. La douleur explosa dans tout son dos mais il ne desserra pas les lèvres.

Ses fils s'accrochaient à lui, pleurant de peur. Un nouveau coup s'abattit sur lui, le faisait crier malgré lui de douleur. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Il préférait mourir que les laisser prendre ses fils. Il faudrait qu'ils le tuent pour les lui prendre.

Sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus ses forces s'amenuisaient, le rendant horriblement faible tant il avait du mal à respirer. Mais il refusa de pleurer ou de supplier, gardant les yeux étroitement clos.

_Jamais._

_Jamais il ne céderait._

«Lâche prise sale petite pu...»

Une voix juvénile mais autoritaire retentit «Que se passe-t-il ici?» Tout s'arrêta. Des pas retentirent, s'approchant «Pourquoi tant de violence envers cet esclave Stalzer? Je pensais que tu détestais abîmer la marchandise» railla une voix de jeune homme, amusé.

Le captif haletant rouvrit les yeux. Ses fils le regardaient avec peur et angoisse. Craignant ces hommes qui risquaient de les arracher à leur père. Ce dernier se redressa sur les genoux, portant la main à son cou pour desserrer la bande de cuir et reprendre son souffle. L'air revint dans ses poumons, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Il tourna la tête. Un jeune homme blond, accompagné d'un homme brun en uniforme, d'un jeune homme blond et d'un autre en cape violette, faisait face à ses bourreaux.

Son tortionnaire ne semblait pas fier «C'est-à-dire...Prince Edgar...il refusait de me laisser prendre ses fils.

\- Ce qui est assez logique. Moi aussi si j'avais des enfants, je ne voudrais pas les laisser à des inconnus.

\- Mais des gens les ont réservé. Et...

\- Bizarre, je pensais que mon oncle avait fait passé une loi interdisant de séparer des enfants de  _moins de 12 ans_  de leurs parents. Ce qui était d'ailleurs ma suggestion.» Il regarda Ciel et Cilian et railla «Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont 12 ans. Ils en ont 6 ou 7. Ça se voit au premier coup d'œil.

L'homme s'essuya le front «C'est-à-dire que le Vicomte Michaelis et le Baron Kelvin sont de bons clients...Et ils en ont proposés de bon prix.»

Edgar eut un sourire sournois «Certes mais quand je vous ai demandé de réserver  _cette personne_ , cela sous-entendait _ses enfants_ aussi.»

Soudain le militaire intervint, sèchement «Je voudrais voir cet homme. Et ses deux fils. Ils m'intéresse tous les trois.

\- Mais monsieur, les enfants... ils sont...

-  **J'ai** réservé cet homme pour mon tuteur, hier soir. Cela sous-entendait sa famille également. Par conséquent la priorité vient à mon ami.» interrompit sèchement le prince, foudroyant l'adulte au fouet du regard. Il claqua des doigts «Emmenez les dans la salle privée de la famille royale pour que mon tuteur puisse examiner son achat à sa guise.» Il se tourna vers son accompagnateur «Tu en dis quoi Diederich?

\- Commençons par lui! Plutôt crever que laisser ses gamins entre les mains de Sebastian Michaelis et du baron Kelvin!» cracha-t-il, plein de dégoût. Il se tourna vers son potentiel futur esclave.

Le captif plongea ses ceux dans ceux de l'homme brun. Et lui lança un regard plein de haine.  _De rage._  Il aurait voulu lui faire payer, payer au centuple. Lui faire payer pour tout les autres. L'homme fronça les sourcils et s'approcha légèrement. Il cligna des yeux et eut presque l'air surpris. Mais ne prononça pas un mot. Et il partit avec le jeune homme et le marchand d'esclaves. Les associés de ce dernier ouvrirent la cage et traînèrent les trois captifs jusqu'à la pièce.

_L'homme se laissa faire.._

_...il n'avait plus aucune force._

* * *

Diederich se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil «Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?» marmonna-t-il, se massant les tempes. Il haïssait cet endroit qui puait la peur et la souffrance, qui empestait la misère et la douleur. Ces enfants qui pleuraient, criaient, appelaient leurs parents. Pour lui qui était un bon père c'était difficile. Et il espérait sortir vite d'ici.

«Hum...Te faire une couverture pour ne pas être soupçonné?» Railla Edgar.

Hum. Dis donc?» Il regarda le prisonnier être tiré jusqu'à un poteau et attaché. «Gregory a des compétences médicales non? Comme Tanaka?

\- Oui?

\- J'aimerais qu'ils examine les enfants. L'un d'eux m'a parut très malade.» En père attentif, il avait l'oeil et avait tout de suite remarqué les signe de maladie chez l'un des jumeaux. «Il faudra s'arrêter chez le médecin en sortant. Leur père est malade aussi. Ses yeux sont un peu vitreux.

\- Tu as l'œil...Gregory? Va voir comment vont les jumeaux avec le majordome de Diederich.» il sourit à son serviteur qui hocha la tête.

\- Quand tu auras des enfants, tu l'auras aussi.» Il fit un signe «Tanaka?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Va t'occuper des jumeaux et les préparer puisque je les prends. Couvres les bien. Je crois que l'un des deux est malade. Examines-le!

\- D'accord.»

Les deux partirent et Diederich se concentra sur son potentiel achat. Le dénommé Stalzer lui arracha sa chemise en lambeaux. L'homme était beau, bien construit, un peu maigre mais s'il avait été privé de nourriture, cela pourrait être compensé. Diederich se leva et s'approcha, attrapant le menton du prisonnier aux cheveux cobalts. Et lui fit relever la tête. Il avait aussi des yeux bleus et un grain de beauté sous un œil. Il était magnifique.

_Il lui disait quelque chose..._

Levant une main douce, le brun lui caressa la mâchoire, la joue et termina sur le front...indéniablement brûlant. Comment pouvait-il être encore si fort et conscient avec cette fièvre?

Il devait être une vrai tête de mule.

Avec un pincement de pitié au cœur, Diederich comprit que cet homme finirait probablement dans un bordel si ni Edgar, ni lui, ne l'achetait.

_Qu'il finirait probablement brisé, transformé en une poupée docile._

«Alors?» fit l'individu en face de lui, un sourire immonde aux lèvres, persuadé d'avoir affaire à un client très riche qui allait payer trois esclaves une fortune «Il est beau n'est-ce pas?»

Diederich camoufla le dégoût que l'individu lui inspirait et répondit :«Il est magnifique.» Il se força à un sourire aimable, posant une main sur la tête du prisonnier pour caresser les cheveux soyeux. Ce dernier tenta de reculer, heurtant le poteau derrière lui. Le militaire continua sa caresse, tout en demandant «Comment s'appelle-t-il?

\- A vous de le décider, il est à vous maintenant.» Il tapota l'épaule du prisonnier «Je suis certain que ce mignon pourra réchauffer votre lit. Il n'a pas été souillé depuis sa capture mais son joli corps prouve qu'il est parfait pour ça..»

Fou de rage, le captif rua, jusqu'à ce que la canne de bambou lui fouette les genoux, le faisant trébucher et serrer les dents de colère. Mais il cessa la lutte, fixant les autres personnes avec haine.

Diederich posa la main sur l'épaule fine, ignorant son regard glacial, et demanda, tranquillement:«D'où vient-il?

\- Du pays voisin. C'était un noble là-bas. Un enlèvement déguisé en meurtre.

\- Vraiment?

\- Un ennemi nous a vendu toute la famille un bon prix.

\- Toute?

\- Il manque la femme.

\- Où est-elle?

\- Malheureusement.» L'homme eut un rictus. On ne savait pas s'il regrettait ou s'il se moquait du destin de la dite-femme «Quand les pourvoyeurs Bêta sont arrivés...ils m'ont dit que sa femme était morte. Quelques jours après la capture. Il y a presque trois mois.»

Les yeux bleus du prisonnier s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.  _Une panique douloureuse_. Il lança un regard furieux à Diederich qui le forçait à ne pas bouger, une poigne de fer sur l'épaule.

Stalzer eut un ricanement «Ils ont trop….joués si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.»

Le brun refoula une envie de meurtre. Tentant de ne pas penser au pistolet à sa ceinture.  _Non le faire disparaître aurait causé plus de peine qu'autre chose._

_Mais patience, un jour viendrait où…._

Le captif eut un gémissement derrière son bâillon, abattu, fermant les yeux de désespoir. Diederich sentit la pitié l'envahir.

_En quelques semaines, cet homme avait tout perdu._

_Sa liberté et sa famille._

_Tout._

_Et encore…il aurait pu tomber sur une personne plus cruelle que lui._

«Elle était malade de toute façon.»

Diederich prit une décision. _C'était un noble, il était donc cultivé._  «Je le prends. Et je prends ses fils aussi. Je suis prêt à vous payer le double pour compenser vos pertes. Et j'ajoute un pourboire si vous ne dites à personne que c'est moi qui ait acheté les enfants. Je ne veux pas voir le vicomte et le baron venir râler chez moi.»

Setlzer eut un sourire aimable «Bien entendu monsieur.» il sourit «Avez vous votre sceau?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Nous allons le marquer tout de suite» Stalzer cria quelques ordres et on alla alimenter le feu dans le foyer. Le sceau du noble fut mit à chauffer. Le prisonnier fut attaché sur une petite table de pierre, sanglé.

Il lutta avec rage mais sans succès.

Diederich lui passa une main dans les cheveux «Du calme. Je te préviens..ça...

\- Ne me touches pas, je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie ou quoique ce soit!» D'une façon surprenante il avait réussit à arracher son bâillon sans l'aide d'une de ses mains.

Le militaire eut un sourire narquois «Au yeux de la loi oui tu en est un!» Il posa la main sur la nuque de son futur esclave, le maintenant «Respire à fond quand je te le dirais...tu vas déjà déguster alors tu ferais mieux de m'écouter.»

Le premier fer, en forme de cercle vide, rougeoyant et fumant s'approcha, tenu par un magicien qui marmonnait des formules. Une aide faisait toujours chauffer le sceau incandescent qui brillait à présente d'une lueur sanglante.

«Respire à fond, maintenant.»

Le magicien appliqua le premier fer, celui en forme de cercle. Le captif eut un cri étranglé de douleur, s'arquant malgré les sangles. Le cercle brillait d'une lueur dorée au milieu du dos de l'homme aux cheveux cobalt. D'étranges runes s'écrivirent en minuscule le long du cercle. Puis tout s'arrêta et redevint une simple marque gravé au fer dans la peau.

Ses yeux bleus se troublèrent quelques secondes. Mais il se reprit, respirant par petits coups. Il regarda le militaire, tremblant malgré lui.

Le brun serra les dents et souffla «Maintenant!»

Après une dernière formule, le sceau magique des Von Wolf fut appliqué au cœur du cercle. Marquant un symbole en forme de loup, accompagné du nom de la famille en héraldique. Tatouage d'une couleur rouge qui devenait petit à petit noir. Cette fois, le prisonnier hurla à plein poumons, la souffrance se diffusant jusque dans son âme.

«Respires doucement. Ça va aller!» L'odeur de chair brûlée le souleva le cœur, mêlé au fait qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'on faisait réellement à cet homme.

_Que celui-ci serait à **lui** pour toujours, jusqu'à sa mort, si leur complot échouait._

_Ou si Druitt avait une descendance. Et réussissait à éviter le piège tendu par son neveu._

_Il remercia Edgar pour avoir convaincu son oncle de faire passer une loi interdisant de marquer les adolescent de moins de 15 ans. Les jumeaux allaient échapper à ça pour le moment._

Le magicien murmura «Bien à vous monsieur...mettez la touche finale.»

Diederich sortit un canif de sa poche et se fit une légère entaille au doigt, laissant couler une goutte de sang sur le tatouage et posa la main dessus ensuite. Sa bague et la marque brillèrent quelque secondes, puis le silence retomba dans la pièce, troublé par la respiration haletante du captif.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, étourdi, haletant. La noirceur l'envahissait. Il crut apercevoir le militaire qui se baissait à sa hauteur et chuchotait doucement «Comment t'appelles-tu? Tu ne veux pas que je te donne un autre nom non? Vite avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec les papiers de vente.»

Il aurait voulu lui cracher au visage mais il renonça.

_Il ne voulait pas avoir un autre nom._

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa voix chuchota «Je m'appelle Vincent Phan...»

Il sombra dans le noir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les âges.
> 
> \- Ciel et Cilian ont 7 ans.
> 
> \- Vincent a 29 ans.


	3. Tu ne pourras pas fuir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il fallait même les choses au point. Le problème, c'est que Vincent n'allait pas coopérer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M

Le médecin termina d'ausculter l'homme allongé sur le lit. Il reposa son matériel. «Il a une vilaine grippe. Il doit rester au chaud et avoir de la nourriture chaude et pleine de vitamines afin qu'il se refasse une santé. Laissez le au lit jusqu'à ce que sa fièvre tombe. Et évitez les travaux trop durs.

Diederich hocha la tête, détournant les yeux avec gêne. Il caressa les cheveux de son esclave, celui-ci gémit dans son sommeil. Sa respiration était rauque, haletante. Son front était toujours brûlant et son sommeil était agité. En temps normal, poser le sceau rendait inconscient quelques heures mais là, avec la maladie...

«Et l'enfant?»

Le médecin jeta un œil sur le petit qui dormait, blotti dans son lit, bien au chaud. Son visage était pâle et couvert de sueur. Son frère était agenouillé près du lit, mouillant régulièrement un linge pour lui rafraîchir le front. Habillé chaudement, avec juste un bandage autour du front et un autre autour du poignet, il semblait effrayé, refusant de lâcher la main de son frère et regardant régulièrement son père. Ses yeux se posaient alors sur Diederich, avec crainte. Ce dernier avait eu beau être doux et gentil, l'enfant avait comprit qu'il les avait acheté.

_Et ce que ça signifiait._

_Il était donc terriblement méfiant, n'osant pas faire un geste._

L'homme le plus âgé secoua la tête «Pneumonie. Il doit absolument garder le lit. Il semble en plus avoir une santé fragile. Avec l'hiver qui commence, ne le laissez pas sortir avant un moment. Peut-être pas du tout de tout l'hiver s'il continue à tousser.» Il donna une liste écrite à l'adulte et ajouta d'un ton calme «Donnez leurs ces remèdes comme c'est indiqué.»

Hochant la tête, le propriétaire du manoir accompagna l'homme à la porte «Merci.

\- Ménagez les quand ils seront guéris.»

Le noble sourit «Ne vous en faites pas, je prendrais soin d'eux.»

Quand la porte d'entrée se fut refermé, le maître de maison se massa les tempes. _L'hiver commençait bien._  Il se tourna vers son majordome «Demande à ce qu'on prépare un repas chaud pour le jumeau qui n'est pas malade. Je te fais confiance pour le plat. Tu sauras mieux que moi ce qui convient à un enfant qui n'a pas mangé à sa faim pendant près de 3 mois.

\- Je vais aux cuisines de ce pas. Vous occupez vous d'aller le chercher?

\- J'y vais.» Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et s'arrêta devant un adolescent aux cheveux blonds miel et aux yeux verts. «Un problème Finny?

\- C'est-à-dire...monsieur...Vous avez vraiment acheté des esclaves?

\- Je dois jouer le jeu pour ne pas être suspecté.

\- Je vois.»

Diederich lui tapota la tête. «Tu voulais me demander quelque chose?

\- Que dois-je faire? Il commence à neiger et l'hiver est toujours très très froid donc...

\- Couvres-toi bien.

\- Oui!

\- Et...et bien.» Il sortit la montre de sa poche et regarda l'heure, haussant un sourcil. «Peux-tu aller avec Snake pour transférer les bûches à la cave? Ainsi tu n'aurais pas besoin d'aller à la réserve extérieure quand il fera très froid. Et tu t'occuperas des feux à partir de maintenant puisque tu n'as plus grand chose à faire dehors.

\- Je peux même aller à la forêt voisine pour en racheter afin d'en avoir d'avance! Ça ne me prendra que deux heures! Il fera nuit quand je reviendrais mais je me couvrirais bien et Snake sera là!

\- ….Très bien. Sois prudent. Ha oui et...» Il sortit la liste de sa poche «Tu vas passer là-bas donc arrêtes-toi pour acheter les remèdes.» Il ajouta quelques pièces d'or dans la main du jardinier.

Le jeune garçon partit en courant, chantonnant joyeusement. Un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blanc un peu étrange lui emboîta le pas. Resté seul, le noble soupira et monta les escaliers.

Marchant dans les couloirs, il s'arrêta devant un chambre entrouverte. Et haussa un sourcil amusé en voyant Sieglinde qui jouait avec Lukas -qu'elle avait habillé comme une poupée- à prendre le thé. Elle même portait un drôle de chapeau comme dans le livre qu'il lui avait lu la veille.

Ses fils aînés, quand à eux, devaient réviser leurs leçons à cette heure. Des exercices qu'il leurs avait donné un peu plus tôt. L'homme qu'il avait acheté serait un précepteur parfait.

_Étant noble il avait certainement eu une bonne éducation et était cultivé._

_Et ce serait le travail le moins dégradant pour lui._

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre au grenier, qu'il avait attribué à la famille achetée. Une grande pièce séparé en deux par un grand paravent. Un mini salon/salle de vie avait été aménagé d'un côté avec une table et trois chaises, ainsi qu'un tapis moelleux et quelques coussins. Un coffre de jouets dont ses enfants ne voulaient plus et quelques livres pour adultes et enfants. Une minuscule salle de bain avec un système de douche et un lavabo. C'était trop pour des esclaves selon les critères mais Diederich n'en avait cure.

Il les gardait enfermés pour le moment, au cas où. L'homme semblait être un rebelle, il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu même s'il était souffrant.

«Hey!»

Le petit sursauta et lui jeta un coup d'œil farouche. Il eut même un mouvement de recul, comme un chaton acculé. «Ne faites pas de mal à...

\- ...Je ne vais pas.» Il regarda le père qui dormait toujours, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il prit la compresse, humidifia à nouveau, et le reposa doucement sur le front chaud. «Tu as faim?

….» Le petit lui jeta un regard méfiant mais un gargouillement se fit entendre, le faisant rougir comme une tomate. «...Un peu.» admit-il du bout des lèvres.

«Tu dois manger quelque chose. Viens avec moi.

\- Non, je ne les laisses pas seuls.

\- Ils ne se réveilleront pas avant ton retour. Ils ont beaucoup de fièvre. Ils ne peuvent rien avaler pour l'instant. Mais toi tu as juste un petit rhume, tu dois manger quelque chose.»

Il tendit la main. L'enfant la regarda, hésitant.  _Cet homme avait acheté son papa. Et son frère et lui. Mais grâce à lui ils n'avaient pas été séparé. C'était bien. Et il les avait soigné. C'était vraiment gentil! Et il lui avait donné des habits chauds -qui appartenaient à ses fils-. Donc il n'était pas méchant? Même si son père lui avait dit de faire attention aux personnes trop gentilles..._

Il fut incapable de retenir un petit cri de peur quand l'homme le souleva, pour l'emmener vers les cuisines. «Ne t'en fais pas, tu les reverra rapidement.»

L'enfant, tétanisé, se laissa emporter vers les cuisines. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant des rires dans les chambres «Il y a des enfants?

\- J'ai quatre enfants. Trois garçons et une fille.

\- Ho?

\- Et j'ai des jumeaux moi aussi. Ils ont...» Il réfléchit quelques instants à la différence d'âge possible et termina «Quelques mois de plus que toi.

\- J'ai 7 ans. Et huit mois!

\- Ils en ont huit depuis trois mois.» Il referma la porte qui permettait d'accéder à l'escalier du grenier et dit, doucement «Ton frère et toi vous pourrez jouer avec eux quand vous irez mieux.»

L'enfant hocha la tête. «Et les autres?

\- J'ai une fille de six ans et un autre fils de 3 ans.»

Il descendit le grand escalier, laissant l'enfant regarder timidement autour de lui. Il ne croisa pas grand monde, ses serviteurs étant occupés ou profitant d'un moment sans rien à faire avant le repas du soir. Il avait un certain nombre de serviteurs, pas beaucoup mais quand même. Ils lui étaient tous fidèle et prêt à mourir pour sa famille. Il savait, quand il partait, que ses enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains, en sécurité totale.

Il entra dans les cuisines, chauffées et pleine de bonne odeurs des plats prévues pour le dîner. Tanaka se retourna, souriant «Monsieur, vous voilà.»

Il assit l'enfant sur une chaise, devant un bol de soupe et un verre de lait. L'enfant prit timidement la cuillère, la plongea dans le liquide chaud et parfumé goûtant lentement avant de prendre un peu plus courageux et continuer à manger, lançant quand même des coups d'œil ici et là pour vérifier que personne ne l'approchait et se dépêchant de finir pour retourner près de sa famille.

* * *

Après une bonne dizaine de jours, le malade reprit des forces et, évidement, ne se montra pas très docile. Ce qui était évidement à prévoir. Tanaka l'avait amené dans le bureau du militaire, vêtu d'habits chauds et soyeux. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leur éclat, des yeux brillaient d'intelligence, même s'il était toujours maigre.

_Forcement, un esprit comme ça n'acceptait pas._

_Diederich préférait ne pas déballer trop de choses maintenant._

_L'autre ne le croirait probablement pas._

«Je crois que tu n'as pas comprit ta situation Vincent.»

L'interpellé eut un regard haineux «Je ne te permets pas d'être si familier.

\- Ho?» Amusé malgré lui, il haussa un sourcil. Cet homme n'allait évidement pas se soumettre si facilement. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. «Je me fiche de ce que tu me permets. Tu m'appartiens, tu te souviens?» Il se leva et s'approcha de l'homme amaigri qui ne cilla pas et ne montra aucun signe de peur, juste de la haine «Au yeux de la loi de ce pays, j'ai absolument tous les droits sur toi. Je peux te faire ce que je veux...Tu n'es rien. Rien d'autre qu'un animal de compagnie.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Encore que...vu que tu refuse d'obéir, tu n'ai pas utile, donc tu es encore moins que ça.» Il lui attrapa le poignet, arrêtant une attaque. «Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.

\- Ha oui? Tu vas m'attacher pour en être certain?

\- Pas besoin.» Il lâcha son nouveau serviteur et alla s'asseoir au bureau «Rappelles-toi ton pays n'accepte pas l'esclavage et ne l'appliquera pas. Cependant en échange d'accords avec mon pays, le tien s'engage à ne pas accueillir d'esclaves en fuite. Cependant...» Il eut un sourire impossible à définir. Triste? Sadique? «Vous n'avez jamais eu à en renvoyer, n'est-ce pas?»

Vincent ne répondit pas. Oui il savait ça. Il le savait. Il savait que officiellement on les renvoyait, mais officieusement certains seraient cachés et protégés. Seulement aucun esclave n'avait jamais franchis la frontière. Et ceux amenés avec les délégations ne s'éloignaient jamais de leurs maîtres. Il siffla «Vous devez les briser.

\- Pas besoin. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne veulent pas fuir Vincent. Et d'ailleurs généralement la majorité des maîtres préfèrent un esclave capable de penser et de réfléchir et pas une poupée brisée réagissant juste aux ordres.

\- Qui aimerait une vie d'esclave?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne veulent pas, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas.» Il croisa les doigts sous son menton, regardant l'ancien noble droit dans les yeux «Même si je te laissais partir, tu ne sortirais pas du village situé à 2 kilomètres.»

Il vit le regard dubitatif. Et haussa les épaules.

_Tant pis pour lui._

_S'il voulait expérimenter ce qu'était réellement les sceaux..._

_...C'était son problème._

_Il apprendrait, comme tous les autres._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de Fin:
> 
> Les serviteur de Diederich. Il y a des OC bien entendu mais également des personnages connus, ceux-ci sont:
> 
> Tanaka: Majordome
> 
> Bard: Cuisinier (c'est une UA donc ici il est doué)
> 
> Finny: Jardinier
> 
> Snake: Valet
> 
> May-Lin: Servante


	4. Tester les Limites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter?  
> Il en payait le prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M

Il avait voulu tester son ''ennemi'. Il n'était pas du genre à plier. Il voulait avoir le dernier mot. Il avait donc tenté une fuite. Voulant voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller avant qu'on ne le rattrape. Aussi par curiosité, pour exploser les environs. Deux kilomètres. Un sol couvert de neige.

Il était sortit sans réellement de problème, profitant que l'homme était parti pour la journée. Il avait remarqué une statue de loup marquée de ce maudit sceau au milieu d'un bosquet.

Méprisant, il s'était détourné.

Il fallait qu'il explore les lieux, pour savoir comment s'échapper plus tard.

_«Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne veulent pas s'échapper, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas.»_

Ridicule.

Il lui avait menti, c'était évident. Rien de pouvait le retirer. Il pouvait partir, s'éloigner. Voir jusqu'où il pouvait le faire.

Et si ça pouvait pourrir la vie du brun, c'était parfait.

Personne ne l'arrêta, il croisa le regard du jardinier, appuyé sur une pelle, le regardant avec peine, sans doute parce qu'il ''trahissait'' à ses yeux.

«Tu vas m'arrêter?»

Comme si ce gamin pouvait...

«Non.» Il se gratta les cheveux «Tu vas juste le regretter.»

Sans prêter attention à l'avertissement, il tourna les talons et sortit du domaine.

«Tant pis pour toi.» furent les mots qu'il entendit. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument. De même il fallait qu'il sache. Son pays avait fait mine d'accepter de renvoyer les esclaves mais en réalité ils avaient décidés de les cacher, de les mettre en sécurité.

Sauf qu'aucun esclave ne s'était jamais enfuit et réfugiés chez eux.

Aucun.

Et ceux qui accompagnaient les délégations restaient prêt de leurs maîtres, paniquant même quand ils les perdaient de vue.

Pas brisés?

Alors comment expliquer qu'ils ne fuyaient pas une vie d'esclave quand on leurs proposait de les cacher?

Il fallait qu'il sache, pour le rapporter dans son pays. Chez lui la magie n'était pas si utilisés que ça, remplacés plus par la science. Ce pays semblait maîtriser les deux.

Il arriva dans un petit village au bout d'un petit moment. Il faisait vraiment froid et tout était couvert de neige.

Il avisa deux hommes en uniforme de policiers, d'autres hommes qui travaillaient. Certains avaient un collier ou un étrange bracelet. D'autres non. Des enfants courraient et jouaient dans la rue. Des chevaux étaient attachés ici et là. Des gens déchargeaient une carriole.

Il grimaça. _Peut-être cela suffisait-il?_

Le jeune jardinier n'avait pas semblé vouloir le rattraper. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait revenir, qu'il ne partirait pas sans ses fils? Probablement. Mais si ça pouvait rendre chèvre ce fichu militaire, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Vraiment pas.

_Ce salaud apprendrait qu'on ne lui ordonnait rien._

_Seul sa reine pouvait lui donner des ordres._

Même si ce type lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Vaguement. Il fit un pas de plus dans la neige qui crissait sous ses pieds. «Peut-être faisait-il parti d'une délégation? En tant que Noble, j'étais à la cour moi-même également. Donc...» Il plissa les yeux. Oui sans doute.

* * *

La douleur le foudroya soudain. Elle fut si insupportable qu'il s'effondra au sol, violemment, l'air éjecté de ses poumons en quelques secondes. Son corps le faisait tellement souffrir. Il suffoqua et il lutta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, n'y parvenant que par petits coups, le plongea dans une angoisse instinctive. Ses yeux le brûlaient, ses muscles pesaient trop lourds, il ne pouvait se redresser, ou même bouger. Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Il tenta de parler mais une boule brûlante bloquait sa gorge. La douleur le clouait littéralement au sol.

_Que se passait-il?_

_Que lui arrivait-il?_

Il ne pouvait parler, crier ou même bouger. Il ne pouvait appeler à l'aide, il n'y voyait même plus clair. Tout était flou, les couleurs se mélangeaient dans une sorte de brume. Des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles, des pieds entrèrent dans son champs de vision. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la neige froide, et il trembla, gelé. Ses vêtements se trempant de plus en dents claquèrent malgré lui mais ses muscles semblait peser des tonnes, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

«Un esclave en fuite?

\- Quel idiot. Il vient de voir pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas fuir. C'est impossible.» ricana quelqu'un, avec une cruauté détestable. Il ne vit pas les regards noirs ou méprisants sur lui, de même qu'il ne vit pas ceux emplis de désapprobation sur l'esclave.

 _Il ne pouvait pas?_  C'était...l'horrible marque au fer dans son dos le brûla, comme une piqûre de rappel. Cette douleur était une punition parce qu'il avait fuit. C'était ça qui empêchait de fuir. Une douleur si insoutenable qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, se retenant de crier. Un sanglot le secoua. Il tremblait, suffoquant. L'envie de pleurer, d'appeler à l'aide, l'envahit mais il lutta avec rage contre ça, malgré la sourde terreur et l'horrible manque qui se creusait en lui.

Une voix de femme retentit, légèrement inquiète «Le général Von Wolf n'est toujours pas là?

\- Il rentre à la nuit.

\- Dommage pour l'esclave. Avec ce froid, il va choper la crève.»

 _Pourquoi personne ne l'aidait? Pourquoi personne ne venait à son secours? Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient si cruels que ça? Se repaissant de sa douleur sans lever un doigt?_  Il referma ses doigts sur le sol glacé, grattant même la terre. Une vague brûlante le foudroya, tandis qu'un goût de bile et de sang emplissait sa gorge et sa bouche. Il espéra presque perdre conscience. Même quelques minutes, même quelques instants...pour ne lui la ressentir, même quelques secondes. Il toussa, priant pour sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La voix cruelle retentit à nouveau «Inutile de demander de l'aide.

\- Seul ton maître peur arrêter la douleur.

\- Tu n'as pas qu'à prendre ta souffrance en patience.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne va pas te tuer.»

Il ne sut combien de temps passa avant que le bruit des sabots d'un cheval s'arrête près de lui et qu'il entende quelqu'un descendre. Le soulagement l'envahit, malgré lui, en ayant la certitude que c'était  _ **lui.**_ Une main glissa sous ses vêtements et se posa doucement sur le sceau. La douleur reflua d'un coup, ne laissant d'une impression de bien-être. Cette main était incroyablement douce et chaude sur sa peau glacée. Il gémit, soulagé.

La voix bourrue retentit à ses oreilles «Tu as été vraiment idiot pour le coup Vincent, je t'avais prévenu non?»

Il se redressa faiblement sur ses genoux et se laissa aller contre le torse du brun, sa tête lui tournant de plus en plus. Il gémit, ses nerfs le faisant à nouveau souffrir. Il se rendit alors compte de sa position, niché contre l'autre homme. Il voulut s'éloigner, mais ses muscles lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il renonça, tremblant comme une feuille, glacé. La main du militaire se retira de son sceau, lui laissant une détestable impression de vide. Il fut redressé sans douceur. La vue lui revint petit à petit. Le cercle des spectateurs n'était plus là, seuls quelques personnes les regardaient toujours, dont certains en uniforme. Un jeune homme maigre, avec un collier, était assis près d'un fiacre de police un peu plus loin.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, se débattre mais la poigne se resserra sur son bras, si brutalement qu'il grimaça. Il se tourna vers ''son maître'', furieux et voulant lui cracher sa haine au visage mais le regard du militaire le figea net. Et sa voix glaciale claqua à ses oreilles «Je déteste qu'on ne m'écoute pas.»

Une claque l'envoya contre le flanc du cheval noir. Reprenant son souffle, il sentit que l'autre lui passait le collier au cou. «N..Non. Pas...ça.» Il ne voulait être traité comme un animal, traîné derrière ce foutu canasson, obligé de suivre la cadence. D'horribles souvenirs de sa captivité lui revinrent «Non...pas...»

\- Tais-toi!»

Cette voix si sèche et froide était si différente d'avant qu'il se tût, mal à l'aise. Il frémit quand il vit l'autre attachant la ''laisse'' au pommeau de la selle.

_Je n'arriverais pas à le suivre._

Il ferma les yeux, chassant ses souvenirs, refoulant une envie infantile de pleurer. De supplier.

_Il joue la comédie devant tous le monde._

_Ou c'est son vrai visage?_

Un militaire ricana «Ha il n'est pas très docile hein général?

\- Je viens de l'acheter. Un peu trop fier. Je vais devoir corriger ça.

\- Laissez le encaisser les punitions. Il finira par comprendre.» C'était un innocent soldat qui ne savait pas que la totalité du village était contre l'esclavage et jouait le jeu, comme Diederich, devant ses collègues et lui.

Vincent sentit la haine revenir. Il était traité au yeux de tous comme un animal sur le marché, on énumérait ses défauts comme ceux d'un chien mal dressé. La rage le fit serrer les dents, malgré le mal-être qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Malgré cette envie horrible de pleurer.

Diederich eut un rire amusé et fit avancer son étalon sur la route. De longues minutes passèrent. Vincent reprit lentement son souffle, frissonnant dans le froid. Il avait voulu tester les limites, par réellement fuir -pas sans ses fils- et avait subi quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait comprit.

_Cette douleur venait du sceau._

Cette douleur avait cessé quand l'autre avait touché cette marque. Il regarda la main baguée du militaire, son esprit fonctionnant rapidement.

_Il peut me contrôler grâce à cette bague._

Le cheval stoppa et deux yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui «Tu as été réellement idiot.» il n'attendit pas de réponse «Je t'avais prévenu non? Tu voulais quoi? Te rendre intéressant? Tu as tout gagné! Et pour une fuite qui n'en était même pas une en plus...puisque tu ne serais pas partie sans tes fils. Donc si ton but était de me contrarier et déranger ma journée...félicitation, tu as réussis.»

Il refusa de croiser ce regard froid, refoulant la haine brûlante en lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment et n'attendait que le bon moment pour filer avec ses fils. «La fermes...» cracha-t-il entre ses dents, haineux au delà des mots.

«Tu as voulu jouer avec les limites? Tu as été servi. Sache que ce que tu as ressenti était le premier avertissement. La prochaine fois il faudra plus qu'une main sur la marque pour te faire te sentir mieux.»

Il se sentait toujours mal. Il tremblait, et avait une horrible impression de vide. Il s'effondra, tremblant comme une feuille.

«Tu es gelé, évidement. Non franchement je dois te féliciter je crois...»

L'autre déglutit «Je te hais...

\- Parfait, je te t'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus pour le moment, surtout suite à ce manque totale de gratitude. Mais tu es coincé avec moi. Alors soit tu écoutes mes conseils, soit tu joues avec le feu et tu payes le prix.»

Croisant le regard haineux de son esclave, il soupira.

_Ce n'était pas gagné._

«D'accord, je peux te dire quelques trucs une fois là-bas...retournons y avant que tu ne chopes encore une grippe.» Il le hissa sur son cheval, devant lui. Après un instant de réflexion, il soupira et posa à nouveau sa main sur le sceau. «Je te pardonnes...»

_A la grande surprise du captif, cette incompréhensible sensation de culpabilité, celle de l'avoir contrarié, disparut d'un coup._


	5. La magie des Sceaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M

Vincent s'assit dans le fauteuil, enveloppé dans une couverture chaude. Diederich versa un peu d'alcool dans un verre et lui fourra dans les mains. «Bois ça. Ça va te réchauffer.» Il jeta une bûche dans la cheminée pour monter la température de la salle. Il se tourna ensuite vers son esclave, pensif. Il savait que cet homme lui causerait des problèmes, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux au marché.

_Rebelle, indomptable, fort et insolent._

_Il ne se plierait pas aux ordres._

_Ça allait lui donner des migraines..._

Vincent déglutit, tremblant, les doigts blanchis par le froid mais but doucement, le liquide lui brûlant la gorge. Il tressaillit quand des doigts touchèrent son cou et le collier fut retiré. Il regarda avec dégoût la bande de cuir noire sur la table. Grimaça en voyant la petite gravure des armoiries de la famille du brun à côté de  _son_  nom.

L'autre haussa un sourcil, se versant une rasade d'alcool «Évite de recommencer. La prochaine fois, la douleur augmentera. Et ça pourrait, disons, devenir pire pour toi.

\- De quelle façon?

\- Te forcer à te soumettre...littéralement.»

Un frisson d'horreur remonta le long de son dos. Ce n'était pas le fait de faire ça avec un homme...mais l'idée de se plier à quelqu'un.. «...Jamais.» siffla-t-il. Une horrible poigne glacée se referma sur son ventre. Les mots des marchands d'esclaves résonnèrent dans sa tête.  _Esclave Sexuel, bon pour le bordel, sale petite pute..._ Pourtant, Diederich avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas acheté pour ça, alors...pourquoi? Un souvenir fit remonter une vague d'horreur en lui. Une envie de se plonger dans de l'eau brûlante.

Il se força à rester impassible et lança un regard écœuré à son interlocuteur.

Un soupir retentit et«Ne me regardes pas comme ça, avec tellement de dégoût...Je préfère mes partenaires consentants aussi.» Il l'examina d'un œil critique volontairement dubitatif.

Vincent grogna et détourna la tête, se sentant insulté. «Je n'ai pas envie de le faire avec toi non plus...» Dans sa jeunesse on le désirait, il avait des gens qui l'admirait et qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un moment avec lui. Il avait eu des amants mais était toujours resté le ''dominant, refusant de se plier à quelqu'un« _Plutôt mourir que me soumettre_.» Jamais plus...il ne se soumettrait à quelqu'un. Jamais...Il chassa à nouveau l'horrible souvenir.

Diederich soupira «Bon tu te souviens du moment où l'on t'a posé la sceau?» Un regard noir lui apprit que oui, il s'en souvenait très bien. Normal quelque part. «Cela ne fait pas que graver les armoiries de ma familles dans ta chair. Il y a un effet magique. La magie des runes anciennes» Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. «En bref...» il chercha rapidement ses mots. C'était risqué de lui dire tout mais s'il se taisait, l'autre essayerait encore et encore et se blesserait à nouveau. Hors de question de refaire une scène comme celle au village, merci bien. «..Un pouvoir spécial t'empêche d'être éloigné de moi de plus de deux kilomètres. Si tu dépasses cette limite, tu ressentiras une grande souffrance. C'était la première partie de la punition.

\- Parce qu'il y en a une seconde?

\- Quand la douleur a cessé, n'as-tu rien ressenti sur le plan émotionnel?»

Vincent serra les dents, se rappelant de la honte, de l'envie de pleurer et de s'excuser, malgré sa colère bien légitime. Et aussi de la légère crainte à chaque mouvement de bras, comme s'il avait peur d'un coup «Cette chose manipule mes émotions?

\- Tu as bien résisté. J'ai vu beaucoup d'esclaves qui fondaient en larmes aux pieds de leur maître en s'excusant parfois presque immédiatement. Toi tu as gardé assez de force mentale pour me défier et me dire ''non''.» Il reposa son verre vide «Ces émotions disparaissent normalement quand le maître touche le sceau une seconde fois en disant ''je te pardonne''. Si j'avais été sadique, je ne l'aurais pas fait avant plusieurs jours.» il eut un sourire narquois «Avant que tu ne t'excuses.»

 _Il aurait pu les attendre ces foutues excuses._  Il reposa son verre vide «Il y a d'autres interdictions?

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Une tentative est punie instantanément. Avant même que tu ne commences. Par exemple si tu me menace d'un pistolet, il te suffit de frôler la gâchette pour t'écrouler en hurlant de douleur, ou si tu lèves une lame sur moi, tu ne pourras jamais l'abaisser, foudroyé par la souffrance, si forte que tu ne peux plus tenir debout ou même réfléchir. Là encore obligation de te soumettre. Pour te rappeler qui est le maître. Alors évites d'essayer de me tuer d'accord? Sauf si tu es masochiste.

\- Et...tu disais que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de toi de..» Il s'humecta les lèvres «...de plus de deux kilomètres, c'est bien ça?» Ses pensées tournaient à cent à l'heure. Il regarda la bague ornée au doigt du brun. Ce sceau, ce type l'avait sur lui, l'avait sur la main qui avait touché le sceau. Donc la bague devait jouer un rôle.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se resservit un verre «Oui.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui? Tu es partit, tu avais bien dépassé ces deux kilomètres, donc pourquoi je ne ressentais rien dans le manoir?»

Diederich eut un petit rire. Il s'assit à son bureau, appuyant son menton sur sa main «..Tu as remarqué la statue dans le jardin?

\- Oui. Elle est hideuse. Un loup franchement? Et ce sceau est tout aussi laid.» Les armoiries des Phantomhive étaient cent fois mieux.

Le brun ricana. Et retira lentement sa bague, la montrant dans la lumière «Le sceau gravé sur cette statue est le même que celui sur cette bague. Cela signifie que si je quittes le manoir sans toi...ma bague transfère la pouvoir au sceau de la statue. Tant que tu reste dans un rayon de deux kilomètres du manoir, pas de douleur pour toi. Si tu les dépasser alors que je suis loin...tant pis pour toi.»

Vincent serra les dents.  _Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ça avant? Pour lui apprendre comment cela fonctionnait dans ce monde?_  C'était réussi. Il lui en voulait et en même temps savait que c'était certainement injuste de lui en vouloir alors que c'était de sa faute et que l'autre aurait pu le laisser souffrir plus longtemps.  _Il me l'a dit que je le regretterais si je fuyais après tout...Il m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas fuir._  «Que veux-tu de moi exactement?

\- Que tu sois le précepteur de mes fils aînés. Ils ont huit ans et l'ancien est partit, trop vieux pour continuer.» Il passa la main dans ses cheveux «Tu étais noble, tu as eu une excellente éducation, tu pourras leurs apprendre des choses. Et tes fils pourront participer aux leçons bien entendus. Même s'ils ont quelques mois de moins.»

Vincent plissa les yeux. Il eut envie de lui cracher qu'il ne lui appartenait pas.  _Qu'il n'était pas à ses ordres_. «...» Il reposa son verre sur la petite table. L'envie de frapper enfla en lui. L'envie de lui faire payer.

_Quelque part il m'a sauvé._

_Mais il m'a acheté._

_Il soigne mon fils malade._

_Et il veut nous traiter comme ses esclaves._

«Ce sceau me punit si je me rebelle, c'est ça?

\- En gros oui. Tu peux me frapper si tu veux, mais sache que je rendrais chaque coup, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça non?

\- Hum...» Il s'avança et le saisit d'un coup par le poignet, l'attirant à lui, froidement «Non pas vraiment.» Rapide comme l'éclair il posa sa main sur le tatouage.

Une délicieuse chaleur envahit celui aux yeux bleus, qui tenta de s'éloigner, effrayé par les sensations brûlantes qui lui parcouraient le corps. Mais il se figea, frissonnant en sentant cette main sur lui. Il amorça finalement un geste pour se défendre mais...

Un ordre claqua à ses oreilles « _Ne bouges pas._ »

Son corps se figea d'un coup, tandis que l'autre approchait son visage, le souffle chaud écartant les mèches sombres de son front pâle «Quand je touche ton sceau, ça a aussi ''cet' effet. Tu aimes ça.» il s'éloigna et la tension brûlante s'estompa d'un coup.

Une vague de colère l'envahit. Ses poings tremblaient. «...

\- Ha oui.» il retira la bague «J'ai remarqué que tu la regardais beaucoup, donc je t'avertis à tous hasard, tu le paieras  _ **très cher**_  si tu prends cette bague. Disons le  _ **double**_  de ce que tu as ressentis ce matin, plus une obligation de te soumettre sexuellement à moi, une ''amusante'' symbolique de ta soumission à mon égard. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça ne m'emballe pas.» Il s'appuya à nouveau au bureau «Je te laisse ta fin de journée. Va t'occuper de tes fils. Cilian ne veut pas sortir de votre chambre tant que son frère sera malade.» Il alla s'assoira et ajouta, sans lever les yeux «Tanaka vous montera un bon repas tout à l'heure. Restes au chaud. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes encore malade.»

Vincent replia la couverture et la posa sur le sofa, se dirigeant vers la porte, sans regarder son ''maître'', toujours en rage après lui. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, il remarqua un tableau dans l'ombre, la femme sur le fauteuil semblait étrangement familière.

_Mais il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus._

Rageur, il claqua la porte.

Diederich haussa un sourcil «Et bien, quel caractère...Il est un peu colérique derrière ses regards calculateurs et ses côtés sournois.» Ou c'était sa situation qui avait réveillé ce côté furieux et rebelle.  _Oui probablement._

«Et bien, je vais devoir encore prendre des pincettes la prochaine fois.»

_Dire que c'était lui qui était censé s'énerver facilement..._

* * *

Vincent monta les escaliers avec colère, arrivant rapidement au grenier. La partie gauche du grenier était composée de petites chambres individuelles. A droite, un appartement. En fait une grande salle divisée en deux parties: une partie ''salle de vie'' et une partie chambre. La partie ''de vie'' avait un sol couvert d'un tapis moelleux. Des tapisseries simples couvraient les murs pour conserver la chaleur. Des tuyaux passaient le long du mur, venant de la salle de bain ou de la chaufferie. Cela chauffait la pièce.

_Il y faisait incroyablement bon._

Une table ronde et trois chaises étaient installé au milieu de cette partie de la pièce. A droite il y avait un petit bureau remplis de plumes, feuilles et encrier. Une petite bibliothèque avait quelques livres de tous types. Un coffre était remplis de jouets sans doute délaissé par les enfants du propriétaire des lieux. L'autre partie de la pièce, séparé de la première par un paravent de bois peint, trois lits aligné, pouvant être séparé par un rideau. Une minuscule salle de bain avec évier et simple douche.

_Au moins ils avaient de l'eau chaude._

_A certaines heures seulement._

«Une chambre pour une famille d'esclaves.» Pensa Vincent avec amertume.

_Il rêvait d'un bain..._

_Il rêvait de sa vie d'avant._

Une petite forme lui fonça dessus «Papa!» Cilian gazouilla de joie, agrippé à son père. «Ciel est moins chaud, il s'est réveillé!»

L'homme alla rapidement vers le lit de son plus jeune fils. Celui-ci se redressa, heureux «Papa!»

Soulagé, l'homme le serra contre lui. Le petit était encore un peu chaud mais il avait enfin conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

«Tu m'as fait peur.

\- J'ai chaud. Et j'ai mal à la gorge.»

Cilian grimpa sur le lit de son frère, restant en bout, se souvenant des paroles de monsieur Diederich et de son père sur le fait qu'il pouvait attraper la pneumonie s'il était trop proche. Il ne voulait pas que son papa s'inquiète encore plus.  _Et puis monsieur Diederich pourrait se fâcher si j'étais aussi malade._ «C'est normal vu comment tu toussais.»

Comme pour confirmer, l'enfant fut secoué d'une toux violente. Gémissant de douleur, il murmura doucement «Je peux avoir de l'eau?»

L'aîné des jumeaux bondit du lit et courut dans la partie ''vie'' pour verser un peu d'eau de la cruche dans le verre de son frère, revenant plus doucement vers le lit occupé. Et donnant le récipient à son père qui soutint son fils pour qu'il boive. Puis il enveloppa son enfant dans sa couverture et le prit sur ses genoux, laissant l'autre se nicher aussi contre lui.

«Tu étais où papa?

\- J'aidais...en bas.» Il n'osa pas dire la vérité, dire sa faiblesse physique et émotionnelle par rapport à ce type.

«Il a retrouvé maman?»

Vincent sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Malgré lui. Et serra ses enfants contre lui. «Non...Il ne sait pas. Il a promit de chercher...»

Malgré sa fièvre au moment de son achat, il se souvenait...d'autant plus que Diederich avait répété ces paroles quand il avait été guéris. Mais avait ajouté, doucement.  _«Je vais vérifier, on ne sait jamais..ces marchands d'esclaves sont des menteurs en puissance_.»

* * *

**_A suivre_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous n'avez pas tout comprit sur les sceaux, posez moi des questions en reviews ^^


	6. Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent se souvenait de "cette nuit" et de tout ce qui avait suivit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M

_Il se souvenait de la porte de la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrait brutalement. De silhouettes masquées qui se jetaient sur lui. Il avait tenté de prendre son arme, mais l'un des criminels lui avait lancé le contenu de la bouteille d'alcool, oubliée sur une table, au visage, l'aveuglant pendant quelques instants. Assez pour qu'un coup en plein visage l'envoie brutalement au sol, sa tête heurtant heureusement le tapis. Un autre coup dans le ventre le plia en deux, sonné quelques secondes. Il attrapa son pistolet à l'aveuglette mais un pied lui écrasa le bras. Luttant contre la souffrance, il planta un stylet dans la jambe de son agresseur, faisant reculer ce dernier qui jura de colère et de douleur._

_Il bondit sur ses pieds, visant la silhouette floue, malgré la douleur dans ses yeux. Il pouvait se fier à ses autres sens...et vite sinon...Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, mais trop tard._

_Un bras lui entoura brutalement le cou, serrant sans trop de violence, assez pour le l'affoler malgré lui, provoquer une réaction instinctive de panique contre ce nouvel attaquant qui l'étouffait. Il envoya son coude dans le ventre de son assaillant, l'air lui manquant de plus en plus. Il reçut un coup violent derrière le genou en retour et lâcha un cri de douleur quand sa jambe le lâcha sous le coup de la souffrance_ _aiguë._

_Une autre main lui plaqua un mouchoir humide sur le visage. Il avait déjà la tête qui tournait, ayant reconnu une drogue poche du chloroforme. Ils ne voulaient pas le tuer mais l'endormir._

_Pourquoi?_

_Il rua, mais l'air lui manquait tellement qu'il inspira par réflexe, emplissant ses poumons d'air, alors que le bras relâchait enfin son étreinte, alors que la drogue emplissait ses poumons. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'écroula, sa vision se noircissant de plus en plus. Les silhouettes devenaient de plus en plus floues et sombres. Il eut un gémissement, tentant de se redresser. Mais ses muscles lâchèrent. Des voix lui parvinrent, comme de très très loin._

_«Tes enfants sont entre nos mains, ta femme aussi._

_\- Sois sage et tout ira bien.»_

_Il se réveilla dans le noir, sur un sol de paille. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Il roula sur le côté, toussant et se redressant sur les genoux. Son corps était endoloris._

_«Papa!_

_\- Vincent?»_

_Il ne voyait absolument rien dans le noir, mais sentait qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de fiacre. Il avait aussi reconnu la voix de sa femme et de ses jumeaux. «Vous...allez bien?_

_\- Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal.» Rassura son épouse «Et nos fils vont bien aussi.»_

_Elle lui caressa la joue dans l'obscurité. «Je t'ai essuyé le visage, tu avais de l'alcool plein de les yeux.»_

_Cilian murmura «Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire?»_

_Vincent ne savait pas. Pas du tout. Il était certain qu'on l'assassinerait vu sa position. Mais on l'avait enlevé avec toute sa famille. «Que s'est-il passé?_

_\- On t'a emmené dans cette voiture. Et ils ont tué tout le monde. Tous les serviteurs. Et ils ont brûlé le manoir.»_

_Le noble eut la bouche asséchée. Sa maison. La demeure où il avait grandit. Où...il avait connu tant de moments de bonheurs. Détruite. N'existait plus. Et personne ne les chercherait. Un enlèvement changé en meurtre._

_«Papa, qui sont ces gens?» gémit Ciel, blotti contre sa mère, vu d'où venait sa voix._

_«Je ne sais pas...des ennemis de notre famille.» Il n'avait reconnu leur visages, ceux-ci étant cachés, ni les voix. Mais la panique avait occulté le reste. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, attachés sans doute depuis des heures. «Vous n'êtes pas attachés vous?_

_\- Mes chevilles le sont. Les enfants sont libres.»_

_Vincent envisagea de dire à ses fils de courir, de fuir au premier arrêt mais comment se débrouilleraient-ils tout seuls? Et si ces gens les abattaient?_

_Au bout d'un moment, les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup et la lumière illumina l'endroit. Un homme musclé et très grand empoigna brutalement Ciel et le jeta dans les bras d'un homme qui lui colla un pistolet contre la tempe. «Maintenant vous êtes obéissants et vous nous suivez sans protester»._

_Le voyage avait été horrible. Enfermés dans le noir, avec si peu d'eau, presque pas de nourriture et si peu de possibilités de descendre. Leurs geôliers leurs permettaient des arrêts près de point d'eau pour se laver un minimum ou pour respirer un peu d'air, mais tenaient les enfants en otages l'un après l'autre, interdisant aux deux adultes de faire quoique ce soit. Vincent avait supporter les moqueries, les remarques sordides ou perverses, les regards de convoitises sur lui ou sur sa femme. Il avait répliqué par un regard méprisant, supérieur. Mais ils y étaient indifférents, se moquant cruellement de lui, sans aucune pitié. Faisant des commentaires à voix basse, riant en le regardant. Ils l'attachaient à nouveau avant qu'il ne monte dans le fiacre aux fenêtres sombres, sans banquette. Juste de la paille et des couvertures au sol. Rachel avait organisé un petit lit pour les jumeaux avec les couvertures. C'était heureusement l'été. Et peu de risque de tomber malade._

_«Sais-tu où ils nous emmènes?» Demanda-t-elle une nuit, alors que leurs fils dormaient. Elle était assise à côté de lui, la tête posée contre son épaule._

_«Nous ne sommes plus dans notre pays, je pense._

_\- Nous avons quitté Britannia?» s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_«Je ne sais vraiment pas.» soupira-t-il. Le peu de paysage qu'il voyait lors des arrêtes ne lui permettait pas de définir leur position._

_Il avait une idée. Une horrible et angoissante idée. Mais se refusait à en parler. Ne voulant pas inquiéter sa femme et ses enfants._

_Cette peur l'empêchait presque de dormir, le faisant faire des rêves angoissants, où sa famille était déchirée, séparée cruellement._

_Des jours passèrent, trop longs, et trop durs. Ses enfants avaient tout juste 7 ans. Depuis seulement deux mois. Ciel avait de l'asthme, comme sa mère. Il ne devait pas avoir froid. Ils n'auraient rien pour le soigner si il avait une crise._

_Leurs tortionnaires les nourrissaient à peine. Jetant la nourriture sur la paille, laissant un peu de lumière, mais si peu. Rachel partageait, donnant une belle part à leurs enfants, n'en gardant que peu pour eux, et Vincent se privait une nouvelle fois pour sa femme. Mais celle-ci insistait pour qu'ils partagent, mangeant finalement la même quantité._

_Un jour, le fiacre s'arrêta brutalement. Des voix éclatèrent autour de la voiture, les chevaux hennirent. Vincent reconnu une langue...une langue qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre dans ces conditions._

_«Nous sommes...dans le royaume de Germalya.» chuchota-t-il, un frisson horrible lui parcourant le dos._

_«Ca veut dire que..._

_\- Ils vont nous vendre à des marchands d'esclaves.»_

_Peut-être que son pays le retrouverait, peut-être qu'on le reconnaîtrait? Peut-être qu'on...ne les séparerait pas? Il n'y croyait pas. Il vit sa femme qui serrait les jumeaux contre elle. Ceux-ci, les yeux gonflés de sommeil, semblaient effrayés. Leur mère tout autant. Le noble qui avait été l'agent secret de la reine baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment mais il allait...allait..._

_Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Violemment._

_«Descendez!»_

_Des hommes les firent descendre sans douceur. Il entendit des voix, mais n'eut guère le temps de savoir ce qui se disait. Il fut ainsi tiré dans une salle, devant des yeux avides._

_«Quelle beauté._

_\- Il est absolument merveilleux._

_\- On va en tirer une fortune.»_

_Il se figea. Une fortune?_

_On lui arracha ses vêtements, montrant son corps dénudé à aux chasseurs d'esclaves. L'un d'eux eut un sourire vicieux «Stalzer sera ravi de le compter dans sa grande vente aux enchères hivernale dans 5 mois.» Il se leva et passa la main dans les cheveux emmêlés. «Toi, rien qu'à te regarder, je sais qui va t'acheter. Tu aurais parfaitement ta place dans un bordel, à gémir comme une chienne en chaleur sous les clients.»_

_La haine brûla dans les yeux du noble dont le genou frappa la brute là où ça faisait mal. L'homme eut le souffle coupé et s'écroula, sous le sourire satisfait de Vincent. Des ricanements se firent entendre dans la pièce._

_«Haa lui ne va pas être docile._

_\- Effectivement.»_

_L'humilié se redressa, saisissant le brun au cou et le plaquant contre le mur «Tu vas le regretter...je te jure que tu vas me le payer. Le voyage pour la capitale prendra environ 2 mois, assez pour t'apprendre la soumission. Et encore deux ou trois mois à attendre, attaché comme un chien, qu'on vienne t'acheter. »_

_Le noble ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ce simple coup allait être horriblement rendu._

_Au centuple._

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant. Un goût de bile dans la bouche. Des respirations calmes et douces pas loin lui signifièrent que ses enfants dormaient paisiblement. A la lumière qui sortait d'une petite fenêtre sans rideaux au dessus de leurs lits, il les vit dormir paisiblement, serrant chacun une peluche contre eux. Cilian était roulé en boule comme un chaton, serrant son jouet contre son petit corps. Ciel souriait, tenant contre lui un lapin. Son souffle n'était plus aussi rauque qu'avant, même si il avait encore un peu de fièvre, pas assez pour le rendre faible, mais assez pour le fatiguer. Il restait aussi sensible aux températures.

Peut-être pourrait-il demander à... _ce type._..la permission de prendre donner un bain à ses fils?

_Et s'il demandait quelque chose en échange?_

«Juste un rêve. Un souvenir.» chuchota-t-il, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

Le souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Son magnifique manoir, où il était né, où il avait grandit. Il visualisait parfaitement cette demeure si apaisante où il avait connu tant de moments de bonheurs, mais aussi de solitude. De chagrin mais de joie. Il y avait rit, pleuré, aimé...C'était l'endroit où il avait passé tant d'année de son existence.

Et en une nuit, sa vie paisible et celle de sa famille avait été détruite. Détruite de façon irrémédiable. Se levant doucement, il alla dans la partie ''vie'' pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, allumant la lampe.

_Ses agresseurs._

_Il n'en avait que des vagues souvenirs._

_Ceux de l'attaque étaient-ils les même que ceux qui les avaient emmené dans ce pays et les avait vendu à des trafiquants, avant que ceux-ci ne les amène à leur tour au marchand d'esclaves?_

Il se mordit la lèvre. Sentant le désespoir l'envahir comme une vague douloureuse. Un désespoir qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Un avenir incertain. Une situation à laquelle il ne pouvait probablement pas échapper.

_Rachel._

_Peut-être que tout était de sa faute._

_Peut-être que si il n'avait pas été le chien de garde de la reine._

_Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas provoqué cet homme._

_S'il n'avait pas eu ce geste de rébellion._

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, se mordant la lèvre. Il se sentait tellement plus faible physiquement et émotionnellement. Il n'aurait jamais été aussi facilement désespéré avant, il n'aurait jamais renoncé aussi vite, même pour un temps. Maintenant il était prêt à jouer le jeu jusqu'à avoir une occasion.

_Mais et ses proches, dans son pays, pensaient-ils qu'ils étaient morts?_

_Les cherchaient-ils?_

Ou cette attaque avait été si parfaite que rien n'aurait pas l'empêcher. Que aucuns doutes n'étaient restés? Il ne devait pas y avoir eu de corps de sa famille non ? Ou les agresseurs avaient pensé à tout? Peut-être qu'on les cherchait? Peut-être qu'il pourrait être libre bientôt? Ou peut-être qu'on les pensait bel et bien morts et que personne ne viendrait les chercher ici. On avait enterré soit des corps falsifiés soit on avait enterré des cercueils vides. Et ses proches avaient fait leur deuil. Ça faisai mois après tout.

_Sa sœur avait du pleurer._

_Et son neveu, sa nièce, son beau-frère._

_Sa famille._

Rachel aussi les adorait, surtout depuis que sa sœur avait disparu, à l'époque où, du haut de ses 18 ans, il avait commencé à la courtiser, même s'il n'avait pas terminé ses études. Ce qui avait duré deux ans. Elle avait 19 ans quand elle était devenue sa femme et avait eu les jumeaux un peu plus tard, à 20 ans. Elle était belle et douce, et ses beaux-parents étaient plus que désireux de lui permettre de se fiancer à leur fille si belle et si douce. Parlant avec peu d'affection de la sœur jumelle de Rachel, rousse et indéniablement indépendante, voulant devenir médecin et étudiant.

Même s'il avait de l'affection pour elle, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'autre que l'envie de la protéger.

Il ferma les yeux, passant sa main fine sur son visage pâle. Et après, après ce voyage horrible, ces humiliations qui n'étaient que le début de l'enfer, ces menaces...Tout avait réellement commencé. Jusqu'ici, ils étaient prisonniers de ceux qui avaient détruit leur vie mais maintenant ils étaient entre les mains de marchands d'esclaves. Ou plutôt de gens qui en trouvaient et les envoyaient à la capitale de Germalya pour les vendre. Il avait espéré pendant des heures, des jours mais jamais aucun espoir n'était venu.

Jamais.

* * *

_Après les menaces de cet homme, il avait été jeté dans une pièce où des esclaves l'avaient lavé sans douceurs, sans répondre à ses questions. Et lui avait donné des vêtements usagés et simples, loin du confort et de la chaleur de ses vêtements d'avant, ceux-ci étant trop sales et déchirés désormais._

_Mais il avait obéit, tentant de poser des questions, sans succès. Les esclaves détournaient les yeux ou ne lui répondaient pas. Un avait eu un sourire triste en le regardant. Un autre lui avait glissé un peu de nourriture. Mais aucun n'avait répondu à ses questions insistantes._

_Un homme était alors arrivé et avait passé un collier à son cou. Il avait eu un mouvement de révolte mais une claque l'avait expédié contre le mur, le sonnant. L'homme avait ordonné aux esclaves de le tenir. Et il lui avait mit cette horrible bande de cuir, le traînant ensuite derrière lui, le frappant sèchement au visage de sa cravache quand il résistait._

_Et il avait été jeté dans une cellule. Où sa famille se trouvait. Tous avec des vêtements nouveaux. Ses fils n'avaient pas de colliers mais leurs chevilles étaient désormais attachées._

_Et ensuite...Le silence. Des heures s'étaient écoulées, où ils avaient rassurés leurs enfants, et les avaient fait dormir. Puis ils avaient doucement parlé, cherchant des idées, possibilités._

_Et puis Rachel avait chuchoté, triste :«Germalya. C'est là que..._

_\- Que quoi?_

_\- Ma sœur m'a envoyé une lettre, il y a quelques années. Elle avait trouvé un endroit où elle était heureuse, dans une famille qui lui payait ses études de médecine et elle allait épouser le fils de la famille. Une famille noble et influente de Germalya. Je n'ai rien reçu d'elle après ça. Elle voulait juste me faire savoir qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle allait fonder une famille._

_\- Tu sais le nom de...» Peut-être pourrait-ils la contacter? Peut-être le mari de sa belle-sœur pourrait les sortir de là, quitte à les acheter?_

_Sa femme secoua la tête «Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. ''je ne veux pas être retrouvé''. C'est ce qu'elle disait.»_

_Il faisait plus chaud dans cette pièce que dans le fiacre, ils eurent même un bon repas. Mais ces heures d'accalmie n'allaient pas durer..._

_...Malheureusement._

* * *

Il se remit debout, le cœur au bord des lèvres et alla se verser un verre d'eau. Puis il alla regarder à la fenêtre. La neige se remit à tomber.

«Comment faire...»

_S'échapper._

_Retrouver ceux qui avait tuer Rachel et les tuer lui-même._

Comment? Il ne pouvait pas rester éloigner de ce Diederich. Et n'avait aucune envie de revivre la douleur atroce de la veille. Ni ces émotions de culpabilité et d'envie de pleurer. Comment faire? D'abord gagner sa confiance peut-être... _Voler la bague? Essayer de créer un double du sceau?_ Cette immonde magie était la pire des chaînes. Il ne pourrait pas s'échapper si il ne trouvait pas une solution pour détruire ce sceau.

* * *

Le lendemain, vers 10 heures, Vincent marchait dans les couloirs, pensif. Il n'y avait vu aucune femme à part une ou deux servantes, ce qui voulait sûrement dire que la mère des enfants était morte. Ce qui leurs faisait un point commun, mais il refusait de faire ami-ami avec ce type qu'il détestait toujours.

_Malgré une légère gratitude..._

_Après tout...Sans lui..._

Serrant les dents, il secoua la tête, et chassa furieusement ses souvenirs atroces. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il mette ce passé horrible derrière lui.

_Je ne me soumettrait plus jamais à personne._

_Jamais._

_Ni LUI, ni Diederich..._

_Personne._

Il arriva devant la bibliothèque où les cours auraient lieu et prit une grande inspiration, se concentrant sur ce que le père des gamins lui avait dit.

_Courage, ces enfants ne vont pas me manger..._

Et il entra. Il vit les deux enfants de 8 ans, sagement assit à la table, un air sérieux au visage.

_Des faux jumeaux. Un petit roux aux yeux noirs. Un petit brun aux yeux bleus._

«Bonjour. Vous êtes...» Il avait oublié le nom des enfants, n'ayant écouté leur père que d'une oreille. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait tout le temps de faire connaissance plus tard, et n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps avec l'homme.

_Son cauchemar le hantant toujours, ce souvenir atroce l'ayant marqué plus que tout...il ne voulait pas que cet homme, malgré ses bonnes intentions semblait-il, le touche._

Le petit roux leva une main «Moi c'est Siegfried. Et mon frère est William» Il plissa les yeux «C'est toi l'esclave que papa a acheté?»

L'ancien noble grimaça légèrement en voyant que les enfants utilisaient d'instinct le tutoiement. Il n'avait réellement le droit à aucun respect. Il se demanda pourquoi ces petits n'allaient pas à l'école du village (il en avait vu une dans sa tentative de fuite). Mais décida de garder à de côté pour le moment «Oui. Je m'appelle Vincent...» Il ne dit pas son nom de famille, à quoi bon? Il s'assit face à eux, voyant que chacun avait une pile de feuille et un encrier avec une plume devant eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils semblaient heureux et en bonne santé. Ses fils auraient du être dans le même état, à la maison, avide d'apprendre. «Dès que mon plus jeune fils sera guérit, son frère et lui viendront étudier avec vous.

\- Ils ont quels âges?

\- Ce sont des jumeaux, comme vous, ils ont quelques mois de moins que vous.

\- Chouette. Sieglinde et Léo sont trop petits.» S'exclama le petit brun pour la première fois, faisant un grand sourire à l'homme. «Notre sœur n'a que 6 ans et notre petit frère 3 ans.»

Vincent nota ça pour lui-même.  _Trois ans pour le plus jeune. Leur mère avait du mourir des suite de l'accouchement ou d'une maladie dans l'intervalle._ «Vous aviez l'air surpris tout à 'heure non?

\- C'est que papa n'a jamais eu d'esclave avant.

\- Le dernier est mort juste après grand-père.»

Un horrible frisson parcourut l'adulte, cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne pouvait vivre dans son ''maître''? Il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas tenter de le tuer, et doutait fortement de pouvoir le frapper, malgré ce qu'avait dit l'autre homme. C'était sûrement un piège. Alors... «Il n'en a eu aucun? Jamais?

\- Non. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas.»

 _Ho vraiment_? Il décida de creuser par là. Il y avait obligatoirement une raison qui avait fait changer d'avis ce Diederich. Une raison qui... Il secoua la tête «Bien, mettons nous au travail. Où vous êtes vous arrêtez avec votre ancien précepteur?»


	7. Mémoire douloureuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il se remettait, petit à petit, mais évidement il fallait que des événements surviennent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M

_Ces monstres lui avaient arraché sa femme. Avaient battus ses fils quand ils s'étaient désespérément accrochés à elle. Il avait encore en mémoire les hurlements, les cris, les pleurs. Lui retenus par deux hommes qui l'étouffaient à moitié. Ses yeux se voilaient sous l'effet de la douleur. Il avait rué, frappé ses tortionnaires et avait tenté de protéger Rachel. De l'arracher à ces monstres. De la protéger comme il avait promit de le faire, comme c'était son rôle de le faire._

_Il était fort et impitoyable. En pleine possession de ses moyens et seul, armé, il aurait pu faire quelque chose mais dans son état, en parti attaché, affaibli, affamé, et épuisé il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose._

_Il ne s'était jamais...jamais senti aussi inutile, impuissant et faible._

_Cependant ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter._

_Jamais._

_Sa jambe avait frappé un des hommes, dans la cheville, son poing avait frappé le visage d'un autre, le faisant lâcher la laisse, le libérant durant quelques minutes. Ne lui laissant que quelques secondes pour se décider...pour réagir. Si il pouvait s'emparer d'une arme, il pourrait..._

_Mais un des hommes avait saisi Ciel et lui avait braqué un pistolet sur la tempe. Riant cruellement. L'enfant meurtri, un hématome sur le visage, sanglotait en silence, terrorisé. Un autre homme avait frappé Cilian quand celui-ci s'était montré trop bruyant à son goût. Le pauvre enfant était juste mort de peur en voyant ses parents et son frère sans cet état. C'était trop pour son jeune âge. Il aurait du être chaud, dans sa maison, loin de toute cette violence, à jouer avec ses cousins ou son frère...pas ici, pas au cœur de toute cette cruauté. Cilian, sous la douleur, s'était recroquevillé, avant qu'une brute ne le relève sans douceur et ne le menace à son tour. Vincent avait cessé la lutte, baissant la tête, sans se protéger des coups de plus en plus violents qui s'abattaient sur lui sans aucune pitié._

_Ses fils criaient, terrifiés, l'appelaient. Mais il restait immobile, sachant qu'il paierait très cher tout nouvel acte de rébellion._

_Patience, pour le moment ses fils étaient pris en otage, mais ça ne durerait pas._

_N'est-ce pas?_

_Ils avaient assistés, impuissants, au fait que Rachel était emmené dans un autre convoi, loin d'eux._

_Jetés dans un fiacre avec seulement une banquette et une sorte de lit de paille et de couverture, ils avaient été plongé dans le silence. Des petites fenêtres permettaient de voir à l'extérieur, au niveau des portes. Des heures durant les jumeaux avaient pleurés, désespérés par la séparation._

_Il avait tenté de les consoler, de les rassurer mais les mots ne venaient pas, tant il se sentait lui-même désespéré._

* * *

_Et un soir...cela l'avait arraché au ''fiacre'' qui le transportait, avec ses fils, vers une destination inconnue -pour lui-._

_«Déshabilles-toi.»_

_La voix était froide. Sèche. Vincent sentit un frisson le parcourir, ainsi qu'une boule dans l'estomac, une sueur froide le glaça. Il se reprit cependant, refusant de céder et de se soumettre «Jamais»._

_Tous avaient les yeux posés sur lui, amusés. Il soutint le regard de son tortionnaire, fier et digne, les yeux froids._

_L'autre eut un sourire mauvais et le frappa, si fort que le noble manqua de s'écrouler, mais il réussit à rester sur ses jambes. Une main se saisit de la laisse, tirant sèchement dessus. La bande de cuir de resserra, douloureusement. Mais Vincent refusa de céder, luttant pour arracher la corde des mains de son tortionnaire. La douleur et la suffocation s'arrêtèrent d'un coup._

_«Tu ne veux donc pas être obéissant?_

_\- Jamais. Je ne suis pas un chien ou une prostituée de luxe. Je ne me coucherais jamais.» cracha-t-il avec toute la haine qu'il y avait en lui._

_Un rire secoua son tortionnaire «Vraiment? Je crois que tu vas être doux et obéissant, désireux de me satisfaire sexuellement._

_\- Vraiment?_

_\- Sinon un de tes fils y passe, si on perds un ou deux esclaves sur la route, ce ne sera pas si grave...»_

_Vincent fut glacé jusqu'aux os. La menace claqua à ses oreilles comme si il avait été frappé. Ses poings se serrèrent. Et son cœur coula._

_«Allez! Déshabilles-toi.»_

_Il porta les mains aux boutons de sa chemise, tremblant._

_Il n'avait pas le choix._

* * *

Il se réveilla d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine. Un goût atroce dans la bouche. Se levant, il chancela jusqu'à la salle de bain. Et s'y renferma.

C'était une minuscule pièce. Juste des toilettes, une douche et un lavabo.

Mais il pouvait fermer la porte et resté recroquevillé, sans dire un seul mot.

Ses souvenirs le hantaient de plus en plus, la nausée grossissait chaque fois davantage. Mais rien ne sortait. Il ne ressentait que du dégoût, du mal-être. Et une énorme envie d'oublier, d'oublier cette horreur.

Ces quelques jours qui avait brisé légèrement ce qu'il était avant. Il était toujours fier, et refusait la soumission, mais une crainte était restée nichée en lui, et se réveillait parfois.

* * *

_La première fois, il avait mordu désespérément sa lèvre. Lutté contre les larmes tant il avait mal. Lutté contre la honte et le dégoût. Le jour suivant il avait été incapable d'avaler la moindre bouchée de nourriture, la laissant à ses fils. Le sang collait à ses jambes, le faisant se sentir sale et souillé. Il avait été soulagé au delà des mots lors d'un arrêt près d'une rivière, où il avait pu se laver, essuyer ces marques immondes de son corps. Oubliant les déchirures que son tortionnaire lui avait fait._

_La seconde fois, les plaies intérieures avaient été rouvertes, et du sang avait de nouveau coulé sur ses jambes, des cris lui avaient échappé, malgré ses doigts qui s'étaient crispés dans la terre, ses dents qui s'étaient enfoncés dans son poing, dans sa chair. Ses cheveux avaient collé à ses tempes. Ses yeux l'avaient brûlés mais il avait lutté avec désespoir pour ne pas pleurer ou supplier. Jamais il ne lui donnerait ce plaisir. Ce fut au bord de l'évanouissement qu'il s'était traîné jusqu'au fiacre, se blottissant dans un coin, enroulé dans une couverture miteuse, heureux que ses fils ne se soient pas réveillés._

_La troisième fois, encore une fois, les plaies s'étaient rouvertes...alors qu'elles étaient infectées. Des larmes avaient roulés sur ses joues, et il avait été incapable de retenir le moindre cri. Il s'était déchiré les paumes de ses ongles tant il avait serré les poings, du sang avait coulé sur son menton, tant il s'était mordu la lèvre. Sa vision était devenu floue. Sa respiration rauque et affolée. Il se souvenait incroyable bien des rires de ses tortionnaires, des mains répugnantes sur sa peau tremblantes. Ce fut inconscient qu'il avait été jeté dans le fiacre. Heureusement ses fils ne s'étaient pas réveillés cette fois encore. Il n'avait reprit conscience que le surlendemain, le front chaud, tremblant comme une feuille, incapable de s'asseoir ou de bouger._

* * *

Après ça, un autre trafiquant avait décidé d'intervenir, disant qu'on allait ''l'abîmer''. Qu'on ne voulait pas le casser. Que personne ne voudrait l'acheter si il était trop endommagé. C'était le rôle du maître de le briser si besoin était. Pas aux vendeurs.

Il était resté blotti dans un coin du fiacre, espérant chaque soir que personne ne viendrait lui faire du mal, qu'il ne supporterait pas encore une fois cela.

_Il avait prié, lui qui n'était pourtant pas croyant, tant la souffrance qui lui avait été infligé était forte..._

Et dans ce grand entrepôt, il avait senti la peur s'effacer en voyant que personne ne venait encore, et le soulagement avait laissé place à la haine, à l'envie de fuite et de vengeance.

Il se leva et prit une longue douche, malheureusement froide (à cette heure, il n'y avait personne à la chaufferie, évidement). Et alla lire un livre dans la partie vie.

Il ferma les yeux au bout de plusieurs minutes, un soupir le secoua. Une boule se forma dans son ventre.

_**Rachel...** _

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Il se souvenait de sa peur quand on l'avait enlevé. Quand on avait battus leurs fils, puis lui-même. Il se souvenait des cris de ses enfants. Il voyait son regard quand la porte s'était refermée. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était un adieu.

Un adieu.

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Et regarda ses mains. Qu'était-il devenu? Lui un noble puissant et craint. L'agent secret de la reine. Un noble riche et fort. Il accomplissait des missions difficiles et secrètes. Mais cette fois il avait été eu par surprise. Submergé par le nombre à un moment où il était sans défense, dépourvu d'armes.

_Qui était derrière tout?_

_Qui avait financé cette attaque?_

_Qui...avait détruit sa vie?_

Une voix lui souffla qu'il avait eu de la chance, il était tombé sur quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Qui n'avait aucune envie sexuelle à son égard. Qui avait prit ses fils et les avait soignés. Il détestait avoir une dette. Et il haïssait cette légère gratitude qu'il ressentait. Pour le moment l'homme le traitait bien, mais peut-être que cela changerait...peut-être.

_Il était prisonnier._

_Il n'était plus rien._

_Rien qu'un esclave._

* * *

Il regarda l'heure et se leva. Il y avait probablement des gens en cuisine, il pourrait demander une tasse de thé chaud. Marcher un peu dans les couloirs lui ferait du bien. Lui éviterait de penser aussi. Il remarqua que les serviteurs étaient levés tôt. Que ils nettoyaient tout, comme si ils voulaient que toute la maison brille. Il regarda par une fenêtre. La route était dégagée mais une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les pelouses, talus, et pâturages. Probablement de la visite. Il arriva vite à la cuisine.

«Bonjour.»

Tanaka se retourna, haussant un sourcil «Bonjour Vincent.» Il préparait un plateau de petit déjeuner., copieux. De petits sandwichs, des morceaux de fruits dans une coupelle, une petite brioche encore chaude et d'autres petits choses. L'esclave sentit son ventre gargouiller malgré lui. Depuis quelques jours, il mangeait moins, l'appétit coupé par ses souvenirs, mais son corps lui n'avait pas moins d'appétit.

«Assieds-toi, je vais te donner du thé.»

Il eut vite une tasse chaude entre les doigts, et une petite assiettes avec des toasts. «Merci.» il but une gorgée. «Il est incroyablement tôt et tout le monde travaille?

\- La famille du maître vient.

\- Sa famille?

\- Sa sœur et son beau-frère, ses neveux, et sa mère.»

Il eut un frisson. «Comment est sa famille?» il contrôla parfaitement sa voix, son regard ne montrant aucune émotion, questionnant par curiosité.

«Et bien...Le père du maître était quelqu'un de rigide, sec et froid. Sévère. Un maître avec beaucoup d'esclaves sous ses ordres, dont un l'était depuis son plus jeune âge. Ils avaient grandis ensemble. Cet esclave lui avait été donné, âgé de 5 ans, quand il avait lui-même 5 ans. Il est resté à son service toute sa vie.»

Vincent sentit une poigne glacée se refermer sur son ventre «Il est mort de quoi? Mort parce que son maître était mort?

\- Non, de maladie. Comme le maître d'ailleurs.»

Soulagé, il poussa un soupir, buvant une gorgée de thé «Et que deviennent les esclaves quand leur maître meure?

\- Et bien...le sceau se transforme pour devenir celui de la femme ou du mari, puis ensuite celui des enfants.» Tanaka termina de préparer le plateau et prit la bouilloire. «Le maître étant le fils cadet, il n'aurait hérité d'aucun esclaves, sa mère et sa sœur passant d'abord. Et les enfants de sa sœur aussi. Même si il est le chef de famille, techniquement.» Il prit lui-même une tasse de thé, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. «Quand le maître a clairement refusé de prendre des esclaves et a engagé des serviteurs, sortant certains d'une misère qui aurait mené à la mort, sa famille a coupé les ponts. Sa mère a quitté la demeure familiale pour vivre avec sa fille et son gendre. Il n'avait pas leur mentalité. Donc ils ont préféré partir que déchirer la famille par des disputes...»

Vincent sera les dents, ça lui rappelait des choses désagréables.  _Mis à l'écart pour penser autrement. Une excuse ''pour ne pas déchirer la famille''._ Il grogna. «Il ne les a jamais revu?

\- Quand la future femme du maître est arrivé, la déchirure venait à peine d'avoir lieu. Le maître était toujours fâché et rancunier à l'égard de ses parents. Il s'est marié avec elle quelques... mois plus tard, sans demander leur avis. Après tout il était l'héritier mâle, le nouveau chef de famille, et il était adulte. Ils ont bien tenté de protester mais il a eu le dernier mot. Il a envoyé des faire-parts quand les jumeaux sont nés.

\- Ils vont venus?

\- Non. Ils sont venus au baptême à l'église mais pas au manoir. Ils ne sont pas venus pour les enfants suivants.»

Vincent serra les dents. Il se souvenait de la naissance de ses jumeaux. De la pensée qui l'avait envahi. Du désir que sa mère ait pu voir Ciel et Cillian. Sa sœur et lui avaient toujours été proches, se rendant souvent visite, pour échanger des nouvelles, rire ensemble, voir leurs enfants jouer ensemble.

«Qu'est-ce qui les a fait changer d'avis?

\- Le fait que le maître a désormais un esclave, toi.» Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. «Donc oui, ils s'invitent. De plus le maître ne s'entend pas du tout avec son beau-frère, qui est terriblement jaloux de lui. Du fait qu'il est plus riche, plus populaire, plus aimé du roi et du prince. Qu'il est un exemple. Il est à l'affût de la moindre petit erreur.

\- Et bien...Il a l'air... sympathique.» Ironisa l'ancien noble, buvant une gorgée de thé brûlante.

Le majordome hocha la tête«Tout à fait. J'ai de la peine pour ses esclaves.A ses yeux, ce sont des objets de luxe ou de plaisir, juste bon à faire ce que des domestiques n'ont pas à faire.»

Vincent reposa sa tasse. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup, comme une gifle et il déglutit.  _Ce type était-il comme les marchands d'esclaves? Dominateur, violent et arrogant? Le regardant comme un objet sexuel?_ Apparemment oui.

Cependant, restait un point important: «Pourquoi votre maître...m'a-t-il acheté? S'il était au...» Il déglutit «..marché, c'est qu'il voulait acheter un esclave non?

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. Je peux juste affirmer que ce n'était pas un caprice ou un moyen de se réconcilier avec sa famille, peu importe ce que ceux-ci pensent. Il est bien obligé de les accueillir. Mais il va sûrement être un monstre d'hypocrisie pendant trois ou quatre jours. Ils arriveront ce soir. D'où les préparatifs dès l'aurore. Et le fait que tu vas aller lui porter son petit-déjeuner, puisqu'il a des ordres à te donner...

-….Pardon?»

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le majordome lui colla le plateau dans les mains.


	8. Pas en avant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ce type n'était pas aussi pénible qu'il le pensait"....songeait Vincent.  
> 'Ce type est encore plus chiant qu'il ne le pensait" songeait Diederich.  
> "Mais finalement, il est bien amusant." Pensaient les deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M

Vincent entra dans la grande chambre. Luxueuse. Chaude. Confortable. Et encore sombre. Normal vu qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Pendant un instant, il fut perdu. Que faire? Il se remémora ce que faisait son majordome venait le réveiller. Il alla poser le plateau sur une petite table. Et alla ajouter deux bûches dans la cheminée.Réchauffant l'atmosphère. Puis il alla ouvrir les larges rideaux rouges, ouvrant une vue sur un jardin enneigé et sur un lever de soleil, un ciel qui prenait des couleurs.

Et ensuite? Le réveiller violemment n'était sûrement pas conseiller, il allait avoir des problèmes. Et après ses cauchemars, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. La dernière...même si l'autre ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal.

Oui. Il pourrait le mettre en colère.

Ce n'est pas comme si il était son égal.

Depuis quand il se souciait de ça au juste?

Il s'approcha du lit, incertain. Que disait son majordome déjà? Debout? Réveillez vous maître? Non hors de question de l'appeler comme ça.

Tirer brutalement sur la couverture était un réveil violent.

Lui jeter de l'eau froide aussi.

Ouvrir grand les fenêtres, laissant de l'air glacé emplir la pièce?

Non. Mauvaise idée. Si sa famille était aussi pénible que ça, il fallait mieux qu'il ne soit pas malade.

«Hey!»

Il se mordit la lèvre.

«Debout.»

Il posa la main sur l'épaule du dormeur. Le secoua légèrement. Mais une poigne de fer se referma soudain sur son poignet. Ferme.

Il bascula sur le lit, se retrouvant sous un corps chaud, face à deux yeux onyx, profond et plissés.

Qui redevinrent normal.

«Ho c'est toi.»

Le dos contre le draps, il sentit une vague de malaise l'envahir. Une poigne glacée. Il haïssait cette position. Sur le dos, un homme le surplombant. Il siffla «Lâches-moi.»

Diederich haussa un sourcil. Avait-il rêvé ou les yeux bleus s'étaient dilatés pendant un instant? Avait-il bien lu de la crainte pendant une fraction de seconde, avant que la rage n'envahissent ces pupilles claires?

Il se souvenait du réveil de son esclave, après son achat. Son mouvement de recul, son dos qui avait cogné contre la tête de lit. Ces yeux écarquillés, son corps crispé, prêt à se défendre, ses jambes nues ramenées contre son corps, dans un mouvement de protection. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait vu la peur, une peur presque animal à être sans défense, dans un lit, seul avec lui. Puis il s'était calmé et la rébellion avait emplis son regard quand rien ne lui était tombé dessus. Il avait alors remarqué ses enfants et s'était précipité vers eux, l'ignorant pendant de longues minutes.

Cette méfiance.

Le fait de rester sur la défensive.

Cette colère brûlante...

Et ce regard...

«Et bien, je dois dire que cette crainte que je lis parfois dans tes yeux n'est pas pour me plaire. Je trouve ce manque de confiance un peu blessant.

\- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance? Tu m'as acheté, tu me possèdes et tu me retiens prisonnier.

\- Peut-être parce que personne ne peut annuler un sceau? Seul le roi a le secret pour les retirer.»

Et il n'osait pas dire ses craintes, qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne d'autre qu'à sa femme. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait soulevé ce point en première «Et si il n'y avait aucun moyen d'enlever les sceau? Et si on ne pouvait, au mieux, que diminuer leur impact?» Il voulait absolument croire qu'on pouvait le retirer. Qu'il pourrait rendre sa liberté à Vincent. Si il perdait espoir, il perdait tout. Au pire, même si les esclaves ne pouvaient être libérés, la situation dans le pays s'améliorerait pour eux. Peut-être que Edgar, si il ne pouvait trouver de solution d'affranchissement, pourrait faire passer des lois pour leur donner des droits ou les mettre au niveau d'êtres humains. Protéger les enfants. Peut-être...que tout pourrait aller mieux, même si ce ne serait pas leur idéal...

«Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

\- Parce que c'est un secret dont on ne parle pas avec un souverain allié.

\- ...Effectivement.» Malgré son air déterminé, son mépris et son indifférence à sa position, il était tendu.

Diederich haussa un sourcil. si la méfiance avait une odeur, il la sentirait totalement. Si la peur avait une odeur, il y en aurait une fragrance. Il réfléchit une fraction de seconde «Pourquoi agis-tu comme si j'allais te violer un jour?»

Autant être direct.

L'autre se tendit et lui lança un regard haineux «Parce que, même si tu sembles différent, au final tu es sûrement pareil. Veuf. Aucune relation. Aucun amant ou amante depuis que je suis là. Tu finiras par...

\- En fait, ça fait 1 ans que je n'ai plus d'amant, même passager. J'ai tenté de trouver quelqu'un. J'ai échoué.

\- Incapable de remplacer ta femme?» Railla froidement Vincent, malgré l'impression qu'il allait possiblement trop loin.

A sa grande surprise, le noble eut un sourire «Elle avait du caractère, donc je trouvais les personnalités des amants que j'ai eu après un peu fades comparés à la sienne. Mais non. Je ne l'aimais pas. Nous nous sommes mariés par commodité. Cependant j'avais énormément d'affection pour elle (après tout nous avons eu 4 enfants) et sa mort m'a brisé le cœur.» Il attrapa les bras de son esclave, le maintenant immobile, avant de souffler contre ses lèvres «Ne t'en fait pas, je sais me contrôler. Je ne suis certainement pas comme les trafiquants qui t'ont amené à la capitale.

\- ….

\- Oui. Je m'en suis rendu compte. En même temps. ''n'a pas été touché ou souillé'', pour eux, signifie ''pas trop abîmé''.» Il relâcha l'autre, se levant, attrapant une longue robe de chambre qu'il enfila avant de s'asseoir face au plateau, se servant une tasse de thé. «Viens t'asseoir. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Tanaka a prévu deux tasses. Donc...viens boire quelque chose. On en a pour un petit moment.»

Vincent déglutit, et roula pour se redresser, humant l'odeur de l'autre homme dans les draps encore chauds. Il s'assit face à son ''maître'', les traits figés, le regard sombre. Qu'importe cette saleté de sceau, s'il le touchait encore... il le frappait.

Peu importe les conséquences.

«Bien je suppose que Tanaka te l'as dit: ma 'charmante' famille vient.

\- Il m'a expliqué. Les divisions et vos désaccords.

\- Bon. Je dois te dire mon beau-frère est un être violent, pervers, pro-esclavagiste à l'extrême. Il se croit le vrai chef de famille. Dommage pour lui, c'est juste un fantasme. Mon père m'a désigné chef de famille à sa mort.» Il mordit dans un petit sandwich et reprit «Normalement tu n'as pas le droit de lever les mains sur les membres de ma famille, sauf si ils menacent ma vie. Si tu les frappes hors cette exception, je serais obligé de te fouetter en représailles. Ce qui me déplairait fortement.

\- Je suis forcé de te protéger?» Murmura l'esclave, glacé à la perspective de ne même pas pouvoir se défendre.

L'autre haussa un sourcil railleur «Oui. Tu aurais du t'en douter non?

\- Merveilleux. Et donc? Tu me préviens que tu me fouetteras si j'ose me défendre contre ton pervers de beau-frère? Il a ta bénédiction pour abuser de moi?» Railla l'ancien noble, la haine gonflant en lui. «Je m'en fiche que tu me fouette, si il me touche...Ta sœur se retrouvera veuve.»

A sa grande surprise, son ''maître'' éclata de rire, un rire sincère. Puis lui sourit «Ce qui m'arrangerait bien, en fait...Ma sœur méritant mieux. Et même ses enfants le détestent. Seul ma mère le trouve ''parfait''...parce qu'il est ''parfait'' quand elle est là.»

Prenant la bague du sceau, Diederich la caressa de l'index «Je te donne l'autorisation de te défendre si il a un geste inconvenant envers toi. Je lui interdirais aussi de te toucher. D'où une nouvelle fois le droit de te défendre. Évite juste de le tuer...ça me ferait une montagne de paperasses à remplir en tant de chef de famille...et plein de trucs à organiser.»

Le soulagement l'envahit pendant quelques secondes. «Que devrais-je faire?

\- M'appeler ''maître'' et m'obéir. Rester près de moi à moins que je te dise l'inverse, ne pas me contredire ou te moquer de moi ou m'insulter sous peine de punition. Devant ma famille, je dois paraître parfait. Je veux en effet éviter les problèmes.»

Vincent laissa l'autre terminer son petit-déjeuner et attrapa le dernier sandwich, l'avalant avant de dire «Et mes fils?

\- Hum?

\- Que vas-tu faire pour eux pendant...

\- Trois à Quatre jours, pas plus.

\- Que vas-tu leur faire faire?

\- Ciel restera au chaud, dans votre chambre...ou avec Sieglinde et Léo, pour jouer avec eux. Cilian pourra donner un coup de main.

\- ….

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais ce que je fais.» Il reposa sa tasse «Je veux juste leurs montrer que j'ai des esclaves, pour qu'ils me laissent définitivement en paix à ce sujet.» Repoussant le plateau il regarda calmement son esclave. «Dans une heure, amène Ciel et Cilian dans la salle de bain. Un bain leurs fera du bien, ainsi qu'une petite coupe de cheveux. Et des habits neufs.»

Et autre chose.

Il préféra ne pas en dire plus.

L'autre aurait tout le loisir de le mépriser du regard plus tard.

Il fit signe à l'autre homme de partir, et s'apprêta à aller prendre une douche...brûlante. Pour se remettre les idées en place. Ses enfants et ceux de Vincent à laver et préparer, puis faire remplir à nouveau le réservoir d'eau chaude pour sa famille. Tout devait être réglé en fin de matinée. Tout devait être parfait. Pas le droit à l'erreur.

Et puis, lui aussi aurait besoin d'un bain et d'une petite coupe de cheveux.

Il était un peu trop tendu depuis quelques jours.

«Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?»

Diederich se figea, l'étrange boite en main. «Hum. Je pense que ça s'appelle un coffret.

\- Si ça a rapport avec mes fils, je veux savoir ce que tu compte faire.»

L'homme haussa les épaule, posant l'objet sur une petite table. La salle de bain était chaude, un bon feu brûlant dans la cheminée fermée et des vapeurs d'eau chaude et de savons flottant dans l'air. Cilian et Ciel, lavé, les cheveux propres et coupés, attendaient, habillés de magnifiques habits verts et noir pour Cilian, et bleu et noir pour Ciel. Ils regardaient les deux adultes, sentant clairement la tension autant chez leur père que chez le ''hôte''. Ciel toussa légèrement, et se blottit contre Vincent, ses doigts se refermant sur la veste de l'homme.

«Tu sais que les enfants n'ont pas de sceaux. Edgar, le prince héritier, a fait passé cette loi il y a deux ans. Aucun esclave de moins de 15 ans n'est marqué. Seulement il faut une alternative. Je n'ai pas envie que tu les laisses s'enfuir ou qu'on les kidnappe.

\- Les laisser partir? Tu crois que je confirais mes fils au premier venu?»

L'autre lui jeta un coup d'oeil narquois.

Vincent eut un frisson désagréable «Si quelqu'un de mon pays me reconnaissait? Pour ne pas me laisser les confier à cette connaissance?

\- Même si tu me sembles un peu trop protecteur pour les laisser à quelqu'un d'extérieur à ta famille, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

\- Tu refuses de les libérer?» Railla l'ancien noble, serrant ses enfants contre lui, méfiant à l'extrême.

Le militaire tourna le regard vers lui «Déjà c'est pour toi. Sans eux, tu vas me faire une grosse dépression. De plus, si certains de mes esclaves disparaissent...j'aurais des comptes à rendre. Il faudra les chercher. Et si ta connaissance est trouvée, elle aura des problèmes. Même si je ne le signales pas, ils peuvent être trouvés. Et ils seront vendus à nouveau. Et là tu ne les reverras jamais.»

Glacé, l'autre lui jeta un regard noir. «Tu semble très négatif.

\- Réaliste en fait.» il ouvrit le coffret. De magnifiques bandes de cuir bleues, avec une sorte de plaque d'argent gravée d'un prénom pour deux, et d'un symbole pour l'autre. «Ceci remplace le collier et le sceau. Ces bandes sont au nombre de deux : un au poignet, l'autre à la cheville. Ils se changent tous les ans.

\- Que font-ils?» Il était tendu. La méfiance le glaçant. Ses enfants seraient aussi emprisonnés que lui ou tout cela n'était qu'une blague? «En quoi cela a plus ou moins les mêmes fonctions que le sceau?

Déjà tu remarque qu'il est sur ces bandes-ci. Celles qui se mettent aux chevilles.» Il les leva, les agitant et les posa sur la coiffeuse. Et celle-ci portent le nom de l'esclave, associé au mien pour qu'on sache que...

\- ….Ils sont à toi.

\- En gros...Oui.» Il se tourna vers la petite famille, fixant l'adulte dans les yeux «Tes fils ne peuvent pas s'enfuir. Ces bandes ont le même effet que le sceau. Pas plus que deux kilomètres. Mais ça ne leurs inflige aucune douleur, c'est comme un lien qui les empêche d'aller plus loin. Ça plus le fait que moi seul peut les retirer ces bandes. De plus elles peuvent générer une décharge de douleur en cas d'agression contre moi ou ma famille. Ils les gardent et elles ne gênent pas pour s'habiller, dormir ou se laver. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on les changent si régulièrement. Satisfait?

\- Ils auront mal...seulement si ils essaient de blesser ta famille?

\- Toute personne de mon sang. Oui. Donc mes fils. Ma mère. Ma sœur. Mes neveux.

\- Pas ton beau-frère.

\- Fais moi confiance, ils ne l'approcheront pas. Et je le vire, famille ou pas, si il s'approche d'eux à moins d'un mètre.»

Vincent se détendit légèrement. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas céder mais il n'avait pas le choix. Diederich se tourna vers Cilian. «Tu veux bien m'aider pour la démonstration?»

L'enfant hésita.

Son père ne voulait pas.

Cette chose le retiendrait prisonnier.

Mais en même temps...ils n'avaient pas le choix, non?

Lentement il s'approcha, et tendit son poignet. Le ''maître'' de maison s'agenouilla devant lui, lui passant le bracelet avec son nom dessus. Et appuya sur la plaque d'argent de sa bague. Elles brillèrent et l'objet se scella. «Ca va? Pas trop serré?

\- Non.

\- Bon, donnes-moi ta cheville maintenant.

\- Laquelle?

\- Celle que tu veux.»

L'enfant lui tendit la droite, cherchant le contact visuel avec sa père, craignant de la désapprobation mais l'homme se contenta de hocher la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait refuser non?

«Personne ne peut les retirer a part toi?

\- Non. Il faudrait couper les membres portant les bracelets. Ce qui, tu le penses bien, est stupide. Car les gens sauront tout de suite que cet enfant a été volé à quelqu'un.»

Effectivement. Vincent poussa doucement Ciel qui fut bientôt équipé des deux bandes de cuirs et d'argent. Celles-ci disparaissaient parfaitement sous les vêtements. Rien ne montrait leurs présences. Rassuré, l'ancien noble sourit «Retournez jouer dans votre chambre.

\- Minute Vincent. Toi tu restes.»

Glacé, il fit signe à ses fils de partir. Et resta seul dans la salle de bain avec l'autre homme. Celui-ci alla jusqu'à la baignoire et testa la température de l'eau. «Bien, elle est encore chaude. Tu vas pouvoir prendre un bain à ton tour.» Il tourna un robinet pour faire couler un peu d'eau à la bonne température. «Allez retires tout ça et fais-toi plaisir.» Il alla jusqu'à la coiffeuse, vérifiant dans la glace que son menton était parfaitement rasé.

Voyant que rien ne bougeait derrière lui, il haussa un sourcil «Alors?

\- Non.

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant. Je ne vais pas te dévorer ou quoi que ce soit.» Le regard mauvais de l'ancien noble le fit ricaner. «Bon, je vais devoir te montrer à la manière forte que je ne te veux aucun mal...»

Il lui saisit le poignet et l'attira à lui. Son visage était si proche de celui de son esclave que il sentait le souffle légèrement accéléré de celui-ci contre ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient dilatés, écarquillés légèrement. De sa main libre, il retira la veste. Et évita de justesse de coup de poing, mais glissa sur le sol et tomba, son coude amortissant le choc et lui permettant de ne pas cogner sa tête. Son captif tenta de le frapper à nouveau mais la douleur le foudroya, le sceau l'empêchant de lever la main sur son maître. Il s'écroula sur le côté, les dents serrées, refusant de demander grâce. Diederich soupira. Quelle foutue tête de mule. Il lui retira ses fines chausses et ses chaussette, l'autre étant totalement incapable de faire le moindre geste.

«Bien, j'arrête la douleur et tu finis tout seul? Ou tu t'obstine et je termine avant te jeter à l'eau?»

L'autre lui envoya un regard si haineux qu'il ricana.

«Tu savoures hein salaud. De me contrôler totalement comme ça?

\- Si je te contrôlais complètement...Tu ne serais pas capable de me haïr. La seule émotion que le sceau impose, c'est la culpabilité de m'avoir ''déçu'' ou ''désobéis'', il te force juste à te sentir coupable. Il ne te forcera jamais à m'aimer ou à me désirer. La preuve? Tu me hais. Tu n'en serais pas capable s'il contrôlais tes émotions envers moi. Tu peux aussi m'insulter verbalement ou mentalement. Te moquer de moi ou ironiser. En fait, émotionnellement, tu es assez libre. Et tu gardes un certain libre arbitre ou liberté de penser. Tu peux prendre des initiatives tant qu'elles ne sont pas en contre-indication avec les ordres basiques que le sceau contrôle. Compris? Je peux aussi tout écrire sur une feuille pour que tu l'affiche dans ta chambre?

\- Haha...Ton sens de l'humour est complètement pitoyable» cracha Vincent malgré les vagues de douleur, ses tremblements et ses yeux embués. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ça voudrait dire que sa gratitude envers lui était sincère? Que toutes les choses positives qu'il avait pensé sur cet homme aussi? La colère laissa la place à la résignation «Arrêtes ça, je vais le faire mais juste...ne me regardes pas.

\- Très bien. Tu vois, demandes simplement...» Il posa la main sur le sceau «Voilà, je te pardonne et vais juste te faire une petite coupe tout à l'heure. Je reviens dans une heure.» Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte «Ha et...profites en...bien, tu en mourrais d'envie non?»

Une insulte bien sentie (indigne d'un membre de la noblesse, où l'avait-il apprise celle-là?) et prononcée à haute-voix fit sourire.

Finalement, il était bien amusant.


	9. Un horrible beau-frère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le beau-frère était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M

Vincent détesta d'emblée le beau-frère.

Il avait un regard cruel et avide. Il l'avait déjà dévoré des yeux. Dire qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis une heure à peine. Assis près de son ''maître'', mal à l'aise, il regardait cette famille du coin de l'oeil.

La mère de Diederich semblait froide au premier regard. Sa sœur semblait douce mais clairement soumise et triste. Et ses enfants ne faisaient pas grand bruit. Les plus jeunes étaient trop calmes. Et le plus vieux, un jeune homme de 18 ans, lançait des regard méprisant à son père. Vu la différence d'âge entre l'aîné et les 3 cadets (qui avaient entre 6 et 10 ans), Vincent se demanda si il n'était pas un enfant forcé pour pouvoir ensuite épouser la mère...

_Possible._

_Ce type semblait assez répugnant pour ça._

_Il était fort pour sentir la nature profonde de ce genre de personne._

Il se concentra à nouveau sur la discussion en entendant la voix froide du beau-frère.

«Et bien cher beau-frère, tu as du goût. Il est absolument magnifique. Un corps  _ **parfait**_  pour de multiples tâches.» L'homme cracha un peu de fumée de sa cigarette, lorgnant le concerné qui restait près de son ''maître'' autant que possible. Inquiet. Refusant de croiser son regard. Vincent haïssait ce regard. Ce regard qu'il connaissait parfaitement pour l'avoir si souvent vu durant sa captivité. _Convoitise_.

Diederich avait parfaitement comprit le sens du mot ''parfait''. Et savait ce que voulait son beau-frère. Seulement il était absolument hors de question qu'il laisse son esclave entre les mains avides de ce monstre sans cœur. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état du pauvre être le lendemain. Ni le regard qu'il aurait après des heures avec cet homme. Souriant d'un air mauvais, il sourit «Je suis pleinement satisfait de ses talents. De _ **tout**_  ce qu'il fait pour moi.

\- J'aimerais en avoir un aperçu.

\- Tu l'auras au repas. Et il sert aussi de précepteur à mes fils. Efficace dans  _tous les domaines_.» il eut un sourire amusé, si rare chez lui «Sauf en ce qui concerne la cuisine.» Il eut un sourire moqueur devant la moue agacée du mari de sa sœur. Le soulagement envahit l'ancien noble, rassuré. Les doigts dans ses cheveux ne lui parurent plus aussi détestables qu'avant. Au contraire, il commençait à aimer ça.

«Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre?

\- Possiblement. Je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer mon serviteur. Il est encore un peu sensible.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le gâter. Il va se croire tout permit.

\- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi. Rappelles moi ce qui est arrivé à tes deux esclaves...hum….rappelles moi leurs noms déjà déjà?

\- Comment tu es au courant de ça? Tu as joué les loups solitaires pendant des années, faisant un bien piètre chef de famille.

\- Comme tu l'as si aimablement dit, je  _ **suis**_ le chef de famille.» Il se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, sa main se plongea de nouveau dans les cheveux soyeux de Vincent, caressa sa nuque, faisant se tendre avec délice l'être concerné. Visiblement, il avait trouvé un point sensible. _Amusant._

«Tu nous espionnes?

\- Non. J'ai des sources.

\- Qui?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaites mon cher.» il prit sa tasse de thé, et but une gorgée. Prenant un biscuit il mordit dedans. «Tu m'as l'air un peu nerveux.»

L'homme plissa les yeux et lança un coup d'oeil à l'esclave. Celui-ci lui lança alors un regard noir, méprisant. «Tu ne l'as pas bien dressé.

\- Je l'ai eu il y a un mois à peine, en mauvais état. Je le laisse récupérer un peu. Je ne serais pas violent ou punitif s'il ne le mérite pas.

\- Tu dois le soumettre.

\- Pas besoin pour le moment, il m'obéit.»

Vincent n'aimait pas cette discussion et se blottit contre le fauteuil de Diederich, le seul qui pouvait le protéger ici.  _Le soumettre, le battre...pourquoi parler de lui comme d'un chien désobéissant? Il se sentait mal quand on parlait de lui comme ça. Mal et sale. Une rage brûlante enfla en lui. Une envie de crier, d'insulter et de se révolter._

«Vincent?»

Il releva la tête, curieux. Et soulagé, sachant instinctivement que l'homme allait lui permettre de partir, de quitter cette pièce qui devenait étouffante pour lui. Une profonde gratitude le traversa pendant quelques secondes.

Diederich sourit légèrement «Va en cuisine, et dit à Tanaka que le repas doit être servit dans...» Il regarda sa montre, pensif et rajouta «...3H00.

\- D'accord.»

Il pouvait enfin quitter cette pièce étouffante, être loin de cet homme qui le dévorait des yeux.

«Et...»

Il se retourna vers le brun, inquiet.

«Tu as quartier libre après. Dans 2H30, tu descends aux cuisines et tu aides à tout préparer!

\- Oui.» Il sortit rapidement, soulagé.

_Réellement soulagé._

Le beau-frère souffla, méprisant «Tu es trop doux.

\- Et toi trop tyrannique. Il m'obéit, pourquoi userais-je de violence ?

\- Pour lui montrer qui est le maître!»

Hermann eut un haussement de sourcil blasé devant le regard de l'homme. Dire que c'était son père. Il leva les yeux au ciel. «Alors mon oncle. Vous allez au château au printemps?

\- Oui. Le roi me veut près de lui pour la rencontre diplomatique.

\- Tu iras avec les jumeaux?

\- Oui. Je dois les présenter à la cour. Le roi était à Britannia l'année dernière. Ils étaient trop jeune pour un tel voyage.»

Son beau-frère eut un sourire mauvais, sachant visiblement quelque chose que le cadet de son épouse ignorait «Tu n'y étais pas.

\- L'héritier était malade. Je suis resté à ses côtés pendant qu'il récupérait chez moi.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur.»

* * *

Derrière la porte, Vincent reprit son souffle. Il haïssait cet homme. Mais en même temps ** _...il l'avait déjà vu_**.

Des mois auparavant. C'était un des gens qui accompagnaient le jeune prince Edgar à Britannia. Le prince avait accompagné son oncle et en avait profité pour visiter attentivement la capitale.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait... _Diederich devait être là puisqu'il était le tuteur officiel du prince non?_

«Réfléchis...»

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux.

_**Mais oui.** _

_**Il était là.** _

Ça faisait 3 ans. C'était la seconde visite du prince.  _La première visite de l'héritier s'étant déroulée 8 ans auparavant à peu près. A cette époque, Rachel était enceinte et avait préféré ne pas accompagner son époux aux réjouissances, la fatigué s'étant abattu sur elle. Il y était allé seul, autant en temps que membre de la noblesse que en tant que espion et agent personnel de sa reine. Elle lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur les visiteurs._ La seconde visite s'était aussi déroulé sans accroc. Rachel était encore absente pour cause de crise d'asthme. Une fois de plus, il avait surveillé les arrivants. Sachant que ce ne serait probablement pas une grosse affaire. Il les avait longuement fixé, méfiant. Il n'accordait guère de confiance à ce pays, craignant une trahison. Ces personnes utilisaient l'alchimie et la chimie également.

Cependant alors que la magie s'était perdue à Britannia...chez eux elle était toujours existante. Ainsi que l'esclavage. La magie était surtout basée sur ce point-là. Apparemment. Mais personne n'avait jamais pu avoir d'informations à ce sujet. Son pays détestait l'idée de faire ça. Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas imposer quelque chose à un simple partenaire commercial. Un simple allié.

* * *

_Vincent regarda les personnes descendre de leurs chevaux, des militaires et des hommes habillés de façon plus riches. Ce fut sur eux que son attention se posa en premier. Après tout, les soldats ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres, ils étaient donc moins intéressants que les gens qui gravitaient autour du roi et de son jeune héritier. Celui-ci parlait avec un militaire qui tenait tranquillement les rênes de son cheval. Il ne semblait posséder aucun esclave, contrairement aux autres qui avaient laissé leur monture entre les mains de personnes plus ou moins jeunes. Un jeune homme habillé de violet, le serviteur du prince apparemment, tendit la main pour prendre le cheval. L'homme chuchota quelque chose et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de tourner les talons, rejoignant le groupe, suivit par le prince._

_«Espérons que l'héritier est plus visionnaire que son oncle._

_\- Et qu'il prendra de bonnes décisions._

_\- Oui des décisions allant dans notre sens.»_

_Vincent grimaça. Qu'ils parlent encore plus fort. Les invités devaient parler la langue du pays. Le roi ne prenait pas n'importe qui avec lui pour aller chez eux. Et si le neveu entendait tout, hein?_

_Il secoua la tête. Rachel lui manquait. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un a qui parler. Même si en ce moment, en plus d'être malade, elle déprimait car sa sœur lui manquait. Il l'avait cherché pourtant mais elle n'avait laissé aucune trace dans sa fuite. Elle avait probablement quitté le pays. Ou elle était bien cachée. Mais Rachel en avait le cœur ravagé tant elle était parfois inquiète. Elle avait donc préféré rester au chaud, avec les serviteurs, à lire et à se distraire. Dommage que Vincent n'ait pu donner une semblable excuse._

_Parfois il détestait les bals ou visites diplomatiques. Surtout quand la tension était palpable. Il sentait comme une dangereuse menace._

_Il se contenta de regarder attentivement les invités._

_Ceux qui étaient, à ses yeux, intéressants. Ceux qu'ils fallait surveiller. Surveiller attentivement. Ceux qui pouvaient représenter un danger. Il repérait ceux qui avaient un regard sournois. Ceux qui ricanaient doucement. Ceux qui savaient déjà ce que leur roi avait préparé._

_Il fallait les garder à l'œil. Leurs pays, bien qu'en paix, étaient rivaux dans la course au progrès. Et par fierté, il ne voulait pas que son pays perde cette lutte. Il voulait que l'empire garde sa suprématie. Surtout face à un pays qui gardait un système archaïque d'esclavage._

_Ce groupe de visiteurs était intéressant sur de nombreux points. Même si beaucoup de gens pinçaient les lèvres, montrant les jeunes esclaves dans la cour, qui restaient près des chevaux, certains avec un livre et d'autres qui écrivaient dans un cahier. Aucun ne semblait malheureux._

_Vincent détourna le regard. Sans doute avaient-ils reçu l'ordre d'ignorer les habitants de son pays ou ne parlaient-ils pas la langue. Mais il n'avait vu nul trace de rage, d'appel à l'aide ou de désespoir. Ils restaient calmes et silencieux et ne répondaient pas aux questions. Sauf à certaines, sans doute celles ne concernant pas leurs maîtres. Et ils restaient ensemble, comme s'ils étaient inquiets de rester seuls dans un pays inconnu. Comme s'ils craignaient d'être enlevé._

_Objectivement Vincent ignorait d'où venait les esclaves. D'autres pays? Des gens du pays voisin qui se retrouvaient dans cette situation pour de multiples raisons?. Peu d'informations à ce sujet étaient disponibles. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Les rares espions envoyés n'étaient pas revenus._

_Et le roi Aliestair n'y fit même pas allusion._

_Il croisa le regard de l'un deux._

_Ce n'était pas un militaire. Mais un noble. Ses yeux étaient bleus foncés et un sourire de prédateur ourlait ses lèvres. Vincent plissa les yeux. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser avoir par un séducteur de bas étage. Qui le regardait comme un morceau de viande fraîche._

_Dommage pour lui, il ne se laisserait pas séduire si facilement. Il était le séducteur ici. Lui et personne d'autre. Et ce type ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Il était tellement banale._

_Il l'évita, dignement._

_Coucher pour obtenir ensuite des informations à l'aide d'un couteau bien pointus...d'accord mais pas ce soir, pas quand sa femme était malade et pas avec un type comme lui._

_Après plusieurs heures à snober cet homme, une poigne de fer se referma sur son bras._

_Il se retourna, regardant froidement l'arrivant «Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission d'être aussi familier!»_

_L'homme le fixait. Et le lâcha. «Voyons je ne veux qu'échanger quelques mots._

_\- Je n'ai guère de temps à vous accorder. Vous m'en voyez désolé.» Il se détourna, prêt à partir mais l'autre lui bloqua la route._

_«Est-ce l'hospitalité de votre pays?» railla l'homme «Un tel mépris à l'encontre de mes origines...»_

_Vincent le fixa dans les yeux, sa fierté titillé. Cet homme n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Le peu qu'il avait apprit à son sujet lui confirmait la chose. Ce n'était même pas le chef de sa famille. Il n'était même pas soldat. «Je n'offre le respect qu'à ceux qui le mérite._

_\- Ho? J'ai affaire à un précieux?»_

_Une main le frôla de trop près. Vincent abattit sa poigne de fer sur l'avant-bras de son interlocuteur, le serrant aussi fort que possible. «Ne me touchez pas.»_

_L'autre allait dire quelque chose quand une voix retentit._

_«Kurt! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ton fils te cherche.» Un homme venait d'apparaître. Grand, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, un pli mécontent aux lèvres._

_Le dénommé Kurt se tourna vers l'arrivant «Mais voyons cher beau-frère, je ne fais que faire connaissance avec..._

_\- Dégage.»_

_Un seul mot._

_D'une froideur absolue._

_L'insulté pâlit de rage «Pour quelqu'un mit à l'écart par sa famille..._

_\- Cher et détestable Beau-frère ..Je suis certain que le roi apprécierait d'apprendre certains petits écarts diplomatiques d'un de ses plus serviles et pathétiques suivants non?»_

_Kurt s'éloigna de Vincent, se dégageant d'un geste sec, grimaçant sous la douleur de son bras. Il lui souffla «Ce n'est que partie remise mon joli.»_

_Il passa devant son beau-frère, qui tourna la tête vers le noble resté immobile et hocha la tête, murmurant doucement «Je suis désolé pour l'attitude de cet homme, je vais sévir une fois rentré dans notre pays.» avant de partir à la suite de son compatriote._

* * *

Vincent rouvrit d'un coup les yeux. Mais oui. Cet homme aux cheveux noirs, c'était Diederich. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parler. Et cela expliquait cependant son impression de déjà vu qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans ce maudit marché aux esclaves.

Il ferma les yeux. Et s'appuya à la porta, aux aguets. Il retint sa respiration pour mieux écouter, lâchant à peine son souffle, le cœur battant fortement. Il sourit doucement en percevant parfaitement les voix. Ses talents n'avaient pas perdu de leurs forces.

Il entendit la voix de ''son maître'', à peine étouffé par le bois de la porte «Tu vas à Britannia au printemps?»

Vincent ouvrit de grands yeux. Son pays. Le beau-frère de Diederich allait dans son pays. Son pays. Et si...si...Il secoua la tête. Non. C'était une mauvaise idée.

Il perçut un petit rire «Oui. Avec une délégation. On envoie un nouvel ambassadeur.

\- C'est vrai qu'il prenait de l'âge.

\- Pendant ce temps, toi tu seras invité au château par le roi.»

Diederich eut un petit rire. «Le roi organise une immense réception. Des invités venus de différents pays. Cela permettra à mes fils de voir la capitale et une fête royale. Un voyage intéressant à de multiples points de vue.

\- Le roi espère toujours trouver une femme.» Soupira sa mère, posant sa tasse de thé. «Ce pauvre homme en cherche une à son goût depuis des années.

\- Il serait temps qu'il s'y mette en effet. Et il ne cherchait pas vraiment avant. Puisqu'il voit le prince Edgar comme son fils.» Fit la sœur de Diederich, nommée Alexandra, en caressant gentiment les cheveux de son plus jeune fils. «Je ne veux pas le critiquer mais il s'est un peu trop amusé ces dernières années.

Son mari lui lança un coup d'œil agacé «Il n'est pas si vieux pourtant. Il a 35 ans.

\- C'est vrai, il a encore le temps.» Rit doucement le maître de maison. Il prit un petit biscuit et le croqua.

Son beau-frère eut un sourire railleur «Et vas-tu emmené ta beauté dans ce voyage?»

Vincent eut une sueur froide. L'homme pouvait le laisser là. Le sceau sur la statue du jardin permettait de le laisser là. Mais rester cloîtrer des jours et des jours sans pouvoir sortir? Il eut un frisson. Et ne pas pouvoir empoisonner la vie de Diederich pendant peut-être plus d'un mois? Ce serait un vrai enfer. Un mois à tourner en rond. D'accord il serait libre d'aller dans un espace de deux kilomètres. D'accord il pourrait lire, passer du temps avec ses enfants...mais il n'aurait personne à ennuyer.

«Bien entendu. Tanaka restera ici pour prendre soin de Sieglinde et Leo. J'aurais donc besoin de Vincent à mes côtés»

Le concerné eut un frisson d'anticipation. Une possibilité. Si il pouvait parler au roi...peut-être pourrait-il avoir sa liberté? Son cœur battit plus fort. Être libre...il en rêvait. Il le voulait tellement. Il reprit son souffle doucement, prêt à écouter plus attentivement la suite.

«Dis moi mon cher fils.» intervint soudain la femme la plus âgée. «Penses-tu à te remarier?

\- Je n'ai guère envie de me trouver une nouvelle femme, je dois te l'avouer mère.

\- Et un compagnon?»

Vincent plissa les yeux, entendant un petit rire. Et la voix bourrue retentit «Je verrais en fonction de mes désirs, pas ceux des autres.» Un bruit de froissement fit comprendre au l'ancien noble que quelqu'un venait de se lever. «A ce propos, j'ai quelque chose pour vous mère...» Des pas retentirent et celui aux yeux bleus s'écarta rapidement de la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre mais garda une expression de défi pur.

Diederich haussa un sourcil «Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné.?» rit-il en haussant un sourcil «Tu tombes bien mon mignon...» Il lui tapota la tête et ajouta «Sois un bon garçon et va chercher la boite posée sur mon bureau, d'accord?»

Vincent se demanda pendant quelques secondes si mordre l'homme serait puni par le sceau.

_Oui. Probablement._

_Une ''attaque'' était une ''attaque''._

Il tourna les talons et partit rageusement vers le bureau. Le sang battant à ses oreilles. Cherchant comment se venger sans que cette saleté de sceau ne le punisse cruellement. Il haïssait sa situation.

Et son impuissance. Et le fait d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Lui entre tous. Il était quelqu'un qui dominait, pas qui était dominé.

_Rachel était peut-être toujours vivante._

_Peut-être pourrait-il tenter de retrouver sa sœur aussi?_

_Il ne connaissait que son prénom, ce qui limitait les possibilités._

Entrant dans le bureau, il vit la boite. Curieux il l'ouvrit et vit un livre, probablement un album, et des photographies plus ou moins anciennes. Ainsi que quelques dessins, ceux que les enfants avaient fait spécialement pour cette visite. Il prit la boite et la serra contre lui, prêt à retourner dans ce salon. Et ses yeux furent attiré par un éclat rouge à sa gauche. La tableau de famille qu'il avait remarqué la dernière fois qu'il était allé dans le bureau, même si il n'y avait pas fait attention à l'époque.

_Elle avait des cheveux rouges._

_Des yeux couleur rubis._

Il...il manqua de lâcher la boîte. Il pâlit. Et reposa rapidement la boite pour s'approcher du faisait encore clair mais il se dépêcha d'allumer pour que le tableau soit bien éclairé afin de voir clairement les choses.

_Angelina._

_C'était elle._

_Il en était certain. Complètement._

Il la reconnaissait. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant près de 11 ans. Rachel avait un tableau de sa sœur chez eux. Il savait bien à quoi elle ressemblait.

«Ce n'est pas possible.»

Quel était la probabilité qu'il atterrisse chez le mari d'Angelina?

Mais...Diederich avait bien dit que sa femme était morte après la naissance de son dernier fils non?

Chassant la pensée parasite qu'il appelait son ''maître'' par son prénom _au lieu d'un qualificatif peu reluisant...ou juste un qualificatif tout court_ , il ferma les yeux. Le chagrin et la déception lui serra le cœur.

_C'était trop bête._

_Elle était là._

_Chez un proche de la couronne._

Diederich était là 3 ans avant, ça devait être juste après la mort de sa femme...

Si seulement il avait su avant. Rachel aurait été si heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait des neveux...

Il éteignit la lumière et referma la porta, retournant vers le salon, nauséeux. Comment avait-elle atterrit ici? L'autre n'avait-il pas qu'il n'était pas amoureux de sa femme? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils mariés? Par convenance? Diederich avait dit qu'il n'était pas amoureux de sa femme même s'il l'aimait beaucoup et ils avaient eu 4 enfants. Cela devait être un mariage de raison.

Il irait dans la chambre de l'homme ce soir et lui poserait la question.

* * *

Plusieurs heures avaient passés et il n'avait pas réussi à se retrouver seul avec ''son maître'' pour parler, ce qui commençait à l'énerver.

Une voix retentit soudain derrière lui «Salut beauté.»

Il s'immobilisa et se retourna. Son cœur faisant un bond. Le beau-frère se tenait devant lui, souriant cruellement. L'homme avança vers lui. Il le dépassait d'une tête et tendit la main pour le toucher. Vincent recula d'un coup, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

«Ne me touchez pas.

\- Ho tu restes toujours aussi fier? Même réduit à ce que tu es devenu?» Railla l'homme, le regardant des pieds à la tête, moqueur.

«Je ne suis pas un jouet.

\- Tu es l'esclave de mon beau-frère, tu dois m'obéir.

\- Non. Il m'a donné l'autorisation de me défendre.» Cet homme provoquait autant de dégoût en lui que avant. Ce regard de fouine. Ce regard trop ambitieux. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas une idée cachée derrière cette visite. Il eut un frisson, une boule dans son ventre. Et une poussée de sentiment protecteur.

«Je doute qu'il t'ai donné l'autorisation de lever la main sur sa famille.

\- Il ne vous considère pas comme sa famille. Les autres oui mais pas vous.»

Il sentit son corps se tendre sous le mouvement brusque de l'individu et recula d'un coup, évitant la gifle. Un sourire moqueur ourla ses lèvres «Frustré que ''même réduit à ça'' je me refuse toujours à vous?

\- Toi l'agent spécial de la royauté. Si parfait. Réduit à un esclave. Je me demande combien de fois tu as été traîné plus bas que terre.

\- Je préfère être traîné qu'être un immonde individu comme vous.» Il évita la main qui se plaqua contre le mut à côté de sa tête. «J'ai le droit de lever la main sur vous et je ne vais pas me gêner.

\- Vraiment?

\- ….

\- Tu sais, je vais à Britannia le mois prochain. Enfin au printemps. Et je pourrais transmettre une lettre, n'est-ce pas? Diederich ne le ferait pas mais moi...»

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais qu'il ne pouvait pas.

_Non?_

_Non?_

Il pourrait transmettre une lettre à sa sœur. Lui dire qu'il était vivant. Et la revoir, si elle venait jusqu'ici.

_Pour quoi? Diederich t'a dit qu'il ne pouvait enlever le sceau. Tu ne pourrais pas partir et tu ne te séparera jamais de tes enfants non?_

«Ou je pourrais apporter la confirmation de ta mort...après tout ta famille, selon les rumeurs à la frontière, a des doutes. Ce serait si simple d'apporter un tragique message confirmant votre mort...non?»

Une sensation glacée se referma sur son ventre. Il serra les dents. Donner une lettre pour Frances ou être déclaré définitivement mort? Il sentit un battement à ses oreilles, une sourde angoisse. Il détestait cet homme. Ce chantage, ces menaces...il aurait tant voulu revoir sa famille, leur écrire qu'il allait bien. Il savait ce que l'homme voulait en échange...il se mordit la lèvre.

«Alors beauté?»

Vincent serra les poings. Il allait frapper cet homme, le tuer, sans aucun remord.

_Il allait..._

En même temps un horrible désespoir l'envahit.

_Et s'il n'avait pas le choix?_

_Si c'était la seule solution pour contacter sa famille?_

Un bras enroula soudain sa taille et le colla contre un torse musclé. Une odeur épicée emplit ses narines. Il leva les yeux, les plongeant dans deux prunelles noires. Un regard emplit de rage envers son beau-frère. L'ancien noble se sentit stupidement heureux de sa présence. Et sentit de légères brûlures sur ses joues.

«Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à mon serviteur Kurt?

\- Je pensais le convaincre de s'amuser un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu...» Il plissa les yeux «Qu'on soit bien clair...tu ne l'approches plus hors de ma présence durant tout ton séjour. Tu ne le touches pas. Et tu ne lui parles pas.»

Son beau-frère lui lança un regard noir mais souffla «Comme tu veux cher chef de famille.» Et il s'éloigna, ricanant.

Vincent déglutit, des frissons parcourant son corps. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'autre le coupa, lui caressant la joue de sa main libre «Allons dans ma chambre...nous y serons mieux pour parler.»


	10. Il est temps de parler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il était temps de parler et d'expliquer de nombreuses choses.  
> Diederich en avait assez des non-dits. Vincent en avait assez d'être faible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M

«Assieds-toi»

L'ancien noble obéit, s'asseyant docilement sur le petit canapé devant la cheminée. La chaleur de la pièce le réchauffa. Il aimait cette pièce, malgré lui. Elle était confortable, agréable et chaude. On sentait bien que l'homme était seul depuis un moment mais que, en même temps, il y avait indéniablement eu une touche féminine dans cette chambre.

_Cela raviva le souvenir._

_Angelina a épousé Diederich._

_Et elle est..._

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il se sentait si faible émotionnellement, il haïssait cette faiblesse qu'il n'arrivait que difficilement à réprimer. Il voulait être comme avant, fort et sûr de lui, manipulateur et charmeur...mais...mais...une peur restait nichée au fond de son cœur. Une crainte gravée en lui par les violences et les horreurs qu'il avait vécu entre son enlèvement et le jour où Diederich l'avait acheté.

Il se rappelait de moments où il avait tellement eu envie de pleurer.

Où il avait lutté pour rester fort. Où il avait lutté pour ne pas s'effondrer. Pour ne pas sombrer dans les désespoir...parce que ses fils étaient là. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller dans une telle situation, laisser ses enfants seuls. Il avait lutté pour rester fier, pour ne pas baisser les yeux quand les fouets ou cravaches le frappaient au visage ou dans le dos. Il se forçait à soutenir les regards avides sur son corps pâle. Il luttait contre la nausée après, quand ses fils dormaient. Pour ne pas pleurer. Pour ne pas prier. Pour ne pas supplier. Parce qu'il savait que cela était inutile...qu'il souffrirait encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, pas avec Ciel malade et Cilian blessé à la cheville. Il avait lutté pour rester fier et fort, pour railler et injurier ses tortionnaires, pour ne pas plier. Et maintenant qu'il y songeait...ils avaient quand même réussi à le fissurer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Son armure était trouée, sa confiance blessée.

«Bois.»

Il sursauta quand l'autre homme lui mit une tasse de liquide chaud entre les doigts. Une odeur de thé parfumé lui parvint.

«Ce thé est doux et léger, il est parfait à boire avant de dormir.»

Diederich ne le regardait pas, retirant sa cravate et sa veste, lui tournant le dos. Rassuré, l'ancien noble but tranquillement, savourant le goût délicat et sucré, qui lui faisait du bien.  _Ce thé..._

«Il vient de chez..de mon pays?

\- Oui, j'en ai commandé au village. On me l'a livré aujourd'hui.»

Il refusa de remercier. Un Phantomhive ne remerciait pas pour si peu. Mais il termina doucement la tasse, se sentant rapidement un peu mieux. «...

\- Je t'avais dis de l'éviter.

\- Je sais.

\- Laisses-moi deviner...' _'je te promets de donner une lettre à ta famille'_ '...ou quelque chose comme ça?» Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face au noble et retira tranquillement ses chaussures et chaussettes sans dire un mots avant de reprendre «Il l'aurait brûlé sous tes yeux après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait...c'est à dire une séance violente.» Il n'avait plus que son pantalon et sa chemise et regarda l'ancien noble qui refusait de croiser son regard. «Ou...le '' _si tu refuses ma proposition, je te ferais déclarer mort'_ »

Vincent refusa de lever les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il savait tout ça mais sa famille lui manquait tellement. Sa sœur lui manquait tellement. Il voulait atrocement retrouver sa vie d'avant. Il aurait tant voulu leurs dire qu'il était vivant, que Ciel et Cilian étaient vivants et qu'il fallait chercher pour savoir si Rachel était...

Il reposa la tasse, tremblant. Diederich se leva et s'assit près de lui, levant une main qui se posa sur sa joue. «Ne bouges pas.»

Il écarta de ses doigts les mèches sombres de l'ancien noble, dévoilant un lobe d'oreille marqué qu'une cicatrice à peine visible. De son pouce et de son index, il caressa doucement la peau marquée. «Tu avais des boucles d'oreilles...

\- Hum.» Il détourna les yeux, gêné.

«Ils te les ont enlevé comme des brutes épaisses. Quel travail.» Il eut une de grimace qui résumait bien ce qu'il pensait. «Ils aiment faire mal quand ils font ça. Pour briser les résistances.»

* * *

_Il était solidement attachés à la table, sanglé et impuissant. Il sentit des doigts qui lui tournaient la tête brutalement. On lui saisit une oreille et quelque chose de froid frôla sa peau._

_Une douleur terrible le déchira tandis qu'on lui arrachait une de ses boucles. Du sang se mit à couler sur sa joue et son cou._

_Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, pour ne pas crier. On lui fit la même chose de l'autre côté. Puis ils versèrent de l'alcool fort sur les plaies. Il se crispa, se déchirant la lèvre inférieur pour ne laisser échapper aucun son._

_Ses yeux le piquèrent. Sa respiration devint affolée._

_Ç_ _a faisait tellement mal._

_Et on lui fit deux rapides pansements._

_Puis il fut jeté dans sa cage, avec ses enfants._

* * *

«Ne bouge pas. Et gardes les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que je te le dise!»

Vincent se figea mais obéit. Il entendit l'autre se lever et marcher jusqu'à un autre endroit de la chambre. Il perçut des bruit d'ouverture de boîte, des bruits de verre et de métal, d'objets qu'on posait sur la petit table. Diederich fit ensuite quelque chose près de la cheminée.

«Que...

\- Chut.» Il prit délicatement le lobe de l'oreille droite. «Ne bouges pas.» Il passa un peu d'alcool sur la peau et approcha ce qu'il tenait. Une douleur aiguë, accompagnée d'une sensation de chaud, traversa l'ancien noble qui eut un sursaut. «Voilà...» Il termina de nettoyer et d'essuyer. Et s'occupa de l'autre oreille. Ce fut tout aussi rapide. Vincent se détendit quand ce fut terminé. «Tu m'as repercé les oreilles?

\- Hum.

\- Par toi-même?

\- Ce n'est pas difficile, je n'allais pas réveiller Tanaka pour ça.» Il rangea rapidement et remit le petit coffret dans son armoire.

«Je peux ouvrir les yeux?

\- Pas encore.» Il arriva derrière lui et Vincent sentit une sensation fraîche près de son oreille, tandis que l'homme lui passait une boucle d'oreille à une oreille, puis à l'autre. «Voilà»Il lui retira enfin le collier et déclara, doucement «...Tu peux ouvrir.»

L'esclave ouvrit les yeux et leva une main pour toucher. Ça ressemblait à ce qu'il avait avant. Un petit bijou. Une petite pierre et un métal frais. Il regarda dans le petit miroir que lui tendait l'homme, qui se mit à ranger tranquillement. Les boucles n'étaient pas les mêmes. C'était toujours de l'argent mais la pierre était jaune, c'était de l'ambre. «...Merci.» murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Il releva les yeux vers son ''maître'', osant le regarder dans les yeux. «J'ai écouté votre discussion tout à l'heure...

\- Je sais.

\- Tu vas à la capitale au printemps?

\- Oui. Mes fils aînés sont assez grands pour le voyage. Je dois les présenter là-bas. Tradition imposée par le roi. Et Edgar sera là, donc je dois être là aussi pour la cérémonie.

\- Quelle cérémonie?»

Diederich ferma les yeux, pensif. «Cérémonie pour désigner son héritier.» Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant et ajoutant «Le roi a finalement, selon les lettres, que j'ai reçu, préféré désigner officiellement Edgar comme héritier tant qu'il n'aura pas de fils.

\- Pas de fille?

\- Avant oui. Avec lui? Non.» Vincent grogna quelque chose qui fit sourire son ''maître'' d'un regard torve. «En clair, Edgar sera pour de bon héritier du trône, à moins qu'un fils de sang ne naisse.»

L'ancien noble plissa les yeux «Edgar...veut changer les choses?

\- Oui.

\- ….Alors...

\- Mais il est quand même idéaliste. Je souhaite la même chose que lui.» Il se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de son esclave «J'aimerais te rendre un jour ta liberté.» Il prit une grande inspiration «J'espère que ce qu'on raconte est vrai..» Il regarda le feu, et soupira. Il le voulait tellement...

_Que les esclaves puissent être libérés._

_Qu'il puisse rendre sa vie à Vincent et à ses fils._

_Que la vie de beaucoup de personnes s'arrangent. Et que les choses changent._

_Seul le roi détenait le secret des sceaux. Le plus grand des secrets : comment les retirer._

_Cependant cela pouvait être une légende. Une légende pour forcer certains maître à ne pas dépasser les choses..._

Il regarda à nouveau son serviteur «Mais je ne peux rien promettre car rien ne prouve que c'est vrai.»

Vincent baissa les yeux. Le cœur serré. _Il pouvait passer toute sa vie ici? Prisonnier entre ces murs? Ne pouvant partir qu'avec cet homme? «_...Mes enfants...ils ne sont pas prêt d'être marqués non?

\- Non. Pas avant 15 ans. Voir plus si c'est encore repoussé dans les années à venir.

\- ….Tu n'as pas d'autres solutions pour eux?» Il avait peur. Peur rien qu'à imaginer ses enfants vivre ce qu'il avait vécu. Sentir cette brûlure atroce. Sentir ce désespoir... Cette impuissance. Sentir cette douleur foudroyante en cas de désobéissance. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils vivent ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils souffrent comme ça. Même si cet homme était bien plus agréable que la majorité des habitants de ce pays.

Le brun soupira «Je ne peux pas les libérer.

\- On peut te les racheter?»

Diederich haussa un sourcil «Tu penses à ta famille? Non. Je ne peux pas vendre des esclaves sans sceaux à tes compatriotes. Je ne veux pas attirer de problèmes à ma famille. Tu comprends je suppose? Je suis le tuteur officiel du prince, j'ai un poste important dans l'armée..je ne peux pas faire quelque chose comme ça. Même si cela me plairait bien de les rendre à ta famille. Ne parlons pas du fait que tu me ferais probablement une dépression sans eux.

\- …...

\- Désolé. Officiellement ils sont à moi. S'ils disparaissent...

\- Je comprends.»

Mais ça lui faisait mal, il en avait la nausée.  _Comment échapper à tout ça? Peut-être ne reverrait-il jamais sa vie d'avant?_  Ses enfants n'auraient jamais l'avenir qu'il avait parfois imaginé pour eux..Un avenir de noble, d'élèves dans une école réputés, une vie libre...

Le militaire réfléchit «Remarque il y a une possibilité. Pour qu'ils ne soient pas mes esclaves...comme toi.

\- Et c'est...

\- Tu ne devines pas?»

Il écarquilla les yeux. Le cœur battant douloureusement. Il pouvait les adopter? Après tout lui n'avait plus aucun droit comme esclave. Diederich avait donc parfaitement celui de les prendre comme fils. Il était riche. Il avait les moyens. Largement. Et ils ne seraient plus des esclaves officiellement. Ils seraient libre. Feraient ce qu'ils voulaient. Grandiraient ici sans crainte. Entre ses murs il serait toujours leur père mais en dehors ils seraient ceux de Diederich. Mais si il était libérés, cela serait compliqué de les récupéré. Il y avait probablement une procédure longue et pénible.

Il déglutit «C'est...

\- Tu peux le dire...horrible, immonde, immoral. Quoique les adopter et leur donner une vie décente est toujours vieux que les traiter en esclaves. Non ce qui est réellement immoral sont les mariages forcés, un maître qui cherche un compagnon ou une épouse. Ou les esclaves femmes qui servent à...faire quelques enfants de plus. Au cas où la vrai femme du maître serait stérile.»

Vincent eut la nausée. La vision de Rachel lui traversa l'esprit. Une brusque envie de pleurer lui monta à la gorge. Si elle était vivante et qu'elle vivait ça. Si son ''maître'' avait une famille, Diederich ne pourrait pas la racheter...il ne pourrait pas la sauver. L'esclave ne se transmettait qu'à la famille. «Que...

\- Hum?

\- Que se passe-t-il quand...le maître de l'esclave n'a pas de famille. Et qu'il meurt?»

Diederich eut un sourire torve «Cette question est suspicieuse, venant d'un esclave. Surtout d'un être débrouillard comme toi. Je sais ton passé maintenant. Comme mon charmant beau-frère me l'a signalé si aimablement.» Il ricana devant le regard noir «Il ne meurt pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. A vrai dire, ce genre de cas n'arrive pas si souvent...donc je serais bien incapable de te répondre.»

L'ancien noble leva une main pour toucher ses lobes d'oreilles, frissonnant sous le contact. Il chassa de son esprit le reste et murmura «Je pensais juste...

\- Je crois savoir à quoi tu pensais. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour être honnête. Comme certains maîtres donnent un autre nom à leurs esclaves, ce n'est pas évident de retrouver des archives. De même officiellement tu as mon nom de famille, pas ton ancien. Si quelqu'un cherchait un Vincent Phantomhive, il ne trouverais que des ''Vincent''.»

Vincent prit une grande inspiration «Tu penses qu'ils ont dit la vérité sur Rachel?

\- Hum. Difficile à dire. Ils aiment brouiller les pistes. Tu te souviens que deux personnes peu recommandables voulaient acheter Ciel et Cillian avant que je n'arrive?»

L'autre hocha la tête, le cœur serré. Bien entendu qu'il s'en rappelait. Horriblement. «Tu...

\- ..J'ai payé un supplément conséquent pour que ce sale type ne disent pas aux deux autres personnes que c'est moi qui ai acheté les jumeaux. Quand à son excuse, je l'ignore.»

Il passa un bras autour des épaules frêles. «Je sais que c'est dur.» Il l'attira contre lui, faisant fi de son sursaut de surprise. «Profite du moment, cesse de te torturer. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses...

\- …..

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

\- …..

\- C'est normal. Moi non plus je ne ferais pas confiance à ta place.» Il passa les doigts dans les cheveux soyeux. Et croisa le regard bleu si profond. «Et si je te parlais de moi?

\- Pardon?

\- Pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux sur moi et mon passé. Je répondrais.»

Vincent eut l'air suspicieux, n'essayant plus de se dégager de l'étreinte «N'importe quoi?

\- ….Oui!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous aussi vous avez des question à poser à Diederich, n'hésitez pas à les poser dans les reviews, Vincent les dira dans le prochain chapitre (sauf si elles sont totalement crack, dans ce cas, je répond dans les réponse à review)


	11. Le prix de la fidélité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce type n'était pas net depuis le début.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous. Bientôt des nouveaux.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M

«II est tard.»

Combien de temps avaient-il parlé? Vincent n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Son regard se posa sur la pendule qui indiquait une heure du matin. Il avait posé des dizaines de questions. Sur beaucoup de sujets différents: le passé du noble allemand, les projets futurs et tout à propos de sa belle-sœur Angelina.

_Quelle ironie._

_Si elle avait parlé..._

«Tu ne savais pas mon nom? Vraiment pas?

\- Non. Ann m'avait dit que elle était tombée amoureuse de son futur beau-frère et qu'elle n'avait pas supporté l'idée de le voir épouser sa sœur. Elle ne supportait pas non plus l'idée de détester sa sœur au final.» il retira sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, face au feu qui s'éteignait petit à petit. L'atmosphère de la chambre était chaude, rassurante et agréable. La pièce de tissu fut finalement posée sur le fauteuil, pliée. Torse nu, le soldat avait une peau dorée par le soleil, marqué de quelques cicatrices. Marques obtenues dans des combats ou durant l'enfance.

Vincent se souvint alors d'une discussion qu'il avait perçu durant la soirée entre les invités, entre l'homme répugnant et sa malheureuse femme «Et...

\- Et?

\- Ton frère. Enfin ton beau-frère...

\- Crois moi s'il était mon frère, je ne lui aurais jamais permis de revenir. Mais je ne pouvais réinviter ma mère et ma sœur, ainsi que mes neveux, sans lui. Ça marche ensemble malheureusement.

\- ...il pense te proposer d'acheter mes fils.»

Diederich eut un petit rire «Il perdrait son temps. Je ne vais pas les vendre.» Il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes «Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, je ne vais pas vendre des enfants à un homme que je hais.» Il ne leva pas les yeux un seul instant, sa voix ayant prix un ton de profond ennui.

Vincent insista, inquiet «Mais et s'il dit à ceux qui voulaient les acheter où ils se trouvent?» il ne tenait pas à revoir des deux hommes au regard avide, surtout le petit gros à la moustache. Qui l'avait aussi regardé lui avec convoitise.

Le brun haussa les épaules «Cela ne changerait rien, je les ai acheter et ils portent les bracelets. Ils ne peuvent pas être enlever.» Il haussa un sourcil «Et il est particulièrement difficile d'entrer par effraction chez moi, j'ai tout prévu. La magie des sceaux a du bon quand même sur certains points, je dois bien l'admettre.» Il lui tapota l'épaule, et se détournant. Allant se servir un verre d'eau.

Pourtant une sourde angoisse serrait la gorge de son esclave qui aurait voulu que le beau-frère reparte dès le lendemain, loin d'eux «Je...Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il a regardé Cillian au repas, tout à l'heure.» Il n'avait pu ouvrir la bouche ou agir mais il avait bouillit de rage et de colère. Fort heureusement Diederich avait appelé l'enfant pour servir les plus jeunes avec son père, loin des adultes.

Son 'maître' haussa un sourcil narquois «Ne t'en fais pas. Les serpents de Snake, ainsi que ce dernier, gardent le grenier et la porte est bien fermée. Tanaka s'en est assuré. Lui et moi sommes les seuls à avoir la clé de votre chambre.» Et puis autre chose mais ça c'était encore un peu tôt. Il attendrait que sa famille soit partie pour montrer 'ça'.

«Snake dort au grenier?

\- Oui il y fait sec et une des chambres est à lui. Ses serpents sont inoffensifs, il leurs fait sentir les odeurs des gens autorisés.»

Il se sentait rassuré. Sauf que «Et moi?» Si la porte était fermée, comment allait-il pouvoir aller se coucher? Et ses fils devaient être inquiets tout seuls!

«Tu dors ici cette nuit.

\- ….» Le regard clair s'emplit de méfiance.

Diederich haussa un sourcil «Tu seras en sécurité.» il enfila une chemise longue pour la nuit et retira son pantalon, enfilant un autre en lin. «Tiens mets-ça!» il lui lança des habits de nuit à la figure! «Ne t'en fais pas pour tes fils, ils doivent dormir à poings fermé, il est très tard!»

Vincent obéit, retirant lentement ses vêtements, sans cesser les regards méfiants à l'autre homme qui lu tournait le dos. Dormir avec quelqu'un? Depuis combien de temps avait-il...

«Je ne te toucherais pas...»

Il frissonna «Je sais..»

* * *

Vincent se réveilla soudain, ne parvenant pas à dormir davantage. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête et il avait sans doute trop dormi la nuit précédente. Le lit était chaud et confortable, si semblable au lit qu'il partageait avec sa femme avant de...Il secoua la tête. Regardant sur la gauche, il ne vit qu'un dos. L'homme était tourné dans l'autre sens, et il était presque immobile, la respiration lente.

_Dormait-il? Ou s'était-il aussi réveillé?_

Il n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Il se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'abattre. Il ne craignait étrangement rien.

Pourtant en même temps, il ne se sentait pas tranquille, avec l'étrange impression que cela ne venait pas de celui à ses côtés.

Le beau-frère, probablement.

Il avait un visage de fouine. De petits yeux sombres et sournois. Comment les parents de Diederich avait-il pu marier sa fille à quelqu'un comme ça? A un homme froid et distant, qui torturait les esclaves, s'amusant avec eux, ayant même apparemment...fait quelque chose de grave à certains.

Son ''propriétaire'' (il soupira à cette pensée) avait bien dit que même s'il lui appartenait...il n'avait guère le droit de le tuer sans raison valable. Il y avait des limites. Vincent était même étonné que ce genre de chose soient surveillés. C'était un peu contradictoire avec le fait de posséder des êtres humains.

Alors cet homme les avait-il...détruit mentalement? Des mutilations? Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Ce n'était pas la personnalité de l'homme qui lui faisait peur, il n'avait pas peur de ce genre de personne, surtout avec l'autorisation de Diederich de se défendre. Il était juste encore affaibli par ces 6 mois d'horreur. Mais il avait un mauvais sentiment. Une méfiance extrême. Un sentiment de malaise. Appelons ça l'habitude d'avoir côtoyé des gens de peu de morale dans sa vie.

Cet homme était indigne de confiance, glacial. Son regard était avide.

Il complotait sûrement quelque chose.

Il se redressa lentement et regarda l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Le beau-frère pensait-il le tuer? Pensait-il s'emparer de la place de chef de famille. De ses neveux, de ses enfants, de lui ?

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

_Qu'il se calme._

_Qu'il ne fasse rien de précipité._

_Qu'il réfléchisse profondément._

Bon. La famille était là pour 6 jours. A partir de demain. Ils vivaient à trois jours de là. Au vu des contacts froids et distants, le maître de maison avait limité la visite. Et Vincent avait remarqué que son pus jeune fils et sa fille avait été renvoyé dans leurs chambres après le repas. Loin.

«Il ne leurs fait pas confiance.» Chuchota-t-il entre ses dents. Il passa la main dans son dos, touchant son sceau de l'index. Il se rappelait des esclaves qui accompagnaient la famille. Ce regard soumis, ce refus de parler. A côté, il était traité comme un roi...

Il se figea en entendant un bruit. Ses yeux fixant l'obscurité. Habitué, il distinguait les formes bien plus rapidement que quiconque. Des bruit de pas. Lents. Ce n'était pas Tanaka. C'était quelqu'un qui avançait lentement, très lentement, comme pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Vincent sortit du lit, remarquant que oui, ''il'' dormait bel et bien. Il fit lentement le tour. Diederich avait parlé d'une arme dans sa table de nuit non?

«Du calme, ne devenons pas paranoïaque...»

Il n'entendit soudainement plus rien. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra et distingua des chuchotements. Très bas. Mais ses talents d'espions ne pouvaient être trompés. Quelqu'un parlait à voix basse devant la porte, à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui était là? Il préféra ne pas penser à une idée, ce n'était guère le moment. Il entendit un cliquetis. On tentait d'ouvrir la porte. Mais on n'avait apparemment pas la clé. On tentait de jouer avec la serrure à l'aide d'un outil.

«Hey.» Il posa la main sur l'épaule du dormeur. «Réveilles-toi.» Il se fichait de lui manquer de respect à cet instant. Là encore, ce n'était pas le moment du tout.

Diederich se redressa «Quoi?» Un craquement le mit immédiatement sur le qui-vive. «Qu'est-ce que..» Il tendit la main, lentement, vers la table de nuit, prenant une arme dedans. «Tiens» Il jeta un petit pistolet et un couteau à son serviteur

Vincent haussa un sourcil «Tu es bien armé.

Non, j'ai toujours de quoi me défendre sur moi.» Il prit un étrange couteau pliant «Tu sais te battre?

\- Oui.»

_La question n'en était pas une._

_La réponse était ironique._

_Ils échangèrent un regard presque complice._

«La première nuit où mon beau-frère vient, il tente quelque chose...Il doit m'en vouloir pour une raison que j'ignore.

\- Il me semble plus impatient d'autre chose...et comment peux-tu savoir que c'est lui?

\- La logique.»

_Le fait qu'il s'y attendait peut-être._

_Quelle famille..._

Diederich sortit du lit «Décidément je ne peux pas dormir quand ils viennent. Cette fois il va aller jusqu'au bout apparemment.»

L'esclave se dirigea lentement vers un coin et se mit en position, habitué à lutter dans l'obscurité. Le couteau serré dans sa main. Il fut surprit de ne ressentir absolument rien. Une sensation d'habitude l'envahit doucement.

L'officier alluma la lampe de cheveux et s'assit dans le fauteuil, parfaitement calme. Vincent croisa son regard, un frisson remonta le long de son dos. La porte s'ouvrit. Le beau-frère de Diederich entra, accompagné de ses deux esclaves. Ceux-ci gardaient la tête basse, les épaules affaissées.

«Cher ami.

\- Je n'utiliserais pas le même mot.

\- Tu as toujours marcher sur mes plates-bandes.

\- Tu as choisi d'épouser ma sœur aîné, sachant pourtant que j'étais l'héritier. C'est ton problème.

\- Ton père avait laissé entendre qu'elle serait la bénéficiaire du testament.

\- Fais attention, je pourrais te soupçonner de sa disparition...s'il n'avait pas succombé à une maladie lors d'un voyage.»

L'époux sa sœur eut un rire «Tu as toujours tout eu. Tu as été désigné comme le tuteur du prince. Tu es riche. Tu es chef de famille...

\- Ton fils ne pourra pas héritier en effet, quelle tragédie. Bien qu'il s'en fiche. Et je te le dis, ma fille est trop jeune pour qu'on envisage des fiançailles. Elle a 12 ans de moins que Hermann.»

Kurt lui lança un regard noir. «Le point positif est que tu es veuf.

\- Ho?

\- Donc si tu disparaît...

\- Tu seras...tuteur de mes fils, c'est ça?» Railla l'homme, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, appuyant sa joue contre son poing. «Ha, Désolé de te dire ça mais j'ai déjà nommé un tuteur et c'est le prince héritier.»

Son beau-frère serra les dents «Je n'aurais qu'à détruire les traces écrites.

\- Tout est déjà écrit et sous scellé entre les mains du bénéficiaire. C'est à dire Edgar. A ma mort, ma fortune sera gérée par le prince jusqu'à la majorité de mes jumeaux. Leur éducation sera prise en charge par des gouvernantes, majordomes et professeurs désignés par le véritable tuteur. Ils resteront dans cette maison qui sera sous la protection de la famille royale.» il leva la main, agitant son index bagué «Mon sceau deviendra celui de mon fils aîné. Toutes mes possessions, terres, demeures et esclaves...tu ne toucheras à rien.»

Kurt eut un rire méprisant «Bien entendu, tes gamins de 8 ans auront beau faire d'un esclave de luxe.»

Diederich eut un petit rire froid. «Sans doute un meilleur usage que toi.

\- Je contesterais ton testament.

\- Bien entendu, tu vas contester l'héritier? Le roi m'apprécie aussi. Il s'amusera bien à te voir t'agiter comme un grand nerveux. Et il se demandera légitiment...pourquoi je suis étrangement mort justement quand tu étais sous mon toit.»

Kurt eut un rire mauvais «Tu me penses assez stupide pour un meurtre sanglant.

\- Assez oui.» Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. «Un poison je suppose. Que vas me forcer à avaler avec l'aide de tes deux esclaves vu leur airs coupables.

\- Pour une fois qu'ils servent à quelque chose. Et comme ce sont les miens ils ne peuvent me trahir en me dénonçant.» Il eut un rire mauvais «Dommage que ta chambre soit insonorisée non?»

Il sortit un petit flacon de sa poche et le posa sur la petite table. Diederich posa les yeux dessus puis les releva, croisant le regard de son serviteur qui était resté appuyé au mur. De son index gauche, il caressa sa bague marquée du sceau d'un air nonchalant. «Tu es bien crédule si tu penses me tuer si facilement...»

Vincent sentit une décharge dans son dos. Rien de douloureux. Mais clairement un signal. Il avança lentement, ses pieds nues ne faisant aucun bruit sur le tapis. Il leva la crosse de son arme et frappa la nuque d'un des deux esclaves de toute ses forces, l'envoyant au sol dans les pommes pour quelques heures. Les deux autres se retournèrent.

«Toi?

\- Moi.»

Diederich se leva d'un bond et frappa au visage son beau-frère, celui-ci bascula en arrière, heurtant la petite table en tombant violemment au sol. Le second esclave se jeta sur Vincent, craignant qu'il use de son arme. Ce dernier évita le coup de poing et saisit le poignet de son attaquant, lui tordant brutalement. Un craquement retentit. Il évita le coup de couteau que possédait son agresseur. Il ne voulait pas sortit son pistolet avec tous les mouvements autour de lui et le fait que il était sans cesse agressé. C'était un peu risqué. Il privilégia le couteau. Habile et habitué à se battre, il infligea de nombreuses blessures à son attaquant. Un coup de poing le frappa à l'épaule, brutalement. Mais il ne flancha pas. Même s'il sentit le coup dans tout son corps.

«N'y voit rien de personnel...» Murmura l'homme, ses yeux clairs devenant un peu plus tristes. Ce garçon n'était pas son ennemi. Mais si il voulait absolument l'empêcher de tuer cet homme...il serait obligé d'être impitoyable.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux «Je défendrais mon maître jusqu'au bout.»

Voyant soudain Kurt sortit une arme, Vincent prit la décision de trancher la situation et abattit son couteau dans un violent geste du bras. Le sang éclaboussa ses habits clairs. Il grimaça à l'odeur du sang mais se retourna aussitôt. Et attaqua son ennemi , autant par volonté que poussé par le sceau.

Un coup de feu retentit. Mais un cri s'éleva. Vincent recula d'un pas, du sang maculant sa chemise au niveau de l'épaule droite. Il grimaça de douleur. Mais Kurt avait la main plaquée sur la hanche, maculée de sang. Le brun n'hésita pas un seul instant, sa jambe se détendit d'un coup, frappant le bas ventre, au point le plus sensible. L'homme fut plié en deux sous la douleur, assez pour qu'un coup le frappe à la tempe, l'envoyant contre la petite table. Un second coup de feu claqua. Un odeur de poudre et de sang flotta dans l'air. L'esclave rouvrit les yeux, Diederich l'avait tiré en arrière. Mais sa jambe avait été frappé. Il leva le pistolet, et tira dans le genou de l'agresseur. Sans même un frisson. Le bras autour de lui avait effaçé toute lassitude qui aurait pu se diffuser en lui.

Diederich sourit «Tu vois Kurt, t'en prendre à moi était une erreur.

\- Tu te caches derrière ta jolie poupée...trop lâche pour te défendre par toi-même?

\- Tu te cachais derrière deux personnes toi-même. Tu as toujours été un lâche. Et ça ne date pas d'hier.

\- Tu vas me tuer n'est-ce pas? Alors que je suis au sol comme ça, tu vas m'abattre comme un chien?

\- Je suis chef de famille, je peux te punir.» Il se tourna vers son esclave «Tu en penses quoi Vincent?

\- Hum...Il pourrait aussi s'être ''suicidé'' en voyant qu'il avait perdu, pour ne pas te donner la satisfaction de le tuer par toi-même.

\- Ho...Je suis certain que le roi me pardonnera.»

Vincent se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil encore debout, haletant. Une sueur glacée couvrait son corps, ses blessures lui faisaient mal. Il tremblait légèrement. Un léger vertige s'empare de lui. Il était épuisé.

Diederich posa son pied sur le genou blessé, l'écrasant lentement de sa sandale de cuir qu'il avait enfilé avant que ses agresseurs n'entrent.

«Bois.»

Kurt eut un rictus «Allons mon mignon, tu ne veux pas  _la_  retrouver?»

Pas de réponse.

Diederich regarda dans la direction de son esclave, sans baisser son arme «Ho il s'est évanoui, dommage pour toi.

\- Quoi?»

Le brun eut un rictus «Je retiens l'idée de Vincent pour ta mort. Normal que ça soit lui qui la choisisse non?

\- Tu..sais?

\- Je..sais!»


	12. Décision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses avancent, avancent un peu....  
> Petit à petit, la situation pourrait s'améliorer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. 
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous. Bientôt des nouveaux.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M

Diederich était assit à son bureau, travaillant sur ses dossiers. Sa famille était repartie, Hermann ayant hoché la tête vers lui. Personne n'allait regretter ce type, ça c'était certain. Cependant le chef de famille avait eu foule de documents à remplir et de lettres à envoyer. Ça et son voyage au printemps. Sans compter la discussion avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle reviendrait dans deux semaine et lui avait dit qu'elle escomptait qu'il lui vende les deux enfants Cillian et Ciel, comme compensation. _-Visiblement elle n'avait pas comprit que l'autre avait tenté de le tuer ou refusait de le croire-._ Il avait bien besoin de ça tient...Il se massa les tempes, fatigué d'avance.

Diederich avait depuis consulté de nombreux documents sur les sceaux et les esclaves, les lois dans leur pays. Pour trouver une solution. En urgence. Pour refuser de les donner sans que son interlocutrice ait une chance de les lui prendre. Elle ne leurs ferait probablement pas de mal comme Kurt leurs en aurait fait, mais ils seraient bien des esclaves pour elle et rien de plus.

_Ça ferait désordre que la famille se scinde._

_Se détruise._

_Juste pour un imbécile égocentrique et pervers._

_Les commérages iraient bon train._

_Réputation, tout ça..._

_Et ça, sa mère (enfin belle-mère en vérité) le savait très très bien._

_Comment garder les deux petits près de lui? Les marquer?_

Oui mais bon ce n'était pas réellement son but non plus. Au contraire, eux avaient une une chance d'être libre pour de bon. Et de toute façon le brun se refusait de faire ça des enfants si jeunes, sans compter que ce n'était théoriquement plus autorisé. Grâce à Edgar. Donc pouvait-il refuser sous le seul motif de «non je ne veux pas?» et renvoyer froidement la seconde femme de son père, personne avec laquelle il n'avait jamais eu de liens d'affinités?

_Bon il y avait d'autres solutions._

_Dont une qui serait la plus idéale._

_Vincent ne l'aimerait pas du tout._

Il referma le vieux document. Et le fusain avec lequel il avait souligné ou entouré des passages intéressants. «J'ai quelque possibilités pour régler le problème. Et j'ai encore du temps pour choisir la meilleure.» Oui plusieurs possibilités. Certaines meilleurs que d'autres. Une idéale...qui ne plairait pas du tout aux concernés...même si c'était bel et bien la meilleur sur bien des points.

_Merveilleux._

_Il était bon pour la migraine_.

_Et une bonne insomnie jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la solution._

On frappa à la porte et une petite tête passa dans entrebâillement «Monsieur?» L'enfant s'approcha doucement du bureau, gardant un air humble et quelque peu timide. L'enfant n'était pas très à l'aise avec lui. Pas du tout. Sa maladie venait juste de s'achever, même s'il devait rester au chaud pour le reste de l'hiver.

Diederich eut un sourire léger, bien que gardant une mine sévère, reconnaissant tout de suite l'enfant, le différenciant de son frère sans trop de soucis «Oui...Ciel? Tu n'es pas très couvert, fais attention. Tu vas retomber malade.

\- Papa a de la fièvre.» Murmura l'enfant, inquiet. «Et il gémit dans son sommeil.» Il était inquiet.

Diederich se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon «Va y en premier et pose lui un linge humide sur le front d'accord? J'arrive tout de suite!» Il allait réveiller le blessé fiévreux et allait le faire boire quelque chose. Et lui donner un médicament contre la fièvre.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Et retourna vers leur «chambre». C'était apparemment leur maison désormais.  _Pour toujours?_  Son père semblait tellement triste, résigné, par moments. Comme si il n'avait aucun espoir. Il faisait souvent les cent pas dans la partie ''vie''. Chercher des solutions. Lire car il ne parvenait pas à dormir, l'inquiétude le dominant et l'empêchant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il était toujours là pour eux. Bien plus qu'avant. Il était là quand ils cauchemardaient, quand ils étaient eux même malheureux, ou malades. Il les faisait travailler, leurs lisait des histoires ou en inventait, était toujours là pour eux.

_C'était très différent d'avant._

_Il les gâtait oui._

_Mais là il était là pour eux tout le temps._

_Pour des enfants c'était vraiment bien ,surtout vu les circonstances._

Le petit garçon était malheureux. Le reste de sa famille lui manqua terriblement. Il était tellement inquiet pour eux. Et son oncle, sa tante, son cousin et sa cousine lui manquait.  _Pensaient-ils qu'ils étaient morts, ses parents, son frère et lui? Les cherchaient-ils?_

Arrivant dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers les lits. Et prit un linge humide, la plongeant dans l'eau froide et le posant sur le front chaud de son père. Il avait été tellement effrayé quand le maître de maison l'avait ramené inconscient dans ses bras, du sang sur ses vêtements.

Il grimpa sur le lit à côté de Cillian qui s'était endormi sur le lit. L'enfant était resté éveillé pendant des heures, effrayé devant son père malade, blessé, ensanglanté.

* * *

_L'enfant ouvrit les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. C'était pourtant la nuit. Il était très très tard. Et leur père n'était pas venu. Le majordome était passé apporter un chocolat chaud et dire que leur père serait là au réveil, au matin. Donc ils étaient tout seuls. Et entendre des pas en pleine nuit effraya quelque peu Ciel. Cillian lui serra la main, un peu inquiet._

_Ce n'était pas le pas de leur père. Et surtout ce dernier avait dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte ou sortir pendant la nuit en ce moment, tant que la famille du ''maître'' serait là._

_Pour des raisons de sécurité._

_L'homme invité était dangereux._

_Pour eux, comme pour lui._

_Ils étaient donc resté sagement à dessiner ou à jouer dans ''l'appartement'' où ils vivaient avec leur père._

_Celui-ci était revenu en fin d'après-midi, et avait passé deux heures avec eux, parlant, surveillant leur travail et leur lisant même une histoire._

_Et il était partit, leur recommandant d'être sage en son absence. Il avait réussit à obtenir l'absence de Cillian en bas._

_Et les deux enfants avaient parlé, inventé des histoires dont ils étaient héros...et avait fini par s'endormir paisiblement. Jusqu'à être réveillé par ces pas précipités dans l'escalier._

_La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir monsieur Tanaka puis monsieur Diederich et...leur père, du sang sur les vêtements, et inconscient. Le brun avait posé l'homme sur le lit et donna des ordres divers à son maître d'hôtel. Les deux enfants étaient resté figé, effrayé. Snake, levé à cause du vacarme, les avait emmené dans la pièce vie, les éloignant de la scène où Diederich retirait lui-même les balles. Après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient traumatisés non?_

_Quand les adultes étaient partis, le vieil homme les ayant couché dans leurs lits, leur recommandant de laisser leur père dormir._

_Seuls dans le noir, avec juste une veilleuse, ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre._

_«Pourquoi papa est encore blessé? Il ne se blessait jamais avant. Jamais!» Ciel avait les larmes aux yeux. Encore faible après sa maladie, il était devenu émotionnel. «Il faut rentrer à la maison. Papa ira mieux à la maison._

_\- Je crois que c'est ici notre maison maintenant.» Soupira Cillian, ajustant machinalement la couverture pour que son frère soit bien couvert._

_Le cadet regarda leur père et gémit «Je veux revoir maman, et tante France, Oncle Alexis, Edward et Lizzie._

_\- Moi aussi.» soupira son frère._

_«Et si on s'enfuyait?_

_\- Je ne penses pas qu'on puisse Ciel ou papa l'aurait déjà fait en nous emmenant.» Il se retourna vers le dos, regardant le plafond._

_Évidement les enfants n'avaient pas réussit à fermer l'œil jusqu'au matin. Ciel, épuisé, avait décidé, voyant son frère sombrer dans le sommeil, d'aller chercher le propriétaire des lieux. Comme ça quelqu'un sera là pour leur papa._

* * *

Vincent ouvrit les yeux, respirant profondément. Il avait des élancements dans l'épaule droite et dans la jambe gauche. Il avait un peu chaud mais se sentait bien, blotti sous une épaisse couverture. Il était dans sa «chambre», qu'il partageait avec ses fils. Il n'avait plus vraiment mal. Un tissu humide était posé sur son front. Un souffle de vent était parfaitement audible sous les toits. Une nouvelle tempête? Il se détendit d'un coup, il était en sécurité.

_Rien ne pourrait le blesser._

_C'était une pensée qui s'imposait en lui._

_Comme un instinct._

Soudain les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup, comme une gifle. Le combat. Les coups de feu. La douleur...et il s'était évanoui à cause de ses blessures. Il était vraiment devenu faible, ce n'était pas deux blessures qui l'auraient mit à terre si facilement avant. Il avait soudainement honte de ses compétences. Lui qui était si habile et fort, un véritable agent de la reine, il avait toujours été parfait. Bien. Il était encore un peu maigre apparemment. Ou avait besoin d'exercice -il demanderait à Diederich de l'aider à améliorer ce point-.

Mais pour ce combat...est-ce que..comment ça s'était fini finalement?

Est-ce que...

_Diederich avait-il tué son beau-frère?_

_Celui-ci ne l'avait pas blessé?_

_Quelle était la situation?_

«Réveillé?» fit quelqu'un à ses côtés, d'un ton nonchalant.

Il tressaillit et se tourna dans la direction de la voix. A la lueur d'une lampe de chevet, son ''maître'' était en train de lire. Un certain soulagement l'envahit, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, les oreillers le soutenant. Il se sentit en sécurité. En paix. «Hey...Que...s'est-il passé?»

Le brun referma le livre «Comment tu te sens?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est prit deux balles dans le corps?» ironisa le blessé. «J'ai du mal à bouger les parties blessées.»

Diederich ricana. «Tu as de la chance que Tanaka sache parfaitement retirer des balles. Le médecin vit dans le village à deux kilomètres. Un peu loin en plein nuit dans une route un peu enneigée.» Il haussa les épaules «Heureusement l'hiver se termine dans un mois» Oui ça lui faisait bizarre de penser que son esclave était là depuis 2 mois, il avait l'impression que ça faisait bien plus longtemps que ça. «Et c'est le mois le plus froid...» Il secoua la tête et demanda «Tanaka t'a donc soigné avec efficacité et rapidité. Tu n'as pas perdu trop de sang.»

Vincent leva la couverture pour regarder la cicatrice «C'est...bien fait. Il est doué.

\- Il pense qu'un majordome doit savoir tout faire. Surtout soigner son maître et ses enfants en cas de blessures ou de maladies, bref en cas d'urgence.

\- C'est une perle dit-moi.

\- Il est irremplaçable.

\- Difficilement tu veux dire?» En effet l'homme ne semblait plus tout jeune. Et même s'il avait sûrement encore de belles années devant lui, la fatigue pourrait le rattraper vite.

Diederich eut un petit sourire «Possiblement. L'idée ne me plaît guère. Je le connais depuis que je suis enfant. Je suis plus proche de lui que je ne l'étais de mon père.»

L'ancien noble se redressa «Dis-moi, où sont mes fils? Ils ne devraient pas être ici?

\- Tanaka les a emmené dans la salle de bain..pour un bain.

\- Ta famille?

\- Repartit hier matin à l'aube.

\- Ho ça fait déjà deux jours?

\- Oui tu avais de la fièvre.»

Il soupira. Il se sentait stupidement inutile. Vraiment il était devenu faible et impuissant. Il avait vraiment besoin de s'entraîner un peu pour retrouver la forme «Et...comment ils ont prit ça?

\- Ma sœur semblait soulagée. Mon neveu le plus âgé aussi. Les plus jeunes n'ont pas semblé tout comprendre mais ne semblaient pas horrifiés de savoir que leur père ne reviendrait pas.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Il devait avoir la main leste vu son attitude.

\- Le problème, c'est ma belle-mère.

\- Je croyais que...

\- Depuis que je suis jeune, je dois l'appeler ''mère'', l'habitude je suppose.» Il soupira «c'est elle qui a marié ma sœur et ce type, enfin qui a organisé le mariage, convainquant mon père» Il se demandait quels liens avaient cette femme et Kurt.  _Pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui pour la fille aînée de son mari? Pour se venger de ne pas avoir eu d'enfants? Ou pire Kurt avait un lien de parenté avec elle? Un fils illégitime? Dans ce dernier cas, elle aurait en effet le droit d'avoir des griefs contre lui même si Kurt était complètement en tord et méritait son destin._

_Seulement elle posait des problèmes du coup..._

Vincent haussa un sourcil intéressé «Ta vie ne semble pas avoir été facile. Famille brisée, recomposée, remariage...tout en étant anti-conformiste. En étant proche du trône. Tu n'es décidément pas commun.

\- Non.» Il posa sa main sur celle de son esclave, ne voulant pas le perturber plus que nécessaire pour le moment. Machinalement son pouce caressa le dos de la fine main.

«Et elle veut quelque chose? Argent? Titre de chef de famille?

\- Impossible vu que c'est le roi qui me l'a donné. On ne donne pas un présent du roi.»

Vincent eut un frisson «Pas moi ou mes enfants?

\- Tu as mon sceau, je ne peux pas te donner -et je ne veux pas non plus-. Tes enfants...j'ai refusé mais elle risque de revenir à la charge. Je chercher une solution pour justifier un ''non'' définitif. Si j'utilise mon autorité de chef de famille, elle me taxeras de tous les noms...

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

\- Certes.» Il soupira «Le plus gros problème est plus que...» il soupira «Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'un scandale. Elle est capable d'en faire un. Déjà que je me suis tenu à l'écart pour la simple raison que je n'entrais pas dans le moule. Maintenant j'ai tué son gendre  _-peut-être était-il plus qu'un simple gendre_ -. Et je ne sais vraiment pas comment régler la chose pacifiquement. Elle m'a déjà envoyé deux lettres.

\- Elle te menace?

\- Non, elle n'ose pas. Elle sait que cela serait une grosse erreur. Je pourrais à nouveau couper les ponts et être coupé du chef de famille n'est pas facile. On se moquerait d'eux dans la noblesse. Ils seraient ridiculisés. Sauf que je ne veux pas vraiment faire ça à mes sœurs.

\- Tu parlais d'adoption.

\- Je pourrais...» Il hésita «En faire une fausse. Faux papiers et tout. Edgar pourrait les garder. Avec l'héritier du trône pour m'appuyer là-dessus, personne ne contestera. Ce en serait pas une vraie adoption -faux papiers et tout- mais personne ne ferait la différence. Et quand tout sera fini tu pourra repartir avec eux.

Si les choses se finissent bien.» Murmura Vincent, retirant sa main, hésitant. «Si les sceaux peuvent être retirés.

\- Certes. Gardons espoir. Je préfère ne pas être trop négatif.

\- Fais-le. Je préfère les savoir en sécurité.

\- Rien ne changera, je les mettrais juste dans une ''autre chambre'' quand ma famille viendra. Le reste du temps ils resteront ici avec toi.» Diederich se leva, dégageant sa main. «Bien je vais convoquer Edgar. Reposes-toi. Et ne te surmènes pas.» Il s'éloigna, sortant de la pièce.

Vincent haussa un sourcil.  _Ce type pensait-il vraiment l'obliger à rester au lit? Il y avait bien assez longtemps. Deux jours!_ Écartant la couverture, il examina ses bandages. De la main gauche, il massa les zones bandées, évaluant la douleur. Oui bien entendu ça faisait mal mais il n'était pas du tout à l'article de la mort.

«Il me laisse quand même dans le flou concernant ces fichus sceaux. J'aimerais en savoir plus.» Il se redressa, posant les pieds au sol. Et vit un livre, oublié sur le fauteuil qu'avait laissé son ''maître''.


	13. Pensées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce qui était pire au juste?
> 
> Être insignifiant pour tout le monde ou être un trophée au yeux des gens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous. Bientôt des nouveaux.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Note: Chapitre court, mais le prochain part sur "l'arc suivant". Donc c'est une sorte de conclusion à "l'arc actuel"

Le livre n'était pas épais, ni lourd. La couverture était en cuir sombre, avec une gravure sur le dessus. Des écritures sombres s'étaient sur le devant, laissant voir que l'ouvrage était sur la magie des sceaux. Vincent se rassit sur le lit, ouvrant le document avec curiosité. Il commença à lire, curieux. Pour en savoir plus que sa condition, sur ses ''droits'', sur son emprisonnement...sur un possible avenir. Sur quels droits l'autre avait sur lui en réalité. Pour mieux comprendre le fonctionnement du pays en lui-même.

_Pour en savoir plus sur sa situation personnelle._

_Et de voir si il avait peut-être une chance de revoir son pays..._

_...D'être libre._

Il découvrit ainsi qu'il y avait plusieurs types d'esclaves, et qu'il était (en son cas) un de luxe. Il avait bien plus de liberté que les autres, il était au meilleur niveau en tout points, avec beaucoup de libertés, bien que son champ d'action soit restreint. Il pouvait apparemment '' _monter en grade_ '' en devant un '' _époux forcé_ '. Unis par une sorte de mariage, il passerait à une place de compagnon, de conjoint. Il aurait des droits bien plus importants, pourrait aider à l'éducation des enfants, et aurait le droit de dire ''non'', même en étant tenu d'obéir à ses ordres en général. Cependant il serait toujours forcé d'obéir et ne pourrait pas nuire.

_Mais il serait marié._

_Remarié dans son cas._

_Et appartiendrait à son maître à un autre niveau._

_Ce qui n'était pas spécialement pour lui plaire, il n'était pas un objet après tout._

_Et voulait garder une certaine liberté._

_Dont celle du choix._

Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas trop. L'idée d'être lié de façon intime à Diederich, même pour lui donner plus de libertés physiques et moral, dans les faits et dans la loi, ne lui plaisait pas trop, car il voyait plus de points négatifs que de points positifs. Il voulait garder une certaine indépendance, pour ce qui lui restait...soit pas grand chose. Et il ne voulait guère être déjà remarié.. _.Rachel n'était pas morte depuis longtemps, et peut-être était-elle toujours vivante en réalité?_ Il secoua la tête, le moral quelque peu bas, et tourna tristement la tête vers la gauche, déprimé. A quoi bon toujours espérer? Diederich lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances...

_Mais il voulait y croire._

_Même un peu._

_Encore un peu._

_C'était humain non? C'était normal. Et il commençait à ne plus savoir quoi répondre à ses enfants, de plus en plus hésitant. Il ne savait plus quoi dire...ses mots ressemblaient bien trop à un mensonge._

Il posa une main tremblante sur son tatouage, ses doigts touchant les endroits où il devinait des lignes, des marques. Et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas trop à plaindre. N'est-ce-pas? L'homme qui le possédait lui laissait de nombreuses libertés, lui ferait confiance, et lui offrirait un abri après des semaines de cauchemars. Il les traitait en êtres humains, ils mangeaient à leur faim, ses enfants jouaient avec ceux de la maison, ils étaient éduqués...et en sécurité. Rien ne pouvait leurs arriver ici, absolument rien.

Et Diederich pensaient leur rendre leur statue ''de personne libres'' en les adoptant (officiellement) grâce de ''faux papiers''.

_Personne -à son avis- n'était comme lui._

_Personne n'était aussi bien traité._

_Enfin presque, les autres alliés de Diederich devaient agir comme lui._

Après tout rien ne pouvait plus être pire que l'horrible endroit où ses fils et lui avaient été retenu pendant des jours, où ils étaient tombés malades et où il avait bien cru les perdre, ou il avait pensé qu'il préféré succomber à sa maladie qu'être acheté par quelqu'un...que de laisser ces monstres lui prendre ses enfants...que de finir dans un bordel. D'être soumis de la pire des façon, de la plus horrible et cruelle des façon.

* * *

_Cette cage froide, avec de la paille sur le sol. Cet air froid et puant, empestant la peur ou la maladie. Un seul lit avec un matelas miteux, de minces couvertures qu'il laissait à ses enfants. Un sceau d'eau pour boire ou pour se laver en utilisant un morceau de linge. Et un autre complètement vide pour se soulager, les humiliant, les réduisant plus bas que terre._

_Des douches glacées une fois tous les deux jours. Des regards avides, des rires gras et cruels. Si peu de nourriture. Personne ne l'avait touché. Mais il entendait des choses, voyait des gens être arraché de leurs cages, entendait des hurlements, des cris, des pleurs et des supplications._

_Des mots moqueurs, des remarques cruelles...des regards avides ou narquois._

_Et lui s'affaiblissait, tombait de plus en plus malade. Jusqu'au jour où...tout était flou dans sa tête, absolument tout. La forte fièvre le dévorait, et il avait lutté de toutes ses ultimes forces pour défendre ses enfants._

_Il ne se souvenait de rien après ça. Diederich l'avait donc acheté. Et l'avait emmené. Avait été assez important pour prendre ses fils quand certaines personnes les avaient déjà voulu avant. Et rien que pour ça, il lui en était fortement reconnaissant. Quand il s'était réveillé dans la chambre où il était actuellement, il n'avait subitement pas comprit où il était, sa mémoire encore floue, affaibli par la fièvre._

_Il avait eu peur sur le coup en voyant son ''maître'', s'apercevant qu'il était dans un lit, peu habillé -à raison après ces semaines d'horreur- et avait brutalement reculé, avant de voir ses fils, dont Ciel qui semblait très malade. Ignorant l'homme, il s'était précipité vers son enfant, accueillant l'autre dans ses bras, soulagé au delà des mots. Tant il avait craint qu'ils soient séparés, qu'ils soient vendus à des monstres et que lui ne puisse pas les retrouver. Qu'il finisse dans un bordel...sans défense._

_Et là il était en sécurité dans une pièce chaude, avec ses fils..._

_Tout allait bien._

_Ils étaient ensembles._

_Il n'étaient plus dans cet enfer._

_Mais où étaient-ils?_

_Cependant la question se posait toujours: Qui était donc cet homme brun qui était assit sur le fauteuil. «Ton fils est malade. Mon majordome apportera les médicaments avec votre repas tout à l'heure.» Il s'était levé «Je vous laisse en famille. A plus tard...Vincent.»_

_L'émotion, mélange de soulagement et de peur, l'envahit en entendant son nom et la façon dont il était prononcé. Un ton moqueur...et il avait prit cela comme une menace implicite._

_Je ne me laisserais pas soumettre._

_Je ne serais jamais un objet._

* * *

Même si au début il n'avait ressenti que de la colère et de la haine. Une envie forte de se rebeller, de hurler ou de frapper...de s'enfuir. Une telle liberté de penser ou d'agir...même si ses gestes de violences étaient bridées par le sceau...montrait que il était un esclave de luxe, ceux qui avaient une entière liberté de parler, de penser ou de prendre des initiatives. Diederich, depuis le début, lui permettait beaucoup de choses...

Dans son cas, le sceau lui imposait une impossibilité de frapper ou de tuer son maître (c'était évidement), de s'enfuir à plus de 2 kilomètres de son maître (qu'ils soient en voyages ou non) ou du domaine de son maître si celui-ci quittait le dit-domaine. Il lui imposait aussi de ressentir de la culpabilité en cas de punition. Mais jamais il ne ressentirait, imposé par quoique ce soit, de l'amour, de l'affection, de la gratitude ou du respect. Ses émotions étaient relativement libre.

Il soupira, se laissant tomber sur le lit. Perdu dans ses pensées, il évalua la situation.

«En gros, si je devenais un ''époux forcé'' la plus grande différence viendrait plus du fait que j'aurais une plus grande distance autorisée entre lui et moi. Et plus de respect de la part des gens. Je ne serais plus vraiment un esclave...plus comme une objet de luxe, fragile et dont on se vante...» Il plissa les yeux «Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux.» Il secoua la tête «Je ne serais plus un esclave, animal de compagnie ou serviteur mais comme une jeune fille mariée de force avec juste un rôle représentatif au yeux de tous...»

_Qu'est-ce qui était pire au juste?_

_Être insignifiant pour tout le monde ou être un trophée au yeux des gens?_

* * *


	14. Départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y aurait sûrement des nobles de son pays à ce gala diplomatique. Peut-être même sa sœur et son beau-frère? Peut-être pourrait-il les voir, leurs faire passer des lettres ? Et si il y avait des nobles qu'il connaissait, pourrait-il aussi leurs transmettre une lettre ? Sans que Diederich le voit ou le sache? Il se tendit, craignant presque la douleur qui pourrait venir de son tatouage mais rien ne vint. Il pouvait penser à se rebeller sans que cela agisse sur le sceau, tant mieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous. Bientôt des nouveaux.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M

Les préparatifs allaient bon train, rapides et efficaces. Diederich ne put s'empêcher de remarquer cependant que Vincent faisait une tête bien morose depuis quelques temps. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ou dire pour déclencher cette attitude quelque peu sombre. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose? Il ne s'en rappelait pas si tel était le cas. Et puis généralement, c'était le caractère épouvantable (arrogant, rebelle) de l'autre qui en était souvent la cause.

_Ou il a juste décidé de me pourrir la vie._

_Oui aussi._

_Ou alors il est simplement préoccupé._

Lui-même n'avait toujours pas trouvé de traces de Rachel et commençait à se dire que le pire était arrivé ou que le maître qui l'avait acheté, comme lui, n'avait pas voulu laissé de traces à d'éventuels concurrents. Ce qui couperait court à toute possibilités de recherches. Il l'avait dit à son esclave même s'il continuait les recherches. Il ne voulait pas qu'il espère trop, il préférait une agréable surprise après s'être attendu au pire à une amère et terrible douleur après avoir trop espéré.

Il toussota et s'approcha, regardant son esclave qui ne daigna même pas lever les yeux sur lui (l'insolent), puis demanda, d'un ton relativement patient «Quelque chose te préoccupe?»

_Autant aller droit au but._

_Il fallait bien savoir si il y avait un problème après tout._

L'interpellé grogna «Non. Je vais très bien. Merci.

\- Laisses moi en douter, à part quand tu fais ton travail avec mes fils (du très bon travail soit dit en passant) tu passes ton temps à soupirer et à gémir comme si tu souffrais. Tu es ailleurs régulièrement et tu regardes souvent dans le vide.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être préoccuper?

\- C'est à cause de ton ex-femme. Je sais que je n'ai encore rien trouvé mais...

-  _Ma femme.»_ Il y avait comme une menace, un avertissement, dans ces paroles, tandis qu'il levait enfin les yeux sur lui. Tout son corps était tendu et son regard lançait des éclairs, comme un avertissement.

«Théoriquement tu n'es plus considéré comme marié à ..» Il s'interrompit à temps, se traitant mentalement d'idiot et se reprit «..oui tu as raison,  _ta femme._  Je n'ai toujours aucune piste. Mais le pays est grand. Et il peut avoir décider de rester anonyme. Comme quand j'ai acheté tes fils pour ne pas être retrouvé par ceux qui étaient également intéressés.

\- Il n'y a aucune moyen? Vraiment ?

\- A part si il l'emmène avec lui à un endroit où je me trouve également. Je vois à peu près à quoi elle ressemble d'après ton croquis et ta description. Mais même là il faudrait que l'acheteur ou l'acheteuse accepte de me la revendre, ce qui n'est pas évident. Tout dépend du sceau qui lui aurait été posé. Si c'est le même que toi, je ne pourrais pas.»

Vincent eut l'air encore plus sombre. Et détourna la tête, regardant les pousses qui commençaient à fleurir dans le jardin «Donc nous parton cour. Et tes fils aînés viennent aussi. Ils seront présentés aux autres nobles.

\- Oui. Ils ne seront sûrement pas les seuls.

\- Pourquoi moi?

\- Tu es leur précepteur. Ce ne sont pas des vacances, ils doivent continuer à étudier.» Il jeta un coup d'œil à son esclave et plissa les yeux «Si tu as peur que tes fils ne supportent pas ton absence, je peux les faire venir également. On en profitera pour rediscuter de ma proposition. En attendant ils seraient les valets des miens.» Il haussa les épaules «C'est ton choix.»

Il crut voir son interlocuteur soupirer de soulagement. _Alors c'était bien ce qui le tourmentait? Il ne voulait pas laisser ses enfants?_ D'un autre côté, Diederich n'aurait pas voulu les laisser seul non plus à sa place. «Et bien tu peux aller préparer leurs affaires. Je vais dire à Tanaka de t'en donner des trop petits pour les miens pour compléter leur trousseau.

\- Très bien.» il hésita un court instant puis demanda, hésitant «Il y aura du monde à la cour ?

\- Oui. Un véritable gala diplomatique pour la cérémonie de l'héritier. Des nobles venus de plusieurs pays. Pendant une semaine.» Il s'interrompit et reprit «Mais n'espère pas pouvoir parler à des gens que tu connaîtrais des gens de ton pays. Je ne pourrais pas t'y autoriser. C'est la loi et je dois absolument la respecter à la cour pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons à mon égard.» Il soutint le regard noir face à lui et soupira lourdement «Ne me regardes pas comme ça, ce n'est pas ma faute si la loi est ainsi et si je dois maintenir les apparences. Si tu les vois, tu vas vouloir leur parler, ils vont vouloir te ramener ou ramener tes enfants, ils vont faire un scandale et cela va faire des histoires qui vont faire jaser la cour, et fâcher le roi. Et si je cède et que je libère tes enfants, le roi me regardera de travers pour ce geste qu'il percevra comme un acte contre sa politique.»

Vincent plissa les yeux. Mais il ne répliqua pas, se mordant la lèvre, furieux sans le montrer mais comprenant la vision des choses. Il ne voulait pas créer un scandale qui causerait des problèmes à son protecteur.  _Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à ses enfants si cela se produisait? Et, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas que Diederich ait des ennuis_. Mais il se jura qu'il parlerait à des gens qu'il connaîtrait, discrètement, ou ferait passer un message. Sans faire de vagues. «Nous partons quand exactement?

\- Dans deux jours. Les routes sont praticables. Le temps a été sec pendant quelques jours. Le voyage durera trois ou quatre jours. Tout dépendra du temps.

\- Tu ne vis pas près de la capitale.

\- Je n'ai pas de maison dans la capitale. Enfin j'en ai acheté une pour Hermann qui peut donc m'accueillir à l'occasion. Il n'est pas marié, il a donc de la place.» Il haussa les épaules, ajoutant après un temps de silence«Je ne suis pas un politique mais un militaire. Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer les courtisans zélés toute l'année. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas très bon pour ça. Et le roi le sait.»

Vincent haussa un sourcil, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que l'autre sous-entendait par là. _Avait-il faire preuve de son charmant caractère avec le souverain? Ou son caractère était-il bien connu?_ Il se leva, déclarant «Je vais prévenir mes enfants dans ce cas.

\- Bonne idée.»

Vincent, une fois retournés dans la chambre, s'appuya à la porte, réfléchissant. Il y aurait sûrement des nobles de son pays à ce gala diplomatique.  _Peut-être même sa sœur et son beau-frère? Peut-être pourrait-il les voir, leurs faire passer des lettres ? Et si il y avait des nobles qu'il connaissait, pourrait-il aussi leurs transmettre une lettre ? Sans que Diederich le voit ou le sache_? Il se tendit, craignant presque la douleur qui pourrait venir de son tatouage mais rien ne vint. Il pouvait penser à se rebeller sans que cela agisse sur le sceau, tant mieux. Soulagé il se laissa tomber sur son lit, réfléchissant. Il n'aurait pas de possibilités (ou peu) d'être seul. Il devrait faire preuve de prudence.

Se redressant il s'approcha de ses fils qui dessinaient «Les enfants, nous partons tous les trois dans deux jours, avec Diederich et ses fils.

\- On part aussi?

\- On va voir la capitale et le château ?

\- Oui. Il faudra être sage. Vous ne devez pas contrarier notre protecteur, d'accord?

\- Oui papa.

\- D'accord. Je suis content de partir avec toi, j'aime bien Siegfried et William. Ils sont gentils !»

Vincent était bien d'accord. Ils étaient adorables, travailleurs bien que malicieux. Pleins de vie, ils étaient des vrais boules d'énergie sur pattes. Ils travaillaient avec applications, montrant beaucoup d'intérêt à ce qu'ils apprenaient.

Il rassembla les vêtements déjà offert par son ''maître'', d'anciens vêtements des faux jumeaux sans doute. Les enfants l'aidèrent autant qu'ils pouvaient, maladroitement. Même si depuis qu'ils étaient ici, ils avaient appris certaines choses qu'un noble n'avait normalement pas à savoir sur le ménage de la demeure. On frappa à la porte et Tanaka entra, avec Brad, tenant un coffre qu'ils posèrent sur le sol.

«Il y a des vêtements dedans. Et des chausses. Il faut qu'ils les essaient avant de partir.

\- Très bien.» Le majordome s'inclina et sortit avec le cuisinier, laissant la famille ensemble. Cilian approcha du coffre et l'ouvrit «Hooo. Il y a plein de choses dedans. Il y a même des habits neufs.»

Vincent s'approcha. Et sortit ce que contenait les habits. Des manteaux neufs, en parfait état. Un vert et un bleu. Avec des écharpe et des gants assortis. Des chausses, des bottes et des chaussures neuves. Et des vêtements ayant déjà servis. C'était des cadeaux beaucoup trop beau pour des esclaves comme eux. Il rangea l'essentiel, ne conservant que ce que les petits allaient porter dans les deux jours à venir.

«Il est gentil monsieur Diederich.» décréta Cilian, se ressayant sur le lit, serrant son ours en peluche contre lui, tandis que son frère continuait à regarder dans le coffre, curieux de voir ce qu'on leurs avait donné.

Finalement Ciel prit la parole «On va voir beaucoup de gens au château, des gens qu'on connaît peut-être? William a dit que ça serait une grande cérémonie. Pour le prince Edgar. Et que il va y avoir plein de monde à cause de ça.

\- Oui il y aura beaucoup de personnes mais nous n'y sommes pas en tant qu'invités nous.» L'idée d'y être en temps qu'esclave le faisait grincer des dents. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais ce n'est pas comme si il avait le choix «Je doute qu'on voit quoique ce soit.

\- Mais on pourrait voir des gens qu'on connaît non? Des gens de chez nous? Peut-être Tante Frances ou Oncle Alexis?

\- Peut-être. Ils sont proches de la couronne, ils pourraient être là, en tant qu'envoyés diplomatiques.» Il y pensait depuis tellement de temps. Depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de ce voyage. Il y songeait si souvent. Encore et encore, de multiples idées dans la tête pour imaginer une façon d'entrer en contact avec eux sans que son 'maître' le sache, sans que qui que ce soit le sache ou le surprenne. «C'est possible. Il y a de fortes chances qu'ils soient présents.

\- On pourrait leurs parler?! On pourra même leurs donner une lettre, discrètement?» s'exclama Cilian, sautant du lit «Ciel et moi on pourrait être discret.»

Vincent cligna des yeux. Mais oui, les jumeaux n'avaient reçus aucun ordre, eux. Ils pourraient se diriger dans le palais avec ses indications, donner une lettre à un serviteur pour un noble en particulier, prétendant un ordre. Ou directement à un noble qu'il leurs aurait désigné. Il ne désobéirait pas à son ''maître'' comme ça et pourrait le regarder dans les yeux en lui disant sans mentir qu'il n'avait rien fait lui-même pour entrer en contact avec des personnes qu'il connaissait, puisque ça serait les jumeaux qui le ferait. «Vous pourriez transmettre des messages, en effet. Mais il faudra garder ça secret. Et ne le dire ni à Diederich, ni à William ou Siegfried.»

Ils hochèrent la tête, ravis de la confiance de leur père. C'était la première fois qu'il allait leur faire confiance pour quelque chose de secret. Qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose d'important.

«Très bien, préparez vos affaires.»

_L'espoir enfla en lui._

_Il avait une chance. Une petite chance de pouvoir parler ou entrer en contact avec sa famille._

_Il n'allait pas la laisser passer._

* * *

Diederich repoussa ses papiers, enfin terminés, et s'étira longuement, soulagé. Tout était prêt pour partir à la cour. Il avait donné des ordres précis pour son absence ( _qui ne serait pas si longue_ ). Et il allait passer du temps avec son plus jeune fils et sa fille pendant ces 48 heures, avant son départ. Ils étaient déjà tristes de ne pas le voir pendant un moment, même si cette absence allait durer moins d'un mois. C'était déjà long pour des enfants si jeunes. Il ne s'absentait pourtant plus aussi souvent qu'avant, le prince étant adulte et le pays en paix. Il participait juste à quelques manœuvres de temps en temps, ainsi qu'à quelques voyages diplomatiques, allant rarement à la cour. Et il avait régulièrement une montagne de paperasses à remplir. Ces temps-ci, c'était plutôt calme en fait, à son grand soulagement. Il avait eu assez de soucis comme ça. Et ce voyage allait agréablement lui changer les idées, et lui permettre de faire un peu avancer les choses.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, soupirant «J'espère que Vincent ne va pas me causer des problè à contacter des personnes de chez lui, même si je comprends le sentiment. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Si il s'obstine et me désobéit, si il tente quand même de faire passer une lettre, un message ou si il tente de parler à des gens qu'il connaît, malgré mes avertissements...»

_Il détesterait être réduit à donner un ordre direct. C'est à dire un ordre provisoire auquel son esclave ne pourrait désobéir. Le sceau ne l'autoriserait pas à ignorer cet ordre et le punirait si il tentait de s'y soustraire. C'était horrible et l'autre le haïrait pour ce geste. Il s'en voudrait lui-même bien assez comme ça. Mais si il ne lui laissait pas le choix...si il faisait trop sa tête de mule...même si cela lui déplaisait il serait forcé d'agir._

Se laissant aller dans son fauteuil, jetant un coup d'œil satisfait à ses papiers impeccablement classés, il soupira à nouveau «Il est du genre à ne pas écouter les conseils.» Il se leva et alla se servir un verre d'alcool, se laissant tomber dans un autre fauteuil, pensif.  _Lui donner un ordre direct l'empêcherait de désobéir, le sceau l'y forcerait. Mais c'était si...il détesterait le faire, c'était si réducteur, si ...mal quelque part.._ Il soupira une nouvelle fois. «Et rester coincé dans la suite au château pendant dix jours va déjà le rendre de mauvaise humeur»  _Et ce serait un problème. Il était déjà pénible en pleine forme._ Il eut un sourire torve «Je pourrais lui donner des ordres pour le distraire mais il serait capable de tout faire rater pour me rendre fou!»

_Penser à tout cela, en fait...réduisait considérablement son enjouement à faire ce voyage._

Il se massa les tempes, fermant un court instant les yeux. Puis but une gorgée d'alcool. Avant de murmurer «Bon sang je me passerais bien de ce voyage finalement. Et de ce gala. De cette cérémonie.» Mais voilà c'était la désignation de l'héritier et il ne pouvait être absent, en temps qu'ex-tuteur du prince. Cela ferait mauvais genre de ne pas être présent. Et ses fils devaient faire leur entrée dans le monde du haut de leurs huit années. Que de choses à faire. Et il allait parler du complot avec Edgar et ses amis, discrètement.  _Bref ce serait délicat comme visite et il aurait à parler, à manipuler, à feindre et à agir correctement, dans le bon sens. Bref ce serait fatiguant._

«J'espère qu'il ne va me poser aucun problème. Je risque de ne pas être aussi patient dans un moment aussi important.»

Vraiment. Poser une main sur le sceau et donner l'ordre serait rabaissant mais si il le poussait à bout et refusait d'obtempérer, il n'aurait pas le choix! Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur au cœur même du pouvoir.

_Ce serait uniquement pour son bien._

_Il se ferait du mal à chercher à entrer en contact._

_Ça ne ferait que le blesser au final._

_Sa vie ne serait plus **jamais**  comme avant. Ni la sienne. Ni celle de ses fils._

* * *

Le fiacre s'élança sur la route, suivit par un second qui transportait les bagages et les cadeaux pour l'héritier et le roi, comme le voulait la tradition, surtout dans le cas de Diederich qui avait été le tuteur du prince pendant des années. Dans la voiture, il était d'un côté avec ses fils et Vincent de l'autre avec les siens. Ciel regardait par la fenêtre, joyeux et et frère lisait, agitant sagement ses jambes. Le maître de la maison faisait de même, consultant de papiers tirés d'un pochette. Ses fils regardaient par les fenêtres également.

Vincent fixait l'homme, se demandant comment le tromper pour faire passer un message, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive  _(même si il y aurait sûrement une réaction à un moment ou à un autre, fatalement._ ) Il ne voulait pas se faire voir, et en même temps ne pas lui attirer de problèmes, donc agir derrière son dos serait la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne se ferait pas prendre et tout irait bien. Sa famille serait prévenue qu'il était vivant. _Mais devait-il dire où il était?_  L'homme lui avait bien dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le libérer pour le moment, lui avait même avoué qu'il ne savait pas si on pouvait retirer ce sceau un jour.

_Mais une simple visite...pouvoir leurs parler, serrer dans ses bras sa..._

«Vincent?

\- Quoi?» Il avait été légèrement surpris, tiré brusquement de ses pensées par le brun qui le fixait,un sourcil levé.

Diederich plissa les yeux «Tu as l'air ailleurs, tout va bien?

\- Oui.» murmura-t-il, détournant les yeux. Il préféra ne plus penser à ses futures actions, regardant la route. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une solution avant d'arriver au château, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moment pour envoyer les enfants remettre un papier, et surtout qu'il voit s'il connaissait quelqu'un. Si il n'y avait personne de sa connaissance, cela poserait un problème. Et il n'avait pas vraiment écrit de lettres pour le moment, préférant attendre d'être arrivé au château, craignant que l'homme tombe dessus. Ce serait aussi un problème.

«N'oublie pas. Tu devras être irréprochable au palais.

\- Je sais.

\- J'admets tes insolences, tes moqueries et ton caractère chez moi. Mais là-bas, nous serrons devant les personnes les plus importantes du pays et je devrais jouer le jeu pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Comprends-tu? Je ne plaisante pas. Je ne serais pas aussi patient et compréhensif, d'être trop aimable avec toi si tu vas trop loin.

\- Oui. Je ne parles pas sans qu'on m'y invite. Je ne croise pas les regards. J'obéis.» Il prit un ton moqueur. «Dois-je faire des courbettes également?

\- C'est ça, moques-toi. Je crois que durant le gala diplomatique, je vais te consigner dans la suite qui m'est assigné. Ça limitera les risques.

\- C'est ça, enfermes-moi. Je ne te dirais rien.

\- J'en doute, tu ne sais pas du tout te taire.» railla son ''maître'', posant ses papiers sur ses genoux pour fixer son interlocuteur. «Sérieusement, ne me forces pas à en arriver à certaines extrémités.

\- Comme quoi? M'attacher? Me droguer?

\- Certains pourraient le faire. Pas moi. Je pourrais faire autre chose.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Ho. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Ce n'est pas agréable pour toi. C'est provisoire mais je pense que tu détesterais profondément. Ne me forces pas à en arriver là. Fais illusion, c'est tout ce que je te demande.»

* * *

Le premier arrêt fut dans une auberge assez spacieuse. Ils furent installé dans la chambre la plus confortable et la plus grande. Les enfants s'amusèrent à tester les lits, babillant joyeusement entre eux. Diederich se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil prêt d'une cheminée. «Sois gentil, va chercher à boire, tu sais ce que je veux et je te laisses choisir pour les enfants. Et dire de nous servir le repas dans une heure.» Il reprit ses papiers, lisant tranquillement les lignes qui se détachaient sur la blancheur du papier.

Vincent lui lança un regard peu amène mais obtempéra, sortant de la chambre pour descendre vers les cuisines. Il regarda avec curiosité la grande salle où plusieurs personnes buvaient, parlaient et même mangeaient pour certaines. De délicieuses odeurs de nourriture flottaient. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes différentes. Et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer des esclaves, personnes silencieuses débout derrière leurs maîtres. Il porta la main à son collier presque instinctivement. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit mais il détourna la tête et marcha vers les portes menant aux cuisines.

«Espèce de maladroit.»

Il se figea en entendant cet éclat de voix venant de derrière et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Un homme se dressait devant un esclave, qui balbutiait des excuses, et s'emportait contre lui «Ne pouvais-tu pas faire attention!?» Il sortit un cravache de sa veste et l'abattit sur le visage du jeune homme qui gémit de douleur, levant un bras pour se protéger.

Vincent se détourna, le ventre noué.Il avait mal au cœur. Il aurait pu être à la place de cet homme, battu pour un rien. Il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur _. Devait-il pousser la chance?_  Secouant la tête, il se reprit.  _Non. Il voulait contacter sa famille ou des amis._  Rien ne l'en empêcherait. Si Diederich le prenait mal, tant pis pour lui. Il ne le punirait pas aussi brutalement. Il ne le frapperait pas avec une cravache ou un fouet.

Il entra dans la cuisine et transmit le message. Il patienta, regardant l'agitation autour de lui. Il attendit, sentant la faim qui commençait à venir. Il tendit les mains pour prendre le plateau et retourna lentement vers la chambre. Il le posa sur la table, et donna le verre à son ''maître'', sans un mot, avant de s'occuper des enfants qui avaient accourus, assoiffés.

«Merci.

\- Que lis-tu avec autant d'assiduité?

\- Quelque chose en rapport avec la cérémonie.

\- Quoi, tu vas faire un discours?

\- Tu as l'air septique. Me crois-tu incapable de le faire?

\- Es-tu si important pour...

\- Ancien tuteur du prince. Donc oui je pense l'être.» Il reposa le verre à moitié vide, ainsi que ses papiers et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Vincent décida de tester sa chance et la patience de l'autre homme. Tendant la main, il attrapa le verre, croisant le regard surpris du brun et but, lentement et sensuellement, se léchant les lèvres d'un geste à la fois insolent et provoquant. L'autre fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, avant de lâcher, d'un ton détaché «Il fallait le dire que tu avais soif.»

_C'était tout?_

_Donc il était réellement patient, quelque soit la situation._

_Parfait. Ses dernière réserves pour tenter de contacter son pays venaient de disparaître. Il allait le faire, avec l'aide de ses fils ou non, mais il allait le faire. Et tant pis si Diederich n'appréciait pas. Apparemment il ne le punirait pas._


	15. Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il avait mal agit et il le savait. La honte le tiraillait depuis près de deux heures mais le roi l'avait convoqué et il n'avait pas pu faire un détour. Il était bloqué. Il avait tenté, s'était efforcé, de ne pas penser à la dispute et à l'être prisonnier de sa suite, qui devait nourrir une certaine haine à son encontre à cet instant. Il avait un peu hésité devant la porte, se disant qu'il était l'être sans cœur, comme l'avait dit Vincent, de l'avoir laissé comme ça pendant des heures. D'un autre côté, une partie de lui se disait qu'il avait été en droit d'être en colère. Et une autre partie de lui déplorait d'avoir peut-être fichu en l'air tout le travail depuis son arrivé chez lui.

La suite qu'occupait Diederich au palais était immense et spacieuse. On voyait que son rang était important, ou plutôt qu'il avait la faveur du monarque du pays. Pour posséder l'une des meilleurs suites dans l'aile des nobles, à l'opposée de celle des invités diplomatiques. Elle faisait trois pièces de taille raisonnable. La chambre du maître, celle des enfants et une sorte de petit salon. Elle était richement décorée et confortable, déjà chauffée pendant la journée. Le noble pourrait clairement manger ici, recevoir et travailler s'il le désirait. D'ailleurs il donna son premier ordre dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte. «Très bien. Déballes nos affaires.» ordonna le brun, se détournant de son esclave, ignorant son regard noir et rebelle.

Il serra les dents mais obtempéra, se tournant vers les malles d'un geste rageur tandis que Diederich s'entretenait avec un serviteur.  _Illusion, il devait faire illusion en public_. Il rangea maladroitement les vêtements de l'homme. Peu habitué à ce genre de tâches, il grimaça devant le résultat peu reluisant.  _Et puis zut, c'était son problème._ Il passa dans la chambre des enfants et rangea leurs affaires, tentant de faire un peu mieux.

Siegfried s'exclama, regardant autour de lui «C'est beau ici.

\- On va voir plein de monde?» demanda William, assit sur son lit, qu'il partagerait avec son frère, laissant le second aux autres jumeaux. «Beaucoup beaucoup de monde?

\- Oui. Sûrement.» Il poussa les malles dans un coin, essoufflé devant ce travail qu'il n'était pas habitué à faire.  _Et si l'autre n'était pas satisfait, c'était son problème_.  _Il n'aurait qu'à le refaire par lui-même! Il était peut-être forcé d'être un esclave mais il ne ferait rien de bien de son plein gré. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Le voyage avait été long et il était impatient. C'était peut-être sa seule chance de contacter ses proches, ou des amis, transmettre une lettre._

Il laissa les quatre enfants jouer dans leur chambre et retourna dans l'autre pièce, s'arrêtant quand il croisa le regard amusé de son 'maître'. Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur «Quel travail. On voit que tu vient d'un milieu aisé. Tu ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses.

\- Si tu n'es pas content, refais le toi-même.»

Haussant un sourcil amusé, le brun eut un sourire «Je pourrais possiblement le refaire, en effet. Et tu regarderais pour savoir comment faire la prochaine fois. Histoire de ne pas faire de bazar une  _seconde_ fois.»

Vincent plissa les yeux. Il détestait la critique. Il n'aimait pas être moqué ou critiqué. «Et bien la prochaine fois, ne te reposes pas sur moi si c'est pour tout réorganiser par toi-même.

\- Monsieur est susceptible.

\- Pas autant que toi.

\- Probablement.» Il se détourna et corrigea une ou deux choses dans le rangement opéré par son serviteur avant de fermer la porte «Après tout, cela semble correct.» Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, et regarda son esclave, un léger sourire aux lèvres «Alors, qu'en dis tu?

\- Trop prétentieux. Trop d'étalage de richesses. Trop tape-à-l'œil.»

Diederich eut un ricanement «En effet. Ça résume bien les goûts du roi.

\- A ce point?

\- Hum. Oui. Edgar est plus mesuré dans ses goûts, même si il aime le luxe.» Il s'étira «Je n'aime pas trop venir ici. Je n'aime pas jouer les courtisans zélés et hypocrites faisant des courbettes. Mais là je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Ce soir, cela devrait être calme. Les invités devraient arriver demain. Et la cérémonie sera après-demain. Quand tout le monde sera là.» Il resta pensif quelques instants avant d'ajouter «J'ai fait beaucoup de voyages dans ma jeunesse, j'ai de nombreux amis venant de différents pays. Ce rassemblement me permettra de les revoir.»

Vincent haussa un sourcil. Donc Diederich avait les mêmes manières que lui : s'entourer de personnes différentes. De différents pays. Même si lui n'avait jamais trouvé personne de ce pays, dégoûté par certaines de leurs coutumes. Mais il était entouré de personnes puissantes, si seulement il pouvait les contacter...les avertir qu'il était vivant. Pas qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent quoique ce soit mais pouvoir entrer en contact et les utiliser pour atteindre son but.

_A imaginer qu'ils seraient intéressés de le retrouver._

_Si le sauver en valait la peine pour eux._

_Probablement pas. Ils aimaient certainement leur liberté retrouvé, sans lui._

«Tu dormiras là.» Il désigna une banquette près de la fenêtre, entre celle-ci et les épais rideaux. «Je suppose que tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi. Tu pourras même t'isoler en tirant le rideau.» Il se détourna, ajustant son col. «Je vais aller rencontrer le roi. Je vais revenir dans deux heures tout au plus. Toi, change toi. Tu vas m'accompagner ce soir. Il te faudra être à mes côté et savoir te tenir.

\- Je sais me tenir.

\- Je m'en doute. Je te laisse, je reviens rapidement.» Il sortit, laissant l'esclave seul, avec les rires des enfants dans la pièce voisine. Il s'approcha de la banquette où il devait dormir. Et s'amusa à la tâter. Elle était douce et semblait confortable. Les coussins dessus étaient moelleux. Il s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre, il avait une vue magnifique sur la cour d'entrée, l'endroit où arrivaient les invités. Il pourrait les regarder venir et vérifier s'il connaissait quelqu'un. Ils ne pourraient pas le voir mais lui le pouvait. Il pourrait voir le ciel, l'activité du château et les personnes qui passeraient dans la court depuis son observatoire. Et il pourrait même s'isoler avec le rideau, le mettant entre Diederich et lui, lui permettant d'observer avec plus d'attention sans montrer une quelconque émotion.

_Et si il voyait un proche, il tenterait de faire passer un message._

_Sans se faire voir._

_Sans attirer l'attention de son «maître.»_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers un écritoire. Il y avait ici de quoi écrire. Des feuilles et un encrier avec une plume. Il fallait écrire la lettre quand Diederich ne serait pas là, quand personne ne pouvait le voir. Pour le moment, il ne savait pas si une personne connue allait venir. Il aurait du temps. Il hésita puis s'assit et écrivit rapidement quelques lignes. Il replia le papier et le rangea à l'intérieur d'un enveloppe qu'il rangea à l'intérieur de son veston. «Ceci est fait. Maintenant...» Il retourna vers la fenêtre. Il faudrait attendre le lendemain pour savoir quels nobles de son pays seraient ici.

_Cela serait-il sûr d'utiliser ses fils pour transmettre un message?_

_Et s'ils se faisaient prendre?_

_Non_. Il devait faire confiance à ses enfants. Ils en étaient capables. Ce ne serait pas difficile. Il faudrait juste faire passer la lettre. Et espérer qu'il y aurait des gens qu'il connaissait.

_Demain._

_Demain il saurait._

_Demain il pourrait tenter sa chance._

* * *

La réception entre nobles du pays se passa bien. Le roi était aussi arrogant et beau-parleur que dans ses souvenirs. Le prince Edgar semblait s'ennuyer à ses côtés, son verre à la main, et regardait distraitement autour de lui. Diederich, dans son habit militaire, discutait ici et là, échangeant des paroles et des nouvelles, le visage neutre, sérieux. Ses enfants restant timidement près de lui, ne répondant poliment que si on leurs parlait. Et lui restait debout derrière eux, sans mot dire, supportant les commentaires sur lui et sur sa docilité, sa beauté même. _Il les haïssait tous. Si il avait le pouvoir de se venger, il le ferait sans aucun doute. Il haïssait qu'on parle de lui comme d'un cheval sur le marché, comme d'un chien bien dressé, bien qu'il soit habitué à être appelé ''chien''. Vu sa vie d'avant...mais il détestait que des inconnus se permettent de..._

Mais il préféra faire profil bas, gardant le silence, presque docile. Il se mordit la lèvre, goûtant le sang pour s'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit d'insolent. Et il se força à garder un air aimable, neutre. Un air qui n'attirerait aucune suspicion. On n'attendait rien de lui (à peine remarqué après un coup d'œil sur lui) alors il resta à l'écoute d'une oreille, pensant à la lettre et à des moyens de la transmettre. Il entrevoyait plusieurs possibilités, certaines l'impliquant lui. Certaines impliquant ses enfants. Des tactiques diverses et variés. Tout en prenant en compte de multiples paramètres, de multiples possibilités comme les ordres que pourrait lui donner son ''maître'' et s'il pourrait en profiter. S'il l'envoyait chercher quelque chose aux cuisines par exemple, ou si il l'envoyait porter un message. Si il demandait aux enfants d'aller porter un courrier...tant de possibilités.

Il espérait que sa sœur soit là demain. La possibilité de la voir, de lui parler peut-être...de voir un visage familier.  _Quelqu'un de son passé. Pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras._ Il serra les poings. Il devait la contacter. Peut-être y avait-il une possibilité d'acheter sa liberté. Si Frances récupérait le sceau -la bague- peut-être? Il devrait vivre chez elle mais ça pouvait facilement s'arranger non? Ou il pourrait trouver un moyen de la transporter sans la toucher. Il pourrait revenir chez lui et reprendre sa vie d'avant, trouver les responsables. Et retrouver Rachel.

 _Était-il si naïf? Si Diederich n'avait pas pu trouver le moindre indice, que ferait-il lui, qui n'avait aucun allié dans ce pays? Comment ferait-il pour vivre normalement avec cette horreur dans son dos qui le forçait à ne pas s'éloigner de..._ Non. Pour le sceau, puisque la bague était le point central, il suffisait qu'elle change de main, c'était comme ça que les esclaves étaient transmis de père en fils non? Donc il pourrait retrouver une relative liberté si sa sœur récupérait la bague. Et si il arrivait à trouver un moyen de la transporter par lui-même.

Il ne pouvait attendre que le lendemain arrive. Que les nobles d'un autre pays arrivent. Qu'il puisse enfin agir. Peut-être que son enfer, que sa situation pouvait s'améliorer. Il avait enfin une occasion et il n'allait pas la laisser passer, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il ferait comme il le désirerait et trouverait un moyen de regagner sa vie d'avant.

* * *

La nuit avait été longue à ses yeux, il était installé confortablement sur la banquette entre le rideau et la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur. Les premiers fiacres n'allaient probablement pas tarder. Il ne pourrait pas rester toute la journée à la fenêtre à guetter l'arrivée de celui ou ceux qu'il attendait avec espoir, mais sa sœur était si ponctuelle, elle arriverait ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Personne n'était encore arrivé mais il avait un espoir fou dans son cœur, espérant si fort qu'elle serait là, qu'il pourrait au moins la voir, au mieux lui parler. Jamais il n'avait autant espéré, après près de 9 mois. Il entendit une voix derrière lui. «Vincent?» Il se détourna à regret de la fenêtre, le cœur serré, jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Sans résultat.

_C'était encore trop tôt._

_Ils n'étaient pas encore là._

_Si ils venaient et il voulait y croire._

Diederich soupira, et fit d'un ton calme «Arrête.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu te fais du mal. Tu ne pourras pas leurs parler.

\- Qui te dis que...

\- C'est évident. Il y a de fortes chances que des nobles que tu connais, voir de la famille, soient là mais tu ne pourras pas les voir.» Il fixa l'autre homme dans les yeux, reprenant d'un ton calme «Fais moi confiance et prends ton mal en patience, je te promets que les choses vont s'arranger. Je te demande juste de m'écouter et de me faire confiance. Pas cette fois. Mais j'arrangerais les choses à ma façon bientôt. Mais pas ici.»

Il détourna les yeux, refusant de le regarder en face. Qu'importe ses paroles, il ne voulait pas renoncer, pas alors que l'autre avait avoué à demi-mots que sa sœur serait probablement là. _Bientôt oui mais ce serait quand? Dans des mois, dans un an ou deux? Comment lui dire de ne rien faire alors qu'il était si proche?_  Et qu'importe les promesses, si il avait une chance de les voir, de leurs parler peut-être...il ne renoncerait pas. Qu'importe les belles paroles.  _Je le ferais, j'ai un plan. Tant pis, je ne renoncerais pas. J'ai trop souffert pour m'arrêter. Je parlerais à ma sœur, ou je lui transmettrais un message. Que tu le veuille ou non. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais de besoin._ Il se contenta d'un sec «Hum.

\- Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de t'en empêcher mais je ne peux te permettre faire quelque démarche que ce soit. Comprends moi, provoquer un scandale n'est pas la solution. Tout se sait dans ce palais, même si on est discret, surtout si ça concerne des invités d'autres pays.»

 _Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire des vagues et sa sœur était assez intelligente pour être très discrète._ «Je sais. C'est le dernier endroit où le faire.»  _Ça tombait bien, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire un scandale. Juste de faire passer une lettre. Et peut-être..._

Le brun le fixa puis se détourna.«Je suis heureux que tu partage ma vision des choses.» Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et ajouta «Tu devrais aller t'occuper des enfants et leurs donner un cours, ça te changera les idées. Je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas te laisser ici durant les réception. Peut-être est-ce un choix plus raisonnable.»

Il ne pouvait ignorer la demande. Il devait paraître le plus innocent possible. Le plus calme possible. Obtempérer. Ne pas protester. Il ne fallait pas donner matière à suspicions «Très bien.» Un dernier regard vers la cour, mais personne n'arrivait. Il se détourna à regret, se forçant à avancer jusqu'à la pièce voisine. «Fais comme tu veux.» lâcha-t-il d'un ton léger, jouant l'indifférent.

_Patience..._

_Bientôt..._

* * *

_Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévue._

_Et son plan fut découvert avant même d'avoir pu être appliqué._

* * *

«Je t'avais demandé de te tenir. De rester discret. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais au juste? Créer un scandale? Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de moi de plus de deux kilomètres. Même si je donnais ma bague à ta sœur, tu ne pourrais pas rentrer avec elle. Ça ne marche qu'avec moi ou quelqu'un de mon sang.» Il titilla la bague du pouce et de l'index de son autre main. «Même si elle me la volait, ça ne changerait rien pour lui, cette bague n'est qu'un catalyseur. C'est de moi que tu ne peux pas t'éloigner, le sceau de la statue dans le jardin marche de la même manière que cette bague.»

Vincent serra les poings.  _Comment osait-il lui dire ça maintenant?_ La bague était tout, c'était évident. Il avait eu des sensations quand l'autre l'avait touché. _Comment cela ne pouvait-il pas marcher si elle était donnée? C'était uniquement à cet homme qu'il était lié et ne pouvait être transmis qu'à quelqu'un de son sang?_ Il sentait une colère brûlante l'envahir, mêlée de frustration et de méfiance. Si tel était le cas, il ne serait jamais libre. La colère l'envahit, mêlée de trahison. «Tu as menti. Depuis le début, tu sais que tu me pourras pas me rendre la liberté...»

Diederich soupira, et murmura d'un ton plus apaisant«Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais je n'ai pas menti. C'est juste que c'est une magie réellement compliquée. Je n'avais moi-même pas l'habitude. J'ai apprit beaucoup de choses en vitesse quand je t'ai acheté. Mais il y a une possibilité que il y ait des secrets détenues uniquement pas le roi.

\- J'en doute.» Il ponctua ces mots d'un ricanement. Il se sentait méprisant et agressif. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi. «Tes parents en avaient, tu as du apprendre des choses. Et tu savais que la bague n'était qu'une sorte de catalyseur et que les esclaves étaient enchaîné à leur maître eux-même non? Je suppose que il y a ton sang dans le sceau de la statue du jardin, comme dans le mien.»

Le noble aux cheveux noirs ignora l'insolence «Quand bien même. Je m'en rends compte mais il faut que tu sois patient. Je t'ai promit que ça allait s'arranger. Laisses-moi le temps de...

\- Laisses-moi les voir. Ils sont si proches, tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de les voir, de leur parler. Pas après plus de 9 mois. Tu ne peux pas...» Il ne voulait pas supplier «Tu peux faire ça discrètement. Laisses moi les voir.» Sa famille était là. Sa sœur était là. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, il l'avait vu descendre du fiacre, aidé par son mari, dans la cour d'honneur. Elle était dans ce palais. Elle était ici et il refusait de renoncer. Qu'importe que l'autre eu trouvé sa lettre cachée, il recommencerait. Autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. «Tu ne peux pas...

\- Je peux et j'en suis désolé.» Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, d'un ton plus ferme «J'ai de bonnes raisons de faire ça Vincent, je ne peux pas me permettre de...»

Vincent serra les dents et lui tourna le dos «Tu es méprisable. Tu joues les anti-esclavage mais en fait...tu abuse de ton autorité.» Il eut un rire froid, méprisant «En fait, tu semble bien plus pro ces temps-ci.

\- Essais de comprendre...tu souffres mais je te jure que...»

Furieux, il balança son bras en se retournant. Il ne pensait pas frapper. Il voulait surtout repousser le brun loin de lui, il ne voulait pas être toucher. Son poing rencontra alors quelque chose, il avait réussit à cogner l'autre homme, même si ce n'était pas un vrai coup de poing, mais il avait pu le toucher et le blesser légèrement, l'érafler. Il ressenti d'abord de la surprise d'avoir pu le faire, l'atteindre, puis la douleur le foudroya avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se réjouir d'avoir réussi à cogner l'autre.

La souffrance était terrible, le goût de sang emplit sa bouche et ses yeux le brûler. Une poigne glacée se referma sur son ventre, Il y voyait trouble, il reprit difficilement son souffle tandis que tout son corps se tendait sous l'effet de la douleur sourde, des vagues brûlantes sur ses nerfs. Des émotions indésirables l'envahirent. Un mélange de honte et de peur. Une boule lui obstrua la gorge, lui donnant envie de pleurer mais il lutta, se concentrant sur sa rage. «Je ne m'excuserais pas salaud, tu le méritais celui-là.» Et il chassa les émotions lui disant  _qu'il était mauvais, qu'il devait s'excuser_. Jamais il ne s'écraserait devant cet homme, et il ne céderait pas cette fois non plus. Il n'avait jamais céder jusqu'ici, ce ne serait pas cette fois non plus qu'il se coucherait. Il n'était pas un chien ou un animal de compagnie docile.

_Il ne serait jamais servile._

_Il ne pleurerait pas._

_Il ne s'excuserait pas._

Le brun haussa un sourcil, le dominant de toute sa haute taille. Il soupira «Tu es une foutue tête de mule, tu le sais ça? On dirait que tu cherches les problèmes. Je t'avais dit de ne pas tenter toi-même de contacter tes proches non? De ne rien faire tant qu'on serait ici? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas comprit exactement dans ces consignes? On aurait pu en parler une fois revenue au manoir. Si tu n'avais pas été si impatient. J'aurais pu...

\- Comme si j'allais t'écouter alors que j'avais enfin une occasion de les voir, de leur parler.»  _De les toucher, de les serrer dans ses bras._ Il le voulait tellement, son cœur et son âme en avaient tellement besoin. Et rien ne l'arrêterait. «Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'es pas dans ma situation.»

Diederich soupira «Je te faisais confiance. Je pensais que ta parole serait suffisante. Que tu ferais ce que je dirais sans trop protester. Et que tu ne ferais pas de vagues, que tu resterais discret. Que tu me ferais confiance toi aussi. Apparemment, j'avais tord. Tu penses uniquement manipuler ton monde pour arriver à tes fins. Si nos situations étaient inversées, tu abuserais honteusement de ta situation pour arriver à tes fins.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tu n'es qu'un...» Une vague de douleur lui fit ravaler ses paroles et il se mordit la lèvre, luttant contre l'émotion qui l'envahissait. «Je les contacterais,  _ **que tu le veuille ou non**_ , je les verrais et  _ **ils sauront que je suis là**_.» Il serra les poings. Il refusait de céder. Jamais il se s'écraserait et jamais il n'obéirait. «Je les verrais. Que ça te plaise ou pas.» Il ne céderait pas, pas après presque 10 mois de douleur. 6 mois de souffrance et de désespoir, suivi de presque 4 mois d'esclavage, même s'il n'avait plus été maltraité. Il voulait les revoir. Si désespérément. Il était prêt à tout pour cela.

Diederich soupira «Je vois. Je vais être obligé d'en arriver à certaines extrémités. Je suis navré mais apparemment tu ne veux rien entendre. Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter ou être raisonnable...

\- Tu...» Il s'étouffa. Il se mordit la lèvre pour refouler le sanglot de honte et de douleur qui montait en lui, comme une vague. La douleur le pétrifiait. Il n'arrivait presque plus à penser mais entendait l'autre homme avec une très nette clarté, comme à l'écoute et l'attente de ses paroles. Une main qui lui sembla brûlante se posa sous ses vêtements, directement sur le tatouage et la douleur reflua d'un coup. L'air afflua dans ses poumons quand il prit une grande inspiration, soulagé sans vouloir l'admettre. Il toussa et tenta de se redresser. Il savait pas que ce n'était pas fini. Que l'autre devait encore lui pardonner, mais au moins il n'avait plus mal.

Une voix retentit à ses oreilles «Ne bouges pas et ne parles pas avant que je t'y autorise à nouveau.»

Son corps se pétrifia et il s'immobilisa. Il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni étrange attente se propageait en lui. Son cœur battait fortement. Le sang battait à ses oreilles. Sa bouche était sèche.  _Que se passait-il?_  Il ne comprenait pas. Et ressentit une certaine frayeur pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sans qu'aucune rébellion ne l'envahisse cette fois.

Les ordres tombèrent comme un couperet «Bien. Durant le reste de notre séjour,  _tu ne tenteras plus de contacter ta famille ou des amis, de quelque moyens que ce soit_. Par toi-même ou par tes enfants. _Tu ne quitteras pas cette suite sans moi_  ou sans mon autorisation et  _si tu pars seul, ce sera pour aller directement là où je t'aurais envoyé._ »

Vincent déglutit.  _Que faisait-il?_  Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit comme des claques. Il trembla. Incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

«As-tu compris? Tu peux parler.

\- O..Oui. Je ne ferais plus rien pour les contacter.» Ces mots, il les avait prononcé avant même d'avoir penser ou réfléchi. La peur le glaça. Une contrainte mentale. Une contrainte à laquelle il ne pourrait désobéir, même si elle était temporaire. La rage, mêlée de peur et de douleur, de chagrin et de honte enfla en lui. L'amertume d'une trahison douloureuse «Salaud.

\- Tu as cherché ça. Je t'ai avertis plusieurs fois. Je te vais pas te surveiller à chaque minute qui passe. J'ai autre chose à faire. Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Parfait. Mais ne t'étonnes pas si ça va dans les deux sens.

\- Tu dis être contre «ça» mais tu as l'air de bien savourer en fait. Tu es plus proche du roi que d'Edgar et du complot. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ann a pu aimer chez toi.

\- Ho? Si tu penses que je suis un monstre et un traître sans sentiments qui veut faire couler Edgar, très bien. Je vais agir comme un maître sans cœur et attendre plusieurs heures pour te ''pardonner'' ce coup de poing.» il tourna les talons «Apprécie ce moment où la culpabilité et la honte contraintes vont te torturer. Tu vois je peux agir comme tu l'as décris.» Et il partit en claquant la porte.

_Être laissé seul était pire que tout._

Il se sentit glacé.

Abandonné.

Il lutta contre la détresse qui montait en lui. Il ne pleurerait pas, jamais. Il ne montrerait aucun signe de faiblesse quel qu'il soit. Plutôt souffrir que demander pitié ou pardon.  _Mais Diederich le détestait-il maintenant. Non bien sûr que non il était juste fâché, il allait vite revenir, n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas? N'avait-il pas poussé le bouchon trop loin de son côté lui-même?_ Il se redressa, s'essuyant rageusement les yeux. Si l'autre croyait qu'il allait ramper à ses pieds comme un chien, il pouvait courir.

«Ce sceau ne me dictera pas mes émotions et je vais conserver ma volonté. Il peut me torturer à coup de culpabilité, je ne vais pas m'effondrer en larmes en le suppliant de me pardonner et de ne pas me détester.»

Les heures qui suivirent furent les pires depuis longtemps, _il avait constamment la pensée qu'il avait déçu son maître...non qu'il avait déçu Diederich_. _Qu'il devrait s'excuser ou l'homme allait lui en vouloir et le détester._ Et cette simple pensée lui serrait le cœur. Il se sentait pathétique et faible et haïssait cette faiblesse. Il réussissait à chaque fois à refouler les larmes, la gorge serrée, luttant avec courage contre ces émotions qu'il ne contrôlait pas. « _J'aurais le dernier mot, je ne m'excuserais pas pour mes paroles. Ni pour mes actes, j'étais dans mon droit. Il était en tord._ »

Il s'occupa des enfants pendant ce temps, et joua avec eux, se distrayant un peu, repoussant nonchalamment la question de Cilian sur la lettre quand le sujet fut abordé à un moment où ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Il trouva une excuse et renvoya l'enfant à ses jeux. Il se sentait faible et malheureux et, à sa grande horreur, négligé. Il haïssait ce sceau qui lui imposait ce genre de sentiment qu'il détestait. Il haïssait cette faiblesse. Mais rien ne pourrait briser sa détermination.

«Je ne serait pas celui qui cédera. Jamais.»

* * *

Il avait mal agit et il le savait. La honte le tiraillait depuis près de deux heures mais le roi l'avait convoqué et il n'avait pas pu faire un détour. Il était bloqué. Il avait tenté, s'était efforcé, de ne pas penser à la dispute et à l'être prisonnier de sa suite, qui devait nourrir une certaine haine à son encontre à cet instant. Il avait un peu hésité devant la porte, se disant qu'il était l'être sans cœur, comme l'avait dit Vincent, de l'avoir laissé comme ça pendant des heures.  _D'un autre côté, une partie de lui se disait qu'il avait été en droit d'être en colère. Et une autre partie de lui déplorait d'avoir peut-être fichu en l'air tout le travail depuis son arrivé chez lui._

«Il finira par comprendre. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'aurait pas pu contacter sans conséquence sa famille de façon si inconséquente.» Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait tout permit. Mais provoquer un scandale au cœur de la cour, à un gala diplomatique où on parlait de l'avenir du pays. Où le complot se mettait en place à petits coups calculés. C'était trop délicat. Pas ici. Si seulement l'autre avait pu comprendre. Peut-être allait-il finir par comprendre et allait-il lui pardonner. Il n'y aurait d'ailleurs peut-être pas eu de scandale. Quoiqu'il ne connaissait pas les proches de Vincent, il ne pouvait en être certain. Lui savait qu'il serait en colère...c'était plus prudent d'agir comme il l'avait fait. Il y aurait d'autres possibilités et moyens de les contacter.

Il entra dans sa suite, se rendant compte du silence. Les enfants avaient été mit au lit dans la pièce voisine et il n'y avait aucun bruit venant du petit salon ou de sa chambre, ce qui le fit cligner des yeux. _Dormait-il déjà?_

_Malgré..._

Il fronça les sourcils en arrivant dans la chambre. Vincent dormait, occupant le lit en son milieu, ne lui laissant aucune place. Ses traits, qu'il distinguait à la lueur de la lampe qu'il portait, étaient marqués d'un sommeil agité, un sommeil pas vraiment paisible. Il s'assit au bord du lit, posant la lampe sur la petit table de nuit. Et murmura doucement «Bon sang. Je suis désolé.» tendant la main pour écarter des mèches sombres du front de l'homme.

 _Facile de dire ça quand l'autre dormait._  Il se sentait lâche. Lâche et pathétique. _De ne pas avoir le courage de croiser son regard._ Il glissa la main sous la chemise de son esclave, chuchotant qu'il lui pardonnait et vit les traits du visage devenir plus paisibles, tandis que l'autre plongeait dans un sommeil plus profond et plus calme. Il rabattit la couverture sur le corps fragile et se redressa. Il ne pouvait pas annuler l'autre ordre direct . Il était temporaire de tout façon. Et nul doute que l'autre, si il en avait à nouveau la possibilité, n'hésiterait pas et sans prendre de pincettes cette fois.

Reprenant la lampe, il alla vers le petit salon-bureau et s'assit devant l'écritoire, prenant une feuille de papier et attrapant sa plume. Hésitant, il réfléchit à ses mots, qui devaient être parfaits.  _Ne pas attirer la suspicion et..._

On frappa à a porte, il chiffonna le papier, se leva et le jeta dans la cheminée presque éteinte, faisant redémarrer le feu. Puis il alla ouvrir la porte. Edgar entra «J'ai réussit à échapper à mon oncle. Il est nerveux avec la réception de demain et la grande cérémonie.

\- Normal. Pas toi? Tu fais un pas en avant après tout. Il a enfin céder sur ce point. A moins qu'il n'ait un enfant, tu es l'héritier officiel. Et tu vas pouvoir assister aux conseils maintenant et proposer des lois de manières plus efficaces. C'est un progrès pour nos objectifs.

\- Mais il veut tout contrôler. Il m'épuise...» Il regarda son ancien tuteur et reprit «Et toi?Tu as des soucis? Tu as l'air...bizarre.

\- Je me suis disputé avec Vincent. Et j'ai été forcé de lui donner un ordre direct. Il ne voulait pas m'écouter et nous nous sommes disputés.

-  _Outch_. Il est rebelle à ce point?

\- Non...trop sûr de lui et désespéré. Il a vu une occasion, a tenté de jouer ses cartes, et a refusé de m'écouter. Ce qu'il a fait aurait pu m'attirer des ennuis. Il a tenté de contacter ses proches. Au cœur de ce château. En plein gala diplomatique.

\- Ho. Il doit être désespéré. Mais ça ne te ressemble pas de perdre ton calme pour si peu, tu t'énerves facilement oui mais pour ça? Tu aurais plutôt été compréhensif vu ta nature.

\- Il a tenté de me frapper. Et il a réussit. Mais ce n'est pas le problème ici. Le sceau l'a de toute façon puni avant même que j'ai pu réagir ou réaliser qu'il avait réussit à me frapper.» Il se massa légèrement la zone entre la mâchoire et le menton. Ça faisait mal. Heureusement il n'y avait pas de marques. Ce n'était pas le coup qui l'avait mit en colère cependant. «J'ai levé la douleur qu'il a reçu en punition mais il n'a pas voulu entendre raison. Et il a parlé de Ann. Et de comment, selon lui, elle avait pu m'aimer ou trouver du bon en moi..

\- Et tu l'as laissé comme ça, sans le ''pardon''?» Il soupira «Tu t'es énervé. Tu n'aime pas qu'on parle de Ann. Même si tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, tu tenais vraiment à elle. Tu déteste qu'on conteste l'affection qu'il y avait entre vous. Ou c'est le fait qu'il ait trahi ta confiance qui te fâche?

\- Hum.» Il se leva, allant servir deux verres d'alcool. Et remarqua qu'on s'était servit. Haussant un sourcil amusé, il se détourna et donna son verre à Edgar. «Je vais m'excuser demain. Il dort là. Je ne vais pas le réveiller juste pour lui demander pardon.» Vu le caractère de l'autre, nul doute que ça serait délicat.

Edgar se tourna vers son tuteur «Et pour le complot? As-t-on des alliés dans d'autres pays?

\- Lau va nous aider. Il te soutient. Tu l'amuse beaucoup.

\- J'en suis ravi.

\- Le roi Kadar, tu sais le père du petit Soma...il te donne son soutien. Tu gardera de bonnes relations avec lui si tu fais ce coup d'état.»


	16. Nouvelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent serra les dents. Comprendre quoi exactement? Qu'il devait accepter n'être rien? De plus avoir de droits ou de libertés? D'être rabaissé au niveau d'un chien ou d'un meuble? Il voulait être lui-même, il voulait être libre, il voulait retrouver sa famille. Il ne voulait pas de cette nouvelle vie. Il souffrait et l'autre n'était même pas fichu de le comprendre. Il ne cessait de lui dire d'essayer de le comprendre mais lui, tentait-il de se mettre à sa place? C'était tellement injuste. Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation, prisonnier d'une vie qu'il détestait?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait toujours nuit. Il était sûrement encore tôt ou tard selon l'heure. Il se redressa sur le matelas. Et se passa la main dans les cheveux, ensommeillé. Il n'avait pas été délogé du lit par Diederich, _donc celui-ci était-il revenu ou pas?_  Pas qu'il s'en souciait mais quand même, il se demandait quelle heure il était. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune culpabilité ou aucun chagrin.

Le soulagement l'envahit, et il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, apaisé. Il était enfin en paix et ne ressentait désormais plus qu'une sourde rancune et se promit qu'il allait empoisonner la vie de son ''maître'' pour lui apprendre à le traiter comme un chien.  _Mais où était ce type?_ S'il avait levé le ''sort'', il devait être revenu, surtout qu'il faisait toujours nuit. Et qu'il ne devait pas avoir dormi longtemps. Après tout, s'il ne l'avait pas chassé du lit, lui n'allait pas le quitter. Que l'autre se débrouille pour dormir. Qu'il prenne un fauteuil et se fasse mal au dos.

_Il s'en fichait éperdument._

Il entendit soudain des voix venant de la pièce voisine (du petit salon) ainsi que de la lumière. Il reconnu la voix du brun et celle du prince Edgar. Curieux, il se redressa sur ses jambes et alla lentement vers la porte entrouverte pour écouter la discussion. Il contrôla sa respiration et se colla contre le mur, sans un mot. Il écouta attentivement les paroles qui provenaient de la pièce voisine.

Diederich demanda, reposant son verre sur la table «Tu as des nouvelles de nos autres alliés, outre les deux dont nous venons de parler? Et en as tu trouvé de nouveaux?

\- Hum. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'allié à Britannia, ce n'est pas facile de communiquer avec eux. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Nous sommes assez nombreux. Je pourrais alors bientôt pour atteindre notre but. Je vais bien me comporter pendant quelques mois et on agira quand il s'y attendra le moins, qu'il sera en confiance et certain de ma loyauté.

\- Pour ton futur, c'est important d'avoir des relations dans tous les pays voisins, surtout les partenaires importants. Comme Britannia.

\- Ce n'est pas évident, ils sont majoritairement anti-esclavagistes donc ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec nous officieusement, même s'il existe des contrats et des traités. Ils demandent trop de garanties pour soutenir un complot. Et je préfère ne pas me révéler trop au début, ne pas m'exposer trop. Je ne peux pas me révéler si la confiance n'existe pas entre nous. Il peut toujours y avoir des espions. Des gens qui voudraient se faire bien voir de mon oncle, s'attirer des faveurs pour un traités plus intéressant. Ou tenter de me manipuler pour donner des avantages à leur pays quand je serais sur le trône.» Edgar se servit un nouveau verre d'alcool, buvant une gorgée lentement. «Le problème étant que je ne veux pas me plier à leurs exigences trop facilement, ni donner l'impression que je leurs obéis sans parlementer. Qu'ils imaginent que notre pays sera aux ordres de leur pays. Je veux garder ma liberté et ne pas donner l'impression de céder.»

Diederich eut un petit rire «Évidement. C'est le revers de la diplomatie. Tu dois satisfaire l'autre partie, sans franchir la ligne. Et tu dois le faire en toute discrétion, vu ta position. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de les braquer. Ni d'attirer des soupçons des espions de notre pays. Car il y en a à Britannia. Même si je ne connais aucun noms.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de Germanlya un pays subalterne de Britannia. Ils rêvent si ils espèrent cela.» Ils se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, et joua avec une mèche dorée, l'enroulant autour de son index gauche «Bien...le principal problème vient du secret des sceau. Je n'ai pas vraiment interrogé mon oncle, même à demi-mots, je préfère attendre pour le question avec un brin de manipulation. La patience est mon meilleur atout. Ne pas poser trop de questions avant la cérémonie.

\- Le problème est que nous ne savons toujours pas s'il est possible de détruire les sceaux.

\- Oui. Je pensais au début les limiter aux prisonniers, s'en servir pour la justice. Mais si il est impossible de libérer les esclaves? Déjà interdire la vente d'être humain sera un de mes buts, mais que fera-t-on pour ceux déjà marqués? Leurs donner des droits et des libertés mais la liberté en elle-même...Et si ce n'était pas possible?»

Vincent sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Ça le concernait. Son sceau. Cette marque qui mutilait sa chair, qui l'enchaînait sans pitié à un autre homme, le forçant à lui obéir, lui imposant même des contraintes mentales. Il ne serait peut-être plus jamais libre, plus jamais capable de retourner chez lui. Se mordant la lèvre, il écouta avec plus d'attention. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine.

«Je t'avoue que je n'espère pas pareille issue. Mais si tel est le cas. Chaque esclave restera avec son maître respectif et aura des droits, un salaire, sera plus un domestique, sera traité comme un être humain, et ne pourra plus être séparé de sa famille. Les maisons closes seront fermées. Ou alors, si je ne peux pas les faire supprimer, je les forcerais à verser un salaire conséquent.

\- ….J'espère que nous trouverons un moyen.

\- Tu penses à Vincent quand tu dis cela?

\- Oui. Au moins, la loi que tu as faite passé à protégé ses fils. Ils ont du temps devant eux. Et ne seront jamais marqués avec un peu de chance. Eux pourront peut-être être libre, si notre complot réussit.» C'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire.  _Qu'il pouvait accomplir pour l'homme qu'il retenait prisonnier. L'homme qui ne serait peut-être plus jamais libre._

Un soupir et Edgar reprit «Que lui diras-tu?

\- La vérité. Je lui ai déjà dit que il ne retrouverait peut-être pas sa liberté. Il le sait.

\- Mais il espère, comme tous les autres. Gregory espère aussi, même si il ne dit rien. Il n'aime pas les grands espaces et les longs voyages mais je pense qu'il rêve de pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut. Même si je lui donne beaucoup de liberté pour qu'il puisse exercer ses passions.

\- Évidement. Et Johannes, il a 14 ans? Donc il n'est pas marqué n'est-ce pas?

\- Il est marqué. Mon oncle s'en est assuré avant de me le donner. Malheureusement pour lui.

\- Tu les traites bien. C'est l'essentiel. Ils ne souffrent pas avec toi.

\- Toi aussi tu le traites bien. Il va finir par le comprendre que tu n'avais pas le choix.»

Un ricanement fut sa première réponse. «Peut-être.» Sa vois laissait sous-entendre qu'il n'en était pas certain. «Il est tellement têtu.»

Vincent serra les dents. _Comprendre quoi exactement? Qu'il devait accepter n'être rien? De plus avoir de droits ou de libertés? D'être rabaissé au niveau d'un chien ou d'un meuble?_ Il voulait être lui-même, il voulait être libre, il voulait retrouver sa famille. Il ne voulait pas de cette nouvelle vie. Il souffrait et l'autre n'était même pas fichu de le comprendre. _Il ne cessait de lui dire d'essayer de le comprendre mais lui, tentait-il de se mettre à sa place?_ Les paroles de Diederich lui signifiant que si leurs places étaient inversées, il ne serait pas aussi patient que lui lui revinrent à l'esprit et il serra les poings, un goût amer dans la bouche, sachant la véracité de ces paroles. Sachant que oui il n'aurait jamais été aussi patient, voulant être obéit sans délai et sans hésitation, escomptant la fidélité absolue. Même si le traiterait bien, il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il pourrait abuser de la situation. Amer, il se décolla du mur et retourna vers le lit en silence, se blottissant sous les couvertures. C'était tellement injuste. Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation, prisonnier d'une vie qu'il détestait.

_Il voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant._

_Il voulait être libre d'aller où il voulait, de faire ce qu'il voulait._

_De dire ce qu'il voulait._

Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il n'était plus obligé d'être le chien de garde de la reine, d'être un espion redoutable et fatal pour ses ennemis. Mais il la repoussa. Il était peut-être libre à ce niveau-là mais le prix à payer était bien trop élevé. Il n'avait plus aucune obligation mais il en avait de nouvelles, bien peu reluisantes.

Il ferma les yeux, se forçant au silence en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, signe qu'Edgar était partit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme un chat, et attendit, presque nerveusement que l'autre revienne dans la chambre.

_Faire semblant de dormir._

_Pour éviter une confrontation inévitable._

_Pour la retarder à demain._

_Demain ils auraient besoin de parler. Même si lui ne voulait pas, et ne désirait pas pardonner. Il refusait de s'écraser._

* * *

Diederich referma la porte et soupira. Tant de choses à planifier et à prévoir. Le plan n'allait pas être exécuter maintenant. Loin de là. Il faudrait d'abord installer à la confiance, endormir la méfiance. Et frapper au meilleur moment, comme un prédateur à l'affût d'une proie. Ce serait long et délicat mais il savait que ça en valait la peine pour l'avenir du pays. Celui-ci ne pouvait rester figé tel qu'il était actuellement. Ils devaient améliorer les choses. Pour le mieux. Pour faire cesser les inhumanités du pays. Pour mettre fin à ces horreurs qu'étaient les sceaux, si cela était possible. Tout du moins faire en sorte qu'il n'y en ait plus de nouveaux.

Une petite voix vint alors de derrière lui «Papa?»

Il se retourna. William était là, dans un habit de nuit en velours, ses cheveux en bataille, tenant une peluche avec sa main gauche. Il était encore endormi mais il trottina jusqu'à son père qui le hissa sur ses genoux, le serrant contre lui.

«Will, tu es réveillé?

\- J'ai entendu du bruit. Et j'ai fait un mauvais rêve.»

Le père ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux soyeux de son fils «Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été très présent aujourd'hui, et même ce soir. J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. Le roi voulait me voir.

\- Pas grave.» Il eut un bâillement, se frottant les yeux avec un petit air fatigué. «Tu avais du travail, et tu devais voir des gens importants. Vincent nous l'a dit hier.»

Diederich eut un sourire amusé, se promettant d'être au moins là pour les moments importants de la journée pour les jours à venir, honteux d'avoir été si peu présent ces dernières 48 heures «Et toi, tu t'es bien amusé pendant mon absence?

\- Ho oui. On a étudié des choses amusante sur le pays. Et on a fait des dessins, je te les monterais demain. Et on a inventé un jeu dans notre chambre.

\- C'est bien. Tu as été gentil avec Ciel et Cilian j'espère?

\- Oui oui, ils savent bien s'amuser aussi. Ils ont bien ri eux aussi. On s'est bien amusé.» Il eut un nouveau bâillement, semblant très fatigué. «Et Ciel n'a pas du tout toussé.» Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se pencha vers son père, chuchotant «Mais son papa avait l'air bizarre. Il a été bizarre toute la soirée. Comme si il pensait à plein de choses tristes. Parfois on a du l'appeler plusieurs fois pour qu'il fasse attention à nous. Et il n'a pas beaucoup mangé, il semblait triste. Tu penses qu'il est malade?»

En fait de maladie, Diederich savait très bien quel avait été le problème de son esclave mais n'osait guère le dire, toujours honteux d'avoir infligé cela «Il est juste triste parce que sa famille lui manque. Ça va passer, sois gentil avec lui.»

L'enfant hocha la tête, fatigué et se blottit contre son père. «C'est la maman de Ciel et Cilian qui lui manque?

\- Oui. N'en parles pas avec lui d'accord? Ça le rendrait encore plus triste.» Il se leva, le petit dans ses bras et le ramena dans la chambre, le recouchant, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, passant la main dans les cheveux roux du petit. «Rendors toi. Tu seras trop fatigué avec demain sinon.

\- On devra encore voir des fêtes papa?

\- Oui, vous devrez être là demain, pour la cérémonie d'Edgar. Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde.

\- Ho. D'accord.»

Diederich resta là jusqu'à ce que son fils se rendorme, et se tourne vers son frère dans son sommeil, marmonnant quelque chose d'indistinct. Souriant l'homme se leva et ressortit de la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui et retourna à son écritoire. Il joua avec une plume de ses doigts, pensif.

_Que faire?_

_Il prendrait des risques._

_Mais il voulait faire le bon choix._

Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, regardant le feu qui mourrait dans la cheminée. Devait-il allé déloger Vincent de son lit pour le récupérer? Il tombait de sommeil et ne rêvait que de dormir paisiblement. Non mauvaise idée, l'autre serait d'humeur de chien s'il le réveillait sans pitié juste pour récupérer son lit. Pour parler? Il était tard. Autant rester dormir sur le divan du petit salon.  _C'était confortable aussi._

_J'ai vraiment fait une gaffe._

_Même si nous sommes tous les deux à blâmer._

_Si tout s'était passé comme il voulait, je n'aurais rien su. Et il y aurait peut-être eu un scandale. En tout cas, moi à la place de sa famille, j'aurais cherché des explications._

Il avait brûlé la lettre mais s'en souvenait. Vincent ne donnait pas son nom, ni sa location (il ne devait pas connaître l'adresse du manoir) mais sous-entendait clairement sa présence au château. C'était un lettre parfaite, les sous-entendus étaient habilement dissimulés. S'il n'était pas un connaisseur en décryptages de codes cachés, il n'aurait rien vu.

«Il a des raisons de m'en vouloir. J'espère qu'il finira par comprendre que c'était pour son bien. Et pas pour son malheur.»

 _Que devait-il faire? Pour arranger les choses y avait-il seulement plusieurs possibilités?_  Non. Il n'y avait que peu de solutions pour réparé ses erreurs.

«Il me complique la vie. Dire que j'étais sur le point de lui proposer...» Il s'interrompit, se mordillant la lèvre «Il a été trop impatient. Il aurait du me faire confiance.»

_C'était surtout ça qui passait mal._

Qu'il est voulu absolument contacter sa famille, il comprenait. Qu'il ait joué de roublardise il pouvait comprendre mais qu'il ait trahi sa confiance, quand il lui avait tout donné et qu'il aurait été prêt à beaucoup...

«Je dois réparer ce que j'ai fais.»

_Il savait déjà quoi faire._

_Il devait le faire._

* * *

«Oui la famille du comte de Phantomhive.»

Diederich se figea.  _N'était-ce pas le nom de Vincent avant sa capture?_  Il chuchota à Edgar d'emmener ses fils au buffet des douceurs, et de garder un œil sur eux pendant ce temps. Puis il s'approcha discrètement des nobles de Britannia, faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un des yeux, et personne ne le remarqua. Habile, il écouta d'une oreille attentive sans donner aux autres l'impression d'espionner une conversation. Il but une gorgée d'alcool, et se concentra sur les paroles qui lui parvenait distinctement. Espérant glaner des informations sur Vincent. Ou sur la famille de ce dernier. Celle qu'il voulait tant contacter.

L'un des deux nobles reprit, à voix basse «Toute la famille a été massacrée une nuit d'orage. La manoir a entièrement brûlé. C'était terrible. Presque rien n'a été retrouvé parmi les ruines calcinées. Les domestiques, les animaux...tous morts. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de corps mais dans une telle fournaise, il ne restait plus grand chose. C'était terrible.»

Ainsi Vincent n'était pas porté disparu avec sa famille mais bien déclaré mort, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.  _Personne ne le pensait vivant. Il n'était attendu par personne._  Comment lui annoncer cela? Il serait complètement désespéré de savoir que personne ne l'attendait, ne l'espérait. Mal à l'aise et se sentant encore plus coupable quand à la veille, il resta attentif à la suite. Curieux d'en savoir plus. Peut-être pour en savoir plus sur la famille encore vivante de son esclave. C'était important. Savoir qui était la personne qu'il voulait tant contacter.  _Sa sœur oui mais qui était-elle? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne connaissait pas Vincent avant le jour où il l'avait acheté, l'ayant juste vaguement croisé un jour. Mais le reste? Non. Rien sur sa famille, ses proches ou ses origines. Juste ce que l'autre avait bien voulu lui avouer._

Le premier noble continua rapidement «Les terres sont revenues à la sœur du comte, la marquise de Midford et à ses enfants. Ou plutôt, c'est la fille qui héritera du titre quand elle sera adulte puisque le fils est déjà l'héritier de son père. Pour l'instant, ce sont les parents qui gèrent la fortune et les terres. Ce qu'il en reste. A ce qu'on raconte, ils font reconstruire le manoir.

\- Personne ne sait qui est le coupable? Il n'y a rien de nouveau?

\- L'enquête n'a rien donné. Il n'y a aucun indice, aucun soupçon. Il y avait bien les traces d'un fiacre mais personne n'a plus les suivre, elles rejoignent une route pavée. Et personne ne savait à qui il appartenait. Il n'y a pas de survivants pour témoigner après tout. Mais l'hypothèse que cela soit le moyen de transport des coupables est très forte. Il y a tellement de rumeurs sur ce drame. Tout le monde discute de qui aurait-pu en vouloir à cette famille à ce point. C'était un sujet de conversation très présent durant les premiers mois.

\- C'est une tragédie, les enfants étaient si jeunes. A peine 7 ans. Et l'épouse était si jeune, si belle et si douce. C'était une famille riche et influente.

\- La marquise porte toujours le deuil, presque 10 mois après. La pauvre. Son frère lui aussi était jeune. Quelle tragédie.»

L'autre hocha la tête. «C'est terrible. J'ai vu les ruines. On devait vraiment leur en vouloir.

\- Il y a eu beaucoup de monde à l'enterrement, et c'est les gens ont commencé à parler. Personne ne comprenait ce qui avait pu se passer, ni qui avait pu lui en vouloir à ce point. Le comte était un grand philanthrope. Même si il y avait des rumeurs étranges à son sujet.

\- Quelles genres de rumeurs?»

Diederich écouta, curieux lui aussi.  _Quelle genre de récits circulaient à propos de son serviteur? Quelle genres de choses se disaient à son sujet?_ Il en avait apprit un peu, de la bouche de Vincent lui-même. Mais que ses actions étaient tenues secrètes. Personne ne savait, normalement, ce qu'il était. Il y avait des rumeurs à propos de son travail mais personne ne le reliait à lui.

«On disait qu'il était un agent secret de la reine. Un genre d'espion. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Il était proche du pouvoir en tout cas. On ne voyait très souvent à la cour.

Diederich en avait assez entendu (et il le savait déjà ça) et s'éloigna d'un pas léger. La marquise de Midford donc. Elle était en deuil. Il chercha des yeux une femme vêtue de noir. Il finit par apercevoir une femme blonde correspondant à ces critères. Donc c'était elle. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Vincent, il n'aurait jamais fait le rapprochement.

Edgar parlait justement avec le couple, les jumeaux à ses côtés. Il soupira discrètement et se dirigea vers eux. Le prince se tourna vers elle, souriant «Ha, justement, je parlais de toi.» Il se tourna vers le marquis et sa femme «Je vous présente mon ancien tuteur, Diederich Von Wolf. Il est le plus puissant Baron du pays et un officier important de l'armée.»

Diederich salua aimablement les deux personnes «Enchanté. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Très honoré.» Répondit le marquis, lui tendant la main avec politesse. Sa femme se contenta d'un hochement poli de tête. «Je crois vous avoir déjà vu à la cour de Britannia.

\- C'est possible. J'ai accompagné le prince lors de ses voyages.»

* * *

Vincent tournait comme un lion en cage dans les appartements de Diederich. Il avait attendu toute la journée et une partie de la soirée. Avait donné un cours aux enfants le matin, avait joué avec ses jumeaux après le départ de l'homme et de ses fils.

Ils avaient mangé, il les avait couché et leurs avait raconté une histoire. Et maintenant, il attendait. Il faisait les cent pas. Il en avait assez d'être enfermé. _Il en avait assez d'être muré dans le silence comme ça._   _D'ignorer l'homme. D'être seul comme ça._  L'autre ne lui parlait pas non plus, quittait la pièce rapidement, le laissait seul comme s'il respectait sa volonté de solitude. Il ne voulait pas supplier mais il en avait assez. Il allait essayer de négocier l'envoi d'une lettre.  _Même si c'était Diederich qui l'envoyait anonymement_. Pour que sa sœur sache qu'il était vivant qu'il allait bien, que ses enfants allaient bien. Elle le pensait mort ou elle le cherchait, il voulait tellement savoir. Tellement.

Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux, se maudissant d'être aussi émotionnel. Saleté de sceau.

Il alla vers la salle de bains, regardant la pièce décorée, et se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Il se sentait usé, fatigué. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Avant, il aurait élaboré des stratégies et des plans pour s'en sortir mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, pas avec ce sceau. Ce sceau qu'il aurait peut-être toute sa vie. Le découragement l'envahit.  _Que faire? Que choisir?_

Il entendit des pas et se figea, les sens aux aguets. La porte de la suite s'ouvrit, et il entendit les voix des jumeaux qui entraient, précédant leur père.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il alla les rejoindre, décidé à ne laisser aucune émotion transparaître de son visage. Il était toujours furieux après tout. Il ne savait pas comment se venger, si ce n'est en étant une peste.

«Ha Vincent.»

Il ne répondit pas, croisant les bras et attendant la suite avec curiosité.

«Fais-moi couler un bain. Je vais coucher les jumeaux et j'arrive.» Il poussa les petits qui sommeillaient sur place vers la chambre des enfants, laissant un ancien noble sur place. Il Grognant il obtempéra et alla vers la salle d'eau, faisant couler l'eau. Il la regarda couler avec un air pensif. Générer de l'eau à cette température à une telle heure revenait à faire travailler les esclaves du palais tard. Quelle honte. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire un commentaire ironique. Se contentant d'un sec «Faire travailler les esclaves à une telle heure...

\- Vu que l'eau chaude est stockée un peu à l'avance grâce aux chaudières, ce n'est pas certains qu'ils soient tous encore debout.»

\- Il sursauta et se retourna «Ho. Les jumeaux dorment déjà?

\- Ils étaient épuisés. Et il est tard pour des enfants de leur âge. S'ils ne dorment pas tout de suite, ça ne va pas tarder. Et je vois que tu reparles.»

Se murant dans le silence, il détourna les yeux, pendant que l'autre se déshabillait, cherchant comment aborder le sujet sans que tout parte de travers comme la veille. Comment le manipuler pour qu'il accepte de jouer le jeu?


	17. Choix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent frémit. Rien n'était fait pour les retrouver. Personne ne les cherchait. Personne ne les attendait. Il ne restait que des ruines de sa maison, de sa vie d'avant. Il avait probablement déjà été remplacé dans son poste à la cour. Et même Frances le croyait probablement...

Vincent serra les poings. Son esprit travaillait rapidement, tandis qu'il cherchait une solution à sa situation, une solution pour que Diederich accepte de revenir sur ses paroles et le laisse envoyer une lettre.  _Oui, comment parvenir à ses fins, obtenir sa coopération? Y avait-il une possibilité qu'il n'avait pas exploré, qu'il n'avait pas envisagé?_  Il devait bien avoir une façon de le faire céder, de le manipuler selon ses désirs et ses plans. _Comment faire pour parvenir à ses fins?_  Il devait bien y avoir une façon de le faire. Et une façon rapide et sûre. Une idée lui vint soudainement, le faisant écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Mais oui. Il y avait une possibilité. Une à laquelle il n'avait pas songer jusqu'ici. Et qui pouvait marcher s'il s'y prenait bien.

_Le séduire! C'était ça que je dois faire? Jouer de mes atouts pour l'attirer dans mes filets?_

_Obtenir ce que je veux comme ça?_

Peut-être était-ce la seule possibilité qui lui restait.  _Peut-être devait-il le charmer pour réussir à gagner cette autorisation qu'il désirait tant, celle d'écrire une lettre et de l'envoyer à sa famille, même une lettre contrôlée, et le manipuler comme il l'entendait?_ Il pourrait...avec un peu de détermination, avec un peu de talent. Il était doué pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait par les paroles et les actes. Il avait séduit beaucoup de gens, même s'il s'arrêtait toujours uniquement quand il voulait. Il pouvait parfaitement aller jusqu'à bout s'il le désirait.

Et après tout Diederich était veuf depuis près de quatre ans et ne semblait avoir aucune relation (en tout cas, il n'avait rien vu durant les semaines passées chez l'homme). Cela ne devrait pas être difficile s'il s'y prenait bien.

_Il ne devait plus avoir peur à cause de ces mois de captivité._

_Avant il aurait été ravi du spectacle. Il ne se serait pas gêné pour se rincer l'œil._

Luttant pour retrouver ce moi profond, cette personne sans peur et joueur qu'il était, ce vrai lui, il leva les yeux. Il prit une inspiration profonde et posa les yeux sur le corps dénudé de son ''maître''. Il ne voulait plus craindre. Il refusait de vivre dans cette peur encore ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Il était l'unique maître de son corps. Il ne serait plus utilisé comme un jouet. Il aurait le contrôle. Tout serait parfaitement calculé. Il avait confiance en ses capacités. Et si quelqu'un tentait encore de le forcer, il se défendrait jusqu'à la mort, quitte à se salir, se rougir, les mains.

Diederich n'était pas mal du tout physiquement. Une peau parfaite, un corps bien dessiné et musclé, des cheveux noirs qui semblaient soyeux et des yeux noisette surmontés de sourcils sombres.

Oui il aurait été totalement à son goût si le drame n'était pas arrivé. Sans cette nuit, il aurait probablement tenté de séduire Diederich...dans une autre situation que celle-là, même sans aucune raison derrière. Mais peut-être cela était-il l'unique possibilité. Le charmer, le réchauffer, lui donner ce qu'il n'avait plus pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

La voix de l'homme le ramena à la réalité «Tu me regardes étrangement depuis quelques instants...tout va bien?

 _-_ Oui...

\- Miracle, tu ne fais plus la tête?»

Il lui lança un regard noir. Oui. Il était toujours en colère et avait le droit de l'être, même si il refusait de le montrer. Ça ne collerait pas de tenter le séduire tout en refusant de lui adresser la parole. Il fallait jouer ses cartes avec précaution. Il ne parviendrait pas à se fins en une soirée mais pouvait déjà commencer en se montrant plus calme et plus facile à vivre. «Non.»

Diederich soupira, l'air soulagé «Apparemment tu as compris. Je n'avais pas le choix et tu le sais. Je pensais que tu le comprendrais avant. Tu ne pouvais pas faire passer ce courrier discrètement. Quelque soit les précautions, tu n'en avais pas pris suffisamment de toute façon. Je ne pouvais autoriser un pareil courrier. Surtout à un tel moment.

\- ….

\- Ma bague ne change rien, j'ai mis mon sang pour activer le sceau, c'est de moi que tu ne peux t'éloigner. Le sceau sur la statue du jardin, pas exemple, peut juste me remplacer si je dois partir seul. Et la bague sert à mieux contrôler les choses.» Il se leva et sortit de la baignoire, attrapant la serviette et s'enveloppant dedans. «Rien que tu puisse faire changerait quoique ce soit à ta situation pour le moment. Tu es coincé avec moi. Désolé.

\- Pour toujours n'est-ce pas?» souffla Vincent, les poings serrés, refusant de soutenir le regard de son ''maître'', ne pouvant empêcher la rancune de transparaître dans sa voix . Il le sentait au fond de lui. La façon dont le sceau était fait lui faisait penser qu'il n'y avait aucune solution pour l'enlever.

L'autre le fixa dans les yeux, tristement et avoua le fond de sa pensée «Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Selon les dires, le roi a la solution pour lever les sceaux, et transmet ce secret à son héritier mais rien ne dit que ce secret existe réellement. Tout au mieux, on pourra arrêter de créer de sceaux et de réduire des gens en esclavage. Dans le meilleur des cas, tes fils y échapperont.»

_Mais peut-être pas toi._

_C'était implicitement dit._

«C'est sûr que ma vie en enviable.» Railla-t-il d'une voix sourde. «Je suis un esclave. Avec tout ce que ça implique. Je suis possédé par quelqu'un, comme un animal de compagnie ou un meuble!

\- Tu as une belle vie, confortable et agréable, comparé à d'autres. Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi et je fais toujours des recherches pour trouver ta femme. Je donne une éducation à tes enfants. Je te permets d'être insolent, de dire ce que tu penses et d'être désobéissant et je te traite en égal. Tu as beaucoup de libertés. Beaucoup d'esclaves n'ont pas une once du respect ou de la liberté que je te donne.

\- Si tu le dis...» Oui, c'était vrai: Diederich le traitait en homme libre quand ils étaient seuls ou chez le brun, c'était vrai. Il ne le traitait en esclave qu'en public. Pour sauver les apparences. Il avait une vie bien agréable comparé à d'autres, il le savait. Il n'était pas à plaindre en tout cas. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, c'était d'appartenir à quelqu'un.

Le brun reprit, sortant de l'eau, attrapant au vol la serviette que son esclave lui lança à la figure «Tu as lu des informations du livre avant de venir, tu sais que tu as de nombreux avantages.» Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et continua «Tu n'as qu'un échelon au dessus de toi.»Il se détourna, et attrapa la chemise blanche qui lui fut lancé de la même manière.

Vincent grimaça .Il refusait de renoncer à trouver Rachel, à renoncer à elle comme à sa femme. Il ne voulait pas devenir un objet de luxe qu'on exposerait aux yeux de tous. D'un autre côté, l'autre ne pourrait plus l'enfermer comme ça s'il devenait son compagnon, même forcé. «Je...

\- Je sais, je sais...Tu ne veux pas.» Il enfila une longue chemise blanche, ajustant le col. «Tu as déjà dit que tu refusais cette idée. Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas.»

_Justement._

_Il ne savait pas._

_Il ne savait vraiment pas._

Si il séduisait son ''maître'', cette position ne serait-elle pas plus enviable justement? Une place d'époux, même forcé, ne serait pas plus confortable pour lui? Un époux ça se montrait bien plus, il aurait plus de marge de manœuvre. Même si cela le réduisait à une poupée de luxe, à un trophée (bien que Diederich ne le traiterait pas mal). Il aurait plus de possibilités d'actions qu'actuellement. C'était certainement mieux que sa position actuelle. L'autre ne lui ferait aucun mal après tout et ne le forcerait pas de toute façon. Alors pourquoi ne prenait-il pas cette position s'il n'y avait que des avantages à l'occuper?

«Vincent? Tout va bien?» Diederich leva une main hésitante pour la poser sur la joue pâle de l'ancien noble, s'émerveillant toujours de la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts. «Tu sembles soucieux. As-tu un problème?» Autre que leur dispute. C'était probablement ça, et ce serait donc da faute, mais il préférait être certain. «N'hésites pas, dis-moi...»

Vincent baissa les yeux, sans se dégager. Il cherchait ses mots.  _Dire qu'il acceptait de monter en grade d'une certaine façon? L'autre serait bien forcé de l'écouter non? Peut-être qu'une lettre serait autorisée si il était monté au rang d'époux?_  Peut-être s'il le séduisait et lui plaisait, l'autre serait plus conciliant et prêt à faire des efforts, serait plus manipulable peut-être «J'ai réfléchis. Ce serait pour le mieux je pense.

\- Hum?

\- Cette position. Je l'accepte.»

Diederich plissa les yeux. «C'est nouveau ça.» Il baissa la main, s'éloignant légèrement de l'autre homme. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux, clairs et déterminés, de son serviteur. «Tu acceptes. En es-tu certain?

\- Oui. Je penses que ça sera pour le mieux.

\- Sais-tu exactement dans quoi tu t'engages?

\- Oui. J'ai lu l'ouvrage. Je sais presque tout à ce sujet. Je serais une sorte de compagnon. J'aurais un peu plus de libertés. Je pense que cette situation sera plus avantageuse pour moi.» Il hésita, se demandant s'il devait faire un geste séducteur pour attirer l'homme à lui. L'embrasser peut-être.

«Tu es étrange ce soir. Tu n'aurais pas vraiment beaucoup plus de libertés, pas autant que tu ne le penses. Mais la position serait certes plus avantageuse pour toi. C'est une place bien plus confortable. Mais ne rêves pas, tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre avant que les invités des autres pays soient partis.» Il préférait être clair à ce sujet «Si on change ta position, ce serait une fois rentré à la maison.» Il voulait se montrer ferme et décréta «Je ne peux pas le faire ici de toute façon. Ce serait trop compliqué. Prends le temps de réfléchir d'ici qu'on soit rentré.» Il avait besoin de calme et d'être chez lui pour faire bien les choses.

Vincent serra les dents. Il savait, il s'en doutait. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui rappeler ce point. «Je sais. Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot? Je me doute bien que tu ne peux manipuler le sceau pour le modifier ici. Ou quelque soit la façon dont je change de rang.

\- Avant-hier tu me maudissais, aujourd'hui tu veux devenir un genre d'époux. Je m'interroges sur tes motivations» Il eut un rictus narquois «Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête?»

Vincent s'avança, d'une démarche presque féline, levant une main pour la poser sur l'épaule ferme du brun, ses doigts caressant ensuite sa nuque, et il lui chuchota à l'oreille «Tu as une si piètre opinion de moi? A t'entendre je ne suis qu'un fourbe manipulateur. Je veux juste le meilleur pour mes fils et moi. Je pense que cette solution est parfaite.

\- Tu agis étrangement depuis que je suis rentré.» Il s'écarta et prit une seconde serviette pour s'essorer les cheveux «Au fait...J'ai entendu parler de toi pendant la réception. Des nobles de ton pays qui parlaient de la disparition de ta famille.» Il vit du coin de l'œil l'homme tressaillir et le regarder dans les yeux, inquiet «Pour eux il n'y a aucun survivant et il n'y a aucune piste pour trouver les coupables.» Il regarda par dessus son épaule «Ils décrivent cela comme un acte qui ne sera pas puni, qui ne pourra pas être puni. Des traces de fiacre ont été trouvés mais elles étaient impossible à suivre. Il n'y a que des rumeurs, certaines sans fondement.»

Vincent se mordit la lèvre. Et se reprit «Personne ne nous cherche? Personne ne nous pense vivants?» Tout son plan s'écroula, sa volonté de séduire comme ses projets de lettres. Il devrait prouver être bien vivant dans sa lettre et donc donner des informations précises, trop précises. Ce qui passerait sans doute bien moins facilement et serait moins aisément accepté.

Le brun, l'air sincèrement désolé, secoua la tête «Non. Ta famille restée chez toi, à Britannia porte le deuil. Personne ne vous pense vivant.» Il soupira «Je suis désolé.» Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien noble «D'après ce que j'ai entendu...il ne reste rien de la où tu vivais.

\- Même ma sœur me croit...

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle porte le deuil mais pourrait te croire toujours vivant. Elle n'a jamais dit dans ce sens cependant.

\- Tu...lui as parlé?

\- Quelques mots échangés. Edgar lui parlait et m'a présenté. Tu ne lui ressemble pas. Si je n'avais pas entendu parlé du drame juste avant par deux personnes qui discutaient entre elles,je n'aurais pas su que tu étais apparenté à la riche et noble famille des marquis de Midford, si importante à la cour dans ton pays. Vu que tu ne m'en a rien dit.»

Vincent frémit. Rien n'était fait pour les retrouver. Personne ne les cherchait. Personne ne les attendait. Il ne restait que des ruines de sa maison, de sa vie d'avant. Il avait probablement déjà été remplacé dans son poste à la cour. Et même Frances le croyait probablement... Il sentit une brûlure au niveau des yeux et lutta pour ne pas pleurer face à l'homme. Hors de question de paraître si faible. Elle était si proche. Si seulement il pouvait la voir, lui dire qu'il était vivant, la serrer dans ses bras... Il attrapa le tissu de la chemise de ses doigts tremblants «Laisses moi la voir. S'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie. Elle est proche du pouvoir, son mari et elle pourront aussi influencer la cour, aider le prince Edgar dans...

\- Vincent. Stop.» Il leva une main pour imposer le silence, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes seulement «Britannia tente d'imposer sa vision des choses à mon pays depuis longtemps. Demander son aide pourrait être interpréter d'une certaine façon. Edgar ne tient pas à ce que son pays devienne un genre d'état vassal.

\- Vous n'allez pas demander d'aide?

\- Ce n'est pas de l'aide que nous voulez mais une reconnaissance d'Edgar comme souverain quand il sera son coup d'état. Nous ne voulons pas que les pays voisins se mêlent de la succession en voulant imposer un favori complaisant avec eux.

\- Mais le prince Edgar est l'héritier. Cela est officiel maintenant non? Vous craignez une querelle de succession? Il y a d'autres prétendants au trône?» Il avait entendu parler de la succession dans ce pays mais uniquement du prince. Le reste de la famille n'était pas assez proche par le sang, moins qu'Edgar en tout cas. Ce ne serait pas logique que ces personnes passent en premier. «Il pourrait y avoir des problèmes?

\- Il a deux cousins. Dont un qui est proche de la cour de Britannia par le sang, apparenté à un membre éloigné de la famille royale. Il faut jouer finement pour éviter les magouilles. Edgar est le meilleur avenir pour le pays. Il se soucie de beaucoup de choses et a déjà de nombreux projets. Nous ne voulons pas que nos alliances aboutissent à des guerres de succession entre favoris de différents pays voisins. Ou qu'ils imposent des ministres complaisants à Edgar en échange de traités, le traitant comme un gamin. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui dicte ses choix ou ses opinions.

\- Je vois.» Il comprenait. Il avait entendu parler de ce cousin maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Ce type qui venait souvent à la cour. Et n'avait pas pensé, sur le coup, que il pourrait poser problème. Tout cela s'annonçait compliqué.

Diederich se passa une main dans les cheveux «Cependant. Pour en revenir à toi...

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais céder à tes demandes sur un point. Je vais écrire une lettre anonyme à ta sœur pour lui dire que tu es vivant. Elle ne saura pas qui je suis ou bien où tu es. Elle saura juste que vous êtes vivants et en bonne santé. Elle va probablement vous chercher mais elle ne saura pas où tu es, ni dans quel pays, car j'écrirais dans ta langue. On reparlera du fait de la voir en personne quand notre but sera atteint. Une lettre et c'est tout. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.»

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alors qu'il pensait le séduire pour parvenir à ses fins, voilà qu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait tellement. Bien entendu ce ne serait pas lui qui écrirait, mais il pourrait savoir que sa sœur était au courant de sa survie et dormir en sachant qu'elle le savait vivant et en bonne santé. Bien entendu elle allait le chercher, c'était évident mais elle ne le trouverait probablement pas. Et aussi «Comment vas-tu faire?

\- Je vais faire jouer mes relations. Elle aura la lettre et ne sauta pas d'où elle vient. Mais je peux te dire qu'elle l'aura rapidement.»

Il se sentit stupidement heureux. Heureux de savoir que savoir que des nouvelles seraient données à sa sœur, qu'elle ne se torturerait plus en pensant à lui, qu'elle le saurait vivant. Le soulagement l'envahit, mêlé de gratitude. «Pourquoi? Tu avais refusé et...

\- Je suis allé trop loin moi aussi. J'avais l'intention de te proposer de faire passer un message plus tard et j'ai été fâché de voir que tu trahissais ma confiance. J'ai eu tord.

\- J'ai eu tord aussi.» Et ça lui arrachait la bouche de le dire. Il ne considérait pas avoir eu tord. Mais il se sentait toujours stupidement coupable d'avoir agit comme ça.

Il regarda le brun dans les yeux et réfléchit rapidement. Et s'il faisait ça? S'il le séduisait quand même pour s'assurer quelque chose? La confiance serait bien plus forte des deux côtés et sa position serait bien plus confortable. Et ce ne serait pas désagréable, n'est-ce pas?

Levant une main, il la posa sur la joue du militaire, se collant soudainement à lui, le regard charmeur. «Merci ~» Son autre main se perdit dans les cheveux noirs, et il fut surprit par leur douceur.

«Vincent?» La voix de Diederich était légèrement hésitante, et ses joues légèrement colorées.

_C'était maintenant ou jamais._

Il prit une grande inspiration et posa ses lèvres contre celle de Diederich, ses doigts de la main gauche agrippant le tissu blanc de la chemise. Il ferma les yeux,humant l'odeur du savon que l'autre avait utilisé. Vincent eut un gémissement, se collant à l'homme dans un geste séducteur, il continua à caresser les cheveux sombres de Diederich de sa main droite, son autre bras se levant pour se lover autour du cou du brun. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur pour l'inviter à approfondir le baiser. Il sentit une main qui lui sembla brûlante se pose sur sa nuque et il entrouvrit les lèvres, le laissant prendre le dessus pour le moment. Il gémit une nouvelle fois sous la sensation, et tenta, après quelques instants, de reprendre le contrôle. Il y avait un léger goût d'alcool dans sa bouche à présent, Diederich avait du boire quelques verres durant la fête. Mais ces pensées lui passèrent par dessus la tête. L'autre homme lui laissa une main sur la nuque et passa son autre bras autour de la taille. Le baiser devint soudainement plus passionné, une chaleur délicieuse se rependant en eux. L'ancien noble frémit, et se recula, haletant. Se demandant ce qui lui avait prit tout d'un coup. Il voulait un simple baiser et ça avait totalement dérapé.

Cherchant quelque chose à dire, il finit par sourire d'un air mutin et déclara «Je ne te proposerais pas de verre d'alcool, je pense que tu as assez bu.» Et il se lécha les lèvres dans un nouveau geste séducteur, soudainement amusé et voulant jouer avec sa proie. «Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas embrassé depuis longtemps, tu ne te débrouille pas trop mal Dee ~

\- ….Vivement qu'on rentre. Être enfermé te rend insupportable.»

Vincent nota avec un plaisir sadique qu'il ne se révoltait pas au sujet du surnom qu'il avait osé lui donner.

_Parfait, il avait donc le droit de jouer?_

_Il n'allait pas se priver._


	18. Sceau et Bague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lau se redressa, son sourire diminua légèrement pour passer de joyeux à terrifiant «Je n'aime pas le travail mal fini. C'est du gâchis de ne pas achever son travail. Je vais donc enlever ceux qui restent. Et pour m'assurer que tu ne parles pas...et que tu ne nous dénonces pas...il y a autre chose que je vais couper.»

Ils étaient déjà sur le chemin du retour, cela avait rapide et interminable à la fois. Vincent était ravi d'être sortit de la suite, d'avoir un peu plus de liberté. Il avait d'ailleurs pu regarder les nobles partir par la fenêtre des appartements de Diederich. Avant d'aider à ranger les bagages. Le fiacre s'était élancée dans une autre direction, aucun risque de les croiser ou de les voir de plus près. Vincent et Diederich n'avaient presque pas reparlé du baiser, même s'ils seraient bien forcer d'aborder le sujet à un moment ou à un autre.

Vincent était bien décidé à prendre la place qu'il avait proposé. Ce serait le mieux pour lui. Ce serait le mieux pour ses enfants. Et ils seraient bien plus heureux comme ça.

Cependant un détail restait à régler. «Et la lettre? Est-elle envoyée? A-t-elle été remise à ma famille?» Il se décidait enfin à réclamer une nouvelle fois. Ayant attendue jusqu'à la fin du séjour au palais. Il avait promit.  _Avait-il tenu sa promesse? Avait-il envoyé la lettre comme il l'avait dit?_

Diederich eut un petit rire. «Fais moi confiance, elle l'aura. Rapidement.» Il s'installa un peu mieux sur la banquette de la voiture, jetant un coup d'œil aux enfants qui regardaient par la fenêtre. «Veux-tu jouer aux échecs?» Il sortit une boite, la posa sur la petit table entre les banquettes, et l'ouvrit. Le plateau avait des bords relevés, sans doute pour empêcher les pièces de tomber à cause des mouvements du fiacre.

L'ancien noble insista «Quand?» C'était la question la plus importante pour lui, il voulait savoir. «L'a-t-elle déjà?»

L'autre eut un petit rire «Non. Ce serait trop évident que tu te trouvais au palais si elle l'avait déjà reçu, ou que tu te trouves dans ce pays. Mais je t'assure qu'elle va l'avoir _ **très**_ vite.» Il croisa un regard noir et commença à disposer les pièces. «Blancs ou noirs?

\- Blancs. J'espère que ça sera vraiment rapidement.

\- Très bien.» Il termina de préparer les pièces et eut un sourire, se redressant un peu «J'ai des relations, je peux faire parvenir une lettre à Britannia dans la discrétion la plus totale. Il n'y aura aucune possibilité de remonter jusqu'à moi. Ni même de remonter jusqu'à ce pays.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je connais un jeune homme qui étudie dans l'école la plus réputée de Britannia, Weston, il était en congés à cause de la fête concernant Edgar. Je lui ai confié la lettre. Dès qu'il aura mit les pieds dans ton pays, il l'enverra. D'ici trois ou quatre semaines, elle aura la lettre. Et saura que tu es vivant.»

Elle n'aurait aucune possibilité de remonter jusqu'à Diederich, de le retrouver, si tel était le cas. Bizarrement ça ne le dérangeait plus autant. Si le plan d'Edgar et de ses complices fonctionnait, il pourrait la revoir. Autant être patient. «Qu'as-tu dit dans la lettre?» reprit-il, curieux. Il voulait savoir ce que l'autre avait écrit. Curieux et se demandant ce qui avait été dit.

«Le minimum.

\- C'est-à-dire.

\- Que tes fils et toi êtes vivants. Que vous allez bien. Et que ça n'est pas la peine de vous chercher.

\- C'est tout?

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était le minimum. Je n'avais pas besoin d'écrire de nombreuses pages.

\- Tu n'as rien dit sur...

\- Parce que je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Je ne peux rien affirmer. Je ne sais rien à son sujet, il faudrait que je remonte au moment et au lieu où vous avez été séparés mais tu ne sais rien concernant ces points. C'est donc délicat.» Il bougea une pièce pour répondre au premier coup de son adversaire «Pour ce qui est du message...Ça suffira plus le moment. Je verrais si je peux en expédier une autre. Plus tard. Peut-être. Laisses-moi gérer tout ça.» Il préférait ne pas en dire trop en présence des enfants. Il en disait déjà bien assez à son goût.

Vincent déplaça une nouvelle pièce, les yeux rivés sur le plateau de jeu. La route était bien entretenue, il n'y avait aucun mouvements brusques, aucun cahots, sur la route. Elle était bien plate. Il aurait aimé redemandé des nouvelles concernant les recherches de Rachel mais il se doutait que l'autre n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit de nouveau pendant le séjour au palais. «Tu vas continuer à chercher?

\- Bien entendu.» Il frôla les doigts de Vincent en approchant sa main du plateau de jeu. Les mains étaient en parfait état. Des doigts fins et délicats. Mais il sentait que ces mains étaient puissantes, avaient déjà tenu des armes, que l'homme s'était déjà servi de ces armes. Qu'il n'était pas innocent, ou fragile. Qu'il pouvait être dangereux. «Une fois rentré, je vous ferais faire de nouveaux vêtements. Et ferait aménager des chambres. Si tu changes de niveau, tu ne peux plus dormir au grenier.

\- Hum.

\- Et je te laisses une semaines pour te décider.

\- C'est tout réfléchi. Je veux le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère comme décision. T'en rends-tu compte?»

Vincent le fixa d'un air impassible pendant quelques instants puis eut un léger sourire «J'ai décidé le meilleur pour le futur. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus.» Il attrapa le poignet du brun «Je sais ce que je veux et ce n'est pas la peine de me faire changer d'avis, tu n'y parviendra pas.

\- Bien. Si tel est ton choix.» Il déplaça l'un de ses cavaliers et ajouta, sans lever les yeux «Ça ne fera pas mal.

\- Je ne m'en soucie pas. Ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer après tout.»

Les enfants semblaient tous les quatre plongés en pleine discussion et ne faisaient pas attention aux paroles des adultes. Vincent se laissa aller sur la banquette, regardant le jeu et réfléchissant à sa stratégie. Il posa les yeux sur le visage pensif de son vis-à-vis, ses sourcils froncés, sa mine sérieuse. Il était adorablement trop sérieux. Ses yeux noisettes étaient bordés de cils sombres, sa peau pâle était encadré de mèches noires. Tout à fait à son goût. Il sourit, un sourire de prédateur qu'il effaça bien vite. Diederich ne se doutait de rien. Vincent comptait bien utiliser tout ses talents de séduction pour se garantir une place et un avenir agréable . Ce serait bien plus plaisant pour lui également. Il allait s'assurer d'avoir une belle vie avec cet homme en attendant les événements qui arriveraient dans le futur. Il voulait être heureux.

_Il allait passer outre ces mois de souffrance et vivre pleinement._

_Et personne ne l'en empêcherait._

* * *

Diederich ouvrit une porte, jetant un coup d'œil vers Vincent «J'ai ordonné d'aménager cette chambre, pour tes enfants. Et l'autre en face pour toi. Tu es près d'eux comme ça. Comment trouves-tu celle là?» Il s'écarta pour le laisser passer, l'invitant à entrer d'un geste du bras. «N'hésites pas à dire ce que tu en penses» Il s'appuya sur le mur, attendant l'avis du père des jumeaux. «Des choses peuvent encore être changés si il le faut.»

Vincent regarda la chambre. La pièce pour ses fils était de taille raisonnable pour les deux enfants, les murs peints dans une couleur douce et agréable au regard, des rideaux de qualité pendaient aux deux fenêtres donnant sur le parc. Des lits confortables aux draps blanc trônaient au centre de la pièce, séparés par une petit table. Il fit quelques pas, remarquant le coffre à jouets qui avait été descendus de la chambre au grenier, les étagères avec des livres, la moquette moelleuse, et la penderie qu'il ouvrit, pour voir quelques vêtements jamais remarqués avant parmi ceux qui avaient été donné plus tôt. Ils avaient fait les mesures à peine une semaine avant.  _Comment était-ce possible que cela ait été si rapide?_ « Les vêtements neufs sont déjà ici? Comment cela se fait-il?

\- Notre couturière est très efficace. Je n'ai jamais comprit comment elle faisait pour aller si vite quand elle travaillait. Alors?

\- C'est parfait. Merci. Je n'ai rien à y redire.» Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il n'avait pas prévu cette générosité. Même si tout cela avait été généreusement proposé par Diederich. Il n'avait pas encore vu sa chambre cependant. «Ils seront très bien.» Cette chambre était aussi confortable que leur ancienne, dans leur maison à Britannia. Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. «Et...

\- Malgré ton nouveau statut, ta tâche de précepteur est toujours d'actualité. Ils t'adorent et apprennent bien plus efficacement avec toi. Ce sera ta tâche principale. Plus quelques autres.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.» Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire d'autre et si son travail se limitait à ça, il pouvait bien le faire après tout. Il s'ennuierait s'il n'avait rien à faire après tout. Et les enfants étaient curieux et avides d'apprendre. Il aimait ce travail. Il espérait qu'il aurait d'autres choses à faire quand même cependant. Il aimait être actif. «Je ferais d'autres choses quand même?

Diederich hocha la tête, satisfait «Si tu veux, je vais y réfléchir. Tu pourrais m'assister.

\- Sinon...» Il leva une main pour la poser sur la joue du brun, chuchotant d'un ton de velours: «...Tu m'as fait une chambre à moi aussi donc. C'est gentil Dee.

\- Je ne te forcerais pas à partager ma chambre si tu ne veux pas.» Il haussa les épaules, montrant son indifférence à ce sujet. Et s'écarta légèrement, un peu gêné devant la caresse «Tu as le droit à ton intimité. Tu en as besoin je pense.» il ne précisa pas que sa chambre ou son bureau lui serait toujours ouvert. Le souvenir du baiser planait entre eux, associé de non-dits. Diederich était un peu hésitant quand à la façon d'agir.

Vincent hocha la tête. Et sourit. Apparemment cet homme n'était pas simple à séduire. Très bien il allait revenir à la charge «Quand vas-tu faire...

\- Demain ou après-demain. Je vais voir. Il faut aller en ville pour modifier le sceau dans ton dos. Tu peux encore changer d'avis. Je ne force à rien après tout.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis décidé.

\- Je te dis ça à cause du sceau et des conséquences. Si on ne peut pas l'enlever, tu seras coincé avec les règles. Et tu devras vivre toute ta vie avec.» Il refusait de piéger Vincent dans un tel système, de le faire vivre toute sa vie avec de telle conséquences. Ce serait trop dur. Privé de contacts intimes autre que les siens...était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait? Bien entendu, rien ne les forceraient à faire quoique ce soit mais voulait-il s'enchaîner de la sorte?

L'ancien noble eut un petit rire «Je les connais.

\- Vraiment?» Il toussota «Même celle qui t'interdit de m'être infidèle? Tu ne l'as pas pour le moment mais si tu choisis ce nouveau statut, le sceau modifié te forcera a être fidèle. Pour le futur, est-tu certain que c'est ce que tu veux?» Il semblait gêné, la perspective d'enchaîner encore plus Vincent ne l'enchantant pas plus que ça. Et il pensait à la femme de Vincent, si elle était toujours de ce monde, leur relation ne pourrait plus jamais être la même. Quelque part, il y aurait une chaîne supplémentaire qui le retiendrait.

L'ancien noble ne répondit pas tout de suite, se mordant la lèvre avant de chuchoter, à voix basse, les poings serrés «J'ai pris une décision, je m'y tiendrais.

\- Je ne te force à rien. Mais à propos de ta fem...

\- Ça ira Dee. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu espères de cette nouvelle situation. Je ne te forcerais à rien bien entendu, mais es-tu  _réellement_  certain que tu veux faire ça? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.»

Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il espérait vraiment de cette situation. Mais il pensait aussi que tout serait mieux s'il choisissait ce statut. L'adoption des enfants par Diederich serait plus simple, et lui ne serait plus vue comme un simple meuble. Il aurait toujours des droits sur l'éducation de ses enfants et aurait plus de liberté. C'était tout ce qui important. «Pour mes enfants et moi, c'est le meilleur choix. Si tu d'accord toi aussi...

\- Si tu es décidé...N'en parlons plus.» Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, détournant les yeux avec gêne «Allons, regarde ta chambre et dis moi si elle te plaît.»

* * *

La bâtisse était grande, ornée d'une immense plaque de bois peint où des écritures étaient étalées, indiquant le nom et le métier de la personne qui y habitait. C'était ici que les sceaux étaient posés ou modifiés. C'était ici que sa vie allait encore une fois changer. Et de sa propre volonté cette fois, personne ne l'y forçait et personne ne le ferait renoncer. C'était nécessaire pour le futur. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Et il savait que c'était pour le mieux. «C'est ici?»

\- Oui. Ça ira?

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis, combien de fois te l'ai-je dis?

\- C'était pour être certain. Tu seras coincé dans cette position possiblement pour un long moment, voir pour toujours. Je veux être sure que tu le veux vraiment.

\- De toute façon, je suis coincé avec ce sceau, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.»Il toussota et se détourna, poussant la porte pour entrer, suivit par Vincent. L'intérieur était richement meublé et décoré, l'homme y habitant devant bien gagner sa vie avec ce métier peu reluisant. Vincent éprouva une sourde satisfaction en songeant que ce métier tomberait en désuétude dès que Edgar serait sur le trône car ces personnes ne serviraient plus à rien. Un sourire mauvais ourla ses lèvres tandis qu'il songeait à cela. Comme il attendait ce jour avec impatience.

«Arrêtes de sourire de façon sadique et agit plus humblement.

\- Très bien.»

Diederich s'approcha d'un apprenti, échangeant quelques mots avec lui. Et de son côté, Vincent resta immobile, se demandant comment ça allait se passer. Il ne se souvenait pas de la pose de celui qu'il avait déjà dans le dos. Mais vu que c'était gravé au fer rouge, ça avait du faire mal. Il était presque heureux d'avoir été aussi malade à ce moment et d'avoir à peine été conscient. Et quand il s'était enfin réveillé, ça faisait déjà quelques jours. Il n'en avait donc pas vraiment souffert.

«Vincent!»

Il s'approcha, lentement, les yeux baissés vers le sol, agissant comme un parfait esclave bien dressé. Même si intérieurement, il ricanait et se jurait de taquiner son ''maître'' jusqu'à lui faire perdre patience dès ce soir. «Oui.»

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce plus petite, il y avait un feu de forge qui brûlait et une banquette avec des sangles. Sachant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, il eut un frisson mais ne montra rien. Il était bien décidé. Sa vie serait meilleure comme époux, même forcé, que comme esclave. Et si Diederich adoptait ses fils pour leurs éviter une vie d'esclave, lui resterait leur père de cette façon.

Il attendit les instructions, maudissant ces pratiques et ces coutumes instaurées par Druitt et ses prédécesseurs. Où plutôt juste le roi actuel qui avait largement empiré un système déjà dur.

«Retires ton veston et ta chemise et allonges-toi sur la banquette.»

Il obtempéra, voulant en finir le plus vite possible. L'air frais le fit frissonner mais il se positionna comme il était demandé.

«Ca va être rapide. Respires quand je te ferais signe.» Il tourna les yeux sur les apprentis «Non pas besoin de l'attacher. Il ne bougera pas.»

Vincent écouta les discussions et entendit le tintement des pièces sur un comptoir. Il se concentra pour mieux comprendre les paroles des deux personnes. Pour comprendre comment ça allait se passer. L'homme qui gérait tout cela allait-il le brûler au fer rouge à nouveau? Ou cela était-il à un autre niveau? Il entendit Diederich revenir et lui poser une main sur la tête. Les doigts lui caressaient les cheveux dans un geste apaisant, même si ça ressemblait à la façon de caresser un chien. Il étaient en public après tout. Il aurait voulu se redresser légèrement pour voir ce que l'homme faisait, le voir s'affairer près du feu mais il ne bougea pas. Relevant juste les yeux vers Diederich qui le regardait, l'air trop sérieux. «Ça va aller. Prépares-toi.»

Des pas résonnèrent à ses oreilles, agrémenté d'une odeur de chaud. Il ferma les yeux presque instinctivement. Se jurant d'aider son.. _.partenaire?_   _Ami? Époux?_  à renverser Druitt, à punir tout ceux qui se sont enrichis sur ce sordide commerce. Il prit une grande inspiration quand il entendit le signal. La douleur n'était pas aussi affreuse qu'il pensait. Ca brûlait, ça faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas insupportable (sans doute rien comparé à la pose de tout le sceau) et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. L'odeur de chaire brûlée lui parvint et il grimaça.

_Ces poseurs de sceaux devraient payer, il seraient ceux qui paieraient, avec les marchands._

«Voilà c'est terminé. Il n'y avait qu'une petite modification à faire.

\- Très bien.» La main quitta ses cheveux, et l'homme se détourna pour retourner vers le comptoir pour discuter, prenant le temps d'ordonner «Rhabilles-toi»!

Il se redressa, et ramassa ses vêtements, un peu nauséeux soudainement. Sa tête lui tournait un peu et il exécuta l'ordre de façon un peu machinale.

«Il va être fatigué pendant quelques heures. Ménagez-le. Il ne sera pas efficace de toute façon.» déclara le responsable de la boutique, encaissant les pièces données par Diederich «Au plaisir de vous revoir Lord Von Wolf.»

* * *

_«Tiens Tiens, Qu'avons nous là?»_

_L'homme tenait sa bague, la chevalière de sa famille, dans ses doigts, le fixant d'un air triomphant._

_Vincent enrageait. Comment cet homme avait-il trouvé ce qu'il avait réussit à si soigneusement cacher dans le fiacre où sa famille était retenue?Il l'avait caché dans sa bouche ou dans son poing quand il avait du se déshabiller pour la première fois puis faire face à ses tourmenteurs. Il avait pourtant fait attention depuis une semaine. Personne ne l'avait vu, il en était pourtant certain. La colère l'envahit en voyant le trésor familial dans les mains d'un étranger. Mais il ne leurs fit pas le plaisir de les insulter inutilement._

_L'homme eut rire mauvais «Tu nous avais caché ça beauté. Tu as besoin d'une bonne leçon. Règle un, un esclave ne cache rien à son maître.» Il jeta la bague dans les mains d'un associé et empoigna sans douceur les cheveux du prisonnier._

_Vincent se mordit la lèvre, les poings serrés, frissonnant dans la brise du début de soirée et serrant les dents sous la douleur. Il ne baissa pas les yeux, furieux. Refusant de regarder la cravache que l'homme tenait de son autre main, ne ressentant rien d'autre qu'une profonde rébellion, et aucune peur tant sa rage était forte à cet instant. Il était insensible aux rires autour de lui. Les cliquetis des chaînes à ses chevilles ne parvenaient même pas à ses oreilles._

_Une main lui saisit brutalement le menton «Tu n'as pas appris où est ta place mon mignon?_

_\- Cependant je sais bien où est la vôtre.» Il avait prit volontairement un ton dégoûté, méprisant, pour prononcer ces paroles. Il eut un petit rire moqueur, toisant ses adversaires sans peur._

_Il évita la cravache qui s'abattit sur lui, se dégageant de la prise qui tenait ses cheveux, et balança son poing dans le visage de la brute qui partit en arrière. Il n'eut guère le temps de se réjouir de son acte car on se saisit rapidement de lui, l'immobilisant sans pitié. L'homme se redressa, la rage transparaissant sur son visage et leva le poing. Vincent serra les dents instinctivement juste avant que le poing ne le cueille au visage avec violence, le faisant vaciller._

_La cravache le frappa d'abord sur la joue puis sur le corps. Mais il ne laissa pas échapper une seule plainte, même quand son dos le brûla sous les coups. Trop fier pour laisser échapper un seul son, il toisa ses ennemis avec fierté._

_«Merci pour la bague beauté, je vais la garder.» Susurra l'homme à son oreille avant de le frapper à la tempe de son poing, l'envoyant dans les pommes._

_Il ne sut combien de temps il resta inconscient mais quand il revint à lui, il était allongé dans la paille à l'intérieur du fiacre immobile. Un léger bruit de feu, mêlé à des voix au dehors, indiquaient que des gardiens étaient là mais c'était bien plus silencieux que plus tôt. Sa tête et sa mâchoire lui faisaient mal. Une main douce lui caressa la zone douloureuse, certainement devenue bleue à cause des coups. Une voix lui parvint «Vincent?»_

_Il leva les yeux vers sa femme, gémissant et les refermant pendant un court moment. «Rachel?»_

_Elle lui à nouveau caressa la tempe, là où il avait été frappé. «Quelle brute, il ne t'a pas raté._

_\- J'ai eu le plaisir de le frapper moi-même.» Elle passa un tissu humide sur son front et il gémit. Puis murmura, inquiet «Les...Enfants?_

_\- Ils dorment. Ils ont eu peur quand ces hommes t'ont ramené inconscient.»_

_Il soupira «Désolé de t'avoir inquiété._

_\- Ils ont trouvé la bague._

_\- Oui.» Cet héritage familial, il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et il était perdu. La colère l'envahit._

_«Fais attention Vincent, ces brutes n'hésiteront pas à te faire souffrir, ils voudront te briser._

_\- ….» Il refusait de se soumettre, c'était dans sa nature de se rebeller ainsi. «Je vais trouver un moyen pour qu'on s'en sorte. Fais moi confiance. Je vais nous sortir de là.»_

_Il se sentit presque convaincu par ses paroles, presque. Pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire mais comptait bien saisir la première occasion qui se présenterait à lui._

_Il leurs ferait payer._

_Au centuple._

_Il ne pardonnerait jamais._

* * *

Il reconnaissait cet homme. C'était un des marchand qui l'avait amené dans cette ville. Un homme brutal et sans cœur qui avait savouré lui faire du mal, qui lui avait volé la bague de sa famille. Il se recula dans le fiacre, espérant ne pas être vu par cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Et lutta contre la colère qui l'envahit. Il ne pouvait récupérer sa bague, il ne savait même pas si l'homme l'avait sur lui. Heureusement l'endroit où ils se rendaient était encore assez éloigné. Il cacha son trouble et fixa Diederich qui regardait l'extérieur. Il n'avait apparemment rien vu de son trouble. Il prit une grande inspiration et décida de poser des questions pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait «Vas-tu aller au marché aux esclaves pour te renseigner sur Rachel?

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'elle était morte. Tu ne t'en souviens pas parce que tu étais très malade. Il y a deux solutions, soit c'était la vérité et je ne l'espère pas.» Il lui lança un regard compatissant avant d'ajouter «Soit les marchands ont commis une irrégularité pour la vendre alors qu'ils n'auraient pas du et ont menti à l'arrivée pour cacher cet acte. Malheureusement ça arrive assez souvent. Il n'y a pas vraiment de contrôle.» il avait l'air triste, luttant contre la révolte qui l'envahissait. Il espérait aussi cette possibilité même si cela signifiait qu'elle avait probablement un maître et qu'ils seraient séparés de toute façon. Et si elle avait la santé fragile, pouvait-elle être toujours vivante dans une marché? Après tout ce temps?

«Elle allait bien quand ils l'ont emmené.» souffla Vincent entre ses dents. Il refusait de croire à ce mensonge. Ce n'était simplement pas possible. «Je te l'ai déjà dit, ils l'ont prise un jour et ne l'ont pas ramenée. Elle n'était pas malade.

\- Alors c'est l'autre solution. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas quel chemin tu as prit pour venir ici?

\- Non. J'étais enfermé la plupart du temps.» Il n'avait même plus de notion du temps, et avait cru perdre espoir plus d'une fois. Il avait lutté tout le temps du voyage jusqu'à ce que... «Je ne sais même pas au bout de combien de temps on a été séparé. Quelques jours mais je ne saurais te dire combien. Une semaine, dix jours...quelque chose comme ça.

\- Hum. Depuis Britannia...il y a deux possibilités de chemins qui viennent dans le secteur. Je vais chercher un peu plus en profondeur avec des cartes. Puisque les premières recherches n'ont rien donné, je vais tenter d'autre façons.

\- Je pourrais t'aider? Cette fois je veux participer.

\- Bien entendu.»

Vincent soupira, soulagé, il allait essayer de se souvenir du moindre détail. Et de ne plus penser à sa bague, ça ne servait à rien, il ne la récupérerait pas. Peu importait à quel point il voulait. Il tenta d'oublier mais le souvenir le hantait, une sensation de colère envahissait son ventre. Il serra le poing.

Le fiacre était toujours à l'arrêt et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau son ancien tortionnaire qui était tellement bien en vue. Et son regard fut attiré par une lueur bleue à sa main. Sa bague. Il l'avait toujours. Il la lui avait volé et gardé pour lui. Furieux, il ne vit pas que Diederich suivait son regard, apercevant le marchand. Une main posée sur la sienne le fit revenir à ses sens et il fixa son 'maître', avant de siffler, toujours en colère «Cet homme. Là bas, avec le chapeau rouge et le manteau noir.

\- Tu le connais?

\- Il...faisait partit des marchands qui m'ont amené ici. Il...est celui qui a envoyé Rachel avec l'autre convoi, et il m'a volé la bague de ma famille.» il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ancien tortionnaire. Attiré par la pierre bleue à sa main. «Il l'a sur lui, à son doigt» La rage l'envahit.  _Comment cet homme osait-il...cet homme cruel et dégoûtant._  «C'est l'être le plus répugnant que j'ai jamais vu.» Et il en avait vu des monstres dans sa vie. Le pire était que ce type agissait comme s'il était dans son bon droit. Personne ne l'arrêterait. Et même si le système était renversé, il pourrait s'en tirer. «Laisses moi le tuer...ce sera un service rendu à l'humanité.»

Diederich regarda dans la direction du vil personnage. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants puis se leva, se dirigeant vers la personne «Restes dans le fiacre. Je reviens rapidement.

\- Mais je...tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Laisses-moi venir. » Indigné, il allait continuer sa demande, en élevant un peu la voix. Il n'était pas question qu'il n'agisse pas, qu'il reste là, comme ça, sans rien dire ou faire. Il voulait faire payer chacune de ses souffrances. Au centuple. En prenant bien son temps pour faire cela.

«Restes ici.» Diederich referma la porte, s'éloignant vers l'ancien tortionnaire de Vincent. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, s'approchant de l'individu. Seul.

L'ancien noble resta figé de surprise, puis siffla de rage. Et serra les dents. _Comment pouvait-il le laisser là?_  Il voulait se venger, faire payer cet homme. Lui faire regretter ce qu'il lui avait fait, chaque coup et chaque humiliation. Sans pitié. Il voulait le tuer de ses mains.  _Comment Diederich pouvait-il lui refuser sa vengeance? Parce que c'était inutile?_

«Parce que ça lui attirait des ennuis je parie. Je sais être discret pourtant.»

 _Et qu'allait faire l'homme en partant lui parler? Que voulait-il faire exactement?_  Le brun, après avoir échangé quelques paroles, emmenait l'homme à l'écart. Vincent fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas les quitter des yeux mais ils disparurent bientôt de sa vue au coin d'une ruelle sombre et étroite. Frustré, il se laissa retomber sur la banquette. La fatigue l'envahit. Sa tête lui tournait un peu.  _Était-ce une conséquence de la modification du sceau?_

Et voilà que son passé récent le rattrapait, et qu'il se souvenait à nouveau des souffrances qu'il avait connu pendant cet horrible voyage. Il avait le droit de se venger, de faire payer. En plus cet homme devait savoir qui était le responsable derrière son enlèvement. Qui avait planifié ce complot.

_Tout avait été fait si minutieusement. Ceux qui les avaient enlevés faisait partit des marchands, des alliés à Britannia ou alors ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour les capturer. Et le fiacre où ils avaient été jeté après l'attaque du manoir était allé directement à Germalya, à une maison de vendeur d'esclaves. Ce n'était évidement pas un hasard._

Sauf que sa propre famille, et donc son manoir, était à une certaine distance de la frontière.  _Alors qui étaient-ils?_  Ils avaient bien du agir avec un contrat. Qui.  _Qui était responsable de sa déchéance? Qui avait vendu comme du bétail avec sa famille?_  Il soupçonnait le beau-frère de Diederich d'y être pour quelque chose mais n'avait aucune preuve. Cet homme avait juste été obsédé avec sa personne. Quoique ça pouvait justifier tout. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus rien dire maintenant.

Et celui qui aurait pu donner des informations à ce sujet...Il ne pouvait pas l'interroger lui-même. Il ne demandait pourtant que ça. Lui faire payer, le tuer, et ressentir la satisfaction de s'être venger.

«Alors comme ça on me traite comme quelqu'un de fragile? Ou il ne veut juste pas de scandale? Il va racheter ma bague pacifiquement et payer pour des informations sans faire couler le sang?»

_Hors de question d'accepter ça._

* * *

Lau s'amusait comme un petit fou, installé sur sa banquette. Fumant de l'opium, il regardait la scène devant lui. Diederich pouvait être terrible quand il voulait. L'homme aux cheveux brun avait un couteau de poche entre les doigts et sa victime avait la main retenue à la table à l'aide d'un couteau qu'il lui avait fourni généreusement, ça et l'aide de ses filles pour retenir la victime. Dommage, ce type était un bon client mais Diederich était trop amusant. «Tu devrais lui couper tous les doigts, il ne pourrait plus écrire, à supposer qu'il sache, ton nom pour te dénoncer.»

Diederich lui lança un regard blasé et abattit son couteau. Un hurlement retentit et Lau tira une nouvelle bouffée. Et la recracha, créant un cercle parfait. «Tu lui coupe l'index pour récupérer la bague? Original. Quoique c'est ce que j'aurais fait aussi.» Il eut un petit rire, renversant la tête en arrière pour cracher un nouveau petit cercle de fumée. «Jolie bague. Je comprends que tu la veuille.»

Le noble récupéra donc la bague tâchée de sang, sortant un mouchoir de son veston pour l'essuyer. Il utilisa même un peu d'alcool pour la faire briller. «Ca devrait aller.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour te débarrasser du témoin?» Il se redressa, se demandant s'il allait enfin s'amuser un peu. A cause des accords avec Edgar, il se tenait déjà à carreau.

Le militaire répliqua, sèchement «J'ai des question à lui poser.

\- Ho. Poses tes questions alors.»

Le baron enfonça la lame du couteau un peu plus «Bien. Le noble a qui tu a pris cette bague avait une femme. Qu'en as-tu fait?

\- Je ne dévoile pas mes anciennes affaires.

\- Tu es soit courageux, soit stupide pour envoyer sur les roses celui qui t'a déjà coupé un doigt.» Rit Lau, se dressant en position assise. «Ça mérite de rétrécir un peu les choses non?»

Diederich abattit d'un coup sec son couteau. Deux fois de suite. Un cri retentit et le propriétaire des lieux claqua des doigts pour réclamer un verre d'alcool, profitant du spectacle. «Je te sers à boire?

\- Non merci.» répliqua son 'invité'. Avant de susurrer à sa victime «Donc, ta réponse? A propos de cette femme. Je ne suis pas très patient, comme tu as pu le voir.

\- Je ne sais rien. On s'est dit qu'elle se serait mieux vendu dans un autre secteur et elle commençait à tousser, on voulait la vendre plus vite.»

Le noble aux cheveux noirs resta pensif. La vendre plus vite, plus tôt parce qu'elle commençait à tousser? Vincent n'avait pas dit qu'elle était malade, bien au contraire, elle allait bien selon lui. Il l'aurait vu si elle était souffrante. «Vraiment?

Elle toussait je vous jure. Elle n'aurait pas supporté le voyage avec le froid qu'il commençait à faire à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs un des mioches toussait presque autant mais c'était trop tard quand on s'en est aperçu. Donc on a donné la femme à un marché sur le chemin contre une belle somme.

Pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'elle était morte dans ce cas?» Le couteau s'abattit et se planta dans le bois de la table à un cheveu des doigts.

«Pour pouvoir partager la somme entre nous. Le marché nous en a donné un bon prix mais il était concurrent de celui qu'on devait fournir, alors on a dit ça pour qu'ils ne posent pas de question sur pourquoi il y en avait moins. Y en a plein qui meurt en hivers.»

Lau grimaça de dégoût. Quelle erreur ce type venait de faire. Un hurlement parvint à ses oreilles et il but tranquillement une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, avant de reprendre sa pipe. «Et bien, voilà un discours intéressant. Je me demande comment son patron réagirait s'il apprenait cela. Quelle somme lui a-t-il déjà fait perdre avec ses petites magouilles?»

Le prisonnier serra les dents et changea de sujet, espérant sans doute les détourner de ces menaces qu'il entendait «Cette bague est à moi, pourquoi l'avez vous prise.

\- Elle n'est pas à toi. Tu es trop misérable pour avoir des armoiries. Il y en a sur la pierre.

\- Tout ce qui est prit aux esclaves peut être récupéré pour soi-même. J'étais dans mon droit quand j'ai pris cette bague, je n'ai pas détroussé un noble. Je n'ai rien volé.»

Diederich grimaça. Les esclaves n'étaient vraiment rien. Aucun droit. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de posséder des choses ou de se rebeller à cause des sceaux. Et des monstres comme ces types pouvaient faire souffrir ces pauvres captifs sans avoir le moindre ennui. Il se souvenait de l'air effrayé de Vincent. Ses doutes quand à ce que son ..ami avait pu subir. «Et ne changez pas de sujet. La ville où vous avez vendu la femme? Je pourrais être clément si vous ne répondez. En revanche, je ne serais pas patient si vous refusez de me donner la réponse à cette question.» Le couteau fut arraché du bois et retourna dans la main du brun qui dominait l'individu maintenu par Ran-Mao et une de ses ''sœurs'' «Vous êtes un individu ignoble et je ne ferais preuve d'aucune pitié.» Pas de pitié pour toutes les souffrances subies par Vincent, par les jumeaux et par cette Rachel qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour tous ceux passés entre ses mains.

«Attendez, je peux donner la réponse. C'était...» Il balbutia la réponse voulue «Laissez-moi partir maintenant. J'ai répondu à votre question, c'était le deal non?

\- En fait, j'ai dit que je t'épargnerais, pas que je ne punirais pas pour tes actes inhumains.» Diederich abattit le couteau trois fois, ignorant les hurlements de douleurs.

Le propriétaire des lieux eut un sifflement amusé. «Il n'a plus que quatre doigts, il ne peut plus écrire ou torturer les gens maintenant.

\- Dis-moi Lau.

\- Hum?

\- Ran-Mao est toujours aussi habile pour faire de gens ignobles des eunuques?»

Lau se renversa en arrière, riant à gorge déployée. Avant de répondre dans un petit gloussement «Oui. Elle est toujours aussi douée. Pourquoi? Tu veux avoir recours à ce talent? Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange?

\- Oui. Je fermerais les yeux sur tes combines pendant quelques temps si tu fais ça, t'occuper de lui et le raccompagner à la porte. Je pourrais même te donner un coup de pouce pour que tu devienne le seul fournisseurs d'épices de la famille royale.

\- Hum. D'accord. Tu as d'autres question à lui poser?

\- Ha oui une.»

Une fois sa réponse obtenue, Diederich empocha la bague et salua son ''ami'' avant de partir. Lau se redressa, son sourire diminua légèrement pour passer de joyeux à terrifiant «Je n'aime pas le travail mal fini. C'est du gâchis de ne pas achever son travail. Je vais donc enlever ceux qui restent. Et pour m'assurer que tu ne parles pas...et que tu ne nous dénonces pas...il y a autre chose que je vais couper.»

* * *

Vincent ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé (trop de temps, plus de deux heures et il bouillonnait de colère) quand Diederich revint, ordonnant quelque chose au cocher avant de monter, serrant son manteau noir autour de lui tandis que l'attelage partait en direction du manoir. Il garda de silence, voulant montrer son mécontentement, sa colère.  _Comment ce type avait-il pu l'exclure de sa vengeance bien légitime?_

«Vincent?

\- ….

\- Tu me fais la tête?

\- ….

\- Dommage, j'avais quelque chose qui t'appartiens. Ceci non?» Il tendit la bague dans sa main ouverte. La pierre bleue brillait dans la lumière. «Il a gentiment accepté de me le rendre.» Un sourire sadique ourla ses lèvres. «J'ai été très persuasif et il a vite cédé. Il a été très coopératif.»

Vincent tendit la main, prenant le bijou entre ses doigts, il caressa la pierre, presque émerveillé de la retrouver en si bon état. Et la repassa à son doigt, retrouvant le contact familier qui lui avait manqué. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais stoppa en voyant Diederich qui essuyait son couteau de poche avec son mouchoir. Son regard fut accroché par les tâches de sang.

«Tu...

\- Ha oui. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai nettoyé l'anneau et enlevé le doigt. C'est en parfait état.

\- Qu...Tu lui a coupé le doigt?

\- Hum. Les doigts. Avant, il y a quelques décennies, on coupait toute une main à un voleur mais tous les doigts, c'est aussi une solution. Tu ne penses pas?

\- Mais comment as-tu?

\- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ses alliés, c'est qu'il ne voit rien au bon moment. Je ne t'ai jamais présenté Lau? Il habite dans le coin et son...commerce à une entrée dans cette rue. Ça l'a beaucoup amusé, même s'il a perdu un client. Je crois que je lui ai donné trois heures de rire. Je lui ai demandé de prendre soin de ton ennemi si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il ne sera bientôt plus qu'un eunuque, muet et sans doigts.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas tué.

\- Vivre sans doigts, sans langue et sans...service trois pièces sera bien assez dur comme ça, il ne peut plus rien faire tout seul. Et ne te fera plus jamais rien.

\- Et s'il te dénonce d'une autre façon.

\- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec être un favori du roi, c'est qu'il considère que tu as une raison derrière chacun de tes actes. Donc si j'ai fait ça à ce type, c'est qu'il le méritait. Druitt ne l'écoutera même pas.» il eut un petit rire mauvais devant sa blague.

Vincent ne réalisa pas ce qu'il faisait avant d'embrasser passionnément Diederich sur les lèvres, jetant ses bras autour de son cou. Puis se dit qu'il avait bien mérité une récompense pour ses actes. Et si lui-même en profitait, tout était parfait.


	19. Lettre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Après des mois à espérer malgré le deuil qu'elle portait, des mois à espérer que son frère n'avait pas péri avec sa famille, des mois à se torturer l'esprit, elle recevait ces nouvelles, des nouvelles courtes mais claires. Et n'arrivait pas à y croire. Presque pas. Ça tombait presque trop bien, au moment où elle commençait à se décourager, à penser que ses espoirs étaient vains. Rentrés depuis deux semaines de leur voyage, ils avaient enfin des nouvelles. Qui tombaient comme par miracle. Mais qui étaient de destinataires inconnus. Ils ne savaient pas qui l'avait envoyé. Aucun indice à ce sujet. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de remonter à quelqu'un.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.  
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas.   
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous. Bientôt des nouveaux.  
> Parings: Plusieurs.  
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.  
> Rating: M

«Ils sont en vie.»

Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Après des mois à espérer malgré le deuil qu'elle portait, des mois à espérer que son frère n'avait pas péri avec sa famille, des mois à se torturer l'esprit, elle recevait ces nouvelles, des nouvelles courtes mais claires. Et n'arrivait pas à y croire. Presque pas. Ça tombait presque trop bien, au moment où elle commençait à se décourager, à penser que ses espoirs étaient vains. Rentrés depuis deux semaines de leur voyage, ils avaient enfin des nouvelles. Qui tombaient comme par miracle. Mais qui étaient de destinataires inconnus. Ils ne savaient pas qui l'avait envoyé. Aucun indice à ce sujet. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de remonter à quelqu'un.

La lettre était posée sur la table, entre eux. Frances réfléchissait, tentait de chercher un indice entre deux lignes, dans l'ensemble de la lettre. Mais rien, celui qui avait écrit la lettre avait juste voulu l'informer que Vincent, Ciel et Cilian étaient vivants et allaient bien, même s'il ne savait pas où était Rachel, ni si elle allait bien. Mais rien de plus. Aucune information sur où ils étaient ou sur ce qui s'était passé. Et ça la frustrait. Si l'auteur de cette missive pensait qu'elle allait en rester là, qu'elle n'allait pas tenter de faire des recherches ou de trouver des réponses, il se trompait lourdement.

«Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations. On ne sait pas d'où elle vient.» soupira le marquis, posant une main sur celle de sa femme. «Même si on a l'essentiel, on ne sait pas si c'est la vérité et nous n'avons aucun indice sur leur localisation.

\- Rien du tout.» murmura celle-ci. Elle venait d'apprendre que son frère et ses neveux étaient en vie, qu'ils étaient en bonne santé mais pas où ils se trouvaient et l'idée que s'était peut-être faux ne l'effleurait même pas, car il n'y avait aucune raison de mentir, à part pour la torturer, et elle n'avait pas d'ennemis, ou ne pensait pas en avoir. Rien ne semblait indiquer la provenance de la lettre, de l'auteur et des personnes mentionnées. C'était court et clair, il n'y avait aucun indice, l'auteur n'avait fait aucune erreur. Quand bien même elle voulait les chercher, elle était incapable de savoir par où commencer. Et cela la mettait en rage. Elle se sentait impuissante. Même si elle refusait de rester sans rien faire. Elle allait les chercher, et elle les trouverait. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait.

«On ne sait même pas si l'auteur est de notre pays ou d'un autre.» reprit Alexis, craignant un mouvement de colère devant cette impuissance. «Et on ne sait pas pourquoi Vincent ne peut pas nous contacter lui-même. Est-il prisonnier? Ou si gravement blessé qu'il ne peut plus écrire?»

En effet, cela élargissait énormément les recherches. Les pays voisins étaient étendus, comme celui dans lequel ils vivaient. Ou alors Vincent était incapable d'écrire. Blessé ou pire, mutilé. Non. Il devait être prisonnier quelque part.  _Par où commencer les recherches?_  Il y avait tellement de possibilités, tellement de villes, de villages, de régions...c'était impossible de deviner et la lettre ne laissait passer aucun indice. Elle était parfaite à ce niveau. Frances s'imaginait de nombreuses choses concernant son frère, de l'idée la pire à la plus optimiste. Elle déclara , reprenant le message entre ses doigts pour le parcourir à nouveau des yeux «La lettre a été écrite par une personne intelligente. Probablement un noble. Mais ça ne facilite pas nos recherches pour autant.

\- Pourrais-tu, éventuellement, entrer en contact avec les associés de ton frère? Peut-être auraient-ils des informations? Peut-être connaissent-ils cette écriture?»

Elle y avait pensé bien entendu. Elle n'avait que leur nom. Tous les papiers de Vincent avaient brûlé avec le manoir. Et il en avait un certain nombre. Elle ne les connaissait pas tous et certains parmi ceux qu'elle avait déjà vu n'était pas spécialement digne de confiance ou même devait se réjouir de cette liberté qu'ils avaient gagné. Ceux qui étaient réellement fidèle à Vincent, et qui ne le trahirait jamais, n'étaient pas si nombreux. L'un d'eux par exemple. Undertaker. Cet homme qui ne semblait pas prendre une ride alors qu'il avait connu leur mère. Il pourrait être utile, il était efficace pour chercher des informations. Et il n'oserait pas lui refuser son aide (ou il le regretterait amèrement).

Le problème était: où vivait-il? Cela avait-il changé depuis l'époque où Vincent était un jeune homme? Était-il toujours fossoyeur? C'était peut-être inutile mais le contacter pourrait être une avancée dans ses recherches. Elle n'avait pas d'idées pour commencer tant il y avait de possibilités quand à la situation.

Elle ne voulait pas penser au pire.

Elle voulait espérer que la lettre disait la vérité et qu'il allait réellement bien. Qu'il ne portait aucune séquelle de l'attaque. Et les enfants, ils devaient être terrifiés. Heureusement qu'ils étaient avec leur père. Et Rachel, dont le sort était inconnu, allait-elle bien? «Demain, j'irais parler à Undertaker. Il pourrait avoir des informations.»

* * *

Vincent était allongé dans son lit, savourant le confort dont il jouissait à cet instant. Cela le changeait agréablement. La chambre sous les toits qu'ils avaient avant n'était pas inconfortable mais elle n'était pas comparable au moelleux de ce lit, à la grandeur de son espace personnel. Il avait de la place et le silence.

_Même si actuellement un orage grondait au dehors._

_Une petit tempête de printemps._

_Rien de bien méchant. Il avait connu pire_.

S'allongeant plus confortablement, il leva une main dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait pas le voir clairement mais il y avait un anneau à son doigt. Un anneau avec les armoiries de la famille Van Wolf. Il avait encore le souvenir de la main chaude qui prenait la sienne et qui y glissait le bijou. Une simple action pour confirmer ce qui avait déjà été fait au niveau du sceau. Qu'il était lié à Diederich à un autre niveau désormais, même si lui donner cet anneau n'était pas obligatoire.

Mais une action qui avait été fait presque avec tendresse, comme s'il était une chose précieuse.

_Il se sentait un peu étrange quand il y repensait._

_Clairement il devait être fatigué à ce moment là._

Et il avait retrouvé la bague de sa famille. Elle était posée sur la table de nuit, prêt de la petit lampe de chevet. Il ne risquait plus de la perdre et comptait bien veiller sur elle avec beaucoup d'attention. Il ne la perdrait plus et personne ne la lui prendrait. Personne. Il la porterait au manoir, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de visite il pouvait se le permettre. Il la cacherait dans sa chambre quand Diederich recevrait du monde.

_L'image._

_Celle que l'on donne._

_C'est toujours aussi important, quelque soit le lieu où l'on se trouve._

Et Diederich semblait faire particulièrement attention à cela, sans doute dans le cadre de son but, du but de la conspiration. Edgar devait monter sur le trône rapidement, il était bien d'accord avec cette idée. Ainsi la vie serait meilleure et lui pourrait revoir sa sœur, pourrait lui écrire, la serrer dans ses bras. Revoir sa famille.

_Rentrer chez lui?_

_Faire reconstruire son manoir?_

_Retrouver sa vie d'avant?_

Il ne savait pas, la crainte que les sceaux ne puissent être retirés était de plus en plus forte en lui, chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Elle était même plus forte que sa certitude qu'il en serait libéré.

«Rien n'est certain.»

Que ferait-il s'il ne pouvait rentrer chez lui? Après tout il ne pouvait toucher la bague, il ne pouvait donc pas la prendre avec lui et retrouver sur ses terres, comme ça. Il était prisonnier de celles où il se trouvait. Si le sceau ne pouvait être retiré, il resterait ici, avec Diederich.

Étrangement, il était bien moins réticent qu'avant. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, sa vie serait bientôt bien plus agréable. Ce serait facile. Diederich n'avait jamais connu l'amour,  _n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait épousé Ann pour ne pas se marier avec une personne choisie par son père?_ Il n'éprouvait que de l'amitié et de la tendresse pour elle, même s'ils avaient eu quatre enfants. Ce qui voulait dire que Diederich n'avait jamais connu les émois de l'amour, le vrai désir, il ne s'était probablement jamais enflammé pour quelqu'un. Il était certainement adorablement innocent dans ce domaine.

_Ce qui faisait de lui une cible facile quelque part._

_Il accepterait plus facilement son affection s'il ne connaissait rien à la séduction._

_Le faire tomber dans ses filets serait un jeu d'enfant. Un délicieux jeu d'enfant auquel il se prêterait avec plaisir._

_Et il serait le fauve dans cette histoire, pas la proie._

Il avait bien réagit à deux ou trois baisers passionnés, c'était peut-être le moment de passer à la vitesse supérieure,  _pourquoi pas dès demain_? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à sa stratégie pour qu'elle soit la plus efficace possible.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Vincent eut un sourire sournois. Un sourire de séducteur. Un sourire de prédateur. «Je vais bien m'amuser.» Et il eut un petit rire, sûr de lui et de ses talents de séduction.

_Diederich ne lui résisterait pas longtemps._

Un éclair illumina la chambre et le fracas du tonnerre résonna dans la pièce, associé au bruit du vent et de la pluie. Il se demanda si ses fils allaient se réveiller avec cette tempête. Ça pourrait leurs faire peur. Il se redressa sur les coudes, s'asseyant et guettant des bruits de pas, guettant un grattement à sa porte. Il resta immobile. Mais il n'entendit rien. Les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Il retomba dans ses draps, soulagé et croisa les bras sous sa tête.

Et repensa à la suite de son plan.

«Profites de ta nuit Dee. Demain je passerais à la vitesse supérieure.»

* * *

Vincent ajusta son col et s'admira dans la glace, ravi du résultat, et prêt à relever le défi qu'il s'était imposé. Il avait passé ses habits neufs qui le mettaient en valeur de façon parfaite. Cette couturière était une génie et créait des vêtements magnifiques. Il attrapa un peigne et ajusta sa coiffure avant de sourire à son reflet.  _Il était parfait_. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite horloge sur sa table de nuit, vérifiant l'heure. Puis sortit de sa chambre, s'apprêtant à réveiller ses fils quand il croisa Tanaka.

Le vieil homme le salua aimablement, comme à son habitude «Bonjour Vincent. Avez-vous bien dormi dans votre nouvelle chambre?

\- Bonjour. Oui j'ai passé une très bonne nuit, je te remercie.» Il posa une main sur la poignée de la chambre de ses enfants. Puis demanda avec amabilité «Où vas-tu?

\- Je vais réveiller les enfants du maître. Il aime prendre le petit déjeuner avec sa famille et le fait assez souvent, même si ce n'est pas tout les jours. C'est une tradition qui date de son épouse, elle y prenait plaisir. Maintenant vous y êtes conviés grâce à l'élévation de votre condition.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me vouvoie maintenant?» s'amusa Vincent, haussant un sourcil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le serviteur eut un petit rire «C'est une des raisons. Un autre ne le ferait pas mais mon maître vous estime assez pour que je m'y prê -vous que je m'occupe de vos enfants également?

\- Cela ne va-t-il pas te donner plus de choses à faire?

\- C'est mon travail de majordome. Je suis là pour ça.» Ce n'était qu'une proposition mais cela ressemblait aussi à un test.

Vincent hésita pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant que répondre. C'était un moment qu'il pouvait passer avec ses enfants, qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant, quand il était à son manoir. Ciel ou Cilian venait parfois dormir avec Rachel et lui, après un cauchemar ou à cause d'une tempête. Mais il ne les avait jamais réveillés et aidés à s'habiller. Il avait l'impression d'être plus proche d'eux qu'avant, et il craignait qu'ils se sentent abandonnés s'il laissait trop vite cette nouvelle habitude. «Non je vais m'en charger. Je te remercie pour ta proposition.» Après tout il n'était plus vraiment un noble, même si sa condition s'était amélioré, il ne serait peut-être plus jamais comte.

«Bien. A plus tard dans ce cas.»

Vincent le regarda s'éloigner et entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers les fenêtres et ouvrit les rideaux avant de s'exclamer «Ciel, Cilian, c'est l'heure de se réveiller les garçons.»

* * *

_Undertaker._

_Un être étrange à de nombreux niveaux._

_Un être qu'elle n'avait jamais su déchiffrer._

Il ne semblait pas vieillir, bien qu'ayant connu leur mère pendant de nombreuses années. Il était tel que Frances l'avait connu enfant, tel qu'elle s'en souvenait. Il n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. Cet être mystérieux vêtu de noir, à la longue chevelure d'argent et aux yeux cachés par sa frange. Elle ne connaissait presque rien de lui, si ce n'est la confiance que sa mère lui avait porté, confiance que Vincent lui portait aussi, même si elle était moindre. Mais elle ne connaissait rien sur sa vie, si ce n'est qu'il vivait seul et était fossoyeur. Qu'il aimait le sucre et le rire. C'était peu. Mais il ne se montrait pas totalement tel qu'il était. Il était plutôt secret en réalité. Quand on l'interrogeait, il ne répondait jamais, riant légèrement et détournant la conversation.

_Toujours le même derrière ses mèches d'argent et ses cicatrices sur le visage._

_Toujours le même sourire et le même rire._

_Toujours le même avec ses cookies en forme d'os._

Il avait aidé leur mère quand elle était l'espionne du pouvoir avant Vincent, puis avait aidé ce dernier de la même façon. Il avait été là aux funérailles, lui affirmant que les cercueils étaient vides mais sans donner plus d'informations, sans doute parce qu'il n'en savait pas plus lui-même. Bien entendu il ne faisait que dire que ils étaient vides, pas que ceux qui auraient du être là étaient en vie quelque part. Mais il lui donnait un indice, lui soufflait que cette possibilité existait puisqu'il n'y avait pas de corps.

_Un espoir, aussi faible soit-il._

_Un espoir qui se révélait être la vérité._

Aujourd'hui elle avait la preuve qu'ils étaient bien en vie, qu'ils étaient presque tous ensemble. Même si elle n'avait que peu de façon de les retrouver. Il lui fallait procéder par élimination, par étape afin de trouver la meilleure logique derrière tout ça. Elle était plutôt efficace dans ce domaine mais elle voulait un autre avis que le sien. Et il pourrait être utile.

«Ils sont vivants.» déclara-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant. C'était presque un ordre de l'écouter. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, allant droit au but, sachant qu'il comprendrait de toute façon le sens de cette phrase.

«Ho?» Il reposa le récipient empli d'un liquide de couleur ambré (du thé?) et croisa les doigts sous son menton avant de glousser, ses yeux invisibles derrière sa frange argentée «Héhéhé voilà une bonne nouvelle. Voulez-vous trinquez avec moi? J'ai du bon whisky.

\- Non merci. Nous avons reçu une lettre. Vincent et les enfants ont été séparé de Rachel mais sont vivants et sont en bonne santé. La lettre n'est pas de lui cependant.

\- Et elle ne donne pas d'informations sur leur localisation je suppose?» Il n'attendait pas de réponse et continua, les coudes sur le comptoir «Très intéressant non? Enfin des nouvelles. Après plus de six mois, presque onze. Presque un an. Cela tient du miracle non?» Il prit un biscuit dans sa jarre et croqua la sucrerie avant de poursuivre «Il ne l'a pas écrit lui-même. Soit il en est incapable, soit il ne peut pas.» Les possibilités étaient minces. Et ne l'enchantaient pas, même si c'était préférable à ce que tout le monde pensait. Le savoir vivant était l'essentiel. «S'il en est incapable, il doit avoir des blessures ou des mutilations, aux mains ou aux yeux, qui l'empêchent d'écrire. Ou alors il est capable écrire mais ne peut pas le faire.» Il tendit la jarre à gâteaux à la jeune femme, pour l'inviter à se servir, ce qu'elle refusa.

Frances tapota des doigts sur le comptoir, sans même regarder son interlocuteur, plongée dans ses pensées et dans les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, possibilités auxquelles elle avait déjà pensé:«S'il ne peut pas, c'est qu'il ne peut faire ce qu'il veut, donc qu'il est prisonnier ou qu'il se cache. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'est probablement plus dans notre pays.» Il était donc dans un pays voisin. Il y en avait deux, Britannia s'ouvrant sur la mer pour une large partie de son territoire.

Levant un doigt pour l'agiter, Undertaker corrigea la marquise, un sourire aux lèvres «Il ne se cache pas. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'écrire et vous ne savez, il trouverait un moyen. Si on a pu vous contacter  _my lady_ , il aurait pu se servir de cette aide pour envoyer une lettre, pas laisser cette personne en envoyer une à sa place. Donc je pense plus pour la captivité. Des deux pays voisins, il n'y a qu'une possibilité sérieuse: Germania.»

C'était la pire possibilité dans un certain sens. Car  _captif_ voulait probablement dire  _esclave_ , avec tout ce que cela impliquait: les sceaux et rien que cette idée le hérissait car il ne connaissait aucun remède à cet emprisonnement magique, bien que des rumeurs prétendent que le roi possédait le secret pour lever cette malédiction. Si Vincent avait subi ça, restait à espérer que son 'maître' soit ouvert à la discussion et compréhensif. Ou cela poserait problème. Le sceau se transmettait dans la famille, et ne pouvait être vendu ou détruit. Il en savait beaucoup mais préférait ne pas penser au pire pour le moment. Car cela ouvrait sur tellement de problèmes.

Frances reprit, d'un voix prouvant son trouble devant cette nouvelle «Il aurait été vendu à Germania.

\- Vous y étiez il y a quelques temps non? Et vous recevez une lettre peu après votre retour, comme par hasard.

\- Mon frère était peut-être tout prêt de moi. Dans le château. Dans une des nombreuses suites données aux nobles de ce pays. Reste à savoir lequel.

\- Probablement. Et celui chez qui il a échoué a décidé de vous rassurer. Il aurait pu ne rien dire, il est donc probablement ouvert au dialogue.

\- Il y avait de nombreux nobles au château, tant de possibilités.» Il gloussa et reprit, d'un air moqueur et provocateur «Que je plains le pauvre bougre chez qui votre frère a atterrit. Vincent va le rendre fou rapidement.» Il redevint sérieux en un instant et souffla «Le principal problème vient des sceaux...»

* * *

«Le maître a reçu beaucoup de documents. Il est plongé dans le travail jusqu'au cou.»

Vincent s'en était rendu comte. Il avait à peine pu l'approcher, l'homme ne répondant que par grognements aux questions, levant à peine les yeux de sa montagne de papiers. Cette fois il allait avoir une réponse, que l'autre le veuille ou non. «Je vais lui apporter ça. J'ai à lui parler.» Il prit le plateau des mains du majordome. Et sourit «Allez vous occuper des enfants. Je vais m'occuper de Diederich.» Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bureau du maître des lieux, regardant le plateau qui contenait deux tasses de thé, une théière, une assiette de sandwichs, une autre de petits gâteaux. Un petit repas à prendre pendant le difficile travail qui pesait sur les épaules de l'homme.

Vincent entra dans le bureau sans frapper, allant poser son chargement sur une desserte. «Tu n'as pas faim?

\- Hum? N'est-il pas trop tôt pour ça?

\- Tu as passé l'heure du dîner, Tanaka est pourtant venu t'avertir mais tu as refusé, sans même lever les yeux de tes papiers.

\- Ha. C'est vrai.» Il se passa une main sur le visage. Et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, poussant un soupir fatigué «J'avais oublié.

\- Il était quand même inquiet pour toi et t'as préparé quelque chose.

\- Ha...C'est bien.» Il se massa les tempes, repoussant les papiers sur un coin de son bureau. Il prit la tasse de thé qu'on lui tendait et but une petite gorgée de liquide chaud. Il était fatigué après une journée où il avait été plongé dans les papiers, ne s'octroyant qu'une pause pour se dégourdir les jambes dans les jardins, regardant ses fils faire leurs exercices à cheval.

Vincent décida de prendre les devants et s'assit sur les genoux de Diederich, caressant sa joue de ses doigts. Il lui lança un regard langoureux, relevant les lèvres en un sourire séducteur. Son autre main se plongea dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux. Il adorait les toucher, les caresser. «Tu es très tendu.

\- J'ai une montagne de paperasses.

\- N'aurais-tu pas envie de faire une petite pause?» Chuchota Vincent d'un ton suggestif, lui donnant une implicite permission. C'était peut-être osé de lui tendre une telle perche mais l'occasion était trop belle.

«N'est-ce pas déjà ce que je fais?» Railla Diederich, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, l'air moins fatigué que quelques instants auparavant. Il tendit la main et prit un sandwich, mordant dedans.

Vincent eut une moue agacée, devant cet échec. «Tu as bien mérité un peu de repos.

\- Je suis d'accord, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.»

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, juste troublé par le bruit des tasses sur les soucoupes ou le crépitement du feu. Quand Diederich termina finalement son thé, il susurra «Et si tu nous servais un petit verre?

\- De l'alcool Dee?

\- Tu n'as pas envie de trinquer avec moi?»

L'ancien noble eut un rictus séducteur «Mais bien sûr ~» et se leva, se dirigeant d'une démarche assuré, presque féline, vers le meuble contenant les bouteilles et les verres. Il en sortit deux qu'il remplit avec habilité, avant de tendre le sien à son interlocuteur. Il leva sa coupe pour porter un toast «A notre futur ~» Il l'entrechoqua avec celle de Diederich avant de boire, savourant le goût de la boisson. Ça lui manquait de ne plus pouvoir boire un verre quand il voulait. Il avait l'impression de revenir à cette époque où il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il fixa le brun par dessus le bord de la coupe, souriant avec impatience. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien. Diederich n'avait pas été réceptif mais maintenant qu'il se sentait bien, il serait sûrement plus ouvert.

Il plongea son regard dans celui du noble germain, reposant sa coupe vide sur le bureau dans un geste assuré. Il se rassit sur les genoux du brun, lui prenant son verre vide des mains pour le poser près du sien. Il approcha son visage de celui de sa proie. «Ho ~ Tu rougis Dee?» chantonna-t-il presque, amusé devant son piège qui se refermait petit à petit.

Le concerné toussota, un peu indécis devant la proximité, mêlé à la chaleur de la pièce et les effets du verre d'alcool qu'il venait de prendre. Il leva une main hésitante pour la poser sur la joue de l'autre homme, le bout de ses doigts plongés dans les mèches sombres.

L'ancien noble plaqua sans attendre ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis dans un baiser qui se voulait passionné. Ses mains se posèrent ses hanches. L'une d'elle bougea légèrement et lentement pour glisser dans une caresse furtive en un point précis. Il eut un sourire sous le baiser, savourant l'avantage qu'il avait à cet instant. Diederich sentit son corps se réchauffer malgré lui, savourant le contact intense auquel il n'était pas habitué. Ses joues devinrent brûlantes. Jamais il n'avait subit ça. L'autre l'avait déjà embrassé mais pas comme ça. Quand Vincent se détacha de lui, le souffle court, il eut un frémissement. Ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres, collés l'un à l'autre. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chaleur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un. Jamais il n'y avait eu une telle passion entre Ann et lui, même s'ils avaient été très proches. Qui était cet homme pour provoquer un tel chamboulement en lui? Un nouveau baiser lui coupa la parole avant même qu'il ne puisse parler. Il n'hésita même plus et passa un bras autour de la taille fine, le collant à lui tandis que son autre bras entourait sa nuque, le maintenant dans cette position.

«Tu es en forme ce soir. » souffla-t-il contre les lèvres gonflées quand il les sépara des siennes. Il sentit des mains qui glissaient sous sa chemise, caressant la peau de son dos, glissant ensuite sur son ventre et remontant vers le torse. Les yeux clairs pétillaient, une lueur taquine brillant dans ces prunelles magnifiques. Soutenant ce regard, il sourit légèrement, et chuchota «Et tu es bien affectueux.

\- Et toi tu es vraiment bien bâtie ~ Ta peau est bien douce pour un militaire ~

\- Je ne suis jamais allé sur le terrain, je suis trop haut-gradé. Ça ne m'empêche pas de m'entraîner pour garder la forme. Et j'ai été le tuteur du prince pendant des années, sans compter qu'on était en paix, la seule chose positive qu'à faite Druitt d'ailleurs.

\- Tant mieux pour toi.» Il posa son front contre celui de Diederich, souriant. Se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. «Et tant mieux pour moi.» Il lui posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres, s'écartant ensuite avec un petit rire, joueur. C'était ça qu'il faisait. Jouer et le conduire là où il voulait sans aller trop vite ou trop loin, à un rythme précis pour ne pas l'effrayer.

* * *


	20. Intimité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il était troublé, perdu...la situation lui avait totalement échappé plus tôt, il avait ressenti un maelstrom d'émotions diverses allant de la surprise au plaisir, sans pouvoir contrôler ces émotions. Retombant sur le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, il tenta de se reprendre. Il était juste fatigué. Oui c'était ça. Il devait garder le contrôle, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Il voulait avoir le dessus dans au moins un domaine, juste un. Garder la main-mise sur Diederich et ne pas le laisser refermer ses griffes sur lui de son côté. C'était sa fierté qui était en jeu. Il avait été assez ''en dessous'' comme ça. Hors de question d'être dominé dans ce domaine-là également.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. 
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous. Bientôt des nouveaux.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M

Diederich glissa une main sous la chemise de son vis-à-vis, sa paume se pressa contre la peau chaude et douce, juste au dessus du tatouage, prenant garde à ne pas le toucher. Il le serrait contre lui, savourant sans le dire ce contact tendre. Il lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur de son autre main, le menton sur son épaule. Ils ne disaient rien, le silence s'installant pendant un moment. Le brun ferma les yeux, humant l'odeur légère qui imprégnait les cheveux qui frôlaient son nez, se rendant compte à quel point il aimait ce moment.

Vincent voulut dire quelque chose mais, abaissant la main, Diederich lui posa un doigt contre les lèvres, lui intimant le silence dans un léger sourire, si rare chez lui.. «Tu parles trop parfois. Tais-toi un peu.»

L'autre avait l'air bien plus en forme qu'avant, ayant retrouvé entièrement la santé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Maintenant qu'il mangeait et dormait à sa faim, qu'il n'était plus brutalisé, il était à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ses yeux brillaient de malice et de quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Mais qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Ses doigts caressèrent la joue imberbe, suivant les traits du visage jusqu'au menton, le prenant délicatement pour maintenir son visage face au sien, plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Ce visage était parfait, sans défaut, sans cicatrices, pas trop pâle ni trop marqué. _Il était parfait._  S'approchant il lui posa un baiser sur le front, juste au dessus de l'œil gauche, puis un autre à côté de l'œil, suivit d'un autre sur la joue, puis un autre près des lèvres, dans des contacts aussi léger que des caresses, que des frôlements. Avant de s'emparer des lèvres fines, s'en détachant pourtant immédiatement. Il sourit légèrement de souvent en voyant le léger rose qui colorait les joues de Vincent qui restait pourtant d'une immobilité totale. Lentement il continua à déposer des baisers sur la peau, jusqu'au cou, sentant les veines contre ses lèvres, sentant la chaleur de la peau. Il mordilla délicatement une zone, percevant le frisson qui parcourut la peau sous ses doigts qui n'avaient pas cesser de malaxer le dos. Il recula, s'éloignant du cou et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois cette fois plus passionnément.

Vincent frémit.  _Que faisait-il?_  Il se sentait étrange, un peu troublé par les gestes de Diederich, qui le traitait comme un chose fragile qui risquait de se briser au moindre choc. Il se sentait un peu chaud, n'osant parler après avoir senti cet index contre ses lèvres. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit quand il sentit les dents qui mordillait son cou, et il frissonna, déglutissant.  _Quoi?_ Il n'avait jamais laissé un homme le toucher de la sorte, donc ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Et il se rendait compte que ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Ses propres mains bougèrent légèrement. L'une s'agrippa au tissu qui couvrait le bras droit, et l'autre s'enroulant autour de la taille. Il était pressé contre le brun, sentant sa chaleur et son odeur épicée.

_Il aimait être traité comme ça._

_Comme une chose précieuse._

_Comme une chose fragile._

_Comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde._

_Oui...Il adorait ça._

* * *

Undertaker s'arrêta devant sa bibliothèque et prit un livre qu'il dépoussiéra, soufflant dessus. C'est qu'il ne s'en servait pas souvent. Cet ouvrage était vieux et ses pages jaunies. Il n'avait pas été ouvert depuis une éternité, et dégageait une odeur de renfermé. Il l'avait gardé par simple curiosité, pour se documenter sur un sujet qu'il ne maîtrisait pas à l'époque. Aujourd'hui il en savait beaucoup plus, bien plus que les habitants de Germania. Il ouvrit le livre, tournant les pages du bout des doigts, regardant les écritures et les schémas, cherchant quelque chose qu'il était le seul à savoir. Toutes les informations sur les sceaux depuis leurs créations jusqu'à une certaine période. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup évolué depuis. C'était toujours la même chose. Rien n'avait changé.

Il se gratta le menton d'un de ses ongles noir «Si il est là-bas, il doit être marqué par un sceau, c'est la possibilité la plus probable. Mais lequel cela pourrait-il être?»

S'il avait été récupéré par un noble, ce n'était probablement pas un de base mais certainement un de luxe.  _Ce qui posait problème et qui compliquait un peu les choses_. Car le pire était que c'étaient les plus tenaces. Ceux qui avait peu de chance de pouvoir être retiré ou changé. Contrairement aux premiers qui pouvaient être effacé ou modifié, afin de revendre l'esclave à quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas possible avec ceux marqués par les seconds.

Il savait déjà tout ça, rien de nouveau là-dedans. Il voulait juste vérifier dans cet ouvrage qui résumait avec précision les choses, pour être certain qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il avait volé ce livre il y a des années dans une réserve, il avait étudié les choses avec curiosité, voyageant même, et apprenant les différentes informations, retenant beaucoup d'éléments et devenant plus encore brillant et connaisseur qu'un spécialiste des sceaux de Germania.

«Voyons voir, ces textes datent de l'origine des sceaux, quelles informations donnent-ils?» Même dans un langage ancien, il était toujours capable de comprendre les écritures.

La question n'était pas tant '' _quel sceau a Vincent, s'il en a un''_ mais aussi _''chez qui se trouve-t-il''_

_Un noble._ A priori assez important pour avoir été invité à une cérémonie importante pour désigner l'héritier du trône. Voilà qui avait écrit la lettre. Et cela ne réduisait pas tant que ça les recherches.

_Combien y avait-il de nobles dans ce pays?_

_Certainement autant que dans celui-ci._

Cependant, cela était-il un hasard qu'une lettre soit reçue après la réception au palais de Druitt ou cela était-il lié? Fallait-il cibler tout les nobles du pays ou juste ceux présents? Aussi celui qui avait envoyé la lettre pouvait juste savoir où se trouvait Vincent, sans être lié à sa localisation.

Il y avait tellement de possibilités, cela aurait été décourageant pour n'importe qui. Mais pas pour lui. Il était plus fort que ça. Il n'était pas du genre à renoncer si facilement face à un défi de taille comme celui-là. Et cela promettait d'être amusant à élucider. Tellement de possibilités, tellement de choix, tellement de personnes qui pourraient être concernées.

_Autant faire la liste de tous les nobles._

_Sans oublier les plus importants._

_Ceux qui étaient déjà venu à Britannia également._

Le prince serait sûrement en tête de liste. Frances n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait échangé quelque mots avec celui-ci? Cela pourrait être un début de piste, faire des recherches sur ce garçon.

Il tourna une page, fixant les écritures d'un air pensif. Plus le sceau était important, plus difficile était le changement. Il le savait déjà mais voir la confirmation était autre chose. Et pour enlever le sceau, cela s'avérerait sans doute bien plus difficile que de juste le modifier.

* * *

Il regardait la carte du royaume à peine visible sur le mur en face, se demandant s'il retrouverait Rachel un jour. Ou si le pire était arrivé. Il espérait de toutes ses forces. Il craignait souvent le pire, il ne voulait pas être brisé une nouvelle fois, vivre l'enfer encore une fois, pleurer et se désespérer encore. Il voulait retrouver un bonheur perdu...Assit sur le lit, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'obscurité de la chambre n'était repoussé que par la lampe de chevet qui diffusait une légère lumière. La pièce était silencieuse, il était tard et tout le manoir semblait être endormi.

«Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?»

Il était troublé, perdu...la situation lui avait totalement échappé plus tôt, il avait ressenti un maelstrom d'émotions diverses allant de la surprise au plaisir, sans pouvoir contrôler ces émotions. Retombant sur le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, il tenta de se reprendre. Il était juste fatigué. Oui c'était ça. Il devait garder le contrôle, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait.  _Il voulait avoir le dessus dans au moins un domaine, juste un._ Garder la main-mise sur Diederich et ne pas le laisser refermer ses griffes sur lui de son côté. C'était sa fierté qui était en jeu. Il avait été assez ''en dessous'' comme ça. Hors de question d'être dominé dans ce domaine-là également.

Sauf qu'il ne croyait plus en ses propres paroles, une certitude lui serrant le ventre: «Je n'arriverais pas à rester de marbre...» Diederich lui plaisait, à tout les niveaux, et il aimait être avec lui, lui parler, le toucher..et il aimait être traité comme une chose précieuse, susceptible de se briser au moindre choc. La taquiner, rire, se chamailler avec lui...il adorait ça.

_Comment faire?_

_Prendre les devants?_

Lui sauter dessus sans attendre, le prendre par surprise, et lui faire subit les derniers outrages?

Il aurait le dessus, il aurait le contrôle. Et serait le maître durant quelques temps...le temps d'un moment de passion.

Il se redressa _. Devait-il y aller maintenant?_  Il ne portait qu'une longue chemise blanche. Ses jambes étaient découvertes et ses pieds nus. Il était dans les meilleures conditions pour ça, il pouvait y aller et le réveiller, il serait encore trop embrumé pour le repousser...s'il dormait. Vincent avait découvert que son 'maître' (ou était-ce 'époux' maintenant?) aimait lire jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, la limite n'était pas encore atteinte, il y avait peu de (mal)chances qu'il dorme à cette heure là. Surtout qu'il avait terminé une bonne partie de ses papiers et n'avait pas à se lever aux aurores le lendemain. Et s'il dormait, il pourrait lui faire un délicieux réveil et profiter de son engourdissement pour faire ce qu'il désirait.

«Très bien. La question est: dois-je y aller maintenant?»

Ce serait une occasion. Diederich avait été ouvert aux caresses et aux baisers il y a deux heures, prêt à partager un moment d'intimité et c'était lui qui avait stoppé les choses.

Après tout si il jouait bien ses cartes, l'autre n'aurait pas le loisir de le repousser et Vincent estimait que le sceau, et cette magie, savait faire la différence entre blesser et ''ça''. Il ne serait donc pas arrêté par cette atroce douleur. C'était donc l'avantage pour lui. Diederich n'aurait pas le temps de dire non ou de le repousser. Il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait: le contrôle. Il allait refermer ses griffes sur sa délicieuse proie. En un éclair.

Posant ses pieds sur le sol, il éteignit la lumière et tâtonna jusqu'à sortir de la chambre. Il connaissait déjà le chemin par cœur, l'ayant retenu sans soucis. Il marcha lentement, sans bruit, jusqu'à la chambre de Diederich. Là, il prit une grande inspiration. Et entra. Il y avait de la lumière dans la pièce, et le maître des lieux lisait, allongé sous la couverture. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Du moins c'est ce que Vincent pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il entende «Que veux-tu à une telle heure?

\- J'avais envie de te voir. Et j'ai décidé de venir ici cette nuit.

\- Tu n'es pas venu juste pour parler je suppose? As-tu oublié quelque chose tout à l'heure?»

L'ancien comte s'avança d'une démarche aisée jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le bord du matelas, prenant le livre et le refermant, le posant sur la petite table. «Tu n'as plus besoin de ça pour le moment.

\- Ha...j'arrivais à un moment vraiment intéressant pourtant.»

Vincent caressa la joue du brun et se pencha, posant son front contre celui de l'autre «Je te propose quelque chose de bien plus  _palpitant_. Qui devrait de plaire  _davantage_ que ce livre.

\- …..Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas venu dans ma chambre à cette heure avancée de la nuit pour jouer aux échecs.» Déclara Diederich, sans bouger cependant. Un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres.

Un petit rire fut sa première réponse puis l'autre déclara «Ça dépend le genre d'échecs. J'en connais des _particulièrement passionnants_.

\- Certes. Je n'en doute pas.» Il leva une main et caressa la joue de Vincent, se redressant pour s'installer en position assise, se retrouvant ainsi face à face avec l'autre occupant de la chambre. «Tu n'as pas froid dans cette tenue?

\- Nous ne sommes plus en hiver. La température n'est pas si basse. Je ne risque pas de tomber malade.

\- Très bien.

\- Mais si tu crains pour ma santé, tu n'as qu'à partager ta couverture avec moi...il y a tant de façon de se réchauffer.

\- Oui. C'est vrai.» Il prit l'autre homme dans ses bras, rabattant la couverture autour d'eux. La chaleur les enveloppait maintenant agréablement. «C'est mieux?

\- Beaucoup.» Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser et se recula, joueur et tentateur. Il déboutonna d'un cran sa longue chemise, dévoilant le haut de sa poitrine et sa peau pâle, découvrant totalement sa gorge. Il se colla au brun, commençant à le dévêtir de la même façon. Une main l'arrêta et il se figea, plongeant son regard dans celui de son futur amant. «Oui?

\- Es-tu certain que tu veux faire cela?

\- T'y inviterais-je si je n'étais pas sûr?

\- Tu es une tête brûlée. Tu planifie tout. Mais s'il te plaît, ne te forces pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de...

\- Quelles paroles hâtives pour me définir. Je ne me force absolument pas. J'en ai très envie. Ce que j'ai déjà fait et ce que je vois me plaît beaucoup. Et tu es tout à fait à mon goût.

\- Hum.

\- Et toi? Vu le nombre de fois où tu me demandes...en as-tu envie toi-même?» Joueur, il caressa la nuque du brun, s'installant plus confortablement sur ses genoux.

Diederich se laissa aller sur son matelas, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et susurra «Je suis ouvert à toutes les suggestions. Surprend moi.»

Vincent, un sourire de fauve aux lèvres, s'allongea sur sa proie, traçant des arabesque sur sa peau nue. «Je te propose un jeu qui devrait te plaire ~

\- C'était bien la peine que je te donne ta propre chambre si tu viens dans la mienne si souvent. Car tu vas y venir souvent maintenant non?

\- Mais elle est tellement confortable ~ Et tu y es. C'est le plus important.

\- Donc tu as deux chambres maintenant? Ma mienne et la tienne?»

L'ancien comte eut un léger rire et acheva de retirer sa chemise, dévoilant son corps entièrement nu. Il soutint le regard noisette, aimant l'appréciation qu'il voyait dans ces yeux. Il n'avait plus qu'à bien jouer ses cartes maintenant. Et à se jeter sur sa proie sans hésiter.

* * *

«Chez quel noble pourrait-il être?»

Undertaker croqua un biscuit, hésitant à parler de la nature même des sceaux, car même dans les livres ils ne parlaient pas de la façon de les enlever. C'était un secret bien gardé. Lui-même qui avait accumulé beaucoup de connaissances ne savait rien à ce sujet.

«Avez-vous fait la liste des nobles présents à la cour?» Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, croisant les jambes et se mettant à l'aise pour une longue conversation.

La marquise haussa les épaules, pensif «Je n'ai pas été présenté à tous.» Elle réfléchit «J'ai été présentée au prince héritier, à son ancien tuteur, et à quelques nobles haut-placés. Cependant je n'ai vu aucun esclave pour l'un deux. Il était toujours seul, à chaque fois que je l'ai vu. Des rumeurs courraient comme quoi il n'en a pas. Et que c'est très rare.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire.» objecta Undertaker «Bien qu'il ne faille vraisemblablement pas commencer par lui, si il semble n'avoir aucun esclave. Ce serait un mauvais départ.

\- Je l'admets. Seulement je ne sais pas où il vit. Tous n'habitent pas la capitale. Je pense qu'il faudrait commencé par cette ville. Les nobles importants vivant à proximité du palais. Je vous ai donné la liste, à vous d'agir maintenant. Je vous fais confiance.

\- Je le trouverais. Je ferais le tour du pays et je les trouverais bien à un moment ou à un autre. Cela ne devrait pas poser trop de difficulté pour moi.» Il attrapa la liste. «Il n'y en a un bon nombre. J'en aurais pour quelques temps.

\- Et encore tous les nobles du pays n'étaient pas là. Seulement les plus importants. Beaucoup sont partis après la cérémonie, n'ayant pas le droit de rester pour les fêtes.» Elle tapota des doigts sur la table, agacée. «Le pays est grand. Comment ferez-vous?

\- Je me débrouillerais. Je serais absent un long moment dans ce cas, je vais devoir fermer ma boutique. Je vais considérer cela comme des vacances.» Il eut un petit rire, ravi de sa plaisanterie.

Frances haussa un sourcil moqueur «Comme si cela vous étiez dérangé par cela.

\- J'avoue.» Il croqua un biscuit, la regardant avec le sourire «Je pense que j'y arriverais en moins d'un an.»

* * *

_**A Suivre** _

__


	21. Lettres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour se levait sur une relation qui n'était plus du tout la même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. 
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous. Bientôt des nouveaux.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Note: Petit Chapitre de transition.

Vincent se réveilla. La chambre était silencieuse et encore sombre. Même l'aube n'était pas encore là, donc personne n'allait venir réveiller le maître des lieux avant un moment. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui et savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas à une telle heure. Malheureusement. Au manoir, avant, il se levait parfois tôt à cause de son travail...ou se couchait très tard, dans une autre chambre pour ne pas réveiller sa femme. C'était fini ça. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se coucher tard, de travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure. Il était libre à ce niveau désormais. Il pouvait presque, presque, faire ce qu'il voulait. Du moins entre ses murs. Hors du regards des autres. Prisonnier dehors et libre dedans, quelle ironie. Quelque part, c'était reposant comme pensée. Il était libre d'une certaine façon, même si il était retenu par ce sceau, il n'avait plus à être l'espion secret de la reine chez lui.

_Pas que ce métier l'avait déjà dérangé._

_Il le faisait bien, il l'avait toujours fait._

_C'était normal pour lui_.

Se retournant sur le dos, il grimaça légèrement. Même si il avait eu le contrôle de leurs ébats, il avait quand même été 'dominé' à ce niveau, mais juste à celui-là. Il avait été parfait sinon, profitant du fait que Diederich n'y connaissait pas grand chose, même s'il était plutôt bon.  _Avait-il déjà eu des amants?_  Il savait y faire, moins que lui mais il savait. D'un autre côté, Vincent lui était un peu rouillé, il n'était plus allé jusqu'au bout depuis son mariage, se contentant du jeu de la séduction pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et s'arrêtant toujours à temps, contrôlant parfaitement la situation, peu importe la façon dont elle tournait. Il était toujours le maître du jeu. Il était heureux de l'avoir été ici aussi, même si Diederich avait aussi fait ce qu'il voulait. Au final ils avaient été tous les deux satisfait par la nuit.

«Tu es réveillé?»

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face au brun, qui semblait moins grognon à cet instant, presque de bonne humeur, presque mignon, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Vincent eut un léger sourire provocateur et répondit dans un ton léger «Oui. J'ai assez dormi semble-t-il.»

Le maître des lieux se redressa, la couverture glissant sur son corps, le dévoilant légèrement «Moi aussi.» Il sembla hésiter, puis sortit du lit, allumant la lampe et se dirigea vers la cheminée «Il fait un peu froid ce matin. Je vais arranger ça.» Il ralluma le feu et retourna sous la couverture, assez rapidement. «Voilà, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant.»

Vincent eu un sourire espiègle «Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

\- Très bonne et toi?

\- Parfaite. Pas trop courbaturé?» Il eut un sourire moqueur, faisant allusion à leur activité et aux diverses positions qu'ils avaient expérimenté.

Du tac au tac, l'autre répliqua «Et toi, pas trop mal au dos?»

Vincent plissa les yeux, voyant dans ces mots une déclaration de guerre verbale, une joute qu'il se ferait un plaisir de gagner «Ce n'est pas moi qui était épuisé au point de presque m'évanouir ~

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ronronnait.» susurra le brun, passant la main sur la tête de son 'esclave' (qui n'en avait que le nom), lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur.

Ne faisant aucun geste pour se dégager, l'autre demanda, changeant de sujet «Tu as eu beaucoup d'amants depuis la mort d'An...de ta femme?

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela? Serais-tu jaloux?

\- Absolument pas. Je me demandais juste où tu avais apprit tout ça. Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui prétendait n'y connaître rien.

\- J'en ai eu quelques uns. C'était plus des étreintes d'un soir qu'autre chose. Des amants sur une courte période. Des amis avec intérêts. Rien de sérieux.» Il fit un geste de la main, comme pour chasser quelque chose de peu important, d'insignifiant.

Décidant de piquer le fauve endormi, l'ancien noble attaque, d'un ton moqueur, prouvant qu'il n'était pas sérieux «Tu n'es donc pas allé dans un bordel?

\- Ne plaisantes pas avec ça. Non je n'y suis jamais allé. Même quand mon père voulait me déniaiser selon ses mots, j'ai refusé. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai épousé Ann si tôt. Pour éviter ç ès sa mort, je me sentais seul. Cinq ou Six fois l'an. Pas davantage. Et rien depuis que je t'ai récupéré. Pour te dire la vérité, j'en avais assez des histoires sans lendemain.» Il haussa les épaules, avant de se rallonger, prenant appui sur l'oreiller «Je ne leurs faisais pas assez confiance. Je n'avais pas envie de m'ouvrir vraiment à eux. C'est le problème avec moi. Je ne fais pas confiance facilement et ma position ne me le permet pas non plus.»

Il devait commencer à se sentir seul, avec des relations passagères et peu de vrais amis. C'était ça le problème, il n'avait pas grande monde. Pas beaucoup de personnes à qui il faisait une aveugle confiance.

Vincent hésita à se confier lui-aussi mais se sentait proche dans un domaine «Moi non plus ma position ne me le permettait pas.

\- Quoi? Tu es un noble.

\- Oui, mais...» Il hésita, puis haussa les épaules «Un noble proche du pouvoir attire aussi les gens sans scrupules voulant se servir de mon nom pour la gloire.» Inutile de lui parler de son métier d'agent de la reine. Peut-être un autre jour mais pour aujourd'hui. «Je ne fais pas confiance facilement non plus.

\- J'avais vu. Quand tu es arrivés, tu étais complètement fermé à toute discussion.

\- Dans cette situation, c'était normal. Je ne te connaissais pas et je n'avais connu que la violence pendant près de 6 mois.

\- Je croyais que tu allais me mordre au début.

\- Apparemment le sceau ne considère pas les morsures comme des attaques.» Il retraça du doigt les contours des suçons et traces de dents laissés sur la peau. «C'est bon à savoir ~

\- Méfies-toi quand même, si tu mordais jusqu'au sang, ça réagirait sûrement.

\- Donc j'aurais le temps quand même...» il fut coupé dans ses paroles par un baiser brûlant, se faisant plaquer au matelas. Ronronnant presque de satisfaction, il passa les bras autour du cou et des épaules de l'autre homme et écarta les lèvres, désireux de plaire.

* * *

Il marchait dans le couloir menant au bureau où le maître des lieux s'étaient enfermés depuis le début de la matinée. Vincent voulait parler, voulait demander des nouvelles. Après un cours avec les enfants, il les avait emmené à la salle à manger où le repas avait été servis, mais Diederich ne s'était pas montré. Tanaka lui avait dit qu'il avait beaucoup de travail. En effet, il se souvenait que la pile de papiers était assez haute la veille.

Il s'immobilisa devant la porte, hésitant, la main levée. Il rassembla ses idées et les questions qu'il voulait poser. «Bien...»

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, peut-être..

….Peut-être qu'il était mieux ici. Il était traité comme un précieux invité, traité avec amour et respect, même s'il était prisonnier d'une certaine façon. Il n'avait plus à risquer sa vie dans des missions pour la reine; il n'avait plus à tuer des gens, même des criminels. Il ne pouvait plus parler à sa sœur, ses neveux...mais ses enfants allaient bien et n'avaient pas cet avenir d'espion, d'agent royal pour leur futur. Ici il n'avait pas à obéir aux ordres, à être ce qu'on voulait qu'il soit. Ici il était certes captif mais il pouvait être ce qu'il voulait, et il était bien traité. Même s'il ne pouvait aller où il voulait. Et il s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à Rachel, si elle était toujours en vie, si elle allait bien. Ce serait presque parfait si elle était là. S'ils étaient tous ensembles.

Secouant la tête, il frappa à la porte et entra. Il referma derrière lui et se planta devant le bureau et demanda, sans prendre de pincettes «Aurais-tu des nouvelles pour...

\- Non. Je n'ai pas reçu de réponses à mes messages. Je les attends toujours.» Diederich n'avait même pas levé les yeux de ses papiers, la pile était toujours conséquentes à ses côtés.

Vincent plissa les yeux, incertain, ne connaissant pas les contacts de l'homme, et ne faisant donc guère confiance à des inconnus «Tu es certain que ça va marcher?

\- J'ai envoyé des lettres à des personnes. Ils cherchent dans la ville où elle a été vendue par les marchands. J'attends les réponses. Malheureusement ça prend du temps, il y a beaucoup de marchés» Il avait craché ces mots, le dégoût présent sur son visage.

Vincent se mordilla la lèvre, tremblant. A son inquiétude se mêlait une impression de culpabilité. Il l'avait trompé, même s'il l'aimait beaucoup il lui avait été fidèle depuis leur mariage. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait refouler ses sentiments, qui était comme une douce caresse sur son cœur. Chassant ces pensées qui le taraudait, il demanda «Tu auras les réponses quand? Tu as des idées?»

Diederich soupira «Deux ou trois semaines. Le trajet est assez long, et puis le temps pour enquêter peut prendre plusieurs jours.

\- Et comment fera-t-on si elle a un maître?» Il était inquiet. Ces sceaux étaient une vrais malédiction et il craignait par dessus tout qu'on ne puisse la sauver si elle était vivante.

\- Si elle a un sceau de base, je pourrais proposer de la racheter. Il faudra qu'il accepte bien entendu. Je ne peux le forcer mais je suis connu. Cependant je ne te promets rien à ce niveau.»

Vincent serra les poings. Il espérait tellement qu'elle aille bien. Mais si elle n'avait pas été acheté, comment aurait-elle pu survivre au rigoureux hiver qui avait sévi pendant trois mois? Les lieux de vente étaient assez exposés, la nourriture était rare...et avec son asthme...il se mordit la lèvre, malade d'inquiétude. Lui n'avait survécu que par chance, il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps si Diederich ne l'avait pas acheté. Il posa les mains sur le bureau, et asséna «Si tu vas la chercher, je veux venir avec toi.

\- Non Vincent, fais moi confiance, il ne faut pas montrer que tu la connais, c'est plutôt louche comme attitude d'acheter une esclave à quelqu'un pour faire plaisir à l'un des siens.

\- ….Je comprends.»  _Même si c'était dur._  Il détourna les yeux, regardant les photographies exposées sur la cheminée. Il ne pourrait pas venir mais il saurait au moins qu'elle était vivante. Et Diederich reviendrait peut-être avec elle...non il ferait tout pour la ramener, il le savait.

Le brun posa une main chaude sur la sienne, disant d'un ton inhabituellement doux«Mais si elle est en vie et en bonne santé, je te promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour la sauver.»

* * *

«Je te laisse en charge de la maison pendant mon absence. Tanaka se chargera de tout si besoin est.

\- Très bien, je me charge de mes devoirs habituels. Je continuerais à être un précepteur pour tes enfants et je m'occuperais d'eux pendant que tu seras loin.

\- Parfait. Je te remercie.» Pouvoir partir en sachant que ses enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains n'avait pas de prix. Bien entendu les laisser avec les serviteurs aussi mais là ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil.

Il sélectionna quelques vêtements et les jeta sur la pile. Après un instant de réflexion il se mit à les plier pour les ranger dans la petit malle ouverte et posée à côté du lit. «Je ne serais pas absent longtemps. Sois sage et ne fais pas de bêtise.

\- Quel manque de confiance.» Il posa une main sur son cœur «Tu me blesses Dee.» Il osa utiliser ce surnom, maintenant qu'ils étaient réellement proches. «Je serais sage comme une image ~

\- Tu es très loin d'être la définition de sage. Je suis plus inquiet de ce que tu pourrais faire que de ce que mes enfants pourraient inventer.»

Vincent rit doucement «Je les surveillerais et m'occuperais d'eux. J'ai des idées de cours intéressants pour eux.

\- Parfait. N'hésites pas à te promener dans le parc si tu le désires. Il fait doux maintenant. Le printemps est là.

\- Oui. Je compte bien en profiter.

\- Désolé tu ne pourras pas sortir du domaine.

\- Je n'en sors pas beaucoup, même quand tu es là. Ça ne changera pas grand chose.» Il haussa les épaules, montrant à quel point la chose lui était égale désormais. Il avait largement de quoi faire ici et avait déjà de nombreuses idées pour passer le temps. «Tu as peur que je dépérisse en ton absence, tant tu me manqueras?

\- Je demanderais à Tanaka si tu es allé dormir dans mon lit, roulé en boule comme un chaton, en mon absence, ça sera une belle preuve non?»

Vincent lui renvoya un sourire moqueur et provocateur. «Je peux tenir 2 semaines, ce serait plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiéterais. Tu risques d'avoir froid.» Il avait accentué les derniers mots pour souligner le sous-entendu. Il s'amusait beaucoup à imaginer son protecteur trembler de 'froid', loin de lui durant les nuits loin de son domaine. «Tu risque de ronchonner beaucoup plus, privé de chaleur humaine.»

Diederich haussa un sourcil «On verras bien. Toi tu risques d'être insupportable. Quoique ça ne changera pas grand chose en fait. Tu l'es déjà en temps normal.

\- C'est tout vu Dee.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis la conversation se suspendit pendant quelques secondes. Le maître des lieux referma sa petit valise et soupira, avant de se retourner vers Vincent pour dire, dans un regard plus doux «Peut-être...que je pourrais arranger un envoi de lettre. Écrite de ta main.»

Vincent crut avoir mal entendu. Puis ouvrit de grand yeux surpris. «Q...Tu es sérieux?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux. Je pense que je peux le faire en prenant les précautions nécessaires. Si tu me fais confiance et que l'on procède avec prudence, il n'y aura aucun problème. Tu peux aller l'écrire tout de suite si tu veux. Je vais le faire en même temps que ma recherche de Rachel.

….Merci.» Pour la première fois, il était sincère dans ses remerciements. L'autre prenait des risques énormes pour lui et il ne pouvait pas lui être plus reconnaissant, même si une partie de lui lui en voulait toujours pour avoir refuser de faire ça quelques semaines plus tôt.

* * *

«Ciel, Cilian?»

Vincent entra dans la chambre des jumeaux qui jouaient sagement, assis sur le sol. Il posa ce qu'il tenait sur le petit bureau et se pencha pour réceptionner Ciel qui courrait vers lui, joyeusement. Câlinant son fils, il ouvrit son second bras pour son aîné qui vint se nicher contre lui. Après de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent et le père déclara «J'ai écrits une lettre à votre Tante Frances. Voulez-vous écrire aussi quelques lignes sur du papier pour qu'elle sache que vous allez bien?

\- Oui.

\- Ho Oui. Je peux aussi écrire quelque chose pour Lizzie?

\- Si tu veux mais une petite chose seulement.» il avait lui-même été succins dans sa lettre, allant à l'essentiel et ne trahissant pas l'identité de son protecteur et amant. C'était trop tôt, il avait raison. Il relut sa lettre pendant des les deux garçons écrivaient avec applications quelques mots. Pour leur âge, ils étaient bien en avance. Et Vincent en était très fier, lui-même avait fait les choses plus tôt que prévu et était ravi qu'ils suivent son exemple. Il se pencha pour les aider à formuler leur phrase.

«Non Ciel, n'écris pas le nom de Diederich, c'est la condition pour pouvoir envoyer la lettre. Il a été très clair.

\- Ho? Pourquoi il ne faut pas?

\- Il pourrait avoir des ennuis. Et recevoir une punition pour ça.

\- Ho non.» Renchérit Cilian «Il ne faut pas qu'il soit puni.

\- Donc ne dévoilez pas son identité.» Il avait conscience de ne pas tout leurs dire mais la vérité était quand même un peu compliquée pour des enfants ce cet âge et il préférait faire simple pour qu'ils comprennent.  _Comment leur expliquer la vérité de toute façon?_

Il se pencha à nouveau pour lire les lignes écrites par son fils cadet, qui avait commencé, son frère attendant patiemment son tour. Ciel avait écrit deux messages. Un pour sa tante et un pour Lizzie. Il avait une écrire soignée et propre, ce qui n'était pas mal du tout pour un enfant de son âge.

_Ma tante._

_Je vais bien. J'ai été un peu malade en hiver mais le gentil monsieur chez qui nous sommes m'a soigné avec des médicaments (très mauvais). Papa va très bien lui aussi. Il nous fait étudier et on s'amuse bien. Papa dit qu'on rentrera un jour. Je ne sais pas quand par contre. Et maman n'est pas avec nous. Papa a dit que le monsieur chez qui on est va la chercher et la retrouver mais il ne sait pas si ça va être long ou pas. Saluez mon oncle et Edward de ma part._

_Ciel_

_Lizzie,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je m'amuse bien et je mange bien. J'ai juste été un peu malade mais rien de très important. On est chez quelqu'un de gentil qui a des enfants et je peux jouer autant que je veux avec eux. Papa est heureux aussi. Mais on ne sait pas où est maman. J'espère qu'elle va bien._

_Ciel_

«Voilà.

\- C'est bien mon cœur.» Dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ciel, le faisant glousser de joie. Il passa la feuille à son fils aîné et attendit qu'il termine puis se pencha sur le message afin de relire ce que le petit avait écrit à la suite des mots de son cadet.

_Ma tante,_

_Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous me manquez beaucoup mais papa dit qu'on rentrera à la maison un jour. Qu'il faut être patient. Mais c'est quand même long. Même si on ne s'ennuie pas là où l'on vit. Il y a des enfants de notre âge et des plus jeunes, on s'amuse bien à jouer avec eux. Leur père est très gentil. Ciel a attrapé froid durant l'hiver et papa aussi, même si il dit que ça n'est rien. Et on a été séparé de maman, le monsieur chez qui on vit va la retrouver, il l'a promit. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. Saluez mon oncle, Lizzie et Edward de ma part._

_Cilian_

Vincent eut un sourire et passa sa main dans la chevelure de son autre fils, le faisant rire autant que son frère. Il prit les papiers, les ajouta à sa propre lettre. «C'est parfait les enfants. Elle devrait la recevoir rapidement. Elle sera très heureuse d'avoir de nos nouvelles.

\- Mais elle ne pourra pas répondre?» Fit Ciel avec tristesse. Il connaissait la réponse avant même de l'entendre. «C'est ça?

\- Non, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache où nous sommes, sinon Diederich aurait des problèmes. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez n'est-ce pas?

\- Non. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle réponde. Elle me manque, mon oncle aussi, Edward et Lizzie aussi. J'aimerais les revoir.

\- C'est vrai.» Renchérit Ciel, prenant un air triste «Pourquoi il aurait des problèmes si on disait où nous sommes?

\- C'est très compliqué. Mais il désobéit à une règle en nous permettant d'envoyer ces lettres. C'est une loi de ce pays. Les lois sont parfois stupides. Mais nous les reverrons un jour. Soyez patient.

\- Et maman? Monsieur Diederich va la retrouver?

\- Il va faire de son mieux. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut.

\- Ca va durer longtemps?» Ciel avait une petite mine, presque au bord des larmes. Parler de Rachel avait ravivé la douleur de la séparation.

Vincent s'agenouilla et serra ses fils contre lui.«Je ne sais pas, mais on va tout faire pour être a nouveau ensemble.»

* * *

 

_**A Suivre** _


	22. Quelques Semaines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abberline était le commandant de la garde royale, les soldats placés au château. Soit la défense rapprochée du roi. Les hommes les plus utiles au complot Actuellement dans sa demeure d'arrière pays pour affaire de famille, il était au bon endroit pour une visage au sujet de ce qui les intéressaient «Nous sommes parés. Mes hommes sont impatient de voir leur prince bien aimé au pouvoir. Et grâce au relation que Edgar entretient, les soldats lui sont fidèles et l'aiment. Même si tous les officiers ne sont pas de son côté, la majorité des militaires penchera en sa faveur.»

_Edgar avait 12 ans. Il était petit et timide. Et il voyait un marché d'esclave pour la première fois. Toute cette souffrance l'avait frappé en plein visage. Ces cages, ces pleurs, ces supplications, ces odeurs. Celle de la peur, celle de la douleur, mêlés à celle du sang. Un endroit terrible. Un enfer pour les êtres humains._

_Les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux, et il avait tourné les talons, prêt à fuir. La main de Diederich l'avait empêché de bouger. Il avait levé les yeux vers son tuteur, retenant ses sanglots. Le brun avait jeté un coup d'œil à leurs accompagnateurs un peu plus loin. Se jugeant hors de portée de voix, il avait parlé à voix basse, afin que seul le petit prince puisse l'entendre. «Ne montrez pas à vos professeurs que vous avez peur. Ils le rapporteraient tout de suite à votre oncle.» La douceur de sa voix tranchait avec la sévérité de son regard, lui qui offrait l'image de l'homme imperturbable. «Ils n'attendent qu'une erreur de votre part. Ces vautours attendent que vous trébuchiez devant les lois de votre oncle et de ses prédécesseurs.»_

_L'enfant avait essuyé rageusement ses yeux de sa main. «Pourquoi ont-ils crées ces sceaux?_

_\- Ces magies ont été découvertes il y a un moment mais les utiliser de la sorte, cela est plus récent.»_

_Edgar renifla «Je ne veux pas avoir un esclave Diederich. Si j'en prend un de mon age, il va devoir être marqué au fer brûlant, à cause de mon sceau que je dois lui appliquer._

_\- Je sais._

_\- Ce n'est pas juste._

_\- Dites vous qu'il sera sans doute plus heureux avec vous. Vous le traiterez en être humain. Il ne sera pas acheté par un brute._

_\- C'est vrai._

_\- Et Herman, il va en avoir un aussi? Il ne veut pas, comme moi. Il me l'a dit. Sa famille va le forcer?_

_\- C'est fort probable. Vu son père...» il grimaça en pensant à son beau-frère. Ses seules relations avec sa famille se limitaient à accueillir ses neveux de temps en temps. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu sa sœur. Elle serait enceinte qu'il ne le saurait pas. «Je demanderais à l'accompagner le moment venu. Je mettrais en avant mon titre de chef de famille pour ça.»_

_Il donna une poussée dans le dos du blond pour le faire avancer. «Courage prince. Montrez un visage ferme et indifférent. Jouez leur jeu._

_\- Je vais essayer.» Il prit une grande inspiration. Et fit quelques pas en avant, rejoignant le groupe qui les attendait un peu plus loin «Veuillez m'excuser, j'avais besoin d'un avis extérieur afin de faciliter mon choix.»_

_Ils entrèrent dans le marché. Edgar était un peu pâle mais tenta de ne rien montrer, ses yeux regardant cependant à droite et à gauche, un peu effrayé. Il se tourna vers le groupe «J'aimerais choisir seul. Veuillez me laisser.» Il s'éloigna du groupe, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivit._

_Diederich croisa son regard et lui fit un léger sourire, accompagné d'un signe de tête, comme pour l'encourager. Il se sentit un peu rassuré, bien que toujours angoissé._

_Il avança, regardant autour de lui, mal à l'aise et se demandant encore une fois ce qu'il faisait ici, seul pour une telle tâche. Ce n'était pas pour lui, il détestait déjà cela._

_Il finit par s'arrêter devant une cage où il y avait un garçon de son âge, vêtu d'habits violet un peu déchirés ici et là. Il avait des cheveux noirs et une sorte de bonnet sur la tête, il n'avait même pas relevé les yeux vers lui et dessinait sur le sol dallé avec un morceau de charbon qu'il avait obtenu on ne savait où._

_Edgar regarda le dessin, il était très réussi. Des fleurs, certes mais l'autre ne pouvait sans doute pas mieux faire avec ce qu'il avait._

_«Bonjour.»_

_L'autre n'eut même pas une réaction, ne relevant même pas les yeux. Évidement, Edgar se traita d'idiot. Comment pouvait-il envisager une conversation normal avec lui vu la situation?_

_Mais quelque chose l'attirait chez ce garçon._

_Son air étrange, sa manie de dessiner sur le sol, cette insolence...ou plutôt cette impression que tout lui était égal._

_«Tu veux sortir d'ici?»_

_Aucune réponse._

_«Je vais te sauver. Que tu me crois ou non, je te promet de le faire.»_

* * *

Diederich s'assit sur un siège, face à son hôte qui lui servit un verre de brandy, avant de s'asseoir face à lui, son propre verre à la main. «Cela faisait longtemps Abberline. Comment allez vous?

\- Très bien. Les choses se sont passées à merveilles depuis que notre prince est héritier du trône de façon officielle. Et vous?

\- Parfaitement bien.» Il but une gorgée de sa boisson et reposa le verre sur la petite table «Je viens pour m'assurer que tout est prêt de votre côté. Êtes vous paré à agir à n'importe quel moment?Êtes vous prêt à toute éventualité?»

Abberline était le commandant de la garde royale, les soldats placés au château. Soit la défense rapprochée du roi. Les hommes les plus utiles au complot Actuellement dans sa demeure d'arrière pays pour affaire de famille, il était au bon endroit pour une visage au sujet de ce qui les intéressaient «Nous sommes parés. Mes hommes sont impatient de voir leur prince bien aimé au pouvoir. Et grâce au relation que Edgar entretient, les soldats lui sont fidèles et l'aiment. Même si tous les officiers ne sont pas de son côté, la majorité des militaires penchera en sa faveur.

\- Ce qui nous arrange bien pour le coup d'état. Car cela est une chose de prendre le pouvoir, il faut le garder et être prêt à toute éventualité comme un voisin voulant profiter de la situation pour rogner du territoire.

\- J'en suis bien conscient Diederich. Je suis militaire moi-même.» Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, épuisé d'avance. «Quel travail nous aurons. Les réactions des pays voisins sont ce que nous ne pouvons pas prévoir. Je m'inquiètes spécialement de Britannia. Ils verraient d'un bon œil que le roi doit déposé mais leur 'favori' est un conservateur proche de leur couronne.

\- Pas quelqu'un qui peut faire évoluer le pays dans le bon sens.

\- Étrange comme l'esclavage ne pose plus de problème avec ce favori hein? Je parie qu'il a promit des territoires frontaliers.

\- C'est une certitude, malheureusement.» soupira Diederich, se pinçant l'arête du nez avec fatigue.

Abberline reposa son verre «Faudrait-il le faire disparaître?» Il s'enquit de ce point, l'air de rien, cherchant la meilleure solution pour le pays. «Il pourrait nous causer des ennuis. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit le grain de sable dans notre machine bien huilée.

\- Je n'ai guère envie de commanditer un assassinat. Mais je pourrais faire en sorte que le roi ait des soupçons à l'égard de cet homme qui est si fidèle semble-t-il.

\- Vous êtes diabolique.» Il reprit son verre et but une nouvelle gorgée, avant de reprendre «C'est probablement la meilleure solution. Le détruire et briser sa réputation. Ainsi il sera enfermé après un jugement et personne ne protestera, ses relations à Britannia étant un secret. Un jugement équitable pour un fait grave et le tour sera jouer.

\- Un Secret , un secret, il est diplomate à la cour, il y va souvent. Druitt est juste naïf et égocentrique, pensant que tout le monde lui est fidèle.» Il termina sa boisson, reposant ensuite son verre et se renfonçant dans son fauteuil «Cependant il sera mieux en prison, du moins jusqu'à ce que Edgar soit couronné, afin que personne n'ait plus rien à y redire.

\- Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour se plaindre et ne pas être d'accord.

\- Certes. Nous avons de la chance d'être assuré de la fidélité des gardes. Nous sommes certains qu'ils seront de notre côté le moment venu. Et ce sera votre rôle de les coordonner.

\- Ils adorent Edgar, vous le savez. C'est une jeune homme formidable. Il est si intelligent et visionnaire.» il prit la bouteille de brady «Je vous ressers?» Sans attendre de réponse, il remplit le verre à demi.

Diederich le prit, les yeux fixés sur le liquide dorée «Ils sont prêt à tout pour lui et pour leur cher pays. Même à trahir le roi qu'ils méprisent mais à qui il doivent fidélité. Vous avez de bons soldats Abberline» il se redressa dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur son interlocuteur «Edgar m'a dit qu'il prévoyait de mettre en place le complot à la fin de l'été ou au début de l'automne, quand le roi sera à sa résidence d'été, avec un minimum de courtisans. Ce serait le moment idéal pour frapper et prendre le pouvoir. Et s'arranger pour faire ça de manière efficace.

L'autre hocha la tête, pensif «Il n'y aura pas grand monde pour le défendre là-bas. Tout le monde sera soulagé que Edgar devienne roi. Il fera avancer le pays dans le bon sens lui. Le faire évoluer en une nation forte à l'égale de ses voisins. Je sais de source sûre que bon nombre de gens du peuple l'aiment aussi. C'est au niveau de la noblesse que ça pourrait poser certains problèmes. Beaucoup ne seront pas prêt à renier certains de leurs privilèges ou à relâcher leurs esclaves.

\- Pour l'avenir de Germalya, il doit réussir. Il aura besoin de gens pour le soutenir et lui apprendre à être un bon roi. Seul, le travail serait trop écrasant pour lui, il est trop jeune. Des ministres compétant seront essentiels. Ils en a déjà sélectionner certains.» Sa voix reflétait une inquiétude bien réelle pour le jeune homme qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Celui-ci avait eu des idées pour des hommes qui l'aideraient mais rien d'officiel. Il ne pouvait évidement rien faire d'officiel pour le moment.

Alberline eut un sourire «Vous dites ça pour moi? Ou pour vous?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire partie d'un conseil dirigeant le pays aux côtés d'un roi. Je suis parfaitement bien dans mon rôle actuel. J'aime mon rôle en retrait, je ne tiens pas à être mis au premier plan. Je n'aurais plus une minute à moi si je prenais part à un conseil.

\- Laissons le travail aux autres, c'est ça?

\- Oui.» il eut un sourire amusé et reprit «Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour ce rôle, je n'aime pas être mis en avant.» il reposa son verre vide et soupira «Tout est prêt. Il faut être patient maintenant. Il faut attendre le bon moment.

\- Être patient, cela fait quatre ans que nous le sommes.

\- Je sais mais cette fois, c'est la bonne. Plus que quelques semaines.

\- Si nous échouons...

\- Il n'y aura pas d'échec.» il était sûr de lui et regardait son interlocuteur bien en face «Seule la réussite est envisageable.

\- Et si les secrets à propos des esclaves sont faux? Si les sceaux sont irréversibles?

\- Il faudra au moins mettre fin à la vente et à la pose des sceaux. Il y aura moins de raids dans les parties reculées du pays, il y aura moins d'enlèvements, et cela devrait stopper le trafic.

\- J'espère. Il y aura toujours du marché noir et de la pose clandestine malheureusement.

C'est plus que probable. Mais il y aura des lois contre ça. Ceux déjà marqué auront un statut et des droits. Ce sera le mieux qu'on puisse faire.

\- L'héritier a tellement de projets. Il a sûrement déjà prévu bon nombre de lois.» La fierté qu'il ressentait à l'égard d'Edgar se lisait sur son visage. Il termina son verre «Je suis impatient de voir notre pays évoluer avec son savoir et ses connaissances utilisées de la bonne façon.

\- Moi aussi.» Il remplit à nouveau les verres «Trinquons à notre petit prince?»

* * *

«C'est elle?

\- Oui.»

Son contact regardait la photo qu'il lui montrait. Cilian s'était donné du mal pour sauvegarder cette photo de famille. Ca n'avait pas été facile de le convaincre de la lui prêter. Pliée, elle n'avait retrouvé un cadre que récemment pour le perdre quand il était partit pour ce petit voyage, l'emportant avec lui.

Il avait du promettre de la ramener, jurer que ça ne serait pas long.

Et Vincent avait du batailler pour que les petits acceptent.

L'homme se recula «Ça me dit quelque chose. Vaguement. Parce que ça remonte un peu quand même.» Il y a des années, Diederich lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il allait être amputé par un rebouteux, après avoir été renversé par un fiacre. Le militaire l'avait emmené jusqu'à un hôpital et il avait été soigné. Plus tard, il avait décidé de rester dans le milieu du commerce d'esclave pour pouvoir espionner et sauver des vies. Ce n'était pas facile tout les jours. Mais il avait réussi à sauver plusieurs personnes et avait même permis à quelques personnes de s'évader et à rejoindre un réseaux de passeurs qui les emmenait à Britannia. Il haïssait son job mais le supporter pour pouvoir faire ce qui était juste. Il faisait partit de la vaste toile que formaient les investigateurs du complot contre Druitt.

Diederich eut un sourire satisfait«Où?

\- Des marchands l'ont amené au marché pendant l'hiver. Elle était très malade, elle toussait beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas la faire évader, vu son état, ça n'aurait qu'empirer les choses. Il aurait fallu qu'elle soit acheter par quelqu'un de...correct tout de suite. Il ne faisait pas encore très froid mais les conditions de vie n'étaient pas du tout correct pour quelqu'un de malade.

\- Personne n'a été intéressé?

\- Moi...Je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens. Et même si je les avais eu, ma femme est jalouse comme ce n'est pas permis. Mais je ne me souviens pas de personnes intéressées, venue voir en dehors des vente. Il devait en venir le lendemain par contre.

\- Et?» il avait un mauvais pressentiment et craignait le pire, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait l'annoncer à Vincent. Qui l'attendait sans doute avec beaucoup d'espoir chez lui. Et pour les enfants aussi. «Elle n'est pas...

\- Et bien, si je m'en souviens si bien, et c'est à cause d'un fait assez rare pour être signaler: Il y avait un médecin qui l'examinait. Ils ne font ça que pour ceux qu'ils sont sûrs de vendre. Donc il y a des chances qu'elle ait été vendu quand je n'étais pas là.

\- C'est tout?

\- Malheureusement, c'était mon jour de congé le lendemain. Et elle n'était plus là quand je suis revenu deux jours après.»

Diederich étouffa un juron «Donc vous ne savez pas si elle est morte ou vivante?

\- J'espère la seconde option. Elle n'était pas si malade. Elle toussait beaucoup mais je ne pense pas qu'elle était malade à ce point-là.» Soupira l'homme, tapotant des doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, pensif. «Pour vos recherches j'espère qu'elle est bien vivante et en bonne santé.

Diederich eut un soupir lui aussi, un peu soulagé malgré tout «Moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous?

\- J'ai acheté son mari et ses enfants. J'espérais la retrouver pour les réunir chez moi. J'ai mis des mois à remonter jusqu'ici. Pour me retrouver sans rien.

\- Ha. Je vois. Si j'avais su...je me serais endetter pour l'acheter, ne l'aurait pas marqué d'un sceau puis je vous l'aurais revendu.

\- Vous ne pouviez savoir.» Il reposa sa tasse de thé, et reprit le portrait «Voilà qui me ramène à mon point de départ. La région est grande, impossible de savoir qui l'a acheté.

\- Vous pourriez aller demander au marché.

\- Cela serait suspect. Ce n'est guère le moment de l'être. Demander pour une esclave vendue des mois plus tôt? De ma part, ça serait louche.

\- Cela ne peut-il pas attendre que le prince Edgar soit sur le trône et fasse passer ses lois? La retrouver sera plus simple lorsqu'elle aura des droits.

\- Sauf que...cela bloquera la possibilité d'interroger les marchands. Beaucoup disparaîtront dans la nature, car il pourrait y avoir des lynchages.» C'était malheureusement une possibilité qu'on ne pouvait pas écarter. C'était grave et il fallait être prêt à gérer tout éventualité.

«Je pourrais me renseigner.» Ce ne serait pas facile parce que ça commençait à dater mais si il pouvait glaner quelques informations, ce serait mieux que rien. «Il me faut un ou deux jours pour avoir des informations. Et je ne garantie rien.» Il allait prendre la photographie «Vous permettez?

\- Oui. Mais elle s'appelle reviens. J'en ai encore besoin pour la chercher si vos recherches s'avèrent infructueuses.

\- Je comprends. Je vous la ramène demain.»

* * *

Vincent se redressa sur son lit. Il était impatient même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer. Diederich allait-il revenir seul avec des nouvelles, seul avec une terrible nouvelle ou allait-il revenir avec elle? Il pouvait aussi rentrer bredouille. L'ancien noble ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Ne rien savoir ou savoir. Il espérait mais craignait également. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait seul en plus. Habitué à la présence du propriétaire du manoir, il ne sentait désœuvré à se tourner les pouces. Il avait lu déjà plusieurs livres, avec même un peu broder mais le temps lui semblait passer à la vitesse d'un escargot. Les journées étaient terriblement longues à son goût.

_Trop longue._

_Il s'ennuyait sans personne à ennuyer._

_Comment se distraire sans sa cible préférée?_

L'ennuyer était terriblement jouissif. Il adorait voir la colère dans ces beaux yeux noirs. il adorait voir cette moue grognonne. Il adorait le voir ronchonner et râler, se perdant en reproches que personne ne croyait. Il était adorable.

_Totalement le genre de personne que Vincent appréciait._

_Celle qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les doigts. Qui pouvait se draper dans une apparence, cachant leur véritable personnalité._

Diederich était une personne sincère, presque passionné par moment, même s'il ne le montrait jamais. C'était fascinant de le découvrir chaque jour, de s'amuser à voir chacune de ses faces cachées.

Il sourit, se disant qu'il s'était, décidément, entièrement remis physiquement, émotionnellement et mentalement, depuis son arrivée dans cette maison. Dire qu'il avait été amené sali, souillé, malade et infesté par la vermine. Dire qu'il avait eu peur au début, craignant avoir affaire à une brute, à un pervers. Et comment aurait-il pu penser autrement après ce qu'il avait vécu? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Diederich était quelqu'un de bon et de généreux qui se souciait de lui? Qui l'avait sauvé, qui avait sauvé ses enfants?

_Des mois de douleurs._

_Des semaines à être traité comme un animal._

_Plus bas que terre._

_Sa confiance avait volé en éclats._

Il avait eu du mal à croire qu'on le traitait à nouveau comme un être humain, qu'on le respectait. Il avait cru à un piège cruel et avait refusé de baisser sa garde, certain que la douleur et les cruautés allaient tomber à nouveau. Persuadé que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Comment aurait-il pu croire en un miracle?

* * *

_La porte s'était à peine refermée, le bruit de la clé dans la serrure avait à peine retentit que Vincent se tourna vers son fils, le seul qui n'avait visiblement pas été malade pendant des jours comme Ciel et lui «Cilian? Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé? Et où nous sommes?» il était inquiet et voulait savoir le maximum d'information. Il fallait qu'il sache des choses, qu'il se prépare à toutes éventualités. Il était perdu et détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle. Si il voulait avoir une chance de reprendre la situation en main, il fallait qu'il en sache le plus possible._

_L'enfant s'éloigna de lui, relâchant son étreinte pour le regarder «Le monsieur qui est partit nous a acheté, il l'a dit. Quand on est partit de l'endroit où on était, qu'on est sortit de la cage, tu étais malade et Ciel aussi. Tu ne répondais plus quand je t'appelais.» Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à ce souvenir, cette angoisse qui l'avait dévoré, malgré le fait que Diederich avait tenté de le rassurer et de lui donner des raisons d'avoir confiance en lui. Même si ça n'avait pas marché. L'enfant ne faisant plus confiance à personne. «Et on nous a mit dans un fiacre. Et on est partit.» Il reprit son souffle, calmant sa voix qui était devenue rapide. Il reprit, plus calmement et plus doucement, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu par quelqu'un d'extérieur à la chambre, comme s'il craignait de réveiller Ciel par sa voix «On a roulé un petit moment. Et nous étiez toujours...Ciel et toi...vous ne vous réveilliez pas. Le monsieur a dit que vous étiez très très malades et que vous aviez besoin de dormir et de rester au chaud.» il se répétait, montrant à quel point il avait eu peur. Peur de se retrouver seul, peur pour eux. Peur devant l'inconnu et le fait qu'il ne maîtrisait rien. Terrifié par la situation. «Et on est arrivé ici. On m'a donné un bain et amené ici. Et puis on a amené Ciel. Et puis toi. Ils m'ont donné à manger et ils sont partis. Et puis un médecin est venu. Et depuis plus rien que le serviteur qui apporte à manger et le noble qui nous a acheté. Il restait un petit moment puis s'en allait.»_

_Bien. Ils avaient été acheté._

_Il se souvenait vaguement de ses derniers instants, alors qu'il était dévoré par la fièvre. Ce brun...c'était donc lui._

_Il se souvenait vaguement d'une main dans ses cheveux sales et emmêlés. Il se souvenait du froid mordant sur sa peau et de la sueur qui laissait une sensation glacée sur son corps. Il se souvenait de la cage, froide et si étroite, de la faim et de la fièvre. Il se souvenait d'une atroce douleur dans le dos et de...Il passa la main sous sa chemise voulant sentir quelque chose. Il tâta mais ne trouva rien, rien qu'une étrange sensation. Il se releva d'un coup. «Y a t-il un miroir ici?_

_\- Oui là.» Cilian désigna une porte de la main «Il y a une petite salle d'eau.»_

_Il s'enferma dans la pièce et retira la longue chemise, dévoilant un torse marqué de légères cicatrices et de bleus qui étaient presque effacés. Il se retourna, jetant un coup d'oeil dans la glace pour voir ce qu'il avait dans le dos._

_Un juron lui échappa. Et sa main se posa sur la peau chaude, ses doigts suivant les tracés du tatouage noir qui s'étalait sur son dos. Une nausée l'envahit, un violent dégoût. Une colère brûlante arriva bien vite à son tour. Ils l'avaient marqué comme un animal. Ils l'avaient trainé plus bas que terre, comme un chien, une bête de labour._

_«Comment a-t-il osé...» Cracha-t-il devant cette preuve d'acte inhumain. Jamais il ne s'était senti si furieux. Comme si cet homme, celui qui l'avait acheté, se retrouvait l'exutoire de sa colère. Il ne pouvait se venger sur ses bourreaux, son acheteur serait la cible de sa rage._

_«Il va me le payer.»_

_Il n'était pas n'importe quoi, il avait jeté tué, torturé et terrifié bon nombre de personnes chez lui, il arriverait à prendre sa revanche ici._

* * *

Il eut un petit rire. Cela avait bien changé. Finalement il n'avait pas pu posé ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Diederich et avait été forcé, au début, de cohabiter avec lui, de lui obéir, même si la colère l'aveuglait par moment, même si le désir de se rebeller était très fort.

«Finalement...mes pensées ont bien changé.»

Elles étaient même devenues l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait au début.

Les sentiments s'en étaient mêlés et il était tombé dans le piège de ce caractère grognon presque mignon, de ces yeux noirs profonds. Il s'était fait avoir, pardonnant à l'homme de l'avoir acheté, éprouvant de la gratitude pour son sauveur.

Sa vengeance? Diederich l'avait vengé en torturant celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Il regarda sa bague, une étrange sensation dans la poitrine. Il se sentait bêtement heureux en repensant à ça. Bêtement romantique. C'était stupide. Il caressa la pierre bleue de son doigt, pensif et regardant le sol. Il se sentait seul. Personne à ennuyer ou à taquiner. Les journées lui semblaient parfois longues. Et pourtant ça ne faisait que deux semaines. Ce matin après une leçon aux enfants et de la lecture à la bibliothèque, il avait passé l'après-midi à monter un cheval dans le champs du domaine. La vitesse, le plaisir de la chevauchée...ça lui manquait.

Il tâchait de ne plus penser à sa vie d'avant pour le moment. De ne plus penser aux réception dans son manoir, ni de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la demeure de son enfance et de sa vie. Probablement en ruine, des débris brûlés. A moins que Frances n'ait relancé la construction pour le restaurer.

Il tâchait de ne plus penser aux chasses entre amis, aux soirées dans le boudoir, où il dominait les nobles du mal, faisant son travail à la perfection. Un travail qu'il n'avait plus besoin de faire ici, réduit à un rôle d'époux faisant ce qu'il voulait entre les murs du domaine. Il s'agaçait de se sentir comme une épouse obéissante, d'être obligé d'agir comme tel en public. Comme s'il était un trophée gagné de façon héroïque.

Il tâchait de ne pas penser que ses enfants n'iraient peut-être pas à l'école où lui était lui-même allé. Si la situation ne changeait pas pour lui, ils resteraient ici, à ses côtés et étudiaient peut-être au manoir. Ils auraient une vie ici, Diederich y veillerait, mais ce ne serait pas la même qu'à Britannia.

Il tâchait de ne pas penser à sa sœur et sa famille. Sa sœur lui manquait, les autres aussi. Et Lizzie manquait à Ciel, ils étaient tellement proches.

«Je me demande si il a trouvé des choses sur Rachel.»

C'était d'autant plus dur qu'il ne savait rien, il avait commencé à faire son deuil avant qu'on lui donne de l'espoir et il en voulait un peu à Diederich pour entretenir cet espoir qui pourrait être suivit d'une horrible et douloureuse déception _. Comment épouser sa nouvelle vie dans l'incertitude?_  Il n'avait éprouvé aucune culpabilité d'avoir couché avec le brun, et s'en voulait un peu, voyant une preuve qu'il avait inconsciemment fait un peu son deuil quand son cœur ne l'avait pas fait, jonglant entre sa tendresse, son affection pour Rachel et ses sentiments naissants, brûlants, pour Diederich.

«Il a intérêt à vite revenir. J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivée à ma femme.»

Il avait besoin de savoir, avait besoin d'être certain, d'entendre la nouvelle. Rien n'était pire que l'incertitude.  _Comment pouvait il...espérer et faire son deuil en même temps?_ Et si Diederich revenait sans nouvelles, sans rien de nouveau concernant Rachel, le plongeant encore plus dans l'incertitude.  _Comment pouvait il profiter de la vie et être heureux si il ne savait rien? Comment pouvait-il parler à ses fils de Rachel si il ne savait rien, leurs faire des promesses qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir?_

«Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi leurs dire.»

Il ne pouvait pas mentir à ses enfants.  _Les faire espérer pour aboutir à une déception cruelle qui les ferait souffrir?_  C'était impossible, inenvisageable, absurde. Mais dire l'autre version sans aucune certitude, les faire souffrir peut-être pour rien? C'était aussi impossible. Mieux valait les tenir dans le brouillard, dire qu'on ne savait rien, plutôt que tenter une des versions.

Lui qui avait toujours un parfait contrôle de la situation, il se sentait bien perdu tout d'un coup. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Quoique depuis qu'il avait été enlevé il en avait connu des périodes où il ne savait plus quoi faire.

«Monsieur Vincent?»

Il sortit de se pensée, relevant la tête. Tanaka se trouvait devant lui, un air doux sur le visage. Il haussa un sourcil et répondit «Oui?

Une lettre est arrivée. C'est un télégramme.» Ce moyen de communication était encore cher et peu utilisé. Il y avait un relais dans chaque ville. Diederich, en gérant attentif avait trouvé bon d'en pourvoir la ville près de son domaine, en cas d'urgence. Ainsi on pouvait facilement le contacter si besoin était sans passer par un courrier. Bien entendu ce n'était que pour le cas d'urgence, du palais ou d'Edgar. Qu'il ait voulu utiliser ce moyen était rare et particulier. «Le maître y dit que il sera de retour dans quatre jours, seul. Et que ses recherches ont un peu avancé.

\- Ses recherches ont avancé? C'est à dire?» Cela pouvait signifier tant de choses. Avait-il trouvé la finalité de cette affaire? Voulait-il lui dire de se préparer au pire? Ou d'espérer? «Il revient seul vous dites?

\- Si il revient seul, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas trouvé. Mais s'il a des nouvelles, elles ne peuvent être que bonne, ou il n'aurait pas envoyé ce message.

\- Oui. C'est vrai. Il n'y a rien d'autre?

\- Non. Ce genre de moyen de communication ne permet par de long messages. Cependant, en ce qui concerne vos lettres, elles doivent être à Britannia maintenant. Votre sœur doit les avoir reçu, ou alors ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

\- Tu as raison.» Au moins Frances aurait des nouvelles. C'était ce qui importait. «Il sera donc bientôt là.

\- Il est probablement déjà sur le chemin du retour et à voulu prévenir. J'ai donc du travail à faire pour préparer son retour.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide?

\- Votre statut est plus important qu'à votre arrivée, vous n'avez plus à faire ce genre de choses.

\- Très bien.» Il reprit son livre sur la petite table, s'apprêtant à passer un peu de temps, plongé dans le roman passionnant qu'il s'était trouvé dans la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Le majordome ajouta, précis «Le repas sera servi dans deux heures.

\- D'accord. Les enfants sont dans la salle de jeux si tu les cherches.

\- Je m'en doutais. A tout à l'heure.»


	23. Informations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas.
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: A peu près tous. Bientôt des nouveaux.
> 
> Parings: Plusieurs.
> 
> Warning for: Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Note: Vous savez quoi? Je pense m'être enfin décidé pour Rachel!

_«Alors tu es calmé?» fit la voix qu'il haïssait, qui lui donnait jusqu'ici des envies de tuer. Mais il n'osa pas bouger le moindre muscle. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien répondre, sachant que il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Prostré au sol, recroquevillé, haletant, avec le dos qui le brûlait, il n'osait plus bouger, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la terre. Il sentait son corps qui tremblait, la douleur le frappant par vague. Un pied sur posa sur son dos, le plaquant un peu plus au sol. Il grimaça. Mais s'ordonna la plus totale immobilité._

_La voix reprit, cruelle et froide «Tu es une plaie, tu sais?»_

_**Tais-toi, tais-toi** , pensait-il se sachant pas s'il s'ordonnait de ne plus parler, ou s'il méprisait son tortionnaire. Parler ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Dire à l'homme de se taire risquait de ne lui apporter des ennuis supplémentaires. Et il en avait assez. Il était si fatigué. Si las._

_«Heureusement que tu ne seras pas vendu tout de suite en arrivant au marché, vu l'état dans lequel tu seras. Mais puisqu'il faut t'apprendre les bonnes manières...» ricana son tortionnaire, froidement. «Tu es un esclave maintenant, il faut bien t'apprendre l'obéissance!»_

_Il toussa dans la poussière, n'osant pas bouger, une sensation de peur au creux du ventre. Craignant que l'autre ne décide d'abuser à nouveau de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de la frayeur face à sa situation, du désespoir également._

_«Tu vas être obéissant maintenant?»_

_Il aurait voulu cracher des insultes, cracher sa haine mais se retint, craignant de subir une nouvelle grêle de coups. Il sentait la sensation poisseuse du sang sur sa peau. Il ne voulait pas empirer les choses. Pas après ce qui c'était passé deux ou trois nuits avant (il avait perdu le compte). Il craignait que cet être immonde recommence son acte, encore une fois._

_Il aurait du savoir._

_L'autre se fichait qu'il se tienne tranquille ou pas._

_Qu'importe sa docilité, il ferait ce qu'il voulait._

_Peut-être auraient-ils une occasion de fuir?_

_De retrouver Rachel._

_De retourner chez eux._

* * *

Vincent se réveilla, grimaçant devant ce souvenir qu'il aurait vraiment aimé oublier. _Quand s'était-il endormi?_ Il se souvenait de lire dans son fauteuil et ensuite, plus rien. Il était allongé sur son lit à présent, quelqu'un avait du le bouger. Se redressant, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. _Quelle heure était-il? Diederich était-il revenu?_ Il s'empara de la montre sur la table de nuit. Il n'était pas tard mais l'heure du dîner était passée et le brun devait bien être dans la maison.

Tant pis pour le repas. Il n'avait pas faim de toute façon. Pas après ces souvenirs qui le harcelaient à nouveau. Il n'avait plus de raison d'avoir peur, il n'était plus sans défense. Si quelqu'un essayait encore de lui faire du mal, il se défendrait et tuerait le responsable. Il se battrait pour que ce cauchemar ne recommence pas. Au moins, son tortionnaire ne reviendrait jamais. De ce côté là il était plus que tranquille.

C'était bel et bien terminé.

Diederich lui avait permit de se défendre après tout et il était bien décidé à exploiter toutes les faiblesses du sceaux pour ne plus être toucher par ceux qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Il se vengerait le moment venu.

_**Cet** homme avait été puni._

_Diederich lui avait fait payé au centuple._

_Il était peut-être même mort aujourd'hui._

Vincent regrettait juste de ne pas avoir été celui qui l'avait puni, de ne pas avoir pu le tuer de ses propres mains. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la glace, posée dans un coin, allumant la lumière au passage. Il ouvrit sa chemise, dévoilant sa peau pâle, laiteuse, et se détourna, regardant son dos. Il avait encore certaines cicatrices, même si elles étaient à présent à peine visibles. Les pires marques étaient au niveau de ses cuisses suite aux agressions dont il avait été victime.

Et elles étaient encore là pour certaines.

* * *

Il enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant pour se retrouver dans le couloir, et il alla directement vers la chambre du maître des lieux, voulant parler avant tout pour en savoir plus, pour avoir des nouvelles. Même si ce n'était qu'une piste. Il voulait quelque chose de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas entendre que rien n'avait été trouvé ou quoique ce soit. En même temps il craignait la pire des possibilités.

Mais Diederich ne serait pas revenu bredouille n'est ce pas?

_Il le lui avait promit._

_Il allait trouver des renseignements sur Rachel._

_Au mieux de la trouver._

_Au meilleur des cas de la ramener._

Il s'immobilisa devant la porte, hésitant. _Et si il n'avait pas de nouvelles, et si il avait une mauvaise nouvelle? Était-il prêt à entendre ça? Ne voulait-il pas attendre demain?_ Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait. Il valait mieux qu'un être effrayé pour si peu.

Il était capable de tout entendre.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte «Dee?» Il pénétra dans la pièce, trouvant le brun assis sur un fauteuil, en train de lire à la lumière des lampes. «J'ai des questions à te poser maintenant que tu es rentré. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais qu'on parle.»

L'homme releva les yeux vers lui «Je t'en prit.» Fit-il d'un ton ironique «Tu ne partiras pas sans réponse de toute façon, quoique je dises. Donc je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi.

\- Je suis chez moi théoriquement.» Répliqua Vincent avec un sourire angélique. Trop innocent pour être honnête.

Diederich leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit légèrement «C'est vrai.»

L'ancien noble s'assit dans le fauteuil face à celui du militaire, qui reposa son livre sur la petite table, lui faisant face et il engagea la discussion «Ton voyage s'est bien passé?

\- On peut dire ça oui. J'ai parlé aux personnes à qui j'avais besoin de parler. Autant pour le complot que pour le sujet qui t'intéresse.

\- Très bien.

\- Et toi je te retrouve endormi sur une chaise, tu vas te faire mal au dos.

\- Ce n'était pas une chaise, mais un fauteuil. Et je ne suis pas si vieux.

\- As-tu mangé quelque chose? Tu as dormi comme un loir pendant tout le temps du souper.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.» Il décida d'en arriver directement au vif du sujet «Alors? As-tu des nouvelles à son sujet?

\- Et bien...oui et non.

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai parlé à quelqu'un qui se souvient d'elle. Mais il dit aussi avoir eu un jour de congé et ne plus l'avoir vu à son retour. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenu, malgré ses recherches discrètes avec la photo que tu m'as donné.

\- Donc elle était vivante...cet hiver?

\- Oui. Et elle a peut-être été acheté. Il se souviens aussi d'un médecin mais n'était pas certain que c'était pour elle. Il a interrogé discrètement ses collègues, parlant d'un client cherchant une femme précise et a eu la liste des ventes de ce jour-ci.» Il se massa les tempes «Pas de chances, c'était le jour des enchères. La liste est très longue. J'ai estimé une zone mais ça prendra du temps pour la situer. Mon contact va continuer ses recherches mais il doit rester discret. Il a fait un portrait à partir de la photographie et va chercher de son côté. Il m'enverra des lettres si il trouve des choses intéressantes à son sujet.»

Vincent sentit le désespoir l'envahir, mêlé de soulagement. Elle ne semblait pas être morte à ce moment là mais on ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout revenait au point de départ, et ils n'avaient plus beaucoup indices. Il faudrait sans doute attendre que la prise de pouvoir ait lieu pour la faire rechercher de façon officielle. Sans quoi, il serait impossible de mettre la main sur elle dans un pays aussi grand, elle pourrait ne pas être dans le secteur de la ville où elle avait été vendue. Il sentit le découragement l'envahir, il avait tellement misé sur ces informations et ce voyage qu'il se sentait quelque peu accablé d'un tel résultat. «Tout ça pour ça.

«Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.» Il avisa le verre d'alcool posé sur la petite table et s'en empara pour le boire, toussant sous le liquide qui brûla son gosier «Ouf, c'est fort.

\- Oui, c'est un petit remontant que Tanaka fabrique lui-même. Je le trouve moi-même un peu trop fort à vrai dire. Surtout s'il est but cul sec comme tu viens de le faire. La dernière fois j'ai eu la gorge en feu pendant des heures. Il a la main leste.»

Vincent reposa le verre, dans l'état que l'autre avait décrit mais ne montrant rien «Pourquoi un remontant? Tu as eu un choc?

\- ….en fait c'était pour toi. Je savais que tu viendrais me voir dès que tu serais réveillé.» Diederich se leva «Ne bouges pas, je vais aller chercher du thé.

\- Aller chercher? Tu vas le préparer toi-même?

\- Tanaka dort probablement. Je ne vais pas le réveiller pour ça.» Il haussa les épaules «Je sais me débrouiller. Et, sans vouloir te vexer, tu ferais brûler de l'eau donc je préfère le faire moi-même.» Il sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne à une telle heure, évidement et le ménage avait évidement déjà été terminer. Mais il était soigneux et ne ferait aucun dommage. Il savait accomplir certaines tâches.

«Puisque tu refuses d'avoir un esclave, débrouilles-toi tout seul!»

Ces paroles, il s'en souvenait encore. Il était un adolescent rebelle et son refus avait été prit comme tel. Un garçon résistant à son père trop autoritaire. Cela arrivait parfois. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché d'être choisi comme le tuteur du prince quelques années après. Et Tanaka l'avait énormément aidé, loin des yeux de son père.

«Monsieur?»

Il releva les yeux, avec surprise en voyant son majordome. «Tu devrais dormir à une telle heure Tanaka. Reposes toi puisque nous n'avons aucun invité.

\- Je ne suis pas si vieux monsieur.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je penses juste à ta santé.»

Il prépara le plateau avec des gestes sûrs. Et disposa la vaisselle dessus. «Lau, Hermann et Edgar qui viennent demain. Un bal costumé dans trois jours et une réception ici dans une semaine. Ces prochains jours vont être agités.

\- Je trouves toujours étrange cette idée de bal costumé monsieur.

\- Ce noble, ce lord Carnabal est excentrique. Demain je ferais venir la couturière pour un costume.

\- Il vous faudra un masque aussi.

\- Il doit en rester un dans le coffre.

\- Probablement. Je ferais le tri demain si vous le désirez.»

* * *

«Comment les sceaux sont-ils apparus?

\- Tu ne l'as pas lu dans le livre que je t'ai donné?

\- J'aime bien t'écouter raconter. Je lirais après pour plus de précisions.»

Diederich se redressa légèrement «A vrai dire, les historiens ignorent vraiment quand les premiers sceaux sont apparus. Ça remonte. Mais au début, ils ne servaient pas dans le cadre de l'esclavage.

\- Vraiment? j'aurais pourtant jurer que ça avait été créer pour ça justement. Ça paraissait tellement logique.

\- En fait, au début, ils étaient utilisés pour les prisonniers. Ceux qui étaient condamnés à de lourdes peines, aux travaux forcés ou aux galères. Cela servaient aussi dans le cadre de mutineries. Les soldats ne pouvaient alors plus se rebeller contre l'autorité. Mais c'était quand même différent d'aujourd'hui. La distance étaient bien plus longues par exemple.»

\- Mais l'esclavage existait?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi n'était-ce pas utilisé pour ça?

\- En fait, l'esclavage n'était pas là depuis le début du pays. Il a été instauré, il y a trois ou quatre siècles, suite à un roi tyrannique, qui voyait dans ces actions une économie facile. Les gens endettés, les prisonniers de guerres (et il y en avait à l'époque), des gens capturés dans des raids ou des abordages. Au début, les sceaux n'étaient pas utilisés pour ça. C'était délicat à utiliser et cher. L'armée et la justice voulaient garder ça pour eux.

\- Le tyran a imposé de...?

\- En fait, il y a eu un événement. Une rébellion d'esclaves, il y a un siècle et demi, ou deux siècles ...à peu près. Ils espéraient faire céder le pouvoir. Mais même si il y avait beaucoup d'esclaves dans le pays, il n'y en avait pas autant que de population, surtout en périodes de paix avec les voisins. Le meneur fut capturé avec ses hommes quelques kilomètres avant l'entrée de la capitale. La rébellion avait été sanglante. Des sursauts de révoltes ont eu lieu dans tous le pays. Cela a prit un long moment pour stopper cette folie, arrêter les rebelles et réinstaurer le calme.

\- Et c'est suite à ça qu'on a décidé d'utiliser les sceaux?

\- Oui, le roi avait eu très peur. Il a donc ordonné aux mages de modifier cette magie afin de l'appliquer à de nombreux êtres humains et pour la rendre plus difficile à retirer. Les rebelles ont été les premiers à être marqués et ont été rendus à leur maître ou donné à de nouveaux. Les sceaux ont cessés d'être utilisé dans l'armée qui est devenu petit à petit un instrument de pouvoir. Le problème du roi actuel est qu'il se repose trop dessus. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, la question '' _peut-on retirer les sceaux_?'' se pose. Les anciens étaient possible à enlever mais les actuels? Personne ne le sait.

\- Et les sceaux se sont rependus dans tout le pays. A tout le monde. Pauvres comme riches y ont eu recours. Beaucoup en ont été les victimes. C'est devenu quelque chose de banal et de commun?

\- Oui. Et le nombre d'esclaves s'est stabilisé au fil des années. Il n'y a plus de guerres ces temps-ci, donc moins de prisonniers. Donc je pense que le nombre d'esclaves diminue. La paix avec les pays voisins et l'absence de guerre fait qu'on ne peut guère renouveler. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il y a toujours des raids secrets dans d'autres pays? Des pirates sur les mers?

\- Oui. Même si le nombre a diminué à cause de nombreux traités. Il y a toujours des chasseurs dans les déserts ou les montagnes, cachés parfois aux frontières. Ou des cas comme le tiens.»

Banaliser quelque chose donnait du poids. Beaucoup moins de gens s'en offusquait. C'était bien moins grave pour pas mal de monde, même si les mentalités évoluaient et que de plus en plus de personne changeait d'opinion, le souvenir de la violente révolte s'étant apaisé, puisque datant de quelques décennies.

«Aujourd'hui il y a bien moins de marchés qu'avant, le principal étant là où je t'ai trouvé. C'est pour ça que tu as été emmené jusque là-bas d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il y en a de moins en moins, puisque le nombre d'esclaves baisse.

Mais il y a toujours la nouvelle génération.

\- Oui.

\- Un enfant d'esclave est un esclave?

\- Tout dépend de la mère. Si elle est une esclave, l'enfant en est un. Si c'est le père qui est esclave et la mère libre, l'enfant est normalement libre. Et si les deux parents sont esclaves, l'enfant l'est aussi.

\- Tes parents en avaient beaucoup?

\- Hum. Mon père en avait un depuis qu'il avait 5 ans. Ils avaient le même âge. Cet homme a passé toute sa vie dans l'ombre de mon prédécesseur. Ma belle-mère en avait plusieurs. Certains sont toujours vivants.

\- Ton père était si horrible que ça?

\- Horrible?» Il eut une moue pensive, ses yeux dans les vague pendant quelques secondes «Je n'irais pas jusque là. Sévère? Sans aucun doute. Ambitieux? C'est certain. Inhumain? Je ne pense pas. Il ne battait pas pour rien. Il ne les faisait pas s'effondrer d'épuisement. Il n'a jamais été véritablement bon avec eux mais il ne leurs à jamais fait de mal. Ils étaient des meubles. Sauf celui que j'ai évoqué. Mais dans l'ensemble il ne les traitait qu'avec indifférence.

\- Je vois.

\- Avec moi c'était autre chose mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Il n'était pas le meilleur des pères. Heureusement il n'a pas favorisé son gendre. Il ne m'a pas déshérité, même si je le décevais beaucoup selon ses dires.

\- Mais si les sceaux ont été sans cesse modifiés, voir dénaturés au fil des années...

\- ….Oui c'est pour ça que je crains cette possibilité qu'ils ne puissent pas être retirés.»


End file.
